


Nightingale

by Lalaith_Quetzalli



Series: Nightingale [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Badass Loki, F/M, Good Loki, Happy Ending, He did everything for a good reason, Loki-centric, POV First Person, Romance, Songs, Thanos is the true villain, There will be death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 128,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaith_Quetzalli/pseuds/Lalaith_Quetzalli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was joy and song, life and love…she was his match, his Nightingale. </p><p>A mortal girl, with a body of glass, a will of iron, a heart of gold and a voice capable of enchanting a god. </p><p>With his match by his side the Trickster God shall never be the same again… </p><p>(Starts several years Pre-Thor and continues Past-Avengers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Song

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is Loki-centric, and a Loki-romance. the girl in question is not a MarySue, what makes me say that? She has defects, some obvious, some not so much. 
> 
> This story came to be because I thought someone ought to stand up for Loki, and while a number of people have done quite good fics with Thor doing that, I wanted something different. I also love Loki so...this came to be. 
> 
> This fic is 1st Person POV, narrated by the girl. 
> 
> The chapters in this fic are arranged by songs. Each chapter has one song, And while I know the original singers of those songs are quite varied, for the working of this imagine that they're all my main characters creation (Except for one, you will see which and why when the time comes).

**The First Song**

The First Song was one without words, a melody of the spirit, a yearning for freedom…

I was eleven years old when I first met him, on a hidden corner of my back-garden. My name is Silbhé Salani, the name due to the Irish inheritance of my mother, while my father was a half-English, half-Australian…or something along those lines. I was actually born in England, lived there for a few years, until my father decided we should move to America; my Aunt, my dad's sister, was the only one who chose to accompany us. My mom's family chose to stay in England, and I haven't seen them since.

I've always been small for my age, at eleven I didn't even reach the meter and a half; my mother was said to have been petite, though it might also be a consequence of my constant sicknesses as a child. My skin is very light, almost porcelain white, with the barest hint of peach in the tone, except for my cheeks, so rosy it looks as if I were always blushing; the barest hint of freckles on my nose and shoulders. My hair is the darkest auburn, almost brunette, though I've been told red highlights can be seen on the right light, falling down in thin loose curls; while my eyes are hazel… really more brown than anything.

My mother was beautiful and I wished so much to be like her…or at least that's what I'd come to believe through the pictures in my cousins', the Evans's, place. Truth is, she died when I was very young, an infant in fact, and I have no memories of her. My father is always working, and my aunt had taken care of me for as long as I could remember, the only parent I truly knew. She had explained to me when I was still very young that I needed to spend a lot of time inside the house, to try and prevent sickness as much as possible. It served so I wouldn't catch the flu, or fevers, or other sicknesses as often as I might have otherwise; but it didn't change how weak and tired I felt most of the time.

Eventually things had gotten better, I wasn't as sick anymore; but some things had remained. I had gotten used to being homeschooled, and my aunt said I was advancing fast through the curriculum, so it might even be better that I stay like that. She was sure I would be finished with high-school by the time I was fifteen, maybe even earlier.

Still, even without going to school, she tried hard to make me connect with children my age, taking me to parks, to the movies, malls, all sort of carnivals, markets, etc.; it did not work. I just felt strange when I was with other children in my age-group, they always wanted to play sports or with game consoles; in the latter, I much preferred books over TV or videogames; and in regards to the former…even without being sick all the time, I still tired easily and had little strength, the children soon learnt not to choose me for their team, as there was very little I could offer in any sport and most games they might want to play. Even when that didn't happen, most girls my age were so interested in clothes, make-up, current singers, movie-stars and the like…and it all just didn't seem that important to me, which immediately made them see me like I was strange and lose whatever interest they might have had in hanging out with me. So really, it was a vicious circle, sooner or later I would end up alone again.

That's how my life was until at that point, at age eleven, one spring morning, when most children would be going to the park to play (or, baring that, sleeping in for a few more hours); I instead was sitting on a small crook in a corner of the beautiful garden in the backyard of my home, surrounded by roses, a half-finished book of basic Greek abandoned by my side (I had always been very interested in languages, already knowing English, Spanish and Gaelic, I wanted to learn more), as I looked at the birds flying around the roses. They were small, beautiful birds, with soft, melodic songs. Amazing… The most beautiful creatures I had seen in my life (which granted, wasn't much at the time, but still).

In that moment, as I heard the birds singing, I couldn't help but want to be like them. I wanted to be free, dreamt about being able to fly, to soar the skies to lands unknown…and yet it wasn't only that, the song they produced…it was wonderful. I hummed, whistled, trying to imitate the sound, I couldn't do it.

"Why try do you to sound like a bird when you so clearly are not?" A low but strong barely childlike voice spoke in front of me.

I looked down (since I had been with my eyes upwards), managing to tear my attention from the birds all around me to see what looked like a boy crouching in front of me and a bit to the side, in front of one of the rosebushes that flanked me. He looked barely two or three years older than me, with light skin, raven-black hair and emerald green eyes, dressed in a gray long-sleeved shirt, forest green vest and pants and dark boots. So different to the denim skirt and lilac peasant blouse I was wearing as I sat on the ground.

"Who are you?" I asked in turn. "How did you get in here? This is my house, my garden, you shouldn't be able to get in…"

"Why haven't you answered my question?" He asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion with the barest hint of annoyance. "I asked first."

"I do not even know who you are." I replied, my own eyes narrowing. "My aunt has told me to never talk to strangers, which you are…a stranger who somehow got inside my house, when you shouldn't be able to…"

"Why aren't you running for help then?"

"I don't think you are bad…When my aunt talked about strangers she meant bad ones, you aren't like that…"

"What makes you so sure?"

"I just am. My aunt says it's called instinct and that my instincts are good." I shrugged, that had always been enough explanation for me… "Will you tell me your name? If you do, then we won't be strangers anymore." I extended my hand to him, deciding to give the first step. "I am Silbhé Salani."

"Lo…Luka, Luka Hveðrungr."

"Luka Hveðrungr…" I repeated his name, it sounded strange on my tongue, and I couldn't say it quite right. "It's a strange name…"

He shrugged, though his eyes narrowed, he obviously did not like my comment.

"I mean no insult!" I told him immediately, moving to kneel in front of him. "Truly. I just had never heard something like it before. You probably aren't from around here…"

"I am not." He admitted, then he cocked his head to the other side and added. "You have yet to tell me why you were trying to sing like a bird, when you're not one…"

"You have yet to tell me how you got inside my house, when you shouldn't be able to." I reminded him in turn, trying my best to imitate his formal speech, before smiling and answering his own question. "I like how they sing, sometimes I wish I could be a bird too, so I could fly and sing like they do…"

"You would like to be a Nightingale?"

"More than anything else in the world!"

"Silbhé!" The voice of my aunt could be heard from the kitchen. "Come on! Lunch is ready!"

I reacted instantly, scrambling to my feet in a somewhat clumsy move, scooping my book as an afterthought; it was until I had given a couple of steps in the direction of the kitchen that I remembered Luka and turned back.

"Hey, why don't you…?"

I never finished my sentence, I had no one to say it to, Luka was gone. As suddenly as he'd appeared, he'd vanished, almost as if he'd dissolved into thin air…

**xXx**

I didn't see him again for many weeks, though I made it a habit to walk through the gardens, stopping to sit for long periods of time, in the same spot I had been when I first saw him, day after day, until my aunt began asking me if I was alright. I told her I was, how I just liked that spot, and walking around, watching all the beautiful flowers she'd filled the garden with in the years since we'd moved to Maine. The townhouse there was smaller than the one we owned in Wales, much better considering there was only the three of us.

The gardens were a special addition, my aunt's personal project when we'd moved in. It had begun with a couple of roses, lilies, petunias and carnations; it had grown so much since, now we had more than a dozen different blossoms, in a variety of colors. I also loved the nightingales, and they seemed to favor the rosebushes, which was a good enough reason for me to spend long hours sitting on a small mat in between two of them. (The mat had been my aunt's idea too, so I wouldn't leave dirt all over my skirts when I wanted to sit there, since the two benches were on the other side of the garden)

I did not see him for the longest time (or at least what to a child would feel like the longest time), but I saw something else. Early one afternoon, right after I had had lunch and then taken a short, lazy stroll through the gardens, I found something waiting for me on top of the mat where I usually sat. It was a small white silk semi-translucent bag, tied closed with a ribbon of golden thread. Curious, I took my usual seat, placing the bag on my lap before opening it. From inside came the most surprising object I could have ever imagined: it was a flute, though it did not look like the ones I had seen the musical groups from the downtown park playing. This one was a dark color and seemed to be made from some kind of stone, the holes were also somewhat different. Still, it was absolutely beautiful.

I had no idea who could have left that gift there for me, and it obviously was for me, since no one else went to that particular spot, and not many knew I did either.

For the longest time I just contemplated the flute, turning it in my hands over and over, as if it could somehow give me the answers to questions I hadn't even decided on yet. In the end, the curiosity was too strong, placing the edge of the flute against my lips, I blew softly on it.

The result marveled me. The sound…it was almost like the nightingale's song!

Suddenly, unbidden, the memory of a voice, of words, came to my mind:

" _You would like to be a Nightingale?"_

" _More than anything else in the world!"_

I smiled, to think that he, someone I had seen but one time (and after the weeks since then I had even begun to doubt that meeting, considering how short it had been, and how no one else had seen him; wondering if I hadn't just imagined the whole thing), who from just some words exchanged (the shortest conversation I'd ever been a part of) had gotten the idea to give me such a present. The flute was beautiful, and I knew, even without having any details, that it was no normal instrument…it's wonderful.

On the course of the next days I buried myself in books as well as the internet, I wasn't very good in the last, but was getting better, and it's the best way to find something…particularly when I wasn't even sure what it was I was looking for.

I found out quite a few things: like the fact that the flute I had was a Chinese transversal flute called Dizi. They were usually made of bamboo, but the one I'd been gifted with was made of black jade. Beautiful, obviously hand-crafted, it was a black color that threw green reflects under certain lights, and it had a golden tassel near the top. It was a collector's item, obvious since the sound was so good, when stone flutes didn't have that good sound usually, at least according to what I'd read during my research.

I learnt as much as I could of how to play it, and soon I was making my own combination of notes, trying to imitate the birds playing among the flowers.

During that time I also found the two names the strange boy had given to me in his introduction, and a lot more…

It was several more weeks before I saw him again. By that point I had stopped walking so much around the garden, going back to spending most of the time sitting between the rose bushes, with the birds flying around; except this time I would do so with my flute, doing my best to join the birds in their songs.

My aunt had seen me once, asked me about the instrument, I just told her it was a gift from a friend. She was so happy that I actually had a friend, even when I told her it was someone from another town and so I couldn't actually introduce him to her…still, the mere idea of me having a friend was novel enough that she didn't ask too many questions, not about him, or about the strange black flute in my hands. It's a good thing, since there was no way I could have explained her how someone I barely knew had given such an obviously expensive instrument; it wasn't like I had even shown any interest in flutes or in anything musical before I had received it either, though since I'd been reading a number of books on flutes, wind instruments and music in general (and then there's the additional fact that I'd just found out the object was worth over a thousand dollars!).

That particular day I was having some fun, sitting among the roses, playing a few notes on the flute, waiting for the birds around me to answer to the sound with their own melody, before repeating the process, again and again. If I closed my eyes and let go it was almost like I was one of them…except for the part where I was human and no bird…but really, the imagination can do wonderful things…which is what I at first believed to be the origin of the voice that suddenly interrupted my line of thought.

"You look almost like you're about to sprout out wings and go flying with the rest of the birds." It was the same low but strong voice as before.

I managed to force myself to push my alarm far down and finish the long note I was playing with just the slightest hitch before I cleaned the mouthpiece with a small handkerchief I kept on hand for that very purpose, placed the flute carefully on my lap and opened my eyes.

"Such an idea is as wondrous as it is impossible." I said after what seemed like forever. "Though what a wonderful dream it would make…"

I closed my eyes briefly, focusing on that thought alone, wondering what it would be like to actually be able to do as he said…until suddenly I could feel it: as if there were a soft breeze enveloping me, I could no longer feel the ground beneath me, only the wind…I was floating, I was flying…like a bird…

"Ohh…" I gasped in shock.

My eyes snapped open abruptly, and the moment they did I once again felt my own legs curled beneath myself, the white skirt I was wearing that day covering my feet, the edges smudged with the dirt from my sandals and the roses.

"You did that, didn't you?" The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could think about them. "You made me feel like I was flying…"

"You wanted it." He said simply.

"I did." I agreed, still feeling a bit high at the memory. "Thank you."

He sat in the dirt in front of me, legs crossed, ignoring completely the dirt and leaves staining his slacks; eyes fixing on the flute still on my lap.

"Did you like it?" He asked, signaling to the instrument.

"Very much, it's beautiful, and the sounds…" I smiled brightly, pulling the flute against my chest, it was my greatest treasure… "Thank you Loki…"

For a second or two nothing happened, then, in the time that it took me to blink, he was abruptly on his feet, taking a couple of rushed step backwards and watching me with a mix of shock, confusion and something else I couldn't quite point out.

"Wha…?" He didn't even seem to know what to ask, or how to.

"That is your real name, right?" I asked him, head to a side, trying to fix my eyes on him even when he was suddenly much higher than I, with the sun over us. "Loki, of Asgard, the God of Mischief and Lies, the Trickster…"

"How do you even know all that?!" He interrupted me in a hiss.

"Research." I answered simply, really, it was the most obvious thing in the world, at least to me. "I wanted to know what kind of flute this one was…found out quite a bit about it actually. Chinese transversal flute, called a Dizi flute; and this one in particular is made of black jade… Once again, thank you." I bowed my head in gratitude. "Anyway, I was looking the flute up and then, at some point, I got really curious about the name you gave me, especially your family name: Hveðrungr. It sounded old, the kind of family that one would expect to have been lost in time…I am a very curious person…"

"That I can see." He muttered, still angry. "So you read a few books and suddenly you knew who I really was?"

"Actually…I didn't know, not for sure." I winced slightly at my own admittance. "The way you reacted kind'a gave you away, though."

For a moment Loki looked absolutely furious, like he might even attack me…and then, he let a loud sigh, running his hands through his hair. The gesture didn't seem to fit with him, with the boy he looked to be, and it reminded me of something else.

"You know, you don't have to keep that image…if it's not your real one, I mean." I said softly.

The mix of shock and-something-else that he directed at me showed that apparently I'd once again noticed something I shouldn't have.

"What?!" He almost spat.

"The legends I read, they're from so long ago…over a millennia. If even half of them are true there's no way you can look as if you were thirteen-years-old. You don't have to hide with me, I mean, I already know you're not human, and while I certainly have no idea of how a god, or at least someone humans from over a thousand years ago believed to be a god might look like…I promise I won't run away screaming…"

"Really?" His brow raised, a glint of…danger, or something like that, in his eyes.

"Just…do you look like, blue, or green, with horns…or something like that?" I asked him abruptly. "Not that I have anything against it if you do, really, I promise. I just…I would like to just…well, have a heads up, you know?"

He laughed, actually laughed at me; I wanted to look indignant and he just laughed even more.

"Sorry to disappoint…but no, I'm not blue, or green, or any other color." He told me, lopsided grin adorning his expression. "Nor do I have horns or any other…odd appendage. We Aesir appear actually very much like you Midgardians…"

"Midgardian?" I repeated, testing the word on my lips. "You mean humans?"

"Yes, that." He nodded. "It's odd to think of the names you have given yourselves, this world. In Asgard we have our own names. It's been so long since any of us Asgardians had actual contact with someone from this world…we've never considered the implications."

"Well, I don't mind if you call me Midgardian…really, it would have been strange already if you called me human, so not much difference there. Though, you can always call me by my name, you know? It's…"

"Silbhé, I know, I have not forgotten." He assured me. "Though it is a name that doesn't really fit one such as you…"

"One such as I?" I repeated, confused. "What does that mean?"

"It's a human name, and even in that form, I can sense you're meant for more than that."

"Like what?"

"A free spirit…a…Nightingale…"

I couldn't help the wide-smile in my face. Really, I was barely eleven-years-old, there's no way anyone my age, even someone who read and loved to learn as much as I did, could have even begun to understand the implications of the words being said, by either one of us, by both of us. I'm not sure even he was fully conscious of everything. All I cared about was that someone was talking to me, someone who seemed to hold me in high esteem, something no one besides my aunt ever had (and I didn't even think on the implications of those thoughts coming from a god). Then there was the fact that he comparing me with the most beautiful creature in the world…as far as I was concerned.

There was a hint of a smile on his face as he dropped to the ground in front of me once again, resuming his position from when he'd first appeared earlier. Except that as he touched the floor, it was like some kind of ripple went through him and his form changed: he became taller, leaner, his factions more refined, his hair a bit longer and slightly ruffled, though still the same raven-black, his eyes emerald green…He was wearing charcoal gray pants, a forest-green tunic-like long-sleeved shirt, dark boots and a long dark leather vest.

"This is me." He announced, signaling to himself.

"Hello Loki." I bowed my head in a respectful greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

He liked my greeting, it was obvious by the smile that lit his features making him look amazing, like some kind of mystic hero, or prince…

"The pleasure is all mine." He said theatrically, taking my hand and kissing the back of it. "Nightingale…"

It gave me great pleasure to hear him calling me that, Nightingale…comparing me to the birds I so loved…though one would wonder how I could fixate on that when my focus should have been the fact that I was interacting with a god…guess I was just too young to understand…

"Would you play for me, my Lady Nightingale?" He asked me in a mock solemn tone.

"I shall, my Lord Loki…" I nodded at him in the same manner.

I smiled, before bringing the flute to my lips. Not a single word more was said that day, instead we just spent the time sitting together in between the roses, relaxing in the melody created by the nightingales and my flute…


	2. Second Song. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Age fourteen: Sickness, a fantasy book and just how far is Loki willing to go to keep his best friend around...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I forgot to mention last chapter: the song Silbhé is supposed to be playing in the flute is Yanni's "Nightingale", just focus on the flute parts. In fact, that artist was my inspiration for the whole situation with the flute. 
> 
> This chapter's son is Dreams, from the Cranberries. Enjoy!

**Second Song. Dreams**

The Second Song was one of life, of a future, of seemingly impossible dreams…

Loki and I kept meeting every so often. We had no accord or anything like that. He would just appear in the gardens at some point during the morning, hang out with me from a few hours to a whole day. The same thing could happen one day to a week straight, then he would be gone, any lapse of time from a handful of days to months at a time.

I learnt so much from him: from the Norse language (both the old form that was spoken in Asgard as well as the more modern one). He told me many things about his realm, the people who lived there, their history. I read everything I could get my hands on concerning the Norse culture, mythology, history, literature. Then Loki and I would spend hours debating how alike or different Midgardians' beliefs were from the truth he knew. It was wonderful.

During those years I also went through with learning Greek as well as finishing my studies as far as high-school. It was shortly after that, around the time that I'd begun working on applications for a couple of colleges, that things took a turn…a bad turn.

I fell sick. In a way I hadn't been since I was at least nine. By the time the results of my tests make back and the doctor saw me I already had a pretty good idea of what they would tell us. Of course I was right…my aunt cried, my father was in denial and I downright refused to stay in the hospital, not like it would make any difference in the end.

The moment I entered my room I locked the door and went to my window-seat, opening the window wide and trying my best to let the nightingale's song drown the sound of my aunt's sobs on the next room…

I shook my head, trying to block it all out, it became impossible when the next thing I heard was his voice right behind me:

"So…who died?" The low, thick voice asked in my ear.

My breathing actually stopped for a few seconds, then, with a sigh I just let go, resting my head against the wall.

"Me." I answered eventually.

For almost a full minute silence reigned, so much I began to believe he might have left as silently as he arrived; that is, at least, until I suddenly felt his hand on my arm, he pulled me, pretty much manhandled me until I was facing him, my back to the window.

"What the hell does that mean?!" He demanded.

"Exactly what I just said." I replied, as emotionlessly as I could.

"You're not dead." He hissed at me. "You're right here."

"True." I nodded. "Doesn't mean much though, I'll be dead soon enough."

"Why?" His voice sounded a mix of angry and…haunted?

"I am sick." I tried to keep it simple.

"I've seen you sick, you didn't die then." And of course he couldn't make it easy.

"This is a different kind of sickness…" I sighed. "The details are not important. I am sick, and I'm going to die, soon. That's all there is to it."

"The details are important." He insisted strongly. "So tell me."

He was going to force me to face the very thing I've been refusing to deal with ever since the doctor said those fateful words in the hospital…ever since I demanded to be released because I did not want to spend what few weeks I may have left trapped inside that place, with its washed out walls, awful smell of alcohol and iodine and other chemicals, and nurses directing such pitying looks your way….Just no. If I was going I was doing so in my terms, in my home…

"I have cancer." I finally told him. "Leukemia. Acute lymphoblastic leukemia, if you want to get all technical. In few words, it means there is a sickness in my blood, and it comes all the way from my bone-marrow, from where the cells are produced. I've had this sickness my whole life… was treated for it since I was a small child."

"How did I never know anything?" Loki asked, suspicious.

"When I was nine I went into remission." I explained. "It means that the treatment worked, for the most part, the cancer was no longer killing me. However, it was still there, it couldn't fully be cured. It reactivated recently. In the last few weeks I'd been feeling tired. I got a cold and it kept me in bed nearly a full week…" I shook my head. "It was after that, after the very high fever I had those days, that my aunt finally decided we needed to go see a doctor. They kept me for a few days, while the tests were processed and I got over my cold…when the results came, I knew already what they were." I sighed. "The cancer is back, stronger than when I was nine."

"Why don't they treat you again?"

"It's too advanced now, too strong. The chances of any of the medicines, or the radiation, or any other treatment really working are extremely low."

"So you are giving up? Isn't even a small chance better than no chance at all?"

"In my case…no, not really. If I agree to any of the treatments, they will be harsh, they will make me sick. And in the end, they might just end up making the time I have left shorter, time that I will end up spending in the hospital…" I shook my head. "I do not want that. I want whatever time I have left, here. In my home, with my roses, my birds, my music…"

"You cannot just give up! Lay down and die! You have to live!" His voice sounded so strange to my ears, almost broken…

"Oh Loki…we both knew this was bound to happen sometime. I honestly do not know whatever it may be about me that has kept you around for three years, but we both knew it would have to end sometime…You are a god, and I am a mortal girl…I was always going to die someday…"

"Yes, some day, when you're old and gray…not at fourteen, not when you're little more than a child. You have so much to do still! A life to live! Didn't you tell me you were applying for some important school where you would learn more about myths, and legends and literature and history and all those things you so love?"

"I'm not sure how much more I could learn, you've already told me so much…" I smiled at him, though it did not reach my eyes, I knew. "It's alright Loki. My time is running out. I'm dying sooner rather than later. I have accepted it, and so must you…"

"No!" He yelled. "You are not going to die Nightingale! I shall not allow it!"

With that, he was gone, and in the loneliness of my empty bedroom I finally allowed myself to cry, for dreams, and hopes and life…all lost…

**xXx**

I was given three months at most, and that had been before the doctors somehow had managed to convince my aunt to keep me in the hospital for a week running tests to try and find a way to treat this return of the leukemia…it wasn't until they began talking about very aggressive radiation treatments and medications, which were as likely to kill me as they were to give me more time (because there was no hope for anything coming even close to healing me, really), that I decided to put my foot down. I was already going to die, there was nothing I could do about that. What I could certainly do something about was the conditions in which I died and the place. I wasn't about to die too weak to even know where I was, what day, or who was with me; and I certainly wasn't going to die in a hospital. Despite being just fourteen years old, in the end I won the argument and I was sent home. That particular meeting I had with Loki on my day back home certainly could have gone better…

As soon as I had recovered from my crying I began doing what I could to get my affairs in order. I wrote several letters to the universities where I had previously applied, offering my apologies and a brief explanation on why I would be unable to continue pursuing the studies I had hoped to get into. It was a good thing I hadn't begun looking into getting an apartment yet…

My aunt would go into my room every couple of hours, alternately trying to offer some form of comfort, worrying over me and trying to convince me to try some of the newer and more experimental treatments the doctors had mentioned. I accepted her comfort as best I could, tried to make her stop worrying, and downright ignored any ideas of treatment. I also ignored when she kept insisting I stopped my walks through the gardens, even if I only did it once a day and not for very long…it was a very small part that I still had left of what had once been my normal life, I wouldn't give up on it until I had no other choice.

My father began having dinner with both my aunt and I at least every other day, which was a miracle in and of itself. Too bad it had taken me being pretty much condemned to death for him to decide he wanted to spend time with his only daughter…

Loki's absence was one thing I was saddened about. I had hoped he would have stayed, at least so I could have someone to distract me from my impending departure…but then again, I hadn't planned on telling him I was sick and how bad it was until I absolutely had to…I never imagined he would be there that day, and catch me so off-guard that I didn't even stop to think about it before I blurted out the truth…Maybe it was better that way, one less goodbye I had to worry about, and he wouldn't have to see me all sickly and awful…

At least that's what I wanted to believe, until I saw him again, a week after that awful day when he'd refused so vehemently to accept I was going to die.

I was half-laying, half-sitting on my bed, a book on my hands. One my moment I was alone…the next I wasn't. He appeared right beside my bed, the light from my bedside lamp giving him a somewhat eerie-glow. There was no greeting, no comment, not even a smile, he just stared at me in silence, as if waiting for something; eventually I decided to break the silence, though I wasn't about to make things any easier for him…

"I did not think you would be coming back." I commented, passing the page, pretending that his presence in my room was completely inconsequential.

"You cannot tell me you're dying and expect me not to react in some manner." He told me in a very quiet tone.

"To be honest I didn't expect anything at all…" I sighed, closing the book and placing it on my lap, it was unlikely I would get to do any more reading with him there. "Loki…I'm a girl… a human, mortal, sick girl…nothing more than that. I am nothing important at all, so why should you even care? Like I said before, it was always on my cards that I would die one day; and whether it be at fourteen or at eighty years old, it was always going to be relatively soon, a lapse of time that is nothing compared to the centuries you have lived." I sighed. "This way might even be better in a sense, the less attached you grow to me, the easier it will be to forget me. I honestly cannot imagine why you haven't already."

"I am already attached to you…" He whispered, touching my bare arm with one hand. "I would prefer it if you stopped belittling yourself so much. You might be human, and mortal and young and sick…but none of that makes you any less in my eyes. In some ways it even makes you more. There's no way I will ever forget you, in the few years I've known you, you've become special to me. You're my friend my Nightingale, the only one I have besides Thor…and sometimes I'm not sure he actually counts…"

"He's your brother, he'll always be your best friend." I half-smiled. "It's also a brother's prerogative to be a pain-in-the-ass to other siblings, particularly younger ones…or so I've heard."

"Certainly an interesting way of seeing it…" He smirked in return.

He made a motion at me, asking me with his eyes if he could sit beside me, so, with some effort, I moved more to a side of the bed, allowing him to sit against the frame, his arms then pulling me against him, It was so strange…I had never known Loki to be a touchy-feely kind of person, but in that moment…it was like he just had to be in contact with me…like he couldn't let me go.

"What are you reading?" His question brought me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, this?" I signaled to the book. "It's a book a friend from the internet recommended to me."

"Dream Chaser, by Sherrilyn Kenyon…" He read looking at the front of the book.

"Yeah." I nodded, fingering the images lightly. "According to my friend, Kenyon has written a bunch of books, part of a series called Dark Hunters. She recommended the series to me but I didn't want to begin reading something I'm quite sure I won't get to finish…then she told me there were a few books, like side-stories. They always include some of the characters of the main series, but the stories center around others that mostly do not appear in Dark Hunters; those other books also have mostly independent storylines. Which means I do not need to have read Dark Hunters to understand them."

"And I suppose Dream Chaser is one of those books?"

"Yep." I nodded. "It's why I decided to read it. It's quite good actually. I'm sure I'll be able to finish it in time, maybe even read it a second time if I keep liking it as much as I do thus far. It's not a bad last book, I think…"

"It shouldn't have to be your last book…"

"Maybe not." I shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. "But things are what they are, and there's nothing we can do to change them. At least I got to see you again, have a proper goodbye."

"I do not want to hear you say goodbye." He practically hissed the words.

"Not necessarily today, but it will have to be soon."

"How soon?"

"Eight weeks, give or take."

The doctors' prognosis was closer to ten weeks, maybe eleven…but I was feeling so tired and weak already, I wasn't even sure I would make it eight more weeks. Still, not like there was anything I could do to change things, so it was better if I didn't focus in the little time I had left, instead just enjoying it.

"You're not going to die." Loki declared vehemently, holding me against him. "I will not allow it. I swear it upon Asgard's throne…"

I considered telling him that, god or not, there was nothing he could do, there was no cure for cancer. But in the end I decided not to fight him on this fact, he would realize the truth soon enough. And I really didn't want what little time I had left in his company to be spent arguing about something he would have to accept as inevitable eventually anyway.

**xXx**

The next few weeks were anything but easy and I hardly ever saw Loki, which made me more than a little sad, I had been hoping to get more time with him before the end.

First I didn't see him for two weeks, until one time when I fell asleep at some point during the afternoon, I woke up in the evening, to a tray of food in my night-table and Loki sitting in the bed beside me, the "Dream Chaser" book in his hand.

"Hey…" I whispered to him, still half asleep. "Do you like the book?"

"It's certainly a bit interesting." He admitted. "I'm curious though, is any of this real? Do any of the people in this story exist?"

"Well…I don't think so, no." I focused as much as I could, pushing the sleepiness aside, though it was hard. "Then again, most of the people who write about Norse Gods nowadays don't believe any of you exist either so…yes. Also, you told me there are Nine Realms, of which I just know this one, and what you've told me of Asgard…and there's always the possibility of even more worlds existing that none of you Asgardians know about so…who knows? Maybe they exist, maybe they don't."

"Thank you…that wasn't helpful at all." Loki rolled his eyes at me.

"Why did you ask?" I inquired before a yawn interrupted me. "See someone you might like to meet or something?"

"Or something." He replied simply.

He didn't give me any details, and I was feeling too sleepy to ask anymore, so I decided to give up on the matter and go back to sleep for an hour or two more. I was quite sure the food would still be there when I woke up…

The one who wasn't there was Loki…

Six more weeks passed in which I barely saw Loki in brief moments every few days. It made me sad, that he was so busy that he couldn't spend time with me. Yet at the same time, it wasn't exactly unusual for him to be busy, and I myself had told him he had to accept we I wouldn't be around anymore…so I thought maybe it was his way to put some distance; maybe that way it would hurt him less when I was gone. I could hope…

" _I'll find a solution…I'll make this right…I promise you my Nightingale…"_

I heard Loki's voice in my mind, not quite sure if I'd heard those words in a dream or reality, I just had no way of knowing for sure.

A day came, when I could no longer get off the bed. I was supposed to still have a couple of weeks, maybe even more, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to even stay awake more than a few minutes at a time, lets not talk about trying to get on my feet. I'd managed to convince my aunt of keeping the curtains of my big window open so I could at least see the garden and the birds outside; it was the second best thing, seeing how I could no longer walk through them.

**xXx**

"Wake up…" I heard as if from a distance. "Nightingale wake up…"

I was only conscious of having been asleep when Loki's voice woke me. I had barely seen him at all in the last four weeks, but in that moment he was there, and not in the casual human clothes he would wear most of the time in my presence, for my benefit I suspect. No, instead he was wearing what were obviously Asgardian clothes, the same kind he'd been wearing the second time we met, when I revealed the fact that I knew his name and that there was no way he could be a boy in his early teens.

"Loki…?" I asked softly, not quite sure yet if I was still asleep or not.

"I need you to wake up, my Nightingale." He insisted.

It took me almost a full minute, but eventually I managed to gather my wits and focus enough. With great effort I pushed myself until I was half-laying, half sitting among the pillows and the bed-frame. Loki was sitting on the other side of the bed, legs crossed, facing me.

"Loki?" I asked, confused. "What's going on? What time is it?"

"It's alright…and not yet dawn, I don't think so." He answered, not giving that last fact much importance in that moment.

"Not yet dawn!" I nearly shrieked, only I was too tired to even do that. "No wonder I just want to go back to sleep. Why did you wake me up anyway?"

I yawned long and deep once, began considering just going back to sleep, but the moment I closed my eyes longer than a blink Loki was shaking my shoulder, softly but firmly.

"Don't go back to sleep just yet." He ordered.

"Alright, alright, I won't sleep…" I muttered, exhaustion making me a bit snappish. "Now tell me, what did you wake me for?"

"I solved the problem!" He exclaimed brightly.

"Problem?" I did not understand.

"Of your sickness." He clarified. "I found a solution."

"Oh Loki…I told you, there's no cure for leukemia." I whispered softly, painfully. "You need to accept the fact that I'm going to die."

"No, you won't." He stated.

Before I was fully conscious of what was going on he took hold of my right arm, placing a two inch bracelet made of a metal that looked like gold but felt stronger somehow. It had engravings, symbols, like runes, though the biggest was a rune that I knew corresponded with Loki's symbol, that of two serpents twisted upon themselves and each other almost forming a double infinity.

He fastened the bracelet on my wrist before I was fully conscious of what was going on.

"What is this?" I asked, observing the bracelet curiously.

For all answer Loki produced a second bracelet from some pocket inside his clothes; it was identical to mine up to the last detail.

"Deamarkonian." Loki answered as he held the second bracelet in his hands.

"Sounds familiar…" I murmured, trying to remember where exactly I had heard, or most likely read that word before, but I was still a bit too tired to make much effort.

"It was in that book you were reading some weeks ago." He told me. "You told me you didn't know those people to exist, so the same must apply to their trinkets…however, that doesn't mean at least one of them could not be created."

"Bracelets…" I gasped, suddenly remembering why the whole thing seemed so familiar. "The bracelets Zatara used on Xypher and Simone?!"

"Not exactly the same." Loki qualified. "We do not need to be in close proximity all the time. I made sure of that, seeing as I still spend a great deal of time in Asgard and could not take you there. I mostly created them with the purpose of allowing us to share energy; or more precisely, so I could share mine with you." He smiled at me, a smile so bright, so honest, like I'd never seen before in him. "I believe that my energy could strengthen your body, allow you to heal from this sickness…this cancer."

"It would also make me dependant on you…" I whispered, not sure I liked that.

"I know I'm not someone you would want to be dependant on but…"

"It's nothing against you, truly. In fact, all the opposite. I just…I don't want to be a problem, a liability Loki…if you do this, that means I will depend on you for however long I live. What happens when you eventually grow bored of me? Or if for, whatever the reason, you can no longer visit Midgard? What if someone finds about this? You are a prince of Asgard, I don't believe Odin, or any of the other high ranked gods there would be exactly happy to discover one of their royals bound to a mortal girl, a sick mortal girl…"

"First of all, I will never grow bored of you Nightingale, I promise. Second, I believe humans might find a way to heal you eventually, and even if they don't, I won't stop searching for a way. Think of this as a temporary measure; something to make sure you don't die until before a cure is found…I tried the first couple of weeks after you told me, you know? When that failed I began working on creating these…" He signaled to the bracelets. "On the last details you mentioned. I have never cared much about Asgard, about being a prince. Long has the Allfather favored Thor over me; it's been many years since I stopped caring…for the most part. I truly believe that Mother wouldn't mind, though I will not tell her unless I have no other choice, or if I thought she would be able to help you; and for the time being I don't believe she could make any difference. And in the end, if they truly care about me they will accept the decisions I've made." He placed the second bracelet on his own right wrist, his free hand hovering over the latch. "I choose to bind myself to you and save your life. I choose to remain bound to you for as long as is necessary for you to live a long, fulfilling, happy life. I choose to protect someone I care deeply for… Will you allow me these choices, Nightingale?"

It was crazy, absolutely crazy. Really, for a god…for him to go through so much just to save my life…a human girl's life…it was insane! And yet, I couldn't find it in myself to resist. It wasn't just the idea of not having to die, though that in itself was truly wonderful. No…it was knowing that someone, that he, cared so much for me he would go through such lengths…would go as far as creating something entirely new, an object that was supposed to only exist in a fiction book, only to save my life…

"I will…" I finally whisper. "I promise to you Loki, I shall forever be grateful and treasure this chance you're giving me. I owe you my life…and if someday in the future I find a way to pay you back, I will do whatever is necessary…"

With that I placed my hand over his, and we both fastened the cuff-bracelet on his wrist. There was a bright flash of light and I lost consciousness.

**xXx**

When I next woke up I took a deep breath, stretched some this way and that as I noticed I was very stiff for some reason, then I pushed the covers off me, sat up and swung my legs to the side. It was until I was about to stand, as my eyes landed on a tray on my bedside table (a tray which held some tea, my aunt's latest attempt at some miracle cure) that I froze in place as my mind focused yet again and I remembered everything.

When I had laid down on the bed it was like settling on my deathbed (almost literally!). Then to wake up, to move and suddenly realize that my body didn't hurt, that I had no trouble breathing, or moving, that I didn't feel tired and weak…that I was alive…it was the most wonderful feeling I had experienced in my whole life.

My eyes went straight to my right arm as I confirmed how exactly I suddenly found myself so amazingly healthy when I'd so recently been so terribly sick…the cuff-bracelet, deamarkonian Loki had called them, like the ones in Kenyon's novel. Wonder what the authoress would think if she were to learn that someone had actually managed to make that imagined trinket of her fiction into a reality…?

My head swam when I got on my feet, I wasn't sure if it was because I'd been so long in bed, or because my body was still growing used to Loki's energy. I could feel it…or I thought I could. An energy flowing through me, revitalizing me in ways I never thought I could possibly be helped…not quite undoing the damage of my leukemia, but helping a great deal nonetheless. It was like the cancer was still there, but Loki's energy was keeping it from hurting me; whatever the case, it was more than I could have ever dreamed of…

I slowly moved to my window-seat, where I sat to watch the sunrise…I felt a shift in the air to my side as Loki appeared.

"Nightingale…you're awake…" He whispered softly.

"I am…" I agreed.

I made a move to turn and look at him but he stopped me with a hand on my shoulder, looking slightly sideways I noticed him watching the sky as it turned lighter ever so slowly with the rising of the sun, so I turned to continue watching as well.

"I will never be able to thank you…" I whispered after what seemed like forever.

"You being alive is all I wanted, I require no thanks, though…" His voice changed something, an inflection I couldn't quite identify. "Sing for me…? Sing for me my Nightingale so I may convince myself that you're truly here, that those in Valhala haven't taken you from my side…"

"I am here Loki…" I whispered softly yet strongly.

I folded my right arm then, to touch the hand still on my shoulder, our bracelets touched and I could almost feel the shiver of the energy that bound us together, that kept me alive…

In that moment I couldn't understand why he sounded so stressed out. It was until later that I learnt I had been unconscious for three days and nights straight, not waking, not even moving and barely breathing…Loki wasn't even sure I would wake. The only reason my own family hadn't gone insane with worry was because Loki had set a spell beforehand, making so any time either my aunt or my father entered the room they saw me the same way they'd been seeing me the last few weeks; they also lost any interest they might have to make small talk with me, or ask any questions about how I felt and the like.

In the end, I chose not to ask any questions, at least not right then. Instead, I just sang. It was something I had been playing with in my mind for a while now, but it was the first time I actually sang the words…and Loki was the one there to listen. It seemed right in some ways I didn't stop to think much about, some I couldn't actually begin to comprehend. It didn't really matter right then, all that matter was that I sang, and Loki listened…

"All my life

Is changing every day

In every possible way

In all my dreams

It's never quite as it seems

Never quite as it seems…"

"I know I've felt like this before

But now I'm feeling it even more

Because it came from you

Then I open up and see

The person falling here is me

A different way to be…"

"I want more

Impossible to ignore

Impossible to ignore

They'll come true

Impossible not to do

Impossible not to do…"

"Now I tell you openly

You have my heart so don't hurt me

You're what I couldn't find

Totally amazing mind

So understanding and so kind

You're everything to me…"

"All my life

Is changing every day

In every possible way

And oh my dreams

It's never quite as it seems

Cause you're a dream to me

Dream to me…" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. If anything medical isn't exactly truthful I'm sorry, I don't have Cancer and while I've known people who have it, none with the conditions of my main character. What happened here, with the Cancer and the deamarkonian is important, you will see it in due time. 
> 
> The book mentioned here is, like mentioned in the chapter itself "Dream Chaser" by Sherrilyn Kenyon, part of her "Dream Hunter" series, a side-series from her "Dark Hunters" series. I have never read the main series itself, in fact I haven't read anything but the book actually mentioned in the story. However, one of my best friends is a huge fan of Kenyon and her work, and it's because of her that I have some knowledge of it. It just happened that I was rereading the book around the same time I began planning "Nightingale" and this happened. 
> 
> Next chapter: Years pass, Silbhé's growing up, her feelings changing, and she begins to realize that what she feels for Loki is more than just friendship and gratefulness...at the same time Loki learns Thor is to be made King...nothing will ever be the same again, for either of them...Soulmate.


	3. Third Song. Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Age nineteen: Loki has issues only Nightingale is privy to...and she finally comes to terms with being in love with her best friend (even if she isn't yet ready to tell him). 
> 
> Events of Thor happen in the background, at some point, during this chapter. However, the consequences won't be coming until the next one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is to celebrate Tom Hiddleston winning "Best Villain" in the MTV Movie Awards! Oh...I just love Loki! (As this fic has made evident...)

**Third Song. Soulmate**

The Third Song was one of wishing and dreaming, of yearning, of love…

At nineteen I was considered a prodigy, about to attain no less than three graduate degrees: one each for European Mythology and Folklore, Literature and History. I had finished all my papers and such a week before and my tutors had just informed me I had passed everything. The graduation would be in three more weeks.

I was satisfied with myself, five years after, for all intents and purposes, I should have died; I was finished with my studies and ready for the rest of my life. Besides my triple master's degree I was also credited in ten languages: English, Spanish, Gaelic, Greek, Norse, Italian, French, German, Portuguese and some Latin. The languages had been half a necessity, as I kept using sources from everywhere for my research and papers and I rather work with the original versions of the texts than hope whatever translation I got was good enough. In the end learning languages had turned out to be something I quite enjoyed, it wasn't for no reason that by the time I nearly died I was already in process of my learning my seventh!

Regarding my near-death…well, my aunt was fascinated when she saw me getting progressively better right around the time the doctors had decreed I would be dying. Some of those same doctors actually wanted to run all kinds of tests on me to try and figure how my cancer had gone into remission a second time, particularly when they'd been so sure such a thing was next to impossible. I refused, and my dad backed my decision…I think he just wanted to forget the whole thing had ever happened, and return to his routine of working, working and working…

Loki had spelled my bracelet, actually both of our bracelets, so they would only be seen by those we informed of their existence, or if someone happened to be more powerful than Loki (which would be quite a feat, as far as I was concerned). And even those who saw it wouldn't be able to realize what they were for unless we pointed it out to them, even if they had magic themselves. Though was probably a mix of Loki's genius and magic, as well as the fact that the rest of the universe had no idea something like the deamarkonian could even exist.

The bracelets were to remain with us until my time came eventually, or a cure was found, that had been the decision. Though I still worried about how having them might affect Loki if something ever happened to me. After all, the deamarkonian in the novel were meant to be used to 'kill the strong through the weak', would the bracelets cause him to die if I did? I certainly hoped not, it was bad enough that I still felt at times like I was a bother, the last thing I wanted was to be the cause of something bad ever happening to Loki…

In any case, the bracelets could still be removed, if the need ever arose. A key existed (and only one), I kept it inside the same bag where I carried my flute, and Loki had enchanted it to make sure I would never lose it. By leaving the one and only key with me he left me to decide if our accord was ever broken, he also showed how willing he was to remain bound to me for as long as I lived…which with those bracelets might be a number of decades!

I was in a very good mood that day. Really, I was done with schoolwork, my tutors were sure once my achievements became part of public records I would be getting some good job offers, and even if I didn't I had a standing offer from the university to teach several undergrad classes, the very same ones where I had been TA while taking my own grad classes. I had pretty much nothing to do until graduation day; so, for the next few weeks I could dedicate to my music… and Loki, if he decided to drop by at some point…

I had returned to my home (where I'd only been during school breaks ever since going to college almost five years prior). There, I began singing softly a new song:

"Incompatible, it don't matter though

'Cause someone's bound to hear my cry

Speak out if you do

You're not easy to find…

Is it possible Mr. Loveable

Is already in my life?

Right in front of me

Or maybe you're in disguise…"

At nineteen I was finally becoming a lovesick teenager…oh my!

"Who doesn't long for someone to hold?

Who knows how to love you without being told?

Somebody tell me why I'm on my own

If there's a soulmate for everyone…"

Now there was a nice idea, a soulmate? How does that work really? How can you be sure you've found your soulmate or you haven't? How can one even sure such a thing is possible, the world is a huge place after all. For all I know, my soulmate might be in Russia, Egypt, Africa, China, or somewhere else entirely while I've hardly ever been anywhere but North America, the UK and short periods of time in Western Europe! Also, how would it even work with those who are dead, or should be dead?!

"Here we are again, circles never end

How do I find the perfect fit?

There's enough for everyone

But I'm still waiting in line…

Who doesn't long for someone to hold?

Who knows how to love you without being told?

Somebody tell me why I'm on my own

If there's a soulmate for everyone…

If there's a soulmate for everyone…"

Also, what is one suppose to do when in love with someone who, for all intents and purposes is a god? I really, really don't think whoever first thought of the concept of soulmates considered such possibilities…

"Most relationships seem so transitory

They're all good but not the permanent one…

Who doesn't long for someone to hold?

Who knows how to love you without being told?

Somebody tell me why I'm on my own

If there's a soulmate for everyone…"

And now I'm working myself over something entirely out of my control rather than enjoying my free time before I'm forced to join every other graduate in this world forced to work for a living…at least I thoroughly enjoy what I studied…

In any case, it's not like I'm planning on a certain someone ever finding out how I feel about him…not sure I could live with the embarrassment…

"Who doesn't long for someone to hold?

Who knows how to love you without being told?

Somebody tell me why I'm on my own

If there's a soulmate for everyone…

If there's a soulmate for everyone…"

Yes, it would be better if Loki never found out how much I'm in love with him…

I had just made the decision, convinced myself it was the last choice, regardless of how my own heart might disagree with it, when said Norse god abruptly appeared in the middle of my room. I blinked, surprised by his arrival, but it was until I saw him practically drop onto my bed, head bowed, shoulders hunched and his entire body-language screaming 'wrongness' that I realized I was actually getting some feedback through the bracelets, something was definitely wrong.

"Loki…?" I asked, moving to stand in front of him.

"I heard you singing…" He told me softly, still not raising his head. "I couldn't make out all the words, or the feelings…but I could sense the warmth as you sang, and I followed that feeling… I had to see you, I…"

"It's alright…" I told him softly, dropping to my knees in front of him and ignoring my own embarrassment at having almost been discovered, it wasn't important right then. "You do not need to apologize or anything of the sort. And you need never ask permission to come to me, to see me. You shall always be welcomed by me Loki, always…"

Those words seemed to break some kind of dam as he dropped to the floor and practically onto my lap, holding onto me as if his life depended on it. I had never seen Loki like that, never in the eight years I'd known him…it scared me, deeply. And yet…he needed me, I had to be strong for him, and so I would be. I would help him in any way I could, whenever I could; I would be there for him, just like he'd always been there for me…

It may have been a few minutes, hours, or an eternity, but eventually Loki moved again, he was on his knees, in front of me, with his back against the side of my bed; his whole body folded in half in such a way that his hand rested on my lap, even as his hands held onto my skirt. I didn't move, just sitting on my toes, with my hands running through his head slowly in what I hoped were soothing motions. I knew better than to ask any questions, Loki wasn't one to be questioned or pushed into revealing anything. If he wanted to, he would tell me; if not, I would be happy just by helping him in any way he allowed me to.

"I'm not enough…" He whispered softly, almost brokenly, after a while longer. "Not for Asgard, for my father, or even Thor…never have been, never will be."

"I'm sure that's not entirely true, Loki…" I told him softly. "About Asgard as a whole…well, one can never keep everyone happy, and we shouldn't have to. You have the right to be yourself, even if that means being mischievous and a bit chaotic at times. And about your father and your brother…families aren't perfect, no matter how much we might want them to be, not even all-powerful fathers…I don't think anyone, not even those who are believed to be gods, are truly all-powerful. Sometimes they fail, without even realizing…you've seen my own father." I shook my head, not knowing what else to say. "You need never be anything for me Loki. I know you, what you are, who you are…I accept you like that. I always will. You need never worry about doing anything, being anything with me…"

"You and Mother are the only ones." He pointed out.

We went back to sitting in silence for a while, until he moved. He straightened up, getting on his feet in a smooth, graceful move before helping me up as well. He guided me to the window-seat, my favorite spot in the room, sitting across me. There were no signs of tears or the like on his face, but in his eyes I could see the turmoil that had made him practically break down before me.

"Today Father announced who will be taking over as King of Asgard while he goes into the Odinsleep." Loki informed me.

I kept my silence, knowing it was better to give him time to talk and just listen. Maybe that was all he truly needed, for someone to listen to him. And if not, when the moment came, I would try to do what was needed.

"It was Thor, obviously." Loki went on, his voice turning mocking briefly. "Thor Odinson, the man who can do no wrong…as if." He snorted, before talking normally once again. "The Councilors, and other assorted high members of the Asgardian Court seemed to be of the belief that there was never any other option. Even the possibility of me ever ascending to the throne never so much as crossed their minds!"

"I thought you once told me you disliked the idea of being King…" I commented softly. "Something about considering it too boring…"

"Of course I do! All the pomp and circumstance…" He shook his head. "Not to my liking, I'm more the 'working behind the scene' kind of guy. Still, what angers me is that they never so much as considered the possibility that I might be as deserving of the throne as Thor. It's like… like I don't exist, maybe they think I shouldn't."

"Those who believe that are ignorant beings and you shouldn't bother with them Loki. If they cannot see your worth it's their loss. They're idiots."

"Wonder what they would think if a Midgardian ever told them that to their face." He snorted.

"I would if I could, not that I think it would mean much to them."

"No, it wouldn't. And that's yet another area where their ignorance shows. And in this case, not only the councilors', but also Thor's and Father's…They think so little of you humans…as if you're not important. They don't have the slightest idea of the kind of world Midgard has become ever since their departure over a millennia ago."

"Well, you said Asgardians take things slowly, as should be expected when you live for such a long time. With us being mortal, with just a few decades to our name…we wish for so much, in so little time, that we feel the need to do everything and anything we can in what time is given to us, then there's the fact that there is no guarantee we will actually live as long as he could. So we tend to live rather fast, hectic lives."

"It's all part of the wonder of this world…a wonder they ignore…"

"Shouldn't someone realize at least some of this? The one who guards the Bifrost maybe?"

"Heimdall…? No." He shook his head derisively. "He sees so much…I think he may have become too sure of himself, believing himself to be all-knowing. I don't think even the Allfather is that! In any case, he cannot see me whenever I leave Asgard by the Shadow Paths, concealing myself was one of the first things I learnt to do with my magic; he cannot see you either, I have kept you shielded from his sight since the first time we met."

"He wouldn't like it if he learnt how much I know, or the connection we have, would he? A mortal girl knowing so much of your world…"

"No, he wouldn't. But in the end, I care little for his opinion."

I nodded, Heimdall wasn't really important, what was, was Thor, and apparently his upcoming coronation as King of Asgard…

"So, since ignorants are to be ignored in turn…and I've never known you to care about what others say of you anyway…what is it that's really bothering you Loki?" I asked, seriously.

"You can always see through my lies, can't you Nightingale?" He inquired in turn.

"You may be called the God of Lies…but you've never lied to me." I reminded him. "Most of the time I don't think you actually lie…no, it's more like you play with the words in such a way that you know those listening will assume something, something wrong, even as you're still saying the right thing. I'm sure it makes for a few quite interesting debates." I smirked. "So, you don't lie, just play with the truth! Yeah, that sounds right, I think."

Loki, for his part, just watched me, his eyes slightly widened in obvious surprise. That made me backtrack mentally. Not just anyone could make Loki Odinson be surprised, or shocked…what exactly had I just done?

"You can see through me so easily…" He whispered calmly, a half-smile on his face. "It's truly a refreshing thought."

"Well, I've known you for eight years, and being connected helps sometimes when I try to read your moods." I admitted. "I also trust you Loki…"

"You must be the only one." He muttered, mostly to himself.

"So…if Thor being the heir isn't what's truly bothering you, what is it?" Yeah…I'm not a very patient person, if we continued as we were we might never return to the main topic!

"First of all. I don't think Thor is ready. He's reckless, arrogant, temperamental, prone to acting before thinking. Who knows what kind of disasters he might bring upon Asgard if he becomes King as he is right now!"

"Have you shared your thoughts with your father, or Thor himself?"

"Ha!" Loki snorted. "Thor has little respect of my opinions whenever I'm not getting him and his friends out of mortal danger, even after I've just done so…" He shook his head. "And Father… if he trusted me in any way we wouldn't be in this situation, would we?"

I didn't say a word, waiting for him to go on, it seemed like we were finally reaching the crux of the matter, at last…

"I have no wish to be King, you know that. I always thought that one day Thor would ascend to the throne and I would be standing there to support him…maybe I could be his Head Advisor, or something like that."

"The position would fit you well." I agreed.

"Yeah well…seeing as he practically never listens to me, I'm not so sure…but that's not the point. When we were children, Father always said Thor and I were princes, both with equal right to the throne, both born to be Kings…why then does he disregard me so easily when the time comes for him to actually choose someone to take the throne? I don't wish to be King, I wish for my father to believe that I could do it if I had to!"

That, there it was, the core of everything: Loki wanted Odin to believe in him…

"Oh Loki…" I whispered, taking his hands in mine, trying to be as comforting as I could. "I'm no Asgardian, no one important who could possibly say anything to the Allfather to convince him to open his eyes and see what he's missing. He's blind if he doesn't realize the value you have. You might not be a warrior like Thor is, but your magic, and your cleverness, and your heart…you are a wonderful man Loki, and I truly believe your father will see it one day. Just give him time. A day will come when you will get the chance to prove yourself and your father will realize how amazing his second son is…"

Angels and Spirits above! If I had only know what would be happening in the following days, the way my words would be twisted and torn in the face of an impossible situation, a tragedy of immeasurable proportions…

 

**xXx**

A week later, things got very strange. My aunt and I were supposed to go buy my dress for the graduation ceremony, but right as I was getting ready for the outing I began feeling strangely dizzy. I told her, she claimed I looked flushed and worried I might be developing a fever, so she insisted I drank a lot of liquids and rested for the rest of the day.

It was a good thing that shortly after that some friend of hers from hers from her embroidery club apparently was having a bazaar to get money to pay her recently deceased husband's debts. My aunt of course immediately offered to help (well, after I convinced her that I wasn't dying and that if I truly ended up with a fever I would take some medicine and call a doctor). In any case, something told me what I was feeling wasn't really a fever, even if I had no idea what it could be if not that…

Throughout the whole day I felt as if I were on the edge of an anxiety attack. Until I finally fell asleep somewhat early. My sleep was restless and not entirely helpful, particularly not when I woke up with a screamed trapped in my throat, my heart thudding inside my chest, my breath failing me, and feeling as if I were in an endless fall.

Something had to be wrong with Loki. There really was no other possible explanation, at least none that I could think of…even if I couldn't exactly explain how my anxiety, nightmare and awful feelings could be caused by him either…

Things didn't get any better in the following days, and weeks, I might even say they got worse. I spent the next three weeks almost permanently tired. One morning I woke up to a sharp pain on my side, so much I was convinced there had to be at least a bruise there…nothing. The same happened several more times, and I began to fear I might be losing my mind. I mean, it's not like I was being injured in my dreams and the injuries were somehow causing me pain in reality, such things are impossible… Yes, they were, in fact, impossible…didn't help once I learnt what had actually happened.

I heard about what happened in New Mexico, and while most people chose to believe it to be hallucination, part of some great hoax, or a call for attention from what was a rather small, little known town…I knew it was not. Something had happened there, something connected to Loki, and Thor, and whatever it was that had gone wrong after the God of Thunder's coronation. Because it was quite obvious something had to have gone wrong, I wouldn't have spent so much time without seeing Loki otherwise!

I knew something was wrong, that there was a very good chance something might have happened to Loki, and there was nothing I could do about it. It was a thought that hurt me deep inside, being unable to help him…it made me feel weak and useless, much more than the cancer ever had. It was a sickening thought, but no less true.

My own stressful thoughts didn't help the strange things I was already feeling. My aunt began fearing I might still be sick on my graduation, but thankfully, a few days before that I began getting progressively better. I was still having nightmares, feeling lost in what looked like perpetual darkness. But at least things weren't as bad as before. I just hoped that meant Loki was better, wherever he might have been, I still hadn't seen him, or even heard from him since that day before Thor's coronation was to take place. I didn't like not knowing what was going on with Loki, with Asgard, but as long as he was alright I could accept anything, nothing was more important to me than Loki's wellbeing.

 

**xXx**

On the eleventh of June I graduated, I was officially Professor Silbhé Salani, Master in European Mythology and Folklore, History and Literature. My aunt was there, as she always was, my father couldn't but he had paid for the violet and silver greek-style dress and the silver sandals I was wearing. He had also given my aunt his card so we could go to my favorite Italian restaurant in Northfield, Vermont. While I may have studied a year in Cambridge, and at least part of every summer in Norway, Ireland, Greece, Rome, etc. My degrees were granted by Norwich University in the States.

Truth be told, I didn't care much about my father's absence. The only absence that truly bothered me in that moment, was Loki's. And the worst part was not knowing if he wasn't there because he was busy with something in Asgard, or because something had happened to him.

We spent the night in a hotel, before taking a plane the next morning back to Maine. We had just arrived to the manor when my aunt received a call, some friend of hers was ill, in bed and in need of someone to help. My aunt of course offered herself. After taking care of me for so many years my aunt knew more than a little bit about nursing, she also was a certified paramedic, having taken the required courses a few years back. I reassured her I would be alright staying alone (because my father was on a business trip in Germany, or somewhere in Europe), then I saw her out, before making my way to my room.

It was a good thing my aunt had already left by that point, otherwise things might have gotten a bit awkward, since I was able to hold back a small scream when I saw Loki laying over my bed. For a second I thought about scolding him for scaring me like that, until I took a second and processed what exactly I was seeing. Loki was topless, but instead of the light, almost porcelain like I might have expected he was half black and blue with bruising. That's not to say the number of wounds, some still open that littered his bare torso and arms, and I could make some also on his legs. Most didn't seem to be too bad or life-threatening, but still, it was awful.

"By all the Spirits!" I cried out in panic. "Loki!"

He grumbled some, but didn't wake, and that, even more than all his wounds, convinced me that something was definitely wrong.

In the times to come I would consider the fact that he'd been terribly wounded, obviously in great stress, and he'd chosen my home to heal, had chosen me to look after him. He trusted me enough not to hurt him further, and to bring him back to health…it was a thought that would leave me breathless when I finally came to that conclusion.

But in that moment I could think of none of that. Only of the fact that Loki was hurt, badly hurt, and I needed to do something to help him.

I knew there was no one else, it had to be me, and it wasn't like I could just call for an ambulance or a doctor. So I pushed all my panic and my horror deep inside me and focused. I rushed to the bathroom (thankfully my room had an en-suite. I returned with towels and the first aid kit. Then I filled a bowl with hot water from the tap and got that to the bedroom as well.

It was a long, painstaking process cleaning all his cuts and bruises. I then cut his pants (the already half-tattered remains of them) off his legs, leaving him in just his underwear (and if the moment hadn't been so dire I might have felt embarrassed about it), and treated his legs in the same manner. What horrified me the most was when I noticed all the scars, some looked old, like months old, maybe longer…but some looked as if they'd just closed. Just what had happened to Loki? Why was he in such a state? Who could hurt him so? And apparently had been doing so for months! Maybe even years! How? Didn't Thor notice something? Or Odin? Or his mother? So many things were so wrong…

It was until I was finished with the cleaning and disinfecting of all the wounds that something else occurred to me. Each and every one of those wounds, I had felt the pain of them, I could still feel it some if I truly focused. It was the answer of the enigma, even if at the same time it brought up a few more. For some reason I couldn't understand (and didn't bother much considering the implications of) it all in that moment, there were more important things to focus on for the time being: like Loki's wounds.

I put emptied the bowl of dirty water and put everything else away before pulling a small, locked chest from a secret hole in my bed-frame. I opened it, moved aside a few old keepsakes (old jewels and mementos from my mom, a thread-bracelet my favorite Evans cousin had made for me when we were very young and some pictures. Beneath all that was a cloth bag, I took that, inside I had half a dozen vials, four small ones filled with fine powder, the last two, medium sized, with liquid of a very light blue color. They were my greatest secret…from all except Loki at least, seeing as he'd been the one to give them, to actually create the vials. The first four had powdered healing stones, two each; since no human had the strength to turn one such stone to powder Loki had done it for me, and since the healing properties of that powder only held for seconds after being crushed, the vials had a stasis spell, that way when they were uncorked it would be like the stone had just being crushed in that very moment. The last two vials held the purest water that could be found, mixed with a crushed stone each; it worked well when one had internal injuries where it would be preferable not to cut one open, you just drank the mix; the vials too were enchanted.

I briefly considered using one of the elixirs on the most grievous wound, seeing as it was already open…but in the end I decided that the powder worked better than the elixir, so it was best to use that. So I uncorked the first vial, pouring the powder on his most grievous injury, one on his side, it took over half of what was in that vial, but just seeing the wound close completely, the skin knitting back again hardly leaving a mark made it all worth it.

Knowing I had little time I continued that process with the rest of the injuries, treating the most grievous first and so on. Eventually I had one vial of powder left, all his open wounds were healed but the bruises and some of the half-healed wounds (older than the worst ones) still remained. However, Loki had once warned me against using too much of the healing stones at any one time, so I decided to save that vial for later.

I put away most of what I had used, keeping only an elixir vial. Then I sat on the bed, pulling Loki's head onto my lap. As carefully as I could I pried his mouth open, uncorked the vial and slowly poured the elixir in. I did it slowly to make sure not to hurt him, and eventually I could see his throat move, showing he was swallowing. I made sure he finished it.

Then I settled down on the pillows and waited.

 

**xXx**

In the evening my mobile rang, or more like vibrated since I had it with no sound, so it wouldn't wake Loki before he was ready. It was my aunt, she would be staying overnight with her friend, so I wasn't to wait for her for dinner.

I only left the room to go brew some lemon tea; then I took the teapot, along with two cups, a small jar of honey and a plate of scones on a tray to my bedroom.

It wasn't long after I returned to my bedroom and began taking sips of my sweetened lemon tea that Loki finally woke up. Beginning with a sharp intake of breath before he began slowly opening his eyes. There was a hesitance in his actions I didn't like, it made me dread what the reason for it might be. Still I focused on the fact that he'd finally woken up as I lowered the light from my bedside lamp.

"Nightingale…?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

I nodded in his direction before taking the glass of water I had on my table, putting a straw on it and then helping Loki raise his head enough to take small sips of the water.

"Are you alright?" I asked him after he settled back down.

"Be…better than I was." He whispered, obviously still feeling more than a bit sore. "Thank you my Nightingale, I knew I could count on you."

"Always." I assured him with a soft smile.

I didn't tell him I had been absolutely terrified when seeing him so injured, how close I'd come to breaking down and being absolutely useless…we would have time to talk about that later. In that moment all I cared about was him getting better.

He laid there for a while before drinking a cup of tea and eating a couple of scones. Not much, but at least enough so he wouldn't go hungry. Then he went back to sleep. For a short time I wondered about propriety but eventually decided it wasn't that important at the moment and just laid down beside him and went to sleep as well (and really, it's not like it was the first time I slept with him in the bed as well, even if he'd never slept there before). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A question to those more knowledgeable than I: does anyone know if having things like seduction, sensuality, nudity (non-descriptive), innuendo and some cursing warrants upping the rating of this fic to M? I mean, if this were a TV-Show at most it would be B, or PG-13, maybe even PG-15...the equivalent of Teen, I think. It's not like I'm actually writing something erotic or describing anything. I just like...suggesting things and then letting you readers use your imaginations. And sometimes I cannot help the cursing. So, does anyone know? I ask because I will need to know by the time the next chapter comes... 
> 
> One more thing: I have added two wallpapers inspired by this fic to my DA account, in case any of you is interested. I would love getting your opinion on that part of my work as well. It's so rare for me to have the inspiration, and the materials, to work on something like that... (particularly since I don't draw...at all, so the best I can do is use photo-shop). This time there are two, two versions of the same, more will be coming in due time. Also, if you like them, please let me know, it would help my inspiration to get more done! (You can find me in deviantart as Princess-Lalaith) 
> 
> Next chapter: Loki is tethering on the edge of a cliff only Nightingale can pull him back from...and it's time she faces her feelings head on, and decides how much of herself she's willing to commit to him. What happens next will decide the future for ages to come! Next in: Somewhere...


	4. Fourth Song. Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Age Nineteen: (Post-Thor). 
> 
> Loki has managed to get out of the abyss, but in many ways he's still falling, and Nightingale is there to catch him, to give him her understanding and support, to love him...as she shall, for the rest of her life. 
> 
> Some vows are just meant to last forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some inquiries I've decided that the fic shall remain with the rating it has right now. That's a T. If at some point someone complains to me i will consider changing it to M. Though the truth is, you'll never see much more than what's already in this chapter: that's nudity, sensuality, seduction, innuendo; many things will be implied, but nothing will ever be explicit. TV Shows meant for teenagers show more than what I'm giving you, so... It stays T! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Fourth Song. Somewhere**

The Fourth Song was one of loyalty, perseverance, devotion, love…

When I woke up the next morning the other side of the bed was empty and cold. Panic seized me in an instant and I sat up so fast the vertigo nearly sent me back down. In the handful of seconds that it took for my sight to stop swimming the feeling I got from the deamarkonian finally caught my attention. Loki was still in the room, just not where I could see him. I straightened up a bit, pulling the sheet up to cover my rather flimsy nightgown before finally turning to look at Loki, who was sitting in my window-seat. Only he wasn't looking out, or even in, no, his eyes were fixed straight down, where he was playing with the golden bracelet on his own right hand, tracing the runes engraved on it over and over again.

"Loki…?" I asked.

"Lies…" He hissed sharply, still not looking up. "It's all lies. My life, my so-called family, my race, even myself! All lies! And isn't that just perfect? Since I'm the God of Lies…"

"Loki?" I asked yet again, having no idea what exactly was going on.

"All lies, nothing but lies." He insisted. "My whole life, myself, everyone in it, it's all lies. Nothing is true, nothing is real…no one…"

I couldn't stand it anymore. Even if I hadn't the slightest idea of what was going on, I couldn't see him be in so much pain, more so than weeks before, when he'd told me about his brother's upcoming coronation…I had to do something! So completely ignoring my clothing, or lack thereof, I pushed the covers aside and got on my feet, walking to him; when he kept ignoring me I touched his chin with my hand, forcing him to look up.

"I'm right here Loki…" I told him softly yet seriously. "I'm not a lie."

"Ah…but you are." He insisted. "Because all you know about me, all you believe…is nothing but lies! So you are a lie yourself!"

"You have never lied to me." I repeated something I had said recently. "Which means that if all I know are lies, they are lies you yourself believed when you told them to me. Which therefore means it isn't your fault…" I shook my head, even that reasoning wasn't going to help things much. "Who lied to you? About what?"

"Everyone, about everything." He answered simply, emotionlessly.

"Loki!" I insisted. "You can trust me, you know."

"When you know you'll just reject me, like everyone else…I am unworthy…"

"No you are not!" I almost screamed at him, holding his face between both of my hands. "I don't care what anyone else may have said. You are not unworthy, you never will be. I could kill whoever made you believe such a thing…"

He chuckled, but it wasn't a happy laugh, there was a derisiveness in the sound, a self-loathing I just couldn't stand. So I did the first thing I could think of, I pulled his face to me and kissed him, fully, on the mouth…yeah, there went my plan not to let him know I was in love with him…

He pulled away from me rather abruptly, getting off the window-seat and practically stalking to the other side of the room. I couldn't help the deep hurt that pierced inside me.

"No!" He practically yelled at me. "You cannot do this!"

"I can!" I yelled right back at him, losing control over my emotions. "I love you Loki!"

"You cannot love me!" He screamed. "No one can love me!"

"I can! I do!" I insisted as strongly as I could.

"You cannot love a monster!"

"You are not a monster Loki! I don't care who said that! You aren`t!"

"But I am…" He stopped screaming then, his voice turning quiet, cold and hard. "I am a monster…No one told me that, I discovered it on my own…"

"I refuse to believe that."

"I'm not an Aesir…I never was…I…"

He didn't say anymore, but he didn't need to, he just changed. Suddenly his skin was no longer the healthy light-peach color that I'd come to associate with him…no, it was dark, a dark blue, like cobalt or something like that. It looked hard, and cold; and his eyes…they changed from the light, bright emerald green eyes to a dark red, like old blood…

My breath caught in my throat but I refused to back down or flinch. His looks were shocking yes, but I was not afraid. I could still see Loki, the Loki I knew, had known for the past eight years, in the shape of his eyes, in the shape of his face; and most importantly, I could still feel him through the deamarkonian. He was the same Loki who had offered all of him to save the life of a sick fourteen-year-old, asking for nothing in exchange.

Slowly, so as not to startle him even more, I crossed the room, standing in front of him, I raised my hand and touched his face. I could feel the hard, almost biting cold against my skin, it was like holding ice in my hand…but I still held on.

"You're still the same." I commented softly.

He snorted, turning away from me, though I never stopped touching him.

"Yes, you're cold, and blue…but you're still you." I tried to explain. "You're still Loki. That is not a lie. And I'm still here, not a lie either."

We remained in that same position for a while longer, my hand going a bit numb with the cold, though I refused to move it. Then I remembered something, I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"Are you laughing at me?" He demanded, turning to look back at me.

"No." I assured him immediately. "It's more like laughing at myself…" I snickered a bit more. "I just remembered something I said…eight years ago."

He looked at me a few seconds more, and I could see a change in his eyes, so small, yet it made obvious he remembered it too. I had been eleven, on our second meeting. I had revealed to him I knew who he was, told him he didn't have to hide with me, that he could show me his true self… then I asked him, before he changed, if he was blue, or red, or green, and something about appendages…I only wanted to know beforehand so I knew what to expect…

"Seems I am blue after all…" Loki drawled.

"And just like I told you back then. I don't care. You are still you."

Before he could make any more objections and with considerable more difficulty than the first time since he'd since gotten on his feet and had more than a foot on me, I wound my arms around his neck, stood on my toes, and pressed my mouth hard against his. His lips were as cold as the rest of his body, and yet somehow, the kiss still heat me up inside.

It took a couple of seconds, but then he began moving as well, as suddenly my lips were molding against his, as my mouth surrendered to his.

I'm not quite sure how it happened, but at some point I ended up laying once again on my bed, only this time my body was pressed against the mattress by the weight of his body over mine. Eventually his mouth let go of mine, allowing me to breathe again in short, fast gasps. I felt a warm touch on my upper thigh and opened my eyes, noticing that at some point during our kiss he'd gone back to his Aesir form…I'd been so lost in the passion I didn't even notice…

"You don't have to hide from me…" I whispered to him. "Aesir or Jotun, or whatever else you might be. I accept you…"

"This form is actually easier for me." He admitted, looking at himself. "Probably because I've used it for so long…"

"As long as you know you do not need to be anyone for me, I'll always love you for you, whatever shape you take."

"You truly are one of a kind, my Nightingale…"

"Yours." I agreed wholeheartedly.

His hand had stopped on my thigh, where he had begun to push up the material of my short nightgown; I decided to give him a hand. So I raised my own hands placing them on the first button of the pale-green shirt he was wearing.

"Nightingale…" He called in a husky voice, tightening his hold on my leg. "What do you want?"

"You…" I answer breathlessly. "I want you…all of you…"

"Are you sure, my Nightingale?" He asked one more time.

"Yes, yours, I want you…I want to be yours…"

That appeared to be the right answer, as he took my mouth in another passionate kiss before moving on to kiss a trail down my jaw, my neck, between my breasts…I arched under his touch, which apparently helped him pull my nightgown up even as I began to blindly undo his buttons one by one, already losing myself to the sensation.

Then all I knew was passion and tenderness and love and pleasure…

**xXx**

I woke again what must have been a few hours later. It was late morning already, probably even closer to noon; not like I had anything to do, so I didn't care much about it. It took me a few seconds to realize that, once again, Loki was gone from the bed already. He wasn't even in the bedroom anymore, this time.

In a hurry I got on my feet, putting my robe on (as my nightgown seemed to be half torn and I couldn't find my panties. I tied the robe tight, before rushing, still barefoot, to my door. I had just opened it when I saw Loki standing right outside, wearing nothing but his pants, a tray of food on his hands: it was all there, pancakes, a jar of honey, some strawberries (favorite food ever) and cold chocolate for drink (because I don't like coffee).

"Thought you would be hungry." He offered with a small smile.

I smiled, guiding him to the small table I had near the corner of the room. It only had two chairs, but then again, I was the only one to use it, mostly for schoolwork, and sometimes to take my meals when I didn't do so downstairs. It was close to one of the two floor to ceiling shelves that occupied one of the walls.

"Thank you." I told him, giving him a quick kiss in the corner of the mouth before sitting.

For all answer he lowered himself enough to kiss me, a deep but short kiss, before he went to take the other chair, a smirk lighting up his features as he went.

We shared breakfast in peaceful silence. I knew we needed to talk, about many things: there was whatever had happened to leave him as injured as he'd been upon arrival, whatever had kept him away for four weeks (which might or might not be connected to the first), whatever had him screaming about his life being a lie (once again, possibly connected with the other two) and then what was happening between us…

"I think I need a warm bath…" I commented as I was finishing my pancakes.

"It's ready now." He announced with a wave of his hand.

I had no idea what made me so bold, but as I walked to my bathroom I undid the robe, letting it fall a few seconds before I crossed the doorway, stepping fully naked into the bathroom. It was a matter of an instant, when I went to stand beside the tub he was standing there, looking straight at me, so bare…I flushed bright red and yet, for some reason, I didn't feel the need to cover myself. Instead I accepted his hand as he helped me get into the water, it was at a perfect temperature, with salts to aid my sore muscles and rose oil for my skin. It was perfect.

We didn't make love again. Instead Loki just sat on the floor beside the tub, feeding me the strawberries he'd brought as I relaxed in the warm water; whenever it seemed like it might be getting colder he would just gave his hand and it was at perfect temperature again.

After a while, when I decided I'd stayed in the bathtub long enough Loki insisted on washing my hair for me. He was so tender and loving…He also helped me wash my body and at some point all I could feel was pleasure, once again.

When I came down from my high he was holding the shower hose and all the soap suds had been washed off me already. I made a move to touch him, but he stopped me.

"No…" He whispered shaking his head.

"You gave me pleasure, but what about you?" I asked him.

"The time will come." He assured me. "Now let's get out of the bathroom."

He handed me my towel, which I used to get off the excess water from my body before winding it around my head, then I put on my bathrobe. Back in the bedroom I went to sit before my vanity. I dried my hair as much as I could with the towel before taking a brush and beginning to work it through my tresses.

I had been at it for a few minutes, half lost in the motions when I focused once again on the mirror and noticed Loki, he was pacing on the other side of the room.

"Loki, what's wrong?" I asked, putting the brush down.

He didn't answer, so I went to him, standing in front of him so he couldn't keep pacing, so he had to face me already and answer my question.

"You've given me so much…" He whispered in a half-broken voice, caressing my cheek with a finger. "You've given me yourself…and yet there's so much you don't yet know…"

"Tell me then." I told him. "No matter what, nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. If you think I must know something, tell me. Does this have something to do with why you were MIA for four weeks? Or why you were so badly injured when I found you? Or…?"

"All of that, and more." He assured me. "You tell me I was missing for four weeks…oh…but it's been so much longer for me…"

"Much longer?" I asked, not liking that. "How much?"

He'd told me before that time in Asgard and Midgard went by at the same speed; the difference was the importance given to it. Asgardians saw the pass of years with the same emotion we saw the passing of days…therefore, for him to say it had been more time…

"I fell…through the abyss…for what seemed like forever…" Loki told me in a broken voice.

"The abyss?" I gasped, understanding what he meant immediately. "Off the Rainbow Bridge?!"

We had talked about it once, back when I kept reading things from Norse mythology and then asking him to tell me all he knew about it so I could compare the information. We had talked about the Bifrost, the Rainbow Bridge more than once, I once asked him what would happen if someone were to fall off it:

" _They would be lost in the infinite abyss of space, away from Yggdrassil, away from all life, from time and space…it would be a fate worse than death…"_

"A fate worse than death…" I repeated his words from back then with mounting horror. "No… nonononono…No! It's not possible! You're alive!"

"I'm also not human, or even Aesir…" He reminded me emotionlessly with a shrug. "Maybe there is something in my Jotun heritage that allowed me to survive. Maybe the information on the abyss is wrong. After all, if it were true, who would have ever given the information to be recorded? It's likely no one knew and didn't want to risk knowing…"

"But you're here…you survived…" I noticed the hollow look in his eyes and had to force myself to keep talking. "That's not all, is it?"

"No, it isn't." Loki admitted.

I made up my mind in a fraction of a second. Stepped closer to him, guiding his hand to my forehead and closing my eyes.

"Show me." I told him.

His gasp showed he wasn't expecting that.

"I want to know what really happened to you, everything since I saw you, a little less than a month ago." I informed him stubbornly.

"Nightingale…" He began, not liking the idea.

"Don't 'Nightingale' me Loki. I love you, I want to be here for you, through everything. To do that I need to know everything that happens. I promise you, I'm here for you. I'm yours, and nothing and no one will separate us…let me help you bear this burden."

It was obvious he still didn't like it, but at the same time I think he realized he truly needed someone to share his burdens with, and even if I was nothing more than a mortal girl, I was willing to do whatever I needed to, to help him. I loved him that much, still do…

He pressed his open palms against my temples, focused his magic, and then…I saw everything.

**xXx**

"LOKI!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I shot up on my bed, half-crazed and absolutely panicked, in that moment wanting nothing more than to find my way to the bifrost, only so I could jump off it and after my love…then, suddenly, I could feel a pair of thin, strong arms going around me, pulling me against a lithe but equally strong chest, and I remembered where I was, what reality was.

"You're alive…" I gasped, shifting to press my cheek against his chest, my ear over his heart. "You're alive…oh spirits…"

"It's alright, my Nightingale, I'm right here…" He assured me, kissing my hair. "I should have never made you watch any of that…"

"You didn't make me do anything Loki…" I reminded him in a slightly broken voice after a while. "I told to show me, and you did. Thank you."

"How can you thank me for something that hurts you so…"

"Because I believe it helps me understand you, it makes me closer to you…" I took a deep breath as I looked back over everything I'd been shown. "Everything went so wrong, didn't it?"

"So very, very wrong." He agreed with a tired sigh. "It was supposed to be so simple. The Jotun would interrupt the coronation ceremony. I was so sure of how Thor would react…I knew he would be all for a counterattack, something f…Odin wouldn't want. I knew Thor would end up going himself, with just the Warriors 3 and Lady Sif with him, so I made sure I was with him when he made his decision. I made sure someone knew what was going on and then…the first thing went wrong…"

"Heimdall." I nodded, having noticed the detail as well.

"He's supposed to serve his King! Odin had given orders that no one was to go to Jotunheim! Why then didn't he at least try to stop us, or even to stall?! If he had done as he was supposed to we would have never gotten to Jotunheim! Then, once there, of course Thor would be hotheaded and want to fight, and of course he would ignore my attempts at defusing the situation, rising to the idiotic bait from the Jotun…"

"And then you discovered your past…" I whispered compassionately.

"I was so confused…" Loki admitted. "Volstagg had just been burnt on touch by another Jotun and yelled at us to avoid touch. Right then, the one I was fighting grabbed my arm. I was bracing myself for the pain when I noticed it wasn't coming…I could feel the cold but it didn't burn… and then I saw my skin turning blue…"

"You thought you were cursed."

"I did. Odin arrived, got us all back to Asgard. I was so out of it I didn't fully understand what was going on until it was too late to stop it and Thor had been exiled…" He shook his head. "I went looking for the Casket, I needed to know what had happened. Odin must have seen what I was doing, he confronted me…"

I had to bite my tongue not to say exactly what I thought about the 'Allfather'. While a part of me understood why he wouldn't tell Loki about being adopted, or being Jotun…that didn't justify all the years of neglect, all the times he put Thor over Loki, leaving my love to believe he wasn't good enough, that he wasn't worthy…

"My Nightingale…Shh…it's alright, I'm alright, I promise you." He picked on my emotions through the bracelets.

"It just makes me so mad…Odin is supposed to be your father Loki. I don't care if you were adopted or whatever. In fact, I think that just might make things worse! When you adopt a child, you're choosing to become their parent, it's not an accident, not something that happened by chance, it's a decision. He chose to take you, not just out of Jotunheim, he chose to become your father. And then he was a crappy one! He should have noticed when you felt less than Thor, should have understood that your magic wasn't just mere tricks, valued you, your gifts…"

"You are the only one to see things that way…"

"Well I shouldn't! They're your family, it should all be quite evident to them! If I ever get the chance to tell them exactly what I think about each of them…"

"They're not the only ones who made mistakes. I've had my share…what happened three weeks ago…I wronged my brother in so many ways…"

"You were trying to do things right…"

"Odin had exiled Thor, there was no way I could bring him back, even if I had been made King. It wouldn't be right for my first royal order to be one that went against the last one the Allfather had made. That, and if I had brought Thor back, it would be like saying I couldn't handle the throne on my own…I already had a hard time considering that none of the Advisors had any trust in me whatsoever, and Mother was too worried over her husband to help."

"And Thor wasn't there to back you up."

"I knew I needed his help. But I couldn't just bring him back, it wouldn't look well. The Councilmen just needed an excuse to declare me unfit to rule…however, if Thor regained his powers, if he regained Odin's favor and returned to Asgard on his own…"

"He would be worthy. And if he stood behind your appointment to the throne, then no one else would be able to stand against the two of you together."

"Exactly. So I went to see Thor, to assess on his progress. He hadn't managed anything except annoy a number of Midgardians and call the attention of a female scientist. I didn't have time, I needed him soon. He needed to be pressured. So I went and told him that his father was dead, and that mother didn't want to see him." He sneered. "It didn't work. And then…that bunch of idiots. Thor's friends. They went and disobeyed my direct orders of not going after Thor! And Heimdall aided them! How can I be a King if those who should be my most loyal subordinates are, in fact, the first ones to betray me?!"

"Oh Loki…" I embraced him.

"Things just went crazy after that."

"You sent the Destroyer to New Mexico, yes. I watched the news and read several accounts in the internet about what happened to that little town…though of course the official version is that it was a series of gas explosions, or something like that. Enough people have cellphone cameras and write in blogs that, if you know where to look, it is possible to find truthful accounts of what happened in Puente Antiguo…and the fact that things weren't as bad as they could have been, if the 'metal monster' had truly moved to destroy everything and everyone…"

"I gave it specific instructions. It was to cause destruction, purely material of course, and make sure my brother could not return. The way I saw it, if Thor wanted to stop the destruction of the town where his new human friends lived he would have to find a way to be worthy of his power as the God of Thunder once again. There was no other choice…At least that's what I thought until he went all sacrificial…Stupid Thor…"

"Maybe he did not know there was a chance he could get his powers back. From what you've told me before Thor isn't what I would call logical, or one to rely on common sense…"

"Not like he has much in the first place…" He shook his head, voice turning self-loathing. "I almost killed my brother…no, take out the almost. I technically killed him, would have been permanent if he hadn't regained his powers right then!"

"You were put in an impossible situation Loki. I'm not saying you're blameless, but in any case, it's not all on you. Too much happened in too little time. You and Thor were both forced to make impossible decisions, brought about by Odin's own actions; Heimdall's, Sif's and the Warriors Three's actions didn't help matters any. You had no one to support you in the way you should have. Even if things hadn't gotten as bad as they did, as a new King there should have been someone you could trust above everyone else, and there wasn't…"

"You weren't there."

"I wish I could have been. I don't know what, if anything, I could have done. But you can be sure I would have tried…"

"I know. And that brings a warmth to my heart like you cannot begin to imagine."

"I think I know…"

And I did, for I could feel it too.

Taking advantage of the lull in our intense conversation Loki and I went to the kitchen, where we made some sandwiches and got some juice. With the food back on the tray we returned to the bedroom and the small table, where we shared dinner. Loki was particularly insistent that I eat well, since apparently I had been unconscious during lunch and he was afraid I might go ill or something for missing a meal (he insisted, even when I tried to convince him it wasn't the first time I missed a meal).

Eventually we were done, and I decided there were some important things I still wanted to talk to him about, so I did so.

"You did not show me what happened after you fell off the Rainbow Bridge." I commented.

"No I didn't." Loki agreed. "That is something I wish you will never have to know…"

"I already do…" I admitted in the softest whisper. "At least, I have a very good idea."

"What are you talking about?" He asked in a monotone.

I could see the dread in his eyes, he really hated the idea that I might know; and as much as I might hate to burden him even more, I had to be honest with him. Not only because he deserved it, but he needed to know the side-effects the deamarkonian appeared to be having on us.

"A week after you left for Thor's coronation…I woke up feeling strange." I began to explain. "I was anxious, nervous. My aunt thought I probably was falling ill, so I didn't go anywhere all day. When I finally fell asleep I had no rest, and I woke up to the feeling of falling down an endless abyss…I think I felt your fall."

That froze him in place, and it was only the beginning.

"For a few days I kept having the same nightmare, an endless fall, darkness, weakness…" I shook my head, hating even the memory of that. "Then, one day I woke up feeling sore all over. I had no idea what it meant, but it continued in the following days, some days worse than others. I would feel an ache, be sure I would have a bruise or even a cut, only I didn't. Still, it felt as if I were continuously falling or crashing against things…except I never did."

"You were feeling my torture…" Loki gasped.

His admittance over the fact that he'd been torture hurt me as much as the fact that I had sensed even a part of it, did him.

"I wouldn't call it actually feeling much of anything." I said, trying to lesser the importance the whole situation had. "It was more like phantom pains. I did not understand what they meant, and aside from annoying me they didn't affect me much. Though…I did worry. Ever since the first nightmare, I had considered the possibility of things being connected to you; however, I didn't want to deal with that possibility, so I pushed the idea to the back of my mind. After over a week of phantom pains, and a nightmare of endless darkness and feeling weak and vulnerable…I just knew something was terribly wrong with you…" I shook my head, tears beginning to fall down my cheeks. "I wanted nothing more than to go to you. I had no idea where you might be, or if there was anything I could possibly do to help. But I just felt so useless!"

"If you had actually been there, that would have broken me." Loki admitted to me quietly. "As much as I appreciate you wanting to help me Nightingale. Nothing makes me happier than to know you're alright. The one thing that kept me holding on through everything I went through after falling off the Bifrost was you, the memory of your voice, your eyes, your love…I knew I had to survive, I knew I had to find my way back to you. I also knew I had to focus, to do whatever I had to, to keep you safe."

The last part of his tirade put me in alert all over again. I knew then that whatever had happened to him, it wasn't over just yet…

"What's going on Loki…?" I asked him straight on.

"Midgard is in terrible danger…" He told me in a completely serious voice. "Things will be happening in the following years…and unless extreme actions are taken, this world will be lost."

"Tell me what I must do." I told him with no hesitation.

"You need to understand my Nightingale, this will be no simple thing. On the contrary. We're talking about war, like none this world has seen in over a thousand years. Humans may believed that their so-called 'World Wars' are the worst they've been through; but that's because the true wars, those that trespassed realms and universes have long since been relegated to myth and fiction. That is the kind of war that is coming."

"Well, the way I see it, if I tried to help you I might die, and if we don't, Earth is screwed and we'll all die…or worse." I deadpanned. "So, once again, what shall I do?"

**xXx**

We spent a long time talking and planning, until the moon was high in the sky. Eventually we both grew weary of it and Loki asked me to sing.

"I have a new song." I told him. "I wrote it while you were gone. It was the way I managed to keep myself focused, believing that things would be alright in the end…"

"Sing to me then, my Nightingale." He told me.

And sing I did. It was a different style than anything I may have sung or played before, and at the same time incredibly fitting; as were the very words being sung:

"Lost in the darkness

Hoping for a sign

Instead there's only silence

Can't you hear my screams?

Never stop hoping

Need to know where you are

But one thing's for sure

You're always in my heart…"

Night after night I'd woken up in silent screams. Praying for a way to find Loki, to help him, despairing at the thoughts of what might be happening to him, yet at the same time refusing to believe he might be gone for good. I loved him too much to allow even then the thought of him being gone to take root into my mind.

"I'll find you somewhere

I'll keep on trying

Until my dying day

I just need to know

Whatever has happened

The truth will free my soul…"

I had actually made my mind at some point. My father had offered to pay me for a summer long vacation after my graduation and I'd been playing with the idea of going to New Mexico and looking for Dr. Foster and anyone else who might have known Thor. Someone among them must have known what had happened to Loki. Thankfully that hadn't been necessary in the end. Still, it was a good plan to keep in mind in case anything else happened at some point.

"Lost in the darkness

Tried to find your way home

I want to embrace you

And never let you go

Almost hope you're in heaven

So no one can hurt your soul

Living in agony

Cause I just do not know

Where you are…"

I embraced myself tightly, standing in front of my window, watching the moonlit garden, as I sang those pain-filled words. Oh how I wished some times that my blood and body weren't so weak… that I had the power to stand by his side, as his equal. I wished there was some way I could protect Loki as much as he protected me.

"I'll find you somewhere

I'll keep on trying

Until my dying day

I just need to know

Whatever has happened

The truth will free my soul…"

I felt a pair of arms that I knew well enough wound themselves around my waist from behind me as I was pulled flush against a strong chest. Loki was there, holding me. He could feel the strong, chaotic feelings the song brought back in me, realized that they were remnants of everything I felt during his absence, and he did his best to reassure me he was there. I need not to grieve his absence any longer, he was right there…

"Wherever you are

I won't stop searching

Whatever it takes me to know…

I'll find you somewhere

I'll keep on trying

Until my dying day

I just need to know

Whatever has happened

The truth will free my soul…"

I collapsed into Loki's arms as I mentally made a promise to myself: if anything ever happened to him again, I wouldn't stand back, quietly, waiting to see how things turned out. No, next time something happened, because a part of me knew it was a matter of when and not if; next time I would be right there, I would stand by his side, I would be of help. It was my vow.

Loki scooped me up on his arms, it might even be said he 'swept me off my feet', I giggled lightly at the idea. After a few steps he laid on my bed. My reaction was more instinctive than conscious, as I extended my hand and took hold of his arm, pulling him on top of me. Then, before he could so much as begin a question I made sure his mouth was too busy to say a single word, and if possible even think it.

"Ah…my Nightingale…" His voice was a hoarse gasp when I finally let go of him. "You better not start something you aren't ready to finish…"

"Who says I won't finish it?" I asked coyly.

I honestly haven't the slightest idea what made me so bold, so…seductive. But since he seemed to like it I was willing to follow my instincts. I raised a leg, caressing with my foot the back of his calf, before winding our legs together. He, in turn, settled himself between my thighs, pushing our hips together, tearing deep moans from our mouths, before we were busy kissing once again.

It was a matter of a few seconds to push the robe I was still wearing (somehow it was the only thing I'd worn all day) and pushing it off my shoulders. Loki's clothes came off just as easy and fast, though in his case there was a little magic involved.

I was so close to the edge already, before we even got to the main act, when he stopped.

"Before we continue this, I need you to know something." He said, sudden seriousness.

"Loki…" I half-groaned, half-whined, I wanted him to continue what he was doing!

"Just a second my Nightingale, I need you to listen to me." He insisted. "I need you to understand that this is no game for me. This is not something of one night, or a few nights. You came to me pure and I place on that the value it deserves. I couldn't have come to you in the same manner, as you know already. But I can promise you that from this day on, you will be my only one. I shall look at no other the way I look at you, I shall think of no other the way I think about you, I shall talk to no other the way I talk to you, I shall desire no other the way I desire you, and I shall lay with no other the way I lay with you. I shall be with no other for you are now and forever shall be my one and only; my friend, my lover, my partner, my match…"

I was mute with shock. Several times I'd said I loved him, and of course I had noticed how he never said those words back. Still he hadn't said them, but everything he had just said…it was so much more. It was more than love, and loyalty, and devotion…it was everything. I was no master with words, it was one thing to study literature and a very different one to write something new; still, I could answer his declaration in kind, even if I stole his own words.

So I did, I repeated everything he'd just said, word for word, focusing on making all my feelings, all my love, loyalty and devotion clear.

"My Nightingale…" He moaned before kissing my neck.

"Your Nightingale." I agreed as I arched at his touch, before suddenly I thought of something else. "My Maverick…"

He showed his appreciation to the new nickname by placing a small bite on my neck, which he then worried over with his tongue. Pleasure soon enveloped us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, We're done with "Thor", next is the "Avengers". I'm warning you right now that the movie will pretty much happen as is. It's just a few details here and there, and the aftermath that will be different, and from there everything else. 
> 
> It hasn't come up yet, but I'm saying it now. Whatever happens in movies like "Ironman 3" (which I will be watching this weekend, I hope), "Thor 2" (for October), and whatever other movie might come, will have no impact in this fic. Nightingale is officially AU as of the end of Avengers (and things from before and during it which affect everything). 
> 
> Next chapter: The time has come, for the plan to be acted on, The Chitauri invasion is coming and Earth better be ready for it. Nightingale will be ready too, to stand by her match when it matters most. Overcome...


	5. Overcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for the Chitauri invasion has come, Loki has a plan, and Nightingale is ready to stand up for him (even if she doesn't believe much in the so-called heroes...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have said this before, concerning the songs that have appeared in this fic thus far: 
> 
> First Song: Yanni's Nightingale. 
> 
> Second Song: "Dreams" by Cranberries. 
> 
> Third Song: "Soulmate" by Natasha Bedingfield. 
> 
> Fourth Song: "Somewhere" by Within Temptation. 
> 
> Fifth Song: "Overcome" by Within Temptation.

**Fifth Song. Overcome**

The Fifth Song was one of wait, of preparation for the inevitable…war.

It was Saturday afternoon and I was pacing the front porch of the house where I lived, all the while fingering the metal nightingale that hung from my throat. Made from Asgardian metal, it had been Loki's gift to me.

_We had been together a full week; spending most of that time either taking walks through the garden or unleashing our passion in my bedroom. My father was still on his business trip and my aunt was staying with her sick friend for the time being. I was enjoying the longest period of time I'd ever had with Loki. At least something came out from him not being able to return to Asgard. Though I still didn't like the situation he was in with the Chitauri…I would feel a lot better once it was all over. Though it probably wouldn't be happening for a while yet._

_That particular day, as we laid together in silence enjoying the afterglow of our activities, Loki seemed to suddenly remember something. He made a motion with his hand before reaching into empty air. I recognized what he was doing, having seen it before, a subspace pocket, where he usually kept things he didn't want to lose. What he brought out of it was a beautifully crafted pendant about two inches long and one and a half wide of a bird with its wings fully open. It was a nightingale…_

" _Oh Loki…it's beautiful…" I declared, marveling at the gift._

" _I had it custom made for you." He told me as he put in on me. "It's Asgardian metal, far more resistant than any Midgardian metal could be. I also wove many protective spells on it, it will help keep you safe in the hard times to come."_

" _It's a wonderful present, thank you." I smiled at him, kissing his chin when I couldn't reach his mouth properly._

" _When I ordered it, I meant it to be a graduation present, but now…I think it fits well as a consort gift." He declared._

" _Consort gift?" I was surprised by that._

" _I'm not sure if you didn't realize what you did when you repeated my declaration a few nights ago, word for word, but we're bound now." Loki explained to me in a sudden monotone. "Not quite like with the demarkonian, but still. With those words and the fact that you were pure upon the night of our union, and your desire to belong to me…we are married as far as the most ancient of Asgardian traditions go. Of course I doubt very much that m…the Allfather would recognize our union considering he sees me as a traitor and you as a mortal, but it's not like I care for his opinion either…I only care about yours."_

_I could hear the unasked question: did I regret it._

" _Well, I will admit that you have surprised me." I admitted calmly. "I did not know the kind of magic that was in those words when I repeated them…but I won't take them back. If I had known beforehand I would still have said them, and meant them." I smirked at him. "A heads-up might have been nice though, so I could get you a present too…"_

" _You are all the present I could ever wish for." He assured me, kissing me, obviously relieved by my declaration._

" _I still will get you something."_

I did get him something, eventually. It was a circular golden locket, about an inch in diameter, with a heart made of Celtic knots engraved on the front; on the inside, one side held a miniature picture of me, so he could 'see' me whenever he wanted, while the other held a microchip in which I'd had someone record myself playing the flute, the very first melody I'd played for him. He'd loved his gift, made him change his mind about not needing anything else…He had it on him always, hidden beneath the collar of his shirt. I, on the other hand didn't have to hide my pendant, my friends even knew my boyfriend had given it to me…they just didn't know who my boyfriend was exactly…not sure what their reaction would be.

After that week of bliss was over, Loki and I both had to get moving. He had to go back to the Shadows, with Thanos and the Chitauri, to play double agent (well, it would be, if he had someone aside from me backing him up on this side). While I began making plans, trying to find a way to help him. I didn't expect the opportunity to fall straight into my lap the way it did. It was truly the most magnificent coincidence.

So we had moved on, somewhat. Continuing with our lives, while meeting every other week, for a weekend. It was time for a meeting and I was going nuts waiting for the person who would be driving me to Santa Fe, where Loki would be picking me up (though my friend actually thought we would be staying there). The subterfuge was necessary, for Loki's own safety, I couldn't really ask him to go look for me in a town that was brimming with S.H.I.E.L.D agents almost every day. Well, my wonderful job had to have a downside.

So I was pacing on the front porch of the house; a house that I shared with my two co-workers, who had become dear friends in the nearly ten months that had passed since my arrival to Puente Antiguo and to working with them. They were Darcy Lewis and Jane Foster…yeah, who could have seen that one coming? I certainly didn't.

It had begun at the end of June, when I received an e-mail from Darcy in the name of her boss. Apparently they required someone of my expertise to act as consultant for a project. Considering the fact that it was a government-approved project I had no idea what to expect at the time. However, knowing exactly who Jane Foster was, the woman Thor had met during his exile on Midgard…I knew she might be able to get me on a position where I could be of help during the upcoming disaster. So I agreed to go.

I studied mythology because it is something I'm very passionate about, all mythology, though my degree was on European one, and I had actually focused on Norse. I added History and Literature because it helped me understand mythology and folklore better. I always knew that with such degrees the best I could expect where a career was concerned would be a position as teacher in either of the schools where I'd studied, maybe even as a fact-finder and editor for future publications in any of my fields. I never expected to end up working on a secret government project that involved other worlds.

Turns out that S.H.I.E.L.D. was funding Jane's research, hoping she would find a way to create an Einstein-Rosen bridge, one that would connect to the Bifrost. Of course, after what had happened with Thor and the Destroyer, the agency was conscious that, if such a bridge was ever created, or if someone found another way to our world, they might not be friendlies, so they wanted to know what to expect.

It was, therefore, my job to teach every person involved in the project everything I knew about Norse mythology (and some Greek-Roman and Celtic for good measure, it never hurt to be extra-prepared). If anyone noticed that some of the things I taught didn't fully fit with the better known myths and legends, no one commented on it. Due to the seriousness of what was going on I considered it was a good idea for them to know most of the truth; even if that truth didn't always fit with what most scholars believed.

Somewhere along the way, something happened I wasn't expecting. I began to actually like Jane. I hung out with her not just because of how she made me feel connected with a part of Loki, or because a part of me hoped that if I managed to become a good enough friend to her she might, eventually, believe what I knew of Loki and convince Thor of everything as well. I genuinely liked Jane as a person, and as a friend. Darcy too, she was funny, and sarcastic, and clever. In some ways she even reminded me of Loki…though of course I never told her that. So we all became friends, and at some point they decided there was no reason for me to continue living in the one small hotel in Puente Antiguo, and invited me to move in with them. I did.

I think Loki found the whole thing very funny, he at one point wondered out-loud what Thor would say when he found out. I was more worried about what would happen when the shit hit the fan, particularly if they didn't allow Loki to explain his actions before condemning him for them. Really, it's not like anyone, particularly not Thor and Odin, had a good and fair record when it came to Loki…

"I'm here, I'm here!" Darcy announced as he exited the house in a rush. "No need to go crazy!"

"Finally!" I cried out dramatically. "I'm going to be late."

"I very much doubt your lover is going to go have dinner without you." Darcy stated with a playful smile. "And if he does…I can taser him for you!"

Darcy was really obsessed with tasering people. Jane had told me how she'd done it to Thor upon their first meeting. Both Loki and I had laughed for a long time at that.

In any case, I wasn't worried about Loki going anywhere without me, I was worried about him being anywhere close to Puente Antiguo, to S.H.I.E.L.D. any longer than absolutely necessary. So yeah, I rather be there in time.

"Here we go!" Darcy explained, and we finally were on our way.

**xXx**

In the end, due to Darcy's not-quite-legal speed we made it to Santa Fe less than five minutes after I was supposed to be there. As we approached the small park in town where we usually met, I could sense Loki. I expected he would be hiding himself in the shadows or something like that, waiting until Darcy left; what he ended up doing was quite different: he went to meet us right as Darcy stopped the van, before I got out.

"He…llo…god…" Darcy mumbled, mouth gaping open.

I turned to see him standing right outside my door, against the door, allowing Darcy to see his lithe figure in the dark gray slacks and pale green long-sleeved button-up shirt with golden buttons, golden cuffs and collar. He wore dark-leather boots and his hair was mussed (I liked that better than when he got it all perfectly slick).

My friend, for her part, was left speechless, staring at him and drooling.

"Darcy!" I cried out dramatically as I closed his mouth. "Eyes back in their sockets, that's my boyfriend you're ogling!"

"Right." She blinked several times, going back to herself.

Loki chuckled, obviously enjoying the attention, and my display of jealousy (it was such an uncommon thing, at least on my part). I just rolled my eyes.

"Luka Hveðrungr." He introduced himself by his alias. "It's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Darcy Lewis." She introduced herself, then turned coy as she added. "I would say the pleasure is all mine but I fear Silbhé might hit me."

Loki had the gall to laugh at that. I glared at him, indignant, before opening my door and getting out of the car. I was wearing an ivory colored skirt to my knees with a design of celtic knots in golden thread on the rim, my shirt was off the shoulder, ¾ sleeved purple color with a double eternity embroidered in golden thread going around my left side. I also wore off-white open strappy sandals. My hair fell in loose ringlets down my back, just the way Loki liked it.

"Well, we have to go now Darcy, I'll see you and Jane on Monday." I told my friend.

"Sure." She nodded, starting the van again, then turned back to 'Luka'. "You wouldn't happen to have a brother, do you?"

Loki burst out laughing and I could only stare in shock…if Darcy only knew the implications of what she was asking.

"I'm afraid he's quite committed to someone already." Loki told her eventually, trying his best not to laugh again.

"Well, too bad." Darcy shrugged. "See you on Monday then girl. Have some wild fun!"

She left with that. Leaving me flushing in embarrassment and Loki laughing yet again, as a few passersby turned to stare at us. I was gonna kill that girl!

"I like her!" Loki announced amidst his laughter.

Wonder what Darcy would say if she knew…?

**xXx**

We had dinner in one of my favorite restaurants, a late night walk through an empty park, before retiring for the night. We spent hours basking in each others, as was usual for us. It wasn't until the next morning, as we shared breakfast, that I decided to begin the serious conversation.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. "I've been having this feeling ever since last night, but you didn't say a thing, and I didn't want to ruin our moments together so I didn't say a thing either but now… now I need to know, I need to be ready."

"It's going to happen." Loki blurted out. "Before the next week is over."

"What?!" I wasn't expecting that. "So soon? What if they're not ready yet?"

"They're going to have to be." Loki stated grimly. "I cannot keep stalling anymore. Thanos is already suspicious of me that it's taken me this long to finally declare everything ready. If he finds out he doesn't have as much control over me as he thinks he does…it wouldn't be good."

"He could hurt you…" I hate the idea of anything else happening to him, the torture of the previous year was bad enough.

"If I die I won't be able to keep things under enough control to give humans a chance." He added with a smirk. "Not that I expect they will even notice I'm helping them in any way."

"You better not kill yourself doing this Loki Hveðrungr…or I will be most upset!"

"I won't die…because if I die so will you, I shall never let that happen."

It was so Loki, to take care of himself only because of the consequences anything happening to him would have on me…not like I was going to complain. As long as he was alright I would not be complaining at all.

"So, it will all go down in the next few days." I returned to the main topic.

"Yes." Loki nodded. "I've done all I could, stalling Thanos so the humans would have time to prepare themselves for the battle, also making sure the right information gets to the right people. It will happen now, whether I want it or not. If I resist Thanos will either kill me or go ahead with the invasion on his own…we both know Midgard stands more of a chance if I lead the army."

"I do." I nodded. "Doesn't mean I have to like it though."

"That human, Fury, has a list of empowered people I'm sure he'll be calling on the moment it all begins." Loki reminded me. "And Odin will be sending Thor as well soon."

"Your brother is not going to take well seeing you again."

"No he won't. Particularly not with the part I have to play. And of course he won't be taking in consideration the favors I've done for him…"

"I will make sure he knows." I had made up my mind.

"My Nightingale…"

"No my Maverick. I've allowed this distance to remain between this long because I knew it was for the best. You needed to infiltrate Thanos's army, and I needed to be in place in case plan B needed to be put in motion. Once the shit hits the fan, that will no longer apply. Also, we both know nobody is going to even consider the possibility that you're trying to do what's right. So, once the battle is over I will be finding you, I don't care if I have to break into S.H.I.E.L.D.s HQs to do it. Then I will deal with whoever I have to, to make sure everyone knows all the truth."

"You know if you do that, they'll never leave you alone." He said. "Right now you're just a young prodigy to them, a scholar…"

"A nerd, I know." I nodded. "I also know that when Fury realizes how much he's missed he'll be livid. I don't care. All I care about is you, being by your side, I will do whatever is necessary for that to happen."

"I do not know what I ever did to deserve you…"

"You took interest in an eleven-year old who knew nothing of the world, gave her the gift of music and her very first friend." I reminded him tenderly. "Then, at fourteen, you gave her a second chance at life, at a life she could have never dreamed of at first. Then, at nineteen, you decided you loved her enough to make her your wife…It is I who's not sure what I ever did to deserve you. And not because you're a god, or immortal, or a sorcerer…"

"I know. You love me for me." Loki interrupted me. "And that is the very reason why you deserve me. You are all I ever wanted yet never knew to ask for…"

I pressed my body against his, the same as our mouths, and that was enough to lose ourselves in each other all over again.

At some point, as we connected in ways that were more than just physical, our hands entwined, there, around the base of the ring finger of our left fingers were identical tattoos. A band of black ink that went round our fingers like a ring would, on the top it took the form of hands, which held a heart, topped by a crown: friendship, love and loyalty. It was the symbol of the claddagh, one of the Irish traditions I loved most, and one we'd chosen to honor as a symbol of our love.

Truth is, neither Loki nor I cared much for rings, we also knew we couldn't marry legally. At the same time, Loki believed rings, and even human marriage was too unstable, too many people divorced, and rings could be easily taken off. We wanted something more permanent. The words we had pronounced that night were enough to create a bond between us, but we wanted something to show for it. And like this bond was separate from the one of the deamarkonian, we wanted a symbol separate from the bracelets. It was Loki's idea to use the claddagh, he'd heard me talk about them, how much I loved the stories of those rings. Since we still didn't like rings, it was my idea to make it be tattoos. They were way more permanent than rings, or any other piece of jewelry. Loki made them with our magic and they were invisible to anyone but those we wanted to know.

The rest of the weekend we spent enjoying the time we had together as much as we possibly could. Knowing how complicated things would get soon enough, and how dangerous, we lived those two days as if they were our last on this world… Then, on Monday, Loki dropped me off in Santa Fe, where I caught an early ride with another co-worker directly to the facility in Puente Antiguo. All the time praying that we would get a chance to meet again…

**xXx**

We spent Monday and Tuesday filling paperwork on the project we'd been working on for the last four months, the latest tests and their failure. It was necessary before we could either get more money to continue on the same path or the project was scrapped and we were either dismissed or put to work on a different project. I doubted they would dismiss us, or at least Jane. S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted a working portal too much to give up. And while we hadn't yet been able to actually find out a way to do it, we were learning a lot. Like a famous inventor said, when on his hundredth try he finally managed to invent the light-bulb: "I didn't fail ninety-nine times, I just found ninety-nine ways not make a light-bulb." It was basically the same concept, except that sometimes we did learn some useful things, more useful than just learning how not to do something. Because sometimes we got some of the details right. Which meant that, eventually we could hope we would be able to get it all right.

So we finished our reports and then on Wednesday we decided to take it easy. It's not like we were expecting much of a response from the higher-ups right away, usually they took a few days to read over the reports, deliberate, etc. Which is why it was such a surprise when, unexpectedly, the Agents guarding the facilities where we were working told us we were to pack a bag each and they would drive us to the closest airport, in Santa Fe. Apparently our presence was requested to assist on some project or another. They didn't think it would take more than a week or two, but still, they wanted us to be there immediately.

It didn't take me long to realize that things must have come to a head already. It had happened sooner than I was expecting, even with what Loki had told me. I knew that it would all begin with him making some great entrance in one of the main S.H.I.E.L.D. facilities and stealing the Tesseract, along with Erik Selvig and Agent Barton, who was assigned to overlook the project there. It would be a way of letting Fury and his Agency know something big was coming so he would get everything ready before the invasion actually happened.

So I guessed we were being moved somewhere for safety purposes. Considering the delicate nature of our projects, it was only logical. Of course S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't know that Loki would never consider attacking me, or the woman his brother loved…regardless of how cunning and cold some might believed him to be, Loki wasn't cruel or evil. He was unorthodox, a rebel, a maverick…but he was not a bad man (person, god, whatever).

Still, Jane and Darcy didn't know what was really going on, they had no reason to suspect anything, and I didn't tell them either. So we packed, the Agents drove us to the airport, and then two of them accompanied us in a private Stark-Jet to the facility where we would be working for the foreseeable future. It was until three days later that I began losing my patience, after I found out where exactly they'd taken us.

"Norway?!" I practically screeched, so shocked I was. "What the hell is going on that they've sent us all the way to Norway?!"

We were told nothing. Though my outburst was enough to make Jane and Darcy more alert. The later, being as good as she was with computers, began hacking several databases looking for more information. It was how we found out about what happened on Sttutgart, Germany on Sunday. Jane was furious, Darcy curious, and I spent the whole time praying in my mind that Loki truly knew what he was doing, and that S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't cause him to get killed before the mess truly started.

The climax came exactly a week after our arrival to Norway.

"Jane! Silbhé!" We heard Darcy screaming through the intercom. "Come quick!"

We were on our break, which made it easy for Jane and I to find Darcy. She was in the common room of the four-bedroom apartments we all shared in the living area of the secret facility where we were working. She was standing in front of the TV.

"Is that New York?" Jane was the first to ask.

It was, indeed, New York. Though the video seemed to be taken from a distance and wasn't of very good quality. Still, there seemed to be some kind of battle going on in New York.

"Darcy, can you hack into…something, anything, so we can get a better view of what's going on there?" I asked.

It turned out that she was already working on that, using two laptops. In no time at all a different image appeared on the T.V. It looked like it might be from a security or traffic camera. Both her laptops were split into four each, showing a variety of images from different cameras she'd managed to hack into.

"Oh my god…" Jane gasped.

I knew why she was so shocked, I too had just seen Thor as he pretty much rode a huge metal contraption, like a ship of some sort, full of the Chitauri. Still, I didn't focus on that, I would look around, trying to take in all the cameras at once, trying to find Loki.

We got to see Thor, Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, an Agent we all knew to be called Hawkeye, and a redheaded woman whom we'd never met fighting the army of aliens I knew had to be the Chitauri.

And then, finally, I caught sight of Loki. He was riding some kind of flying chariot. An arrow was fired at him, though he easily caught it. I had to swallow my scream when it blew up and he went flying.

"Silbhé, are you alright?" Darcy asked me.

Jane was too focused on following Thor through the cameras as much as she could to pay any attention to me.

"I'm just nervous…" I explained as I held my pendant tightly with my right hand, the other one touching my deamarkonian. "What's going on there…"

"Don't worry Silbhé." Janet spoke up suddenly. "Darcy and I know Thor, he's very strong. And we've all heard the stories about Iron Man, Captain America and even the Hulk. They're powerful, they are going to win. You'll see."

And I obviously couldn't tell them that I wasn't actually worried about the heroes…at least not the ones they saw as the heroes.

The battle went on for what I believe might have been hours, though I do not know for sure. I was too fixated on the battle.

Eventually it was all over, the portal that had opened on top of Stark Tower was closed and what Chitauri remained in New York collapsed like puppets with their strings cut. This we knew through a news reporter Darcy had running on one of the smaller images, as none of the cameras she hacked into could give us a visual of the end of the battle. Then she somehow managed to hack into Stark's own security feed and we saw the actual end of it all: Loki, half laying, half sitting on Stark's ruined floor, looking up at the team of heroes, all of which were staring threateningly at him.

I couldn't handle it anymore, I was sure that even with everything that had happened Thor wouldn't kill his brother, nor would he let someone else do it. Still, seeing Loki like that, on the ground, hurt, defeated…it went against everything I felt, everything I believed in. So I spun around and left the room in a hurry.

I rushed outside the room, running down several flights of stairs, and eventually left the building. It was late, either very late in the night, or very early in the morning. It actually wasn't that rare for the three of us to pull all-nighters and end up going to sleep sometime after breakfast time. Probably because we were still used to New-York time (we hadn't really tried to adjust to the change in time-zone, it's not like anyone cared if we worked during the day or the night as long as we did). I walked through the empty grounds for a while, until I began feeling a bit too cold for the rather simple long sleeved tunic-style blouse, leggings and boots I was wearing and decided to return to the living quarters.

I ended up entering through a side glass door, which lead straight to the music-room. It was the main floor, the recreation areas. They had a kitchen, a dinning-room (cafeteria style), two TV rooms (with plasma screens), a game room (darts, billiard, foosball, etc.), a couple of sitting rooms and the music rooms (with many different instruments and good acoustics). With all the people that lived in the research facility, it was necessary for them to be able to have some down time every once in a while.

There was only one instrument I knew how to play besides my flute: the piano, though I wasn't very good at it. My aunt had taught me the basics when I was very young, but I hadn't been too interested in music at the time. Eventually she gave up. After discovering my passion through my jade flute, at some point I decided I wanted to try other instruments: the guitar didn't really interest me, other flutes were too different from what I was used to, and most of the other instruments were hard to learn. Except the piano, I remembered enough of those lessons that I could teach myself some more; I couldn't play any complicated memories, but it was good enough to help me, particularly when I was trying out a new song…

It came out of nowhere. Unlike others I had written before, this one I didn't plan, I didn't try out in my mind over and over again before saying a word out loud. It just came to me, and I began playing, and singing.

I began with a low, echoing tune, tried it out with a low note of my own voice. Then, once I was convinced of how it sounded, I let go. Words coming out of my mouth without my mind trying to stop and process them first.

"Where are the heroes

In my time of need?

Is my crying not loud enough

Or have they gone all numb…?

They just stand and stare

Out of the rain

Thinking but not acting

That they're not to blame…"

I was obviously not feeling very positive about the so-called heroes like Iron Man and the like. I'd never been a fangirl, and even if I'd been at some point, after knowing Loki there's no way I could have supported them over him (and since I met Loki before I even knew any of them existed anyway, it was really a non-issue). They might have just saved New York, heck, even the world. But for me that wasn't enough. I was convinced that if they were truly the heroes they believed themselves to be, the heroes they were supposed to be, Loki would have never needed to put himself in the situation he was in in that very moment. A situation it was unlikely they would be of any help getting him out of. Yeah, great heroes indeed!

"Falling and crawling

A fight to stand up

Memory still haunts me

In the dead of night…

Over and over

I felt so small

But one day I'll be stronger

And you better watch out…"

It was something that had always bothered me, and probably would continue doing so until the day I died. The fact that I was mortal, and therefore so terribly weak when compared with all the ones working on protecting the world…not, it wasn't really being mortal, after all, I had seen at least two fully human Agents working with the superhuman heroes defending New York. It was more than that. It was that I'd been sick for so long, and I was still frail, it was that I didn't know how to fight, or heal, or to really do anything that could be of help…it was awful. Knowing the one I love was risking his life to protect not just me but the whole world, and there was nothing I could do to help. And yet… I still believed that someday, somehow, I would find the way to make things right. One day I would truly be of help. One day I would be strong.

"I will overcome,

Your violence, their silence

Although,

It can't be undone

I will overcome,

Knowing that I'm not the only one

I will overcome,

It's the only way to carry on…"

Yes, one day I would be strong, one day I would be useful. One day I would find a way to pay Loki back for everything he'd done for me in the nine years we'd known each others. Also, one day I would make everyone see the man I saw, make them understand how wrong they all were about him. I would make them see, yes I would…

"Where are the saviors

Afraid of the toll?

Sorry do my nine inch nails

Slash your soul?

Such heroes

Throwing stones

Straight at the one

Who is standing alone…"

It wasn't fair, that Loki was a hero, that he had placed himself in such danger for so long, gone through so much pain, and suffering…and there was just no way they would believe it. They would still see him as guilty, as the 'bad one'. All because no one had the slightest idea of the true danger that laid behind the Chitauri. No, they didn't know, and I very much doubted they had any interest in finding out. They were happy enough blaming it all on Loki. As long as they had someone to blame everything would be alright. He would be their scapegoat. All because he'd no one to stand by him…No, that wasn't true, he had me, I would stand by him. No matter the consequences, I would never leave him alone.

"Twisting and turning

It's always the same

Truth is never honest

When you're to blame…

Pushing and pulling

Never give in

One day I wish

You'll see you're not so beautiful within…"

I wonder if one day they will all realize the mistakes they've made. The most important ones: like Odin's neglect that made him hurt one son as he favored the other; or Thor, who with his pride and reckless attitude constantly made his brother feel less; the rest of Asgard, who saw only the 'Liesmith', the 'Silvertongue' and never the man who wanted more than anything to be worthy, to bring honor to his name and that of his family…so many people, so many mistakes, and a truth that might never be seen, never be acknowledged… because most people just refuse to see the faults in themselves, refused to see they're not as perfect as they wish they were.

"I will overcome,

Their violence, your silence

Although,

It can't be undone

I will overcome,

Knowing that I'm not the only one

I will overcome,

It's the only way to carry on…

Run and run…

Run and run…"

It had been a year since Loki's fall from the Rainbow Bridge…a year of him following Thanos in order to help the Earth…a year of fearing for his safety, for his life, being terrified that he might be found out one day, that he might never return…a year controlling my emotions as strictly as possible so as not to give anything out, having to suffer, and cry and scream only inside my own mind…I couldn't do it anymore, so I let go…

As I kept playing, faster and faster, more and more complicated arrays of notes, I suddenly realized it had never been that I couldn't play the piano. I wasn't that good at reading the books, that was true, but in that very moment I wasn't reading any notes, I was just playing, letting my heart, my instincts decide what to play, what to sing, what to do…

After a years of risking so much, of giving so much, was it finally over? Had we…had Loki done enough? Would he be able to be free finally? Would we finally be able to be together? I so hoped so, but an instinct inside me knew it wouldn't be that easy. A part of me, my 'flight or fight' instinct probably, wanted me to run, since there was no way I could fight the only way to survive was to run. But I couldn't run either, I couldn't live Loki. He was my life…and not because of the deamarkonian. We were a match, meant to be together, I had sworn myself to him, and I would not back down from that oath, no matter the dangers I may have to face because of it. I would not run…no, I would stay with him. Always.

"I will overcome,

Their violence, your silence

Although,

It can't be undone

I will overcome,

Knowing that I'm not the only one

I will overcome,

It's the only way to carry on…

I will overcome…"

I played a few notes before finally finishing the song. I could think of nothing else to say, nothing else to express. I felt tired…so very tired. I put all my energy, all my passion, along with a part of my heart and soul in what I'd just song, and it had exhausted me.

I needed Loki, needed to see him, to hold him, to reassure myself that he was alright, that he'd survived, that everything had gone according to plan. Because I wasn't sure of any of that in that moment, and that was killing me inside.

I do not know how long I stayed there, in the dark music room, it might have been just a few minutes, it might have been several hours. I wasn't paying attention to anything really, even time had ceased to matter much. However, it all changed when Darcy poked her head into the room.

"Silbhé?" She called me.

I turned to her, a questioning look in my eyes, though I did not say a word, I couldn't find strength to even do that much.

"You need to pack your bag." Darcy informed me with a smile. "We're going back to America." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is. You know, I found this song practically by accident, couldn't believe how well it fit with this fic, and with the message I wanted to send. It was absolutely awesome! Hope you liked it as well. 
> 
> There is a new wallpaper in my DA account as of today. Remember to look me up as Princess-Lalaith there. Hope you'll like it! (Please people, review here, and there, I would love to read your opinions on both the fic and the fanarts, I've worked very hard at both). 
> 
> The battle is over, and now the time has come for the cards to be laid on the table... all of them. How will the heroes react to Nightingale's existence? And particularly when he chooses to stand by her match? Next...Imagine me Without You


	6. Sixth Song. Imagine Me Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the battle of New York. Nightingale meets up with Loki, and S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't take well finding out there's quite a lot they don't know... and they have barely touched the tip of the iceberg on that front.

**Sixth Song. Imagine Me Without You**

The Sixth Song was a confession of fear, fear of abandonment, of loneliness…

It was only because we were traveling in a Stark Industries Jet that we managed to land actually in New York and not elsewhere. Apparently at some point S.H.I.E.L.D. was informed of our arrival, because they sent a chopper to get us and fly us to Stark's personal helipad, where apparently the 'Avengers' were staying. Not sure if someone decided to do Jane a favor (it wasn't really a secret that she'd connected to Thor in a deep way and was working on the Einstein-Rosen Bridge so she could meet him again), or they thought they actually might need us for something. In the end we decided not to question our good luck and just went with it.

The moment we arrived to what had once been known as Stark Tower we looked around. The top floors were horribly trashed, windows broken, walls demolished, floors and ceilings ruined. It was a shocking sight.

"Oh Lord…" Jane gasped, obviously worried about a certain Thunder God.

"Go Jane." Darcy told her. "Find Thor. Silbhé and I will be fine."

We watched her hurry to the elevator, hoping she wouldn't have much trouble finding Thor. And really, if Stark was half as good as the media claimed, he already knew we were here and someone would be able to lead Jane.

In any case, since there was only one elevator, and we didn't really have a destination in mind, Darcy and I opted to take the stairs and look around.

It was still early morning, so we weren't too surprised not to see anyone around just yet. The first floor where we found any sort of activity seemed to include an infirmary. Darcy and I scurried inside, trying to find out who might be hurt.

"Look, it's Barton." Darcy hissed at me.

I could see him, his arm was on a sling, however, I was paying more attention to the figure on the last bed in the room, who was connected to so many machines it was hard to even make out who he was, though I could see him.

"Oh Spirits…" I gasped, grasping Darcy's arm. "Darcy! It's Phil…!"

Of course we both knew Phil, he was our contact with S.H.I.E.L.D., the one who picked up the bimonthly reports and had to deal with our moods whenever one of the projects had to be canceled, or we were told the budget was being cut for whatever the reason. Darcy said he was a bit uptight for her tastes, but I imagined it was something necessary in his line of work. Still, from what we were seeing, it looked like he'd been a step from death…he might still be.

Hurrying to the bed, Darcy immediately took the clipboard at the foot of it.

"It says here he was stabbed from behind." She read through the notes. "Several broken ribs, a punctured lung…it was a miracle it didn't destroy his heart…" she read something that made her freeze, before a single word came out of her mouth. "Loki…"

Well, to be honest I'd suspected as much. And in the end it meant that it wasn't really a miracle he'd survived, Loki had planned things that way, though what made something like that necessary I had no idea. Loki knew I liked Phil, he wouldn't kill him, and wouldn't have injured him as much as he did if it hadn't been necessary for whatever the reason.

It took me a couple of seconds but eventually I made up my mind. It had been days since Phil had been hurt, and according to the charts he wasn't getting any better. It was likely they had placed him in Stark Tower (because he obviously hadn't been injured there) because of the medical care he could get there (though I had no idea where the doctor was in that moment, probably having breakfast). Still, human medicine wasn't enough, and while I could just ignore the whole thing and let him survive, or not, as he would if things were as they should be…I wasn't the kind who could let someone I consider a friend suffer if it's not absolutely necessary. So, I made up my mind, I was going to help him.

Darcy didn't notice I was doing anything until I had pushed aside the covers of the bed and was taking off the gauze covering the Agent's wound.

"What are you doing?!" She hissed at me.

"Helping." I answered.

I didn't wait for her to make any comment about that. Instead I just brought out the remaining vial of powdered healing stone I had, which I had been carrying with me, as well as the one with the elixir, ever since we left New Mexico. Very carefully I poured half of the contents of the vial onto Phil's wound, watching as it knit closed ever so slowly and new skin covered it.

"Oh my God…" Darcy gasped. "Is that…? What is that?"

"Powdered healing stone." I answered honestly.

"Hea…wait, healing stone, like the one Thor used to heal Eric last year?" The older woman looked at me with a mix of confusion and shock. "Where did you get that from? That thing… it's not from this world."

"That question requires an answer too long for me to give it right now." I replied evasively.

Really, I didn't have the time. I had to find Loki before someone else found me, realized I wasn't exactly normal, and began interrogating me. I shouldn't even have lingered in the infirmary as long as I had…but I couldn't ignore Phil either.

With that in mind I re-corked the vial, returned it to my pocket, then spun around and hurried to leave the infirmary. Any moment someone would find out something had changed with Phil, and they would begin investigating…I needed to find Loki.

"Silbhé!" Darcy cried out, running after me.

"I don't have time Darcy, I need to do something!" I told her as I began moving faster and faster down the hallway, almost running.

"You need to find Loki, don't you?" She asked.

The question made me stop so abruptly I almost tripped and fell. Whatever made her reach that conclusion? I hadn't been that obvious had I? Well, maybe I had, I wasn't in my right mind. But whatever made her connect me to Loki?!

"What…?!" I gasped, spinning around on one foot to face her. "Dar…"

She waited for me to get my breath back, watching me in silence.

"How do you know?" I finally asked in a low voice.

"I wasn't quite sure until in there, with the powdered healing stones." She informed me honestly. "Those things are from Asgard, and we haven't exactly had too many people from there around her. And from all who are known to have traveled here, there is only one we know came but never actually saw…well, Thor said he saw him when he was held by S.H.I.E.L.D., but still." Her expression softened. "I noticed the way you acted back in Norway, when we were watching the battle. You looked so much like Jane, like how she was trying to follow Thor through every camera. Only, as I soon realized, you weren't looking at any of the heroes…" she shook her head. "Then I remembered Luka…I wondered if maybe he worked or lived in New York and you feared he might have been trapped there…and then we all saw the end of that confrontation. When you left so abruptly I turned my eyes back to the screen, I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it before: how much Loki looked like your boyfriend…Luka Hveðrungr right? Those are two of the other names the God of Mischief is known by…"

"How do you even know that?" I couldn't help but ask her. "I know for a fact I never included that in my lectures."

"No you didn't." She admitted. "I found out on my own. In one of your books."

"You were reading my books?" That surprised me as Darcy didn't seem the kind to enjoy books.

"What can I say? I was bored and had run out of interesting things to do with my computers." She admitted with a shrug. "I found it curious that you didn't include those details when telling everyone about Loki, but thought that maybe you didn't believe it to be important. I didn't even connect the dots when I met your boyfriend the other day…until I saw him on that screen, at the end of the battle…"

"Look Darcy…" I didn't even know how to begin explaining…and there was no time!

"I know you Silbhé, or I would like to think I do. You're my best friend next to Jane. I would like to believe you're not stupid, or an evil mastermind, so that means that there must be a very good reason for you to be in a relationship with Loki, the Asgardian God who just lead a frigging alien army to invade New York…"

"There is, a very good reason, I swear there is." I interrupted her.

"Tell me then." She demanded.

"I can't!" I cried out.

"Silbhé…" She began, in a low, half-threatening tone.

"It's nothing against you." I interrupted her again. "It's just…there is no time. I need to find Loki before someone else finds me." I took a deep breath. "Look, Darcy, we're not being exactly discreet here. Sooner or later someone is going to notice us, someone is going to realize who I'm looking for. They're not going to let me find him. I have to get to him before they find me. Please, Darcy, I swear to you, things aren't as they seem."

"You're absolutely crazy, you know?"

"I do. Please, help me. I'll owe you for a year…"

"You'll owe me for a decade!"

With that she took my hand, pulling me inside the closest room. In record time she had her main laptop (one she'd built herself, with all kind of modifications) connected into Stark's network.

"Loki is, luckily for both of us, just one floor up. In what seems to be the last R&D floor." Darcy informed me as she went through several databases. "Apparently an empty lab was turned into a temporary cell, he's supposed to be kept there until he and Thor leave for Asgard tomorrow, or the day after at the latest." She typed a few more words. "There, I've managed to hack into the comm. units of the guards, they believe someone needs them on the helipad, urgently. That should give us a few minutes to get there before they return." She turned to me. "However, they will be finding you Silbhé. Once you're inside, you won't be getting out."

"I knew that already." I assured her. "Darcy, I'm not here to help Loki escape. I'm just here to support him, as his match should."

I made up my mind suddenly. Darcy was such a good friend, she was helping, so I allowed her to see both the deamarkonian and the tattoo ring.

"Oh my…" Darcy gasped. "This is more serious than I thought."

"This is not a game." I agreed. "Loki is my life Darcy, I need to be by his side. I swore I would be, and I'm not about to let S.H.I.E.L.D. stop me from keeping my vows."

"Of course." She agreed. "Come on."

We began running then. By the infirmary, where a couple of nurses seemed to be going nuts over the miraculously recovered Phil Coulson, no one noticed us as we passed. We reached the stairs and rushed to the next floor up. There, we kept to the shadows as we bypassed a couple of guards who were standing in the hallway on the other side, before rushing to the end of the empty one. There, standing inside an empty lab with obviously reinforced walls and door, and a huge transparent window, was Loki.

It took him no time at all to notice I was there. In an instant he was on his feet, standing barely a few inches from the window-pane, open palm millimeters away from it.

"He mustn't touch the window, it's been rigged with 50,000 volts." Darcy pointed out. "However, unlike a stun-gun, that amount doesn't lower when in contact with someone, it would remain. I suppose Thor was human when I took him down with my taser…but still, it wouldn't be good for him."

"He is right here, and can hear you." Loki pointed out sarcastically.

"Right…" Darcy nodded.

"So Miss Lewis…" Loki looked at my friend up and down. "Is it still a pleasure meeting me?"

"Honestly?" Darcy replied, taking a deep breath. "The jury is still out on that one."

"Fair enough." Loki nodded.

"Darcy…" I called, standing in front of the door.

It was some alloy of reinforced metals, with a small window of the same glass-like resistant material at head-height (which means it was a bit high for me). I got the feeling that that lab was meant for some delicate, volatile work, because it sure as hell wasn't meant to be a cell.

"Right." Darcy hurried to the security pad beside the door to introduce the code so I could get inside before someone else got there.

"You shouldn't be doing this Nightingale." Loki commented with a sigh. "The humans aren't going to like you being in here."

"Too bad, I'm doing it anyway, I told you I would be doing it and I keep my word." I replied.

"So stubborn…" Loki muttered, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"I learnt from the best." I answered cheekily.

"There, it's open." Darcy announced, right as the door opened electronically. "Silbhé…I really hope you know what you're doing."

"So do I…" I admitted, taking a deep breath before stepping in.

The door was already closing when I remembered something I turned to look over my head.

"Please tell Jane I'm sorry I never told her, either of you anything. It's not that I don't trust you it's just…" I sighed. "I didn't think you would understand. You have an opinion of Loki, of how and who he is…because of Thor. Truth is…you only know one side of the story."

"I hope one day you'll tell us the other." She told me with a small smile.

"I will." I assured her. "Chances are, Fury will be here demanding answers the moment he finds out Loki isn't alone."

Darcy didn't say anything else on that front, she already knew I'd made up my mind, it was too late to change anything.

The door clicked shut slowly, all security measures back in place.

"You should leave." I told her through the small intercom. "Before the guards come back and you get in trouble."

Loki waved a hand slightly in Darcy's direction, causing her to shiver slightly, look down at herself, and then at Loki.

"What did you just do?" She questioned, not angry, just curious.

"I made sure the guards, who are already on their way back if you must know, won't see you." He explained. "It's a small spell, it won't last further than a few feet, just enough for you to get to the staircase. But it should be enough.

"Thank you." Darcy nodded.

"Darcy, if they try to pin anything on you, just blame me." I told her solemnly. "I know what I stand to lose, and my mind was made up on this matter long ago…"

"I doubt anyone will believe you hacked up Stark's network." She quipped.

"I doubt they'll be able to prove you did it, so just blame me." I insisted. "You need not burden yourself with any of this."

"One day you are going to have to tell me your story." Darcy said with a bright smile. "I have a feeling it's epic…"

Loki and I turned to look at each other, remembering a rose garden, a jade flute, a conversation between a girl who knew too much for her own good and a god pretending to be a boy, and everything that came after that…we just laughed.

The moment Darcy was out of sight I was onto Loki.

"Now let's see to you." I declared.

"Me?" Loki seemed surprised by that. "What…?"

"Yes, you, your injuries." I informed him as I fished the last elixir vial from my small bag. "Here, drink this."

"This is the last one, isn't it?" He asked, refusing to take it. "You should keep it for yourself, in case of an emergency."

"I still have half a vial of powdered stone." I reassured him.

"Half?" He just had to focus on that detail… "Why just half?"

"Because I used the other half, right before getting here, on Agent Phil Coulson." I pointed out. "By the way, why exactly was it necessary to nearly kill him?"

"He wanted to be a hero, I made him a hero." Loki shrugged, then softened as he added. "I know he's your friend of sorts, which is why I stabbed him in the lung instead of on the heart."

"Well thank you!" I snorted, then softened myself as I added. "I know you Asgardians…your ideals are different from us Midgardians. Things like being a warrior, battle, death, honor…for you dying in battle is a great honor, for us any loss of life is painful…"

"Which, like I said, is exactly why he's still alive." Loki insisted. "I killed only a handful of people, all warriors who had to have known the risks their work carried. Still, I mostly just delivered incapacitating injuries. Of course, the loss of life in the explosion when I retrieved the Tesseract couldn't be helped, but then again, that wasn't exactly my fault."

I sighed and shook my head. Really, it had been a mess, an invasion, the beginning of what could have become an interdimensional war. In such a situation loss of life was to be expected. Still, things had gone much better than even I had expected.

"I don't think Fury is going to see it that way." I muttered.

"Or the Avengers." He added, unhelpfully.

"Avengers?" I inquired.

"Right, you probably don't know." He nodded absently. "It's what the bunch of so-called heroes a few floors down are calling themselves. According to the Tin Man, because if they 'can't save the world' they 'sure as hell will avenge it'. Or something along those lines…"

"That sounds terribly cheesy…" I snickered.

"Definitely." He agreed.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "Don't distract me. Drink that elixir."

"Nightingale…"

"Don't 'Nightingale' me Maverick…" I returned the use of nicknames. "You need to be in top shape in case anything happens. I honestly believe it's barbaric that no one has stopped to consider that you may need medical attention…"

"I'm a war prisoner my Nightingale, and one none of the so-called heroes of Midgard care particularly for." He reminded me.

"It's still absolutely unfair. They should be ashamed of themselves."

"I'm sure your words will make them feel contrite enough."

"Yeah, right, if anyone is really listening in right now they must be going crazy trying to discover how exactly is it that no one so much as suspected I had such a connection to you."

"How right you are Miss Salani…" Both Loki and I heard Fury's voice through the intercom. "Mind enlightening us on that front?"

"The correct use of my title is Professor Salani, Director." I corrected impishly. "If you wish to ask me, ask us, something, you're welcome to come visit. I do not enjoy the idea of talking to the empty air…it's disconcerting." I chuckled. "And worry not, we don't plan on going anywhere."

Loki snorted at that.

"On that front." I said, turning my attention to him. "Is it even a good idea to stay anywhere for an extended period of time? Won't he come after you?"

"Not yet." Loki shook his head. "I expect the bomb Stark directed through the portal must have decimated a great deal of what left of the Chitauri army on the other side. It will take him some time to regroup, and then he will need to find a new way to cross into Midgard. Which does not mean it won't happen eventually. It will. We just have some time to prepare."

"I just hope it will be enough." I whispered.

He nodded.

Eventually I convinced Loki of drinking the elixir, which he agreed to on the condition I would keep the other vial I still had to myself in case of an emergency. I agreed.

There were few things inside the room: a couple of tables, a handful of chairs, a futon mattress had been set on a side, with a pillow and a blanket. I chose to sit on top of one of the tables, while Loki stood beside me, hands supporting him on the edge of the same table. Both of us facing the window, through which a couple of nervous guards were looking at us.

"Wonder if they're worried about what their boss will say regarding where they were when I got here…" I commented with a snicker.

Loki rolled his eyes, it was a sucker's bet and we both knew it.

We were still there a few minutes later, when we heard high voices arguing. It took nearly a full minute more, but suddenly Darcy was once again in front of the window, only this time she wasn't alone: Jane and Thor were with her.

"Silbhé!" Jane cried out in a near panic. "What the hell are you doing in there?"

"What does it look like?" I asked cheekily before turning to the blonde by her side. "Hello, you must be Thor, Jane's beau…pleasure to meet you, my name is Silbhé Salani."

"You are one of Jane's friends." Thor nodded. "And you're in there with my brother…"

"I've told you time and time again, you and I are not brothers." Loki hissed.

"Loki, please, not that again." I sighed. "Is now really the time to be arguing about blood families, adoptive families, and all that?"

Loki pouted petulantly at me and I giggled in return. But really, we'd been having the same conversation time and time again ever since he'd discovered his Jotun heritage; and I'd yet to discover why he found it so hard to believe that Thor still considered him his brother…

"Now Loki, don't pout at me." I smirked at him. "Are you going to finish my introduction before your brother properly, or should I?"

"He's not…" He began, but then decided to give up on it. "Fine, forget that." He turned to speak to Thor, while at the same time entwining our hands. "Thor…brother…" He so liked being all dramatic… "I present before you, my match: my Nightingale…"

"Your match brother?" Thor asked. "Is this sanctioned?"

"As if." Loki snorted. "Do you believe the Allfather would ever sanction my union to a Midgardian…you'll have a hard time convincing him when you eventually decide to bring the topic up with him, I'm sure. No, we do not have Odin's sanction, but then again I never sought it either. We are joined through several bonds, including the ancient bonding rites. No one can break that, not even him…"

Thor gasped yet again, enough confirmation that those rites were older and probably harder than I had imagined at first.

"Did she know?" He asked.

"Do you honestly believe me capable of tying someone to me without her knowing the whole truth?" Loki hissed, affronted.

"Do you believe me an idiot?" I hissed, insulted as well. "I knew exactly what I was doing." Well, not exactly, but since I regret nothing, it's a moot point. "I know Loki. I'm quite sure I know him much better than you do!"

That seemed to be enough of a wake-up call for the blonde god, who lowered his head.

"Match?" Jane asked, apparently still fixated on that detail.

"It means that, for all intents and purposes, I'm his wife." I explained to her. "Granted, it's not really legal, here, or even in Asgard. But we're bonded in a way that's more permanent than any usual wedding in either realm."

"I did not know any of this…" Jane whispered in shock. "You never told me…Why did you never tell me?"

"Oh Jane…" I sighed sadly. "It was nothing against you, it's just…After what you went through, with Thor and everything…you had an idea in your mind about Loki. If you had known the kind of bond I had with him. You would have never accepted it, never understood it. Truth is, you only know one side of the story."

"What makes you think you know Loki any better than I know Thor?" She demanded.

"Well, you knew Thor for one week, a year ago." I reminded her. "I have been matched to Loki for a year now. Granted, we could only see each other every other week. It still is more time than you ever had with Thor. And if that's not enough…truth is I've known Loki for much longer, almost half my life in fact…"

That was enough to shock her into silence. And not just her, but Darcy, Thor and the new arrivals as well. No one was expecting that at all.

"Miss…Professor Salani." A black man in military attire and with an eye-patch called.

"Director Fury, I presume?" I replied, looking at him.

"Right." He nodded. "Your presence in this building, and particularly inside that room has been quite unexpected Professor Salani."

"I can imagine." I nodded, then I pondered something and turned to Loki. "If we're making our relationship public shouldn't I be Professor Hveðrungr, or Salani-Hveðrungr, or something along those lines now?"

"The match isn't exactly legal, like I've told you before." He reminded me. "And it's not like that name means much either."

"Hveðrungr?" Fury asked, as he signaled to one of his aides.

Both Loki and I knew they would be checking all they could find on that name. Not like they would find much…unless there actually was some old family in Norway or somewhere around that with that name.

"For Luka Hveðrungr, my alias here on Midgard for the last decade or so." Loki clarified. "If you're looking for a paper-trail you won't find much. A few restaurants, clubs, theatres, mostly in Maine, Vermont, New York, Britain, Italy…" he shrugged.

"An order for a custom made black jade transversal Chinese flute…" The aide read from his tablet, an expression of confusion.

Fury, in turn, looked at Loki and I.

For all answer I pulled a semi-translucent white silk bag from my black leather one, undoing the ribbon keeping it close and pulling out my flute to show it.

"It was a gift." I explained.

"It should be bagged as evidence…" We heard someone whisper in the bag.

Loki snarled.

"If any of you think I'm about to surrender one of my most prized possession you are imbeciles." I deadpanned. "I would like to see any of you agents surrendering your handguns, your favorite weapons, or any other possession, knowing you're unlikely to ever get it back."

"We're S.H.I.E.L.D. ma'am…" another Agent began.

"I do not care." I interrupted him. "I work for you only as a consultant, and even then my contract has a very beautiful clause stating that, since I'm not indispensable, I can take leave at any moment with just a forty-eight hour warning. I sent an e-mail with my resignation last Thursday informing the Senior Agent in charge of our project: Phil Coulson, with a copy forwarded to my direct boss: Dr. Jane Foster. They were all informed that I would be leaving as soon as the work in Norway was finished and we returned to the States."

"Why would you do that?" A man I recognized as Captain America asked.

"I think the place I am in now and the person I'm standing beside should be enough of an answer, Captain Rogers." I pointed out.

"So you choose a psychopath killer over your job and your friends?" Stark snorted.

"You understand nothing." I shook my head. "I choose the man I love, whom I'm bound to and have vowed to stand beside for as long as I live. Compared to that a career is inconsequential."

"You're practically giving up your life by associating with him." Stark insisted.

"Considering that if it weren't for him I would be long dead…" I quipped.

"What does that mean?" Rogers didn't seem to be expecting that.

"If you and your Agency are so good at your job why don't you find out?" I challenged them. "I'll even give you a big clue: pull up my medical records."

It took a few minutes, which I spent twirling the jade flute around in my hands. I didn't like my personal life being made public; but I knew it was almost guaranteed to happen once my connection to Loki was revealed, so it wasn't that much of a surprise.

"Cancer?!" Several cried out at the same time.

"Leukemia, to be precise." I clarified in a monotone.

"But people die from that!" Jane exclaimed.

Darcy didn't seem surprised, I suspected she might have known already.

"It says here you've gone into remission twice." Fury read from a tablet that was passed to him. "Once at age nine, though the cancer returned when you were fourteen, much more aggressive than the first time. It also says here that there was no treatment, that you declined the doctors' recommendation of a more aggressive treatment to try and give you more time."

"If I was going to die I didn't see why I had to do so in a hospital, too drugged to even enjoy what short time I might have left." I replied, still emotionlessly.

"Yet you didn't die." Fury insisted. "You went into remission yet again. When such a thing was believed to be impossible…"

"I don't think you need me to say the words Director…" I half-smiled at him.

"I would like you to say them anyway, Professor." He replied.

"Loki saved me." I did as he asked. "I am alive today because of him."

"He can cure Cancer!" Rogers and a few others cried out.

"Asgard can cure Cancer!" Others yelled at the same time.

They all turned to Thor at that, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"It's not a cure." I shook my head slowly. "It's not an Asgard thing, but a Loki thing. And it's also a one time thing."

With a deep breath I focused on allowing my deamarkonian to be seen by everyone, then I extended my right arm forward to call attention to it, beside me Loki did the same.

"These are called deamarkonian." I informed them. "The set is one of a kind. Created by Loki to save me after there was no hope for me to survive the Cancer. It binds me to him, it's his energy that keeps me alive." I sighed. "So, as you can see, ladies and gentlemen, it's not something that can be reproduced, less of all mass produced."

"Why not?" Stark questioned, interested. "I mean, I understand they're probably not easy to make, particularly if they're a new invention but…"

"It's not the making of them…" Loki began.

"Do you have any idea how weak someone with Cancer actually is?" I asked in a cold voice. "No you don't. You cannot even begin to imagine how fragile the body becomes, prone to all kinds of sicknesses…not anyone has the energy to get someone back from that. A normal human does not have the energy to spare to get someone out of that. It might just end up killing them both."

"And tell me something Tin Man." Loki added. "Any of you really. If you had the energy to spare, would you agree to bind yourself to someone that vulnerable? Someone whose survival would depend entirely on you? And at the same time, who would be vital to your own? The deamarkonian don't work just one way. I am as dependant on her as she is on me. If she dies I die. That's how tight we're bound." He snorted. "Don't pretend to be all for helping humanity. Even if you could do it, you wouldn't. Most of you would never place that much power over yourself on someone else's hands. It's just not in your nature."

"Yet it somehow is in yours…" Jane whispered.

Loki turned to look her straight in the eye and nodded.

"Oh brother…" Thor whispered in a low, pained voice.

"What now?" Loki asked, rolling his eyes.

"I have just realized I do not know you, at all." The Thunder god admitted sadly.

"Huh…" Loki shook his head. "I could have told you that a long time ago…"

Thor turned to leave, looking all dejected, I just shook my head, he still didn't understand! None of them did. They were so focused on seeing Loki as the bad guy, they didn't consider other possibilities. They didn't want to…

"One more thing." Stark said.

They were all about to leave, but it looked like he wanted to talk some more.

"What is it?" I asked him, curious.

"How did you save Phil?" He asked.

I'm quite sure my eyes widened a bit, I wasn't expecting him to be able to make that connection. Certainly no one else had, considering no one had mentioned Phil, and yet he somehow knew… or at least suspected…

"What makes you think she has anything to do with Coulson?" The redhead I'd heard went by 'Black Widow' asked harshly.

"Please, am I the only one connecting the dots here?" Tony asked sardonically. "Am I the only one even seeing the dots? The three ladies arrive to my awesome Tower, without being called, or approved, or whatever…anyway, they arrive unexpectedly. Two of them, as we can all see, have Asgardian connections. And then, someone who we'd been told was dead, only to then be informed he was grievously injured and not out of the woods just yet…suddenly has a miraculous recovery!" He smiled brightly. "It's really just a matter of putting two and two together!"

"And coming up with twenty two?" Captain America asked sarcastically.

"There is no way she could have done that…" The Black Widow stated.

"Really, if you decided to talk to me instead of just about me…" I called with all the sarcasm I could muster, I hated people talking about me like I couldn't hear… "And before you go on with your rants, yes I did it."

"I knew it!" Stark seemed particularly satisfied with himself.

"That's impossible." Rogers insisted. "The kind of injury Coulson had…"

"It's not impossible, with a healing stone…" Jane muttered, beginning to understand. "But those things are Asgardian, can only be used by Asgardians, so how…"

"It's something Loki arranged for me in case of an emergency." I answered simply. "Powdered healing stone in glass vials spelled with stasis enchantments so they won't lose their properties. I used most of them last year, to help Loki. Since he hasn't been able to return to Asgard since we cannot exactly get more." I sighed. "When we arrived, I found the infirmary almost by accident. I know Phil, I could almost call him a friend…he didn't deserve to die. And since it didn't look like you were making much progress helping him…I decided I might as well do something."

I wasn't about to tell them I still had half a vial of healing stone, equivalent to one stone. There was no way they were taking it from me, it was reserved for an emergency.

"There, your curiosity has been satisfied." Loki said dismissively. "Now if you would leave us."

"We're not done here." Fury stated strongly.

It was quite obvious that the more he learnt from us, the more questions he had. But he didn't actually have time in that moment to interrogate us. No, S.H.I.E.L.D. was still going crazy dealing with the aftermath of the Chitauri invasion…

Still, at least they finally all left, leaving Loki and I to ourselves. Granted, there were still two armed guards standing just outside the lab-turned-cell; but still, at least we weren't actively being gawked at like some zoo exhibit anymore…

**xXx**

Time passed, and eventually we moved from the table in the center of the room to sit on the futon on a corner. With Loki sitting with his back against the wall and me against his chest. I pulled out my flute again, playing some tunes and short melodies in succession, not paying much attention to specific songs, I just wanted some music.

We went on like that until, eventually, I couldn't focus anymore, I was too nervous, too stressed out thinking about the things to come…I put the flute down, turned slightly sideways, and pretty much curled up on Loki's lap. He didn't complain, just held me against his chest with one hand, while he used the other to comb through my hair, he'd always liked my hair…

"I want tomorrow to never come…" I whispered in a low voice, trying not to sob.

"You know neither gods nor titans can actually make time stop." He reminded me.

"I know." I nodded. "I still wish it could be. I don't want it to be tomorrow…"

"What are you so afraid of my Nightingale?" He asked me. "You know if I can do anything to put your fears to rest I will…"

"I don't want tomorrow to come, because I don't want Thor to take you back to Asgard." I admitted quietly, trying not to cry.

"You know I will always come back to you." He tried to reassure me.

"It might not be up to you." It was awful, but he knew I was right.

"Even if they decide to imprison me, the deamarkonian will keep working, I will not let you die because of me…" He tried to console me.

"You know that's not what truly matters to me!" I almost yelled at him. "My life is of little consequence. It's you I worry about!"

"Your life is always of consequence to me." He reminded me. "I'll be alright."

"We cannot be sure of that." I hate being so pessimistic, yet couldn't help it. "I do not want to have found you only to lose you again so soon…it's not fair!"

He didn't answer me then, maybe he didn't know what to say, maybe he didn't have anything to say. We just let the silence fill the space around us.

"Sing for me my Nightingale…" He asked suddenly, whispering in my ear.

I briefly considered the fact that if I began singing right then, it was likely the whole tower would hear me, I'd never sung when anyone other than Loki could listen…but then again, I wouldn't be doing it for any of them, only for Loki…just like any other time…

"As long as stars shine down from heaven

And the rivers run into the sea

'Til the end of time, forever

You're the only love I'll need

In my life, you're all that matters

In my eyes, the only truth I see

When my hopes and dreams have shattered

You're the one that's there for me…"

I'd had wondered before, and at times I still did, if Loki realized how much he meant to me. He was the love of my life, he was in many ways my life. After everything that had happened to him, with Thor and Odin, Asgard and the throne, his hidden heritage…he'd allowed a darkness inside him that at times seemed so huge…and yet, he never stopped being my Loki…

"When I found you I was blessed

And I will never leave you

I need you…"

I'd promised him time and time again that I would always be there for him, but it seemed to me that he didn't quite believe it yet. It didn't matter, I would convince him of it eventually, if it was the last thing I did…nothing mattered more in my life than him.

"Imagine me without you

I'd be lost and so confused

I wouldn't last a day

I'd be afraid without you there to see me through

Imagine me without you

Lord, you know it's just impossible

Because of you

It's all brand new

My life is now worth while

I can't imagine me without you…"

I couldn't imagine myself without him, it didn't seem possible, and not just because he was the reason I was even alive. Ever since I was eleven, with the short visits, the walks in the garden, the meetings with a friend my aunt never got to actually meet…I grew used to Loki, became almost dependant on him, long before the deamarkonian, long before that dependency became literal. So, when I said I couldn't possibly live without him, it wasn't a cliché, just a fact; one that went beyond my sickness and our 'magic bracelets'. I just couldn't wrap my head around a world in which Loki did not exist, in which I did not know him, was connected to him…

"When you caught me I was falling

Your love lifted me back on my feet

It was like you heard my calling

And you rushed to set me free

When I found you I was blessed

And I will never leave you

I need you…"

It was truly so amazing, to consider how we'd come to the point we were in that moment. How I'd gone from a sickly, weak child with no friends, with no social life; and then I met Loki, and my whole world changed…he means so much to me. Beyond the deamarkonian, even if the Cancer had never reared its ugly head again. Without him I'm quite sure I would have gone through the rest of my life as little more than a ghost. Finish my home-schooling, study for a career, work eight hours every day, going back to the empty manor in Maine…instead I was a Professor in three topics, internationally known scholar, I'd had the chance to see things that were supposed to be myth, see them proven true. I had a chance to make a difference in the world. And it was all thanks to Loki. It was certainly a heady notion.

"Imagine me without you

I'd be lost and so confused

I wouldn't last a day

I'd be afraid without you there to see me through

Imagine me without you

Lord, you know it's just impossible

Because of you

It's all brand new

My life is now worth while

I can't imagine me without you…"

No, I just cannot imagine my life without him anymore, it simply seems impossible. Like something wouldn't be right, like the world couldn't possibly be right if I didn't have Loki in my life…he was that important to me…he would always be.

"When I found you I was blessed

And I will never leave you

I need you…"

I will never leave you Loki, I swear to you. No matter what happens, no matter who or what tries to come between us, whether it's Thanos or Odin, I will find the way to stand by you, always and forever. One day I told you I couldn't promise you forever, it wasn't in my hands to make such a promise. I'm mortal after all, and a rather fragile one at that. Still, I will do my best to be there, for you, with you, for as long as I possibly can. And even when I finally have to leave this world, my spirit will always be with you…I am yours, as you are mine…so mote it be…

"Imagine me without you

I'd be lost and so confused

I wouldn't last a day

I'd be afraid without you there to see me through

Imagine me without you

Lord, you know it's just impossible

Because of you

It's all brand new

My life is now worth while

I can't imagine me without you…

I can't imagine me without you…" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Imagine Me Without You" from Jaci Velasquez, for those who might be wanting to keep up with the music I'm using (I'm tempted to make a Fanmix myself and upload it to a server... though if I do that, it won't be until I've finished posting the whole fic, as I like the songs to be surprise until the right chapter comes. What do you think?). 
> 
> So here it is, the first part of the Aftermath to what happens in Avengers. I didn't change anything about the movie, except the girls making it to New York before Thor and Loki leave, allowing Nightingale and Jane to meet with their beaus, and in Nightingale's case, to stand by Loki. 
> 
> Next chapter: for years Nightingale has wanted nothing but to be able to stand up for her love, speak up for him, defend him; her chance to do exactly that has come. How will Thor react when he finds out just how little he truly knows the real Loki? Coming next week: Aquarius...


	7. Seventh Song. Aquarius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rather uncommon meaning of Aquarius is: "A God in human form, an Avatar". Asgardians may not be truly gods, but for Nightingale, her beloved Loki is as good as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything written in between '+' is to be considered as being said through sign language. 
> 
> The song for this chapter is 'Aquarius' by Within Temptation.

**Seventh Song. Aquarius**

The Seventh Song was one of dedication, of absolute surrender of oneself to love…

That evening Loki and I were both surprised when Darcy returned carrying three containers with dinner, chicken stir fry, and three bottles of cold tea. A guard went to stand guard beside the door, while the other opened it to allow Darcy to place two of each inside the room before stepping back and allowing the door to close once again. Then she went to seat on a chair she'd pulled from a nearby room to enjoy her own lunch.

"They do realize that if we truly wanted to leave, there's no way they would be able to stop us, right?" Loki asked disbelieving. "We would be long gone before they even realized anything was happening at all."

"Sh Loki." I said playfully, smacking him in the arm. "You'll make our dedicated guards even more nervous than they already are…"

Once the meeting with Fury and the Avengers was done I wasn't feeling as nervous anymore. I knew the worst part was yet to come, Loki being taken to stand trial in Asgard. I hated the idea that he had to go, and even more than I couldn't follow him there, but there was nothing I could do but be strong and offer my support for as long as I could…make sure he knew that even if I couldn't stand beside him, I was always with him in spirit…

What we weren't expecting was when Jane and Thor joined us, carrying their own dinner and spare chairs to sit by Darcy. Thor also convinced the guards they could leave, he would stand guard (though they didn't until they had the order confirmed through the radio).

"Brother, Lady Nightingale." Thor greeted as he took his seat.

"Whatever brings all of you here?" Loki asked, honestly surprised by their presence.

Jane, for all answer, just turned to look first at Thor, then at Darcy. It was obvious she still felt a tad uncomfortable, but wasn't leaving anyway.

"We would like to hear your side of the story." Darcy declared eventually.

"Hmm…" Loki seemed to consider it for a few seconds before shrugging and signaling to me. "It's up to you. It's your story."

"Our story." I corrected with a smile. "I think it's a good idea. Fury will want to know too, and I'm sure he's either listening in right now, or someone will record all we say. This gives us a chance to explain things in our terms rather than be interrogated by people with no idea of what questions to even ask."

"Very well then." Loki agreed. "Will you start, or shall I?"

In the end he began, with an explanation of his power to travel through the Shadow Paths, and how he'd used them to secretly visit other realms, particularly Midgard, several times during the last century or so. It had been on one such visit that we met. Then I proceeded to explain where I was at age eleven, and how my first meeting with a glamoured Loki had gone. And then the second one, when a number of the cards were placed on the table. It just snowballed from there. All the times we met, all the conversations, the outings.

We glossed over a lot of what we'd done and said during the first three years. Until we reached the first milestone: when the Cancer had nearly killed me and Loki created the deamarkonian out of something he read on a fiction novel, to save me. Darcy found the part of the bracelets being first seen in a novel entirely too funny.

We moved on from that soon enough, talking about the years after I was saved. It was the first time I openly talked about my attraction to Loki that early on, and how I hadn't said a thing, first fearing that he would see me as a child, and later on that I might be confusing the gratefulness I felt to him for saving me for love. Still, by the time I was fifteen I was quite sure I loved him, yet was too shy to say anything…then there was my sense of self-worth, I didn't believe myself to be good enough for him…

I didn't actually say that last part, but he sensed it anyway. In an instant he was standing in front of me (I still sat on the table), back to the window, and completely ignoring our audience. For a few seconds he said nothing, then he held my left hand with his right, caressing my ring finger, the tattoo of a claddagh ring on it; extending his own left hand to show me his own tattoo.

"Mo Anam Chara." Was all he said.

He need not say anymore, Mo Anam Chara, roughly translated: "My soul-mate", it was enough. It didn't matter if I believed myself worthy or not, just like it hadn't mattered when he'd had his own doubts; he'd chosen each other, we were bonded, and that was all there was to it.

Next came the hardest part: explaining the other side of what happened a year prior, after Thor's failed coronation…

"First of all, lets clarify one thing." I told them. "I know most of you will believe I cannot say anything objectively on this point…the truth is I know as much of what happened at that time as Loki. I saw everything, his memories of it all…"

"That's impossible." Thor denied. "Brother, even with your magic…a human cannot possibly process an Asgardian's memories."

I turned to look at Loki…I hadn't known that. In the end I just shrugged.

"Maybe our bonds made it easier." I guessed. "Doesn't matter. In the end, it happened."

So we began talking about that. To say they were shocked would be an understatement.

"You mean to say that you did all that, in a crazy attempt to help Thor?" Jane asked in disbelief.

"It's all so unbelievable…" Thor commented.

"Of course you wouldn't believe me…" Loki muttered under his breath.

I couldn't hold back anymore. I had been trying, very hard since we began talking about those events, trying not to say all the things that had gone through my mind when first seeing Thor's memories. I couldn't do it anymore. I jumped onto my feet, walking until I was standing just inches away from the window, furious.

"You keep calling Loki your brother…and at the same time keep insulting him, hurting him at every turn." I spat at him.

"I would never…" He began, offended.

"But you do!" I retorted. "Every time you doubt him, every time you call his magic mere tricks, or make less of his help, of his advice, every time your father or your friends praise you while either ignoring or belittling your brother, and you stand there doing nothing about it!"

"Nightingale…" Loki whispered, going to stand beside me. "You don't need to do this…"

"Yes I do, of course I do." I told him, passionately. "Someone's gotta stand up for you, my love, and it's gonna be me!" I turned back to Thor. "You call him the God of Lies, of Mischief…and yet, how can you assign a god to either of that? They are both such subjective concepts…how do you know what's truly a lie when you don't even have a full understanding of the truth? And mischief…well, everyone enjoys a good prank every once in a while. Regarding those Loki may have pulled, it was always to those who deserved them. He's always had to stand up for himself. In any case, a prank was preferable to some of the more violent reactions he could have had…"

"So now you justify his unmeasured use of violence?" Jane wanted to know.

"Unmea…" I stopped myself, shaking myself. "I respect you greatly Jane, but you haven't the slightest idea what the hell you're talking about! Tell me, what would you do if someone, an individual greatly respected, insulted your work, your dedication? No! I don't even have to ask, we all know the arguments you had with Phil back then." I turned to Thor. "Tell me, what would you do to someone who called your honor into question? Or worse even, who called you a coward just because you choose to fight your battles in a different way than them?"

"I would show them exactly what kind of warrior I am!" Thor retorted.

"Then why do you expect Loki to react any different?" I demanded. "Why do you expect him just to take it in silence when he's insulted just for preferring magic to more physical ways of war?" I shake my head. "You're not better than him just because you can wield a hammer, or hit harder. Trust me Thor, in a one on one battle, Loki would crush you."

"I defeated him on the Bifrost…" Thor saw it necessary to point it out.

"Because he was holding back!" I practically screamed. "You keep spewing words like 'brother' and 'growing together' and 'being a family', but you have no idea what they really mean. Everything Loki did, good and bad, he did with good intentions. Regardless of his own words on the matter, he still sees you as his brother. If he didn't the Destroyer would have killed you! No, more than that, you would never have made it to adulthood with all the messes you got yourself into that Loki had to save you from!" I took a deep breath, calming down just a bit before adding. "So stop a bit to consider everything and stop judging Loki by the appellative that you, and the rest of Asgard, gave him in the first place!"

For a few seconds there was nothing but silence. I felt the adrenaline leave me after my speech, and would have collapsed if Loki hadn't wound an arm around my waist, allowing me to place my weight on him without making it obvious that I couldn't stand on my own.

"You honor my brother with your passionate defense of him, my lady." Thor declared with a bow of the head after what seemed like forever. "You have certainly given me much to think about." He met my eyes briefly before adding. "While I cannot say this officially. It is a pleasure to welcome you into our family."

"There you go again…" Loki muttered. "When are you going to get through your thick skull that we are not brothers?! I understand Nightingale's insistence on the matter, but you…"

I just sighed. It was obvious to me that they would be arguing about that at some point; more so after I gave them the opening citing their being brothers during my own speech.

"I've told you before: we were raised together, we played together, we fought together!" Thor enlisted strongly. "Lady Nightingale may be right that I do not understand things as well as I believed I did; and that I haven't been as good a brother to you as I should, but that doesn't change things…you're still my brother! Blood matters little in the face of all that! You're my brother and I will never stop claiming you as such!"

"I am a Frost Giant and Odin will never see me as his son!" Loki retorted. "All I was was a stolen relic. A tool, or weapon to be used when it was convenient. You think he will accept me back after everything I've done? You think anyone in Asgard will? They already hated me even before your failed coronation, now…it'll be a miracle if I'm not dead as soon as you get me back."

Darcy and Jane gasped quietly as, apparently, the finally began realizing the true root of the whole problem. Of Loki, and Thor, and Odin…

"You will not be killed, I will not allow it." Thor insisted.

Loki shook his head, I knew what he was thinking. Thor believed himself to have more power and influence that he probably did in truth. There was no guarantee that he would be able to protect Loki in any way, there was no guarantee he would be able to stop Odin and his Court from executing him if they thought that to be a fit punishment…there was no guarantee either of us would be alive before it was all over… Not that I cared much for living without him. It may sound cliché, but it was the truth. He was my whole reason of living. There was a reason why I was so willing to give up on my career, on my normal life for him…because I wanted no life without him. It was as simple as that.

It was obvious he could sense the direction my thoughts were taking, as he placed his left hand on my face, moving my own hand to his face. Then he held my right hand in his, the deamarkonian reflecting the lights of the lamps over us.

We had our moment, a silent renovation of our vows of love, faith and devotion. A very private moment despite the three watching us from outside the room.

"I would do it." Thor declared out-of-the-blue.

"What?" None of us was quite sure what he meant.

"Earlier, you asked who would bind themselves to someone vulnerable, making themselves vulnerable in turn." He reminded Loki. "I would do it. For Jane."

The mentioned doctor blushed at that, lowering her face.

"Not a good idea." Loki shook his head.

"Why not?" All three of them asked at once.

"What we have, it's one thing, it wouldn't be the same with you." Before anyone could object he elaborated. "You have to understand that this bond, it connects energy. My energy as it goes to Nightingale, it keeps her body from failing because of the Cancer. It's one thing I don't think your human Agents have processed yet; she still has the Cancer, my energy just makes it so her body can fight the symptoms in a way she couldn't otherwise, not even with the strongest medication. There's no way of knowing what that effect would have on someone completely healthy, like your Jane." He shook his head. "Even then, there is some leftover energy, enough for some secondary effects…"

"What kind of secondary effects?" Jane asked, curious.

"In close proximity we can sense each other's feelings, and sometimes even the…essence of one another's thoughts you could say." I explained. "And…sometimes I feel what he does, not just in his mind but…physically…"

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Darcy inquired.

All three of them fixed their eyes straight on us, waiting for an answer. Loki just looked away, that was one memory he didn't like to recall, and I knew it wasn't really because of the state he had been in upon arrival…

"When he fell off the Rainbow Bridge, into the abyss…" I explain quietly. "I felt it. I dreamt it. The fall, the emptiness, the darkness…and so much more…And that was just the beginning…"

Thor was horrified, not daring to say a single word.

"The beginning of what?" Jane asked, trying to keep herself focused.

"You are so convinced I'm the villain of this story Miss Foster." Loki said disdainfully. "You haven't the slightest idea at all…"

"Someone else is behind the invasion…" Darcy realized, shocked.

"Yes." Loki nodded, completely serious this time.

"Who?" Jane and Thor asked at the same time.

Loki and I turned to look at each other, there it was, our chance for the truth to be known, it was what we'd been aiming for all along…the question was, would we be believed.

"I could give you a name, an identity, and most likely you will call me Liesmith again." Loki announced after a few seconds. "Because truth is, I was there and I still don't believe it. He…that creature shouldn't even exist! Yet he does, I know because he's the one who founds me after I spent an era falling through the abyss." The Jotun shook his head. "I won't go into details. Suffice it to say that I was tortured, physically and mentally. He did his best to make me lose himself, twist my own memories and feelings around until I did not know myself anymore… he tried, hard and long…he failed."

"How…?" Jane dared ask quietly.

Loki just looked at me significantly.

"I saw parts of it, sensed the essence of everything." I said softly. "I would wake up feeling aches that had no reason yet were still there. Would wake feeling despair, uselessness, it was awful… At some point I began to fear I might go insane because of it all. Yet I refused to let go. I could have taken meds, to sleep without dreaming; or, something tells me that if I had just wished it hard enough I would have broken the connection…but I refused to do so." I shook my head vehemently. "I knew it was Loki. I knew he was in trouble, in danger. That I could lose him at any moment…so I couldn't let go. I had to stay with him, keep him with me. No matter what."

"What if you had gone insane, or died?" Jane inquired.

"It would have been worth it." I answered with no hesitation. "And really, if I had pulled back, and then seen him again, insane, lost to me…that would have killed me."

"Did you feel her too?" Darcy asked Loki.

"She's the whole reason I didn't lose myself to the torture." The Jotun replied. "Truth is, I did lose myself to a degree. There were times I couldn't fully recall what world I was supposed to belong in; if I'd fallen off the Bifrost, or been thrown off it…sometimes I wasn't sure if I was supposed to even be dead or alive…" He shook his head, trying to push the dark memories away. "Then, when I was deepest in the darkness, I would feel her, sometimes I could almost hear her voice, or her flute; and, even when I could remember nothing else, in a handful of occasions not even my Nightingale's name…I knew she existed. I knew there was someone I was bound to, someone that was music, and joy, and life…and love…someone I was bound to, who I had to return to…So I held onto that."

None of the members of our audience said a thing, though it was obvious that Loki's revelations, and my own, were giving them quite a bit to think about it.

"In the end I lead him to believe he had more control over me than he actually did." Loki continued. "It was then that he gave me that scepter, which I used then to take over Agen Barton, and Dr. Selvig, and a few others. I knew I could have been more subtle, manipulative, persuasive. But with the scepter it was instantaneous; it also meant that, in the end, they had no control over their actions, no responsibility over them. They could just blame it all on me!"

"Why should you take that responsibility?" Darcy inquired.

"Someone had to." Loki answered simply. "There was no way to stop the Chitauri from invading Midgard, if it hadn't happened a yesterday, it would have happened at some other time. The only problem is…we wouldn't have known."

"So let me see if I'm getting this right." Darcy said, focused. "You took lead of the Chitauri, so the invasion would happen on your terms and not his? Whoever he is…"

"More or less, yes." Loki nodded. "I stalled as long as I could, I made sure the right information reached the right people, waited for all the so-called heroes to be in place, Nightingale was the emergency plan, in case things weren't ready in time. She had all the information about the Chitauri, about their power, what to expect of them, as well as what I knew of their leader. We also had a working theory that, if necessary, she might be able to use the trace of my magic on her necklace to help Jane Foster force open a temporary Bridge to get you back." He gestured to Thor. "It wasn't a perfect plan, but it was supposed to be only in case of emergency." He snorted. "Only, if there had actually been an emergency, things would have gone to hell because someone decided to send her, and the other only two people who could have been of help in such circumstances, to the other side of the world!"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. was just trying to protect us." Jane defended the Agency. "After Eric…"

"Your human Agency knows nothing." Loki replied emotionlessly. "I used Eric Selvig because he was convenient. You…even if I weren't honorable enough not to go after my brother's lady. It would have been a strategic suicide to use you. An insane Thor would have helped no one, either he would have gotten killed trying to help you, or he would have killed me before explanations could be given. In both cases, everything would have been ruined."

"If you're all for strategies, why lead the invasion in New York?" Darcy was curious about that.

"Several reasons. First: Stark's tower actually helped with the opening of the portal." Loki began enlisting. "Second: It wouldn't take you long to arrive. But the most important: either you won and the invasion was stopped permanently, in such a manner that there would be no doubt of the capacity for defense Midgard had from foreign attacks; or you would lose in such a public and strong manner the rest of the world would surrender. In the end, the loss of life would be the minimal one could expect in such circumstances."

"You were rotting for us to win." Thor guessed.

"Ah. No!" Loki shook his head with a smirk. "Do not give me that much credit. I'm a sore loser. In the end, it wasn't about winning or losing, not this time…truth is I simply didn't care much for either. As long as the Chitauri were off my back."

"What would you have done if they had won?" Darcy wanted to know.

"Honestly?" Loki asked, and then snorted when thinking of his own words. "I hadn't actually thought that far ahead."

In the end, we both knew that if the Chitauri had won, Earth would have been condemned. Not much life to live with them on power. Really not something we would have given much thought to, not when we were trying to stay positive.

"So, if the whole invasion of Earth wasn't your idea, whose was it?" Jane wanted to know.

"A being of such power, he shouldn't even exist…" Loki muttered darkly. "You believe it's strange to see your myths become true in people like Thor and I…well, he is part of our own myths…a Titan…Thanos…"

"That's impossible!" Thor blurted out, he'd begun to get up before Loki was even finished. "Titan's are myth!"

"Exactly my point." Loki deadpanned. "And once again, 'dearest brother', you're focusing on your preconceived notions that I'm simply incapable of saying the truth, and refuse to even consider the possibility that I may be telling the truth."

"Is that why you gave that lecture on Titans a few weeks ago?" Darcy's question interrupted the brothers' funk.

"You gave a lecture on Titans?" That surprised the brothers.

"More the Greek version of Titans than the Norse one, but yes." I nodded. "This because, Norse mythology considers the Jotun as the Titans…and Thanos is definitely not Jotun." I sighed. "As for how I did it. We planned a lot, but not what everyone was supposed to do if Thanos actually appeared during the invasion. Since I was hired explained to them Norse mythology, gods, and any other beings I considered they should know about…I decided they definitely needed to know about the possibility of Titans, and of Thanos."

Loki nodded, agreeing with my line of thought.

"I still believe that if Titans existed, aside from the Jotun, we would know." Thor insisted. "The Allfather would know…"

"No one's saying Odin doesn't know." Loki pointed out. "It wouldn't be the first time he keeps something from everyone else for his own selfish reasons…"

"You also believed that no one could possibly survive the fall from the Rainbow Bridge and yet…" I said almost at the same time, signaling to Loki.

Thor shook his head before leaving in a hurry, Jane rushing after him after directing a quick, apologetic look in our direction.

"I think I should take my leave as well." Darcy announced.

She signaled to a guard at the end of the hall for the one assigned to us to return as she was leaving. Then she collected the trash from the dinners and prepared to look. At the last moment, she seemed to remember something as she turned to look at us over her shoulder.

"Oh, and Loki, it is a pleasure to meet you." She smiled before leaving.

My beloved blinked a couple of times, obviously not expecting at all Darcy's parting words. To be honest, neither had I.

"Maybe there is hope for this realm after all." He sentenced with the smallest of smiles.

"Oh my Aquarius…there's more than hope." I replied, embracing him.

"Aquarius? That's a new one." He commented thoughtfully. "Isn't that something from your astrology or something?"

"Or something." I nodded. "It's true that Aquarius is one of the Zodiac signs, my sign in fact. But it also has other meanings, one of them refers to a god in human form, sort of like an avatar…I thought it fit…"

"I like it." He nodded. "Though I like Maverick more…"

"Of course you do…my beloved rebel…" I laughed.

We were so happy in that moment…if only the day could last forever…

**xXx**

Sadly, nothing lasts forever. The next morning after breakfast, the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents arrived en-mass to escort my beloved. I had to stand aside as cuffs were placed on his wrists and ankles with connecting chains; though the worst part was the metal muzzle of sorts that they used to block his mouth. It took Darcy's understanding hand on my arm and Loki's calming look and feeling through the deamaarkonian to stop me from bodily attacking the men who dared use such things on my beloved. However, I still nearly lost it when I heard the way they were mocking him!

"Not so powerful now, is he?" I heard one whisper.

"So much for a god…" I heard another.

"Nothing more than a pussy…" A third began.

That last one didn't even get to finish his insult because before he could he was on the floor. I wasn't even fully conscious of what I was doing until it was done. I got away from Darcy, before going to the offending Agent and pulling on his arm, he turned to me, obviously not expecting an attack at all, I delivered a slap to his face with enough strength to turn his face. The fact that he was already twisting his body to look at me made it so he lost his balance completely, falling to the floor, flat on his face.

"You bit…"Another began.

A kick on a knee effectively shut him, at the same time as it took him down as well.

The third didn't even get the chance to say a word, as Darcy downed him with a punch before he even had the chance.

"I do not know who you think you are, but you will not be insulting my consort in my presence!" I hissed at them with my most authoritative tone.

I was barely above five feet tall, and while some seemed to believe that with them being taller than me they could exercise some sort of dominance. Truth is I'd long since grown used to practically everyone being much taller than me, and had learnt to exercise authority in different ways. It also helped that with them being on the ground, they had to look up to me for a change.

"Bitch!" Two of them men insulted.

"Keep that going and I'll taser the lot of you!" Darcy retorted, brandishing the aforementioned weapon threateningly.

"No one should defend a monster like him!" Another Agent stated.

"None of you know him, so who gives you the right to judge?" I stated bitingly. "I could enlist many situations in which such a thing has been done, with less than stellar results. But I won't bore you with that. Instead, I will just say this: each and every one of you, owes your lives to him, to this 'monster' as you insist on calling him. He spent the last year in what was effectively enemy territory, learning and preparing so the battle yesterday could be either won by you, or lost with the lowest number of casualties possible. Tell me, what have you done to save someone else? Anyone? What would you be willing to do? Would you do it for your country? For the world? I honestly do not care about your answers, but you should. Would you risk your lives for total strangers? He did, and that alone makes him a thousand times better than most of the people I've known in my whole life, certainly better than all three of you." I took a deep breath. "So yes, I will defend him. I will stand by him, as a wife should. I care not for what insults you may have for me. In the end, you're not my concern."

With that I stepped around them, going to stand by Loki, where I proceeded to kiss his cheek, as I couldn't reach his lips, then ignored the shackles and chains on him as I took hold of his hand. His eyes smiled at me as he pressed his face against my hair, the only kind of kiss he was able to give me for the time being.

"Shall we go?" I asked to those around us.

"I would like to say one thing first." We all heard.

We saw Phil, standing by the door, being held up by Tony. He looked a bit pale still, but much, much better than he had when Darcy and I first found him in the infirmary.

"Agent Coulson…you should be resting still." Fury declared.

I had been surprised that he kept his silence during his tirade. Maybe the talk from the previous night, all the revelations, had had a better effect on him than originally expected…

"I know sir, and I shall go back to rest momentarily." Phil assured him. "I just wanted to express my gratitude first." He turned towards Loki and I. "I understand I owe my life to the two of you."

Loki rolled his eyes briefly before motioning with his heads towards me significantly.

"Yes." Phil seemed to read his motions quite well. "I have been told of what Miss Silbhé did for me. Yet, she wouldn't have been able to do anything at all if I'd been dead before her arrival. The only reason I wasn't, was because of you." He eyes Loki significantly. "So, therefore, I extend my deepest gratitude to both."

He bowed his head respectfully to each of us (he was still a bit too sore for a full bow).

Loki rolled his eyes slightly, I knew what he was thinking: in the end, he'd spared Phil for me, so he really didn't think he deserved any thanks whatsoever. Still, he accepted Phil's gratitude and sign of respect, nodding at him seriously.

From the corner of my eyes I could see the Agents I'd wounded, who had just gotten back on their feet, eyeing all of us with absolute shock. They obviously couldn't wrap their heads around Phil's display and words. I just hoped it would help in the long run.

Soon, much too soon, we were on our way…

**xXx**

In the end Eric, Jane, Darcy and I were the only ones to accompany the Avengers and Loki to the departure point, which happened to be an empty bridge near Central Park. We arrived in a variety of vehicles, and through it all I remained firmly by Loki's side, our hands entwined. I would have to give him up soon enough, but not until I had no other choice.

While Eric and Jane placed the Tesseract on a special container for Thor to transport safely I embraced onto Loki tightly. It was tiring, holding myself on my toes, with my arms wound around his neck; and he couldn't exactly help me with the chains restraining him.

I could sense his wish to comfort me, and while I wouldn't say it was exactly enough. It helped some. In the end, whatever happened, I knew we would always share each other's destiny, that was enough of a comfort.

So the time came. I wanted to kiss Loki more than anything else, and suddenly, I would swear I could feel his lips on my mouth. I closed my eyes briefly and enjoyed the sensation. Soon enough it was over and I opened my eyes to see Loki's showing a mix of delight and sadness. I knew it had been his magic that had allowed us our moment, and while I regretted it had to be only an illusion, at least we'd had that.

Thor approached us then, the container with the Tesseract held tightly in one hand.

"Please look after him." I told him quietly.

"I will." He assured me, placing an arm on my shoulder. "You take care of yourself as well, little sister. It wouldn't do for Loki to return and you to be unwell…"

I nodded, stepping back a few feet to stand beside Darcy.

"Take care Luka!" Darcy called cheerfully.

Most of those present turned to look at her with a mix of confusion and disbelief. Except Thor, who smiled at her, and Loki, who just rolled his eyes, shaking slightly with unheard laughter.

In seconds, Thor and Loki were gone, while the rest of us stayed there. I watched slowly as Steve mounted his bike, he had to make his way back to his apartment, Clint and Natasha took the former's car, as they had plans for lunch together, Eric and Jane were going to the S.H.I.E.L.D. facilities to find out what project they might be working on next.

I was still standing there when Darcy pulled on my arm, directing me to a car where Tony Stark and Bruce Banner seemed to be waiting for us.

"Come on then." Tony signaled to the back of the car.

"Mr. Stark?" I asked, not quite understanding.

"We're going back to the tower." He explained.

"I no longer work for S.H.I.E.L.D." I reminded him.

Truth is, I had no idea what I would be doing next, and likewise didn't understand why Stark would want me back in his home. He hadn't known me before that situation with Loki, and I didn't believe that was the best first impression.

"No you don't, but I was hoping you would agree on working for me, at least for a short time." He told me. "Since I'm not S.H.I.E.L.D. in the strictest sense of the word, I don't exactly know what you might have been teaching them, but I need you to teach me, teach us." He smiled at me. "In all honesty I was hoping you would stay around at least for a while. We will all be waiting to hear from Thor, after all."

It took me a few seconds but eventually I agreed. I knew I could always change my mind later on if necessary. Darcy opened the door and the two of us got in.

"Oh, and the name is Tony." Stark added almost as an afterthought as he started the car. "Mr. Stark was my father and I…no, just no."

I nodded, I understood father issues, how could I not, I had mine, and then there were Loki's; really, as if it weren't enough to have problems with one father, he had the same times two! As far as I was concerned, between Laufey and Odin, neither of them seemed to truly deserve being called a father…

"Very well Tony." I nodded. "My name, in case you have any doubt, is Silbhé."

That was the beginning of a nice, if odd, friendship.

**xXx**

Tony spent the next two weeks doing his best to keep me distracted as we waited for news from Thor on how things had gone with Loki's trial. He wanted to know all I could tell him about myself, about Loki, about the years we had known each other. Sometimes others were present as I talked, though he seemed to be the most interested. Later I learnt that his own not-quite-nice experiences with his own father, Howard Stark, allowed him to be more understanding of what had driven Loki to become who he was.

He was also very interested in the deamarkonian, how they were created, how they worked. Regretfully, there was little I could offer him on that front. I had no idea how Loki had created the bracelets, though I lent him the novel he'd gotten the idea from, showing him the paragraphs where the powers of the fictional version of the deamarkonian were shown in detail. On that front, every inhabitant of the Avenger Tower seemed highly interested in how someone, even one as intelligent and powerful as Loki, could create something that was known to exist only in a fictional novel.

At one point there were even medical tests, and there came some details I actually ignored before and found very interesting. It turns out I still had leukemia. My blood, my whole body really, was like a battlefield, with Loki's energy fighting the Cancer in a never-ending battle. Bruce even convinced me to allow him to take a sample from my Marrow; according to the tests he conducted, my cells destroyed each other, so to speak, without Loki's energy my sick cells destroyed the healthy ones.

"Which means that if I ever take the deamarkonian off, I'll die, right?" I assumed.

"Well of course." Tony nodded. "But why would you want to do that?"

"Can you even take it off?" Jane, who was present that day, asked.

"Yes." I showed them the key, which I now kept hidden behind my pendant. "This is the key. There's only one. If I undo mine, the other one falls off automatically."

"Considering their purpose, I didn't imagine you would be able to take them off." Jane admitted.

"This was never meant to be something permanent." I explained to her. "When Loki created them we hoped a day would come when there would be a cure for Cancer. Then I could be cured and would need the deamarkonian no more."

"I thought you did not mind being bound to one another." Tony commented.

"We do not mind." I assured him. "It's just…Loki doesn't like putting me at risk. For example, right now. I don't know if you've realized this yet: but if Loki is sentenced to execution, I will die with him. Even if we get news before the act is carried out and he manages to convince me to unlock the deamarkonian I won't live long afterwards. The Cancer will kill me fairly fast."

They all watched me in absolute silence, it was obvious none of them had considered that outcome before. Not even Jane.

"Would you really unlock the bracelets?" Darcy was interested in knowing.

She was the one constant I had had since Loki's departure. My best friend, who had been there for me all day, every day. Keeping me focused, positive. It seemed like the talk with Loki had really changed it, she'd begun referring to him as a friend, accepting all he'd done in the past, good and bad, and not judging him for any of it. It was just what I needed.

"No, I wouldn't." I answered honestly, with no hesitation.

I wouldn't, I knew that, as Loki had known it before we had left. Whatever happened, it would be a shared fate…

**xXx**

Two weeks to the day after Thor's and Loki's departure I received a quite unexpected surprise. I was feeling particularly stressed out, knowing that if things went as we expected them to, the Allfather would be dictating sentence the next morning. I was sitting crossed legged on the bed of the room Tony had assigned to me, playing my flute low to distract myself, when abruptly I heard a voice call me.

"Lady Nightingale…"

It took me a couple of seconds to react, and when I raised my head I suddenly saw him: Thor, in the mirror of my vanity!

"Thor!" I exclaimed.

In seconds I laid my flute on the pillows, pulled my robe on and hurried to the cushioned chair in front of the vanity.

"How…?" I asked, looking all around the mirror in wonder. "What's going on?"

"I knew you would be very worried about Loki." Thor explained. "I wanted to communicate with you before but didn't dare leave here before the trial was over." He smiled slightly. "What we're using here is a magical mirror. Mother leant it to us for this specific purpose."

"Your mother?" I certainly wasn't expecting that.

"I told her about you, she wishes she could meet you." Thor explained. "She imagined you would wish to see Loki, and decided it would do good for him to see you too, before the sentence was decreed tomorrow…"

It was a good idea, especially if, after the sentence was dictated, we didn't get another chance.

I could see some movement in the mirror, and suddenly I was seeing Loki instead.

"Loki!" I exclaimed with a bright smile.

I could see he still had that awful muzzle on. But at least I was seeing him, which was much better than the absence of him I'd been suffering through for weeks.

"I'm sorry that you can't actually talk to each other." I heard Thor, even when I couldn't see him anymore. "Father refuses to take the gag off. But at least you can see each other." He made a pause before adding. "I cannot exactly leave you alone either, but just pretend I don't exist."

"Thank you Thor." I told him with feeling. "Truly. And give my thanks to the Lady Frigg as well. If the situation were any different I would be delighted to meet her too."

It was the truth. Frigg was probably the only person in all of Asgard who had ever treated Loki right, the only one who had truly loved him as he deserved. Just that was enough for me to think she had to be a wonderful woman…goddess.

Loki and I just stared at each other for the longest time. And then he began using sign language. It was actually something I'd taught him, something I'd decided to learn during my postgrad, when I'd worked as assistant in a class with a couple of mute students. The professor did not know sign language, and I knew one of the students had trouble lip-reading, particularly when the man just couldn't stay in one place so the students could actually read his lips through class. In the end I had learnt sign language as fast as I could and then focused on acting as a sort of interpreter for the two of them. It was something I ended up doing a few more times for other classes as well as some lectures those students, and others from the college, attended.

+It's not yet too late for you to unlock the deamarkonian.+ He signed to me.

+But it is.+ I signed back to him. +And even if it weren't, according to Tony's and Bruce's test, I wouldn't survive taking off the bracelet anyway.+

He didn't reply to that, though the expression on his face was enough.

+It appears that the Cancer is as active now as it was six years ago, possibly even more.+ I signed. +It's almost like poison in my blood…or as if my blood itself were the poison infecting the rest of my body. With the bracelets your energy fights off the sickness. If I unlock them…I'll die in a matter of days, probably even less.+

He lowered his head, I knew it tortured him, knowing that I wouldn't survive if they decided to execute him. That I would die with him.

"Loki." I called out-loud, as he was looking away. "Even if it were possible for me to survive, I still wouldn't unlock the deamarkonian. I told you I would stand by you, no matter what. I may not be able to physically stand by your side during the trial, but in spirit I'm still there. If they condemn you, they condemn me. It's as simple as that."

Dark, tortured eyes were directed to me, and it hurt deeper than any physical wound.

"Oh Loki…" I whispered in a broken voice.

+Sing for me my Nightingale.+ He told me through his hands. +If only one last time…+

"It shall not be the last." I told him firmly. "Never the last. In this world or the next, in this life or the next. I shall always sing songs for you my Maverick, my Aquarius…"

I pressed my left hand against the glass of the mirror, watching Loki do the same. It was the closest we could some to contact for the time being…it might be the closest we came to contact ever again in this world, in this life…it was a staggering realization, but not one that would stop my love, my faith…or my songs…

"I hear your whispers

Break the silence

And it calms me down

Your taste on my lips

Your salty kisses…"

I focused all the memories, all the feelings I had of and for Loki in my energy, in my voice as I sang, knowing that he would be able to hear them through the song as well as feel them through our bonds. If singing was all I could do for him, I would do it right.

"They say I'm seeking up the danger

That one day you won't let me go…

I need you Aquarius

Enchanted I will have to stay.

I feel you Aquarius

'cause you're the sea, set me free

You call to me Aquarius…"

Yes, those that knew us, that knew about our relationship, they feared for me. I knew it, even Darcy, though to a much smaller degree than any of the others. They still saw Loki as the God of Lies and Mischief, as the villain they'd had to fight. They couldn't see what I saw, the man he was behind the mask of lies and sarcasm, the man I fell in love with when I was just fifteen, that I chose to devote myself to when I was nineteen, and whom I knew I would love forever. If he really never let me go…that was perfectly fine with me.

"I relinquish

To your powers

From your grasp

I just can't hide

I missed the danger

I had to conquer

You made me feel alive…"

He made me feel alive, and not just in the literal sense of the expression. He'd guided me to my greatest passions in this world: mythology and music. In a way he'd given them to me: through his stories and my flute. He made me who I was in so many ways…I wouldn't be who I am without him. He made me the best person I could ever hope to be.

"They say I have to be aware

That one day you won't let me go…

I need you Aquarius

Enchanted I will have to stay.

I feel you Aquarius

'cause you're the sea, set me free

You call to me Aquarius…"

My Aquarius…My Maverick…My Loki…the love of my life, of any life I might have. That's what he'd always been, what he would always be. I knew it, and he knew it, even if we still had to remind each other every once in a while.

"I long for you, Aquarius

I need to be with you again

I fear you, Aquarius

My destiny 'till the end…

I need you, Aquarius

Enchanted I will have to stay.

I feel you, Aquarius

'cause you're the sea, set me free…"

**xXx**

The next morning I woke up late. Truth is, after the song Loki and I had just stayed there, looking at each other for a while, until Thor announced he had to take Loki back to his rooms (where he was being kept under lock and key until the sentence was announced). Then I proceeded to stay hours sitting up in my bed, going crazy with all the things going through my mind. I wondered if I would come to learn what the sentence was officially, or if I would just end up feeling it in my own skin. Maybe I simply wouldn't be waking up the next day, dying in my sleep…I regretted not asking Thor to tell me as soon as he knew, while at the same time knowing I hadn't asked because I couldn't bring myself to think about it at the time.

Eventually I couldn't hold up anymore, I fell asleep, though still half sitting up, which is pretty much how I woke up, to Thor's voice once again coming from my mirror.

For a handful of seconds my sleep-addled mind fought to try and comprehend why I heard a voice coming from my mirror. Until it suddenly clicked and I was up in a rush, foregoing my robe completely and hurrying to stand in front of my vanity…

"Thor!" I cried out, practically griping the mirror's frame in my desperation to know what had happened. Where was Loki…?

"I'm sorry Lady Nightingale…" He began.

For a fraction of a second I could feel my heart stopped. For a moment I was sure he must be dead…until I remembered that, were that the case, I would be dead as well, so that couldn't be it.

"Tell me Thor." I ordered with all the authority I could muster.

"They decided not to execute him, though it was a close call." Thor admitted. "Mother's call for mercy was barely enough to convince them. However, they still believed he needed a strong punishment, to be made an example."

"Just tell me what the sentence was Thor!" I practically cried out.

"He's been sentenced to the Pit." The Thunder god told me quietly. "It's the darkest cell, in the lowest dungeon here in Asgard. With no light, no energy, no life…he is to remain there for a yet undetermined amount of time…"

He kept talking, but I was no longer listening. An 'undetermined amount of time', it was practically the same as saying forever. Asgardians do not view time as humans do…It was official then, I would never see Loki again.

I couldn't stand it. I broke.

I left the tower that very same morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here is my version of what happened behind the scenes of the Avengers movie. Loki's own thoughts and intent regarding the Chitauri invasion. Of course it's all influenced by Nightingale, but still. I honestly believe that Loki isn't evil!
> 
> To the person who asked me not to make them cry... I'm sorry, though I did warn things would only be getting more intense from here on out. 
> 
> I don't have much to say here except: be prepared for a quite intense reaction to Loki's punishment from everyone involved. Also, the situation with the Chitauri and the Titan isn't over just yet. 
> 
> Iron Man 3 might come into play at a later date (I'm still working on that), but not yet. Same applies to any other 'phase 2' movie. Sorry for those who might want to see them here. I wrote Nightingale before any of them came out, and while I may be able to put some things from IM3 here, Thor 2 won't have come out before I'm done, so that's a no on that front. 
> 
> Next week: While some people may keep forgetting: Nightingale and Loki are bonded, just how does she react to her beloved's punishment... and how will everyone else react when they find out? No Voice... No Song...


	8. No Song. So Voice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some traumas are harder to overcome than others. Some challenges are more complicated than others. 
> 
> Nightingale will stand by her match, with voice or without it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning: Spider-Man makes an appearance here, consider his story as the one from the Amazing Spider-Man movie (only one thus far). The old trilogy will have no part in this.

**No Song. No Voice**

Love may be more than words…but there can still be no song without a voice…

There's a lot that happened on the months following my departure from the Avengers' Tower that I do not know. That day I just told Jarvis I was leaving, to excuse me with his creator and not to look for me, as I did not want to be found. I left an actual note to Darcy, apologizing for not saying goodbye to her in person and that I just wanted to be alone. I knew that if she truly wanted to find me she could, she had an even better chance than Tony, because she had an idea where I might go, but she also respected me enough to accept my decision. As an afterthought I asked her to tell the other Avengers that Loki had been sentenced to imprisonment, at least that ought to give them an idea on why I was leaving.

So I retreated to my manor in Maine, about a half hour from Portland in fact. It was mine now, had been since my father had put the deed in my name before going to live in Germany with his new wife about six months prior. My aunt was now in possession of the house in England, near Oxford, which had also belonged to my father. He'd seen it fit to put them in our names now rather than will them to us, in case his 'new family' tried to contest us for ownership of the properties or something like that. In any case, I hadn't lived there since applying for the job with Jane in New Mexico, and since fully certifying herself as a nurse my aunt had been traveling around the world with "Doctors without Borders", last I heard she was somewhere in Egypt…

At first I kept working on my papers, a variety of articles certain magazines published every so often. After all, I was a professor in three specialties and recognized as the best in Norse mythology, folklore, literature and history. And with what had just gone down in New York everyone was suddenly interested in it. I refused to give lectures or public consultations, though I did work through e-mails, phone-calls and video-conference. At least at first. Those became more and more rare, until I effectively became a hermit.

And that's where things get a bit fuzzy. I lost contact with the world outside my manor, doing little more than sleeping, eating, reading and playing music. I lost track of the days, the weeks, the months…they just did not matter anymore.

**xXx**

The first thing I was aware of as consciousness returned to me was that I was in pain. My throat felt dry, my body ached as if I hadn't moved in a very long time, my stomach felt queasy and my eyes reacted badly to the lamp over the bed…which might be normal considering I couldn't remember when I last saw the light …Though I couldn't remember a lamp being over my bed either…

I opened my mouth to try and say something, but all that came out was a broken hoarse pained sound. I also became aware of the thin tubes on my nose…oxygen tubes? Was I in a hospital? Why the hell was I in a hospital?!

"She's awake!" I heard someone call from the foot of the bed. "I'll go tell the doctor!"

Yes, I was awake…which apparently was an oddity. In any case, I was growing sleepy again already. Even as I began to fall asleep again, I became aware of someone caressing the back of my left hand slowly, tracing the tattoo on my ring finger. With great effort I managed to turn my head to the side…I'm almost sure my hazel eyes met a pair of emerald ones right before they closed and unconsciousness claimed me again.

**xXx**

The same process repeated a number of times, with me being progressively more and more aware for brief periods of time. I discovered that I was, in fact, in a hospital, most likely in Portland since it was the closest one.

Eventually I managed to wake up long enough that I began to truly consider everything. I turned slightly to see none other than Darcy standing by the window, looking out. I opened my mouth to try and call her, but no sound left my lips. Frustrated, I made use of all my strength to hit the bar on the side of the bed, meant to stop me from rolling off the bed in case I moved too much in my sleep; which, judging by how sore my body was, something told me I hadn't done much.

"Silbhé!" Darcy exclaimed, immediately turning to look at me. "She's awake…"

Just as I was wondering just who she was talking too, I felt a light tug on my hands. Slowly, I turned to the other side, and almost lost my breath. There was Loki, sitting on a chair beside my bed, his body practically folded in half as he rested his elbows on the edge on my bed, holding one of my hands between both of his.

I wanted nothing more than to call his name, let him know how infinitely happy I was to see him, and then I realized I couldn't say a word. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't talk.

Darcy, noticing my growing distress, offered me a glass of water with a straw, directing me to take small sips. It helped with my dry throat, though at the same time it reminded me I apparently hadn't eaten a thing in way too long…still, no voice left my throat.

Loki turned a significant look at Darcy.

"I don't know what the problem might be." She told him. "It could be a secondary effect of the coma, or an infection of some kind…or even entirely psychological."

Loki shook his head, apparently not liking the lack of answers.

As I became progressively more aware of my surroundings, I noticed the obvious signs of my long stay there. I remembered what Darcy had said about me having been in a comma…just what had happened to me?

I turned back to Loki, wanting to imprint as much of his image in my mind after not seeing him for so long (and I had no idea just how long it had been). He was wearing dark jeans and forest green button-up shirt and a golden scarf. There was a coat hanging on a corner. His dark hair was mussed up, like he hadn't combed it in a while, and his skin looked a bit paler than I remembered it; though his eyes were still as green as emeralds, same as the last time I'd seen them, through that mirror and…Suddenly I noticed what else was the same as the last time I'd seen him, it made me want to scream, though my voice still wouldn't come: he still had that muzzle.

Ignoring the effort it took to move even in the slightest I raised my free hand to touch where the corner of his mouth should've been, I could feel the cold metal beneath my fingertips. Somehow it felt, to me, much colder than even his skin when in Jotun form.

"Yeah, that was kind of necessary." Darcy said softly. "No one can see it but those who know it exists. Most of the doctors have just come to believe that your husband is mute or something."

I raised an eyebrow at Darcy, waiting for an explanation.

"It was Tony's idea." She told me. "I was your emergency contact, and with both your father and aunt overseas, the only one capable of making medical decisions. So I was allowed with you. Then, when Loki arrived…the only way they would allow him into the room was if he was family as well. Even fiancé wouldn't have cut it. So Tony and I worked some hacking magic. You are, legally, Mrs. Silbhé Salani-Hveðrungr."

I smiled, I liked the sound of that.

Minutes later a nurse entered with a cup of tea, it was supposed to be my breakfast. Something light to begin with, I was told.

"You're so lucky you weren't awake when they took out the stomach pump." Darcy commented as she held the tea to me.

After a few sips of the tea (chamomile, not my favorite, but it could have been worse). I slowly pulled my hand from Loki's to begin signing.

+What day is it?+ I asked them. +How long have I been unconscious?+

"It's January 7th, 2013…" Darcy told me slowly. "You've been in the hospital for two months and a half now."

I mouthed the first words she'd pronounced. January…seventh…2013…I couldn't believe it.

"The hospital called me when you were brought here." Darcy told me. "Apparently some boy you'd hired to take groceries to you every couple of weeks arrived and couldn't find anyone. He called his mother, who knew your family, worried, and began looking for you. They found you in the bedroom, asleep, you wouldn't wake up. You were taken to the hospital in Portland and immediately sent to the ICU, registered as a coma patient." She sighed. "I did what I could, kept your condition in secret for the first month, until I couldn't do it anymore. Then Tony helped me. We brought you to New York. He actually wanted to get you back to the tower but the doctors said it wasn't the best idea, you had a better chance in an actual hospital. Since then I have been visiting every day." She turned to look at Loki before continuing. "Loki and Thor arrived two weeks ago, from Asgard. Apparently Loki knew something was terribly wrong with you. Since the moment he managed to get inside this room he hasn't left."

I turned soft eyes towards Loki. Such loyalty and devotion…

I remembered vaguely dreams of darkness and shadows, a loneliness so strong it threatened to choke me. The smell of stale air, the lack of light, of even the slightest sign of life…it was like being buried alive, without being able to die…I'd known those dreams, those feelings had something to do with Loki, with how he'd been sentenced to that place Thor had named the Pit. I had been feeling progressively weaker, eating and sleeping more as I tried to fight it off. Then the days began blurring together, and the weeks…until apparently I just hadn't woken.

Loki place a hand under my chin, moving his face to me, calling my attention, before he began signing as well.

+I'm so very deeply sorry. This happened to you because of me…+

I shook my head, refusing to believe that could be true.

"Silbhé." Darcy called. "It wasn't really Loki's fault…but what happened to you, it is connected to what happened to him." She qualified. "According to what Thor has told us, when Odin sent Loki to that cell, the Pit…well, he's a god. Doesn't need as much sustenance as a human. He was supposed to be alright, at least for a while. Except, what no one considered was the fact that the deamarkonian were still pulling on his energy, to give to you. Then, when his own energy began to fail, they began to pull on your own to try and help his…"

Which explained why I'd begun eating and sleeping more.

"It became a vicious cycle." Darcy explained. "You were getting sicker without his energy, and he couldn't produce energy at all…" she shook her head. "I wonder if I could have stopped this sooner." At our looks she elaborated. "Apparently it was my telling Jane and Tony that you were in a coma what got everyone moving. Those two and Bruce studied the deamarkonian as much as they could in the two weeks you stayed in the tower. They were capable of making a decent guess that if you were in a coma, something must have happened to Loki…" she sighed. "Jane, Tony, Bruce and Eric together somehow managed to make contact with Asgard and told Thor the situation. He'd stayed there to try and help Loki. Whatever they said, whatever they did, they got Loki out. It still took him a month to recover enough for them to come to Earth. And that was two weeks ago. You've been waking up and losing consciousness again for the whole week. We do not know if it's because of Loki's presence, or just that he's better himself…the important thing is that you're awake now."

It was a staggering thought. I mean, it was one thing to know, intellectually, that when of us died the other would follow…but to have proof of it in such a way…

+Sorry for worrying you.+ I signed to him.

+Just get better.+ He told me.

+I've missed you.+ I let him know.

+As have I.+ He agreed. +And I miss your voice.+

Yes, my voice, that was beginning to worry me. No matter how many times I opened my mouth, not a single word came out…I just hoped we would find a solution soon.

**xXx**

It took two weeks for the doctors to allow me to leave the hospital. And I still was supposed to have a lot of rest, not walk without someone's aid, and make sure I would go through the therapy needed to be able to move normally again. I'd just been in bed too long, even before falling into a coma and ending up in the hospital.

Once I was let out Tony arranged for me to get a new room in the remodeled Avengers' Tower. In fact, he assigned a whole floor for Loki and I, though Darcy spent a good deal of time there as well, and Phil, Jane and Thor took to visiting at least once a day. Then there were the doctors and therapists that Tony and Pepper insisted on hiring for my recovery. Even when I told them it wasn't necessary, that I had my own money, or could go to the hospital…he insisted. Apparently he felt responsible because I left and he didn't even know to stop me. He had somehow convinced himself he should have helped me…

On Saturday I was surprised when Loki said he'd plans for the two of us, asked me to get in a white dress with a violet sash and white open-toed flats Darcy had helped him buy for me and then guided me to the terrace on the Tower's main floor. We had a balcony, but apparently it wasn't big enough for what he had planned.

The plan turned out to be a dinner for just the two of us. A table for two had been set there, and Tony had ordered Italian from my favorite restaurant. There were candles, and some music in the background. The only sad part of the night was when I caught sight of Loki sipping on a cup filled with flowery nectar. It was a drink from Asgard, and the only thing he could consume through the stitches that kept his mouth closed.

It was the sad truth, the real secret the muzzle hid nowadays. As if the metal contraption hadn't been bad enough…the Asgardians had sewn Loki's mouth shut! According to him it wasn't that bad, it didn't even hurt anymore. He used the muzzle most of the time because he didn't want others to see the stitches or ask why he wouldn't talk, Darcy and I were the only ones to see them, as we were the only ones who had seen him drink the nectar. (And the fact that he trusted her enough for that both surprised me and filled me with joy).

According to Thor it had been part of his punishment; the Council had decreed it was so he couldn't 'spout anymore lies'. Of course no one believed me when I said he'd never lied to me. They just thought I was naïve…

Still, our date was lovely. We ate, danced together and enjoyed our time.

It was until the next day that the rest of the inhabitants of the Tower, other than Darcy and Tony, found out about our date, and the reason for it: it had been my birthday. I was officially 21.

"Now you're only missing your traditional toast!" Tony announced the next morning. "We could even make it a group outing. Go to a club, have a few drinks and…

Darcy's and Jane's laughter interrupted him.

"What?" He asked.

"Silbhé doesn't drink alcohol." Jane explained.

"Well, I suppose there are some who actually follow the laws and wait until being 21…" He began, not quite convinced.

"No, she doesn't drink alcohol, at all." Darcy qualified.

That surprised most of those present.

Tony began being a drama-queen, about how I should try it at least once, how I should learn to live, etc. etc. I called Darcy's attention and signaled a message to her (she had wanted me to teach her sign language during the first few months we knew each other, for curiosity) so she could pass it to the others.

"She says she wouldn't be having a toast anyway, not without Loki." She informed them.

Tony stopped trying after that. Though I imagined he would be all over the matter again once we'd found a way to get Odin to undo Loki's punishment.

However, while we could forget about the toast, that still allowed everyone to find out it'd been my birthday, and they wanted to know why I hadn't told anyone.

"Silbhé's just not big on birthday celebrating." Jane explained. "We had the same problem last year, when we were all working together. Darcy and I didn't even know it had been her birthday until a week after the fact!"

The simple and most honest answer was that, for someone as long lived as Loki, birthdays meant little; while my aunt would give me something small but important, mostly jewelry and trinkets that had belonged to my mom, or my paternal grandmother. My father would most of the time be in a business trip someplace or another and either his secretary would send me something expensive in his name, or he would bring me something (once again, expensive) from wherever he had been that time. It was how I'd ended with lots of jewelry, makeup, hair-adornments, clothes and trinkets that I never used for anything. Some I'd gifted to Jane and Darcy for their own birthdays, or Christmas (the one I could actually remember).

Really, the only things that actually meant something to me, besides the gifts Loki had given me through the years were a set of gold earrings shaped in a triquetra with an amethyst in the middle (which had belonged to my mother).

I kept getting better progressively in the following months, though my voice remained gone. It was eventually Jane who had a theory for that:

"Maybe it's due to your bond." She suggested. "Either something truly caused by it, or you have convinced yourself that if Loki cannot talk, neither should you, so your voice doesn't work."

It was an interesting theory, and the only one we had left after everything else had failed.

Phil became a good friend, and it was to me that he often came to rant, whenever the Avengers (usually Tony) did something more than half insane that either caused massive destruction, put them, or someone else, in serious danger. Most of the time I just listened, though when I could I offered advice. With Phil as the official liaison between S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers, he had a lot of responsibilities, and a lot to complain about. Eventually Loki began putting in his two cents, and Phil didn't ignore him. It gave me hope, if a man who had almost been killed by Loki could find it in himself to forgive my beloved, why shouldn't everyone else do the same?

During those weeks we also eventually met the newest Avenger: Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man. He was the youngest, not even eighteen years of age yet, hadn't graduated from high-school just yet. He lived with his aunt: May Parker, though he was in the Tower everyday to train and stuff. The cover was that he was an intern for Stark Industries, working directly with Tony Stark. It was more truth than lie, since he did help Tony and Bruce ever so often. He wasn't getting paid, but Tony had promised him a full scholarship to the college of his choice, if he promised to come back and work for him when he was done. The boy wasn't about to refuse. And even if the scholarship and promise of a job weren't enough, there was another motivation: Bruce's assistant (on Stark Industries' payroll as an intern) and Peter's girlfriend: Gwen Stacy.

The two of them had been a bit taken aback when first meeting Loki and I, but after hearing the whole story they had been pretty accepting of both of us. Both actually knew the basics of sign language, and were willing to learn more, and enjoyed having 'talks' with us whenever they had the chance. Curious, un-judgmental people, willing to learn whatever someone may be willing to teach them. Loki actually liked them.

**xXx**

Things were mostly alright for almost two months. The Avengers would take turns to handle the 'villains' who appeared on New York every so often; while others like Jane, Darcy, Gwen, Phil, Loki and I, waited for their return. All of us, except Loki, had become certified paramedics and were ready to help when necessary.

It annoyed Loki how he was forced to stay in the tower while the others had their 'missions'. Even when he would be the first to admit that most of the 'villains' the Avengers fought were weak simpletons easily defeated by one member of the team, or two at the most. He was still bored. Nothing that could be done about it. While Odin may have allowed Loki to be let out of the Pit, he still believed the Sorcerer needed to be punished, which was why Loki's mouth was still sewn shut; and if that weren't enough, he had a metal collar around his neck, a magic suppressor which kept his magic bound.

It was the first week of April. Loki had enjoyed a few days of fun during the April's Fool by activating a couple of false alarms that sent all the Avengers into a frenzy, before shutting and leaving them all confused. I seriously suspected that Darcy had helped him, maybe even Tony in the last, biggest one of them all, but I had no proof. Neither had any of the others, which was the sole reason why they hadn't done anything.

However, that day it was no joke. The alarm had sounded and soon it was on the news: an unknown explosion and possibility of a number of hostiles in uptown New York. Since no one knew the level of threat it might be the whole team decided to go. Of course no one expected the alarm to have been a trap; or at least, one might have expected it to be a trap, if it was for the Avengers, not, as it turned out, for us!

Gwen was still in her station, working, though Jarvis had been ordered to send a message directly to her the moment the team returned. The surprise was Pepper who, since her engagement to Tony had begun to worry even more about him, taking to waiting with us whenever she happened to be in the Tower as well. She and the rest of us were standing on the Tower's terrace, a couple of floors down from the helipad, waiting. Phil was showing Loki some charts with his plans on how to handle another possible city-wide battle, with my beloved pointing out possible weaknesses in that plan. Darcy and Jane were talking to each about something or other, Pepper sat on a small bench near the edge of the terrace, Tablet in hand as she checked over some company paperwork. I sat next to her, playing my flute softly.

It happened so suddenly, none of us were expecting it. Loki and I sensed something was wrong about half a second before the attack came. He pushed Phil to the ground at the same time I pushed Pepper. The attack hit near the center of the terrace, we were decently covered by the benches and shrubbery around us; however, Darcy and Jane weren't as lucky. Jane went crashing through the glass wall that lead to the Tower's main sitting room. Though the worst part was when she fell over some equipment and a piece of it pierced her straight through her side.

"Jane!!!" Some yelled.

"Help!!!" Darcy's scared cry called our attention then.

The previous explosion had sent her flying as well, though in the opposite direction from Jane, which was better and worse in equal amounts. While she hadn't crashed on or against anything, she'd nearly been blown clear off the Tower. In that moment she was hanging for dear life onto the very edge of it.

"Darcy!!!" Was the new multiple cry.

The worst part wasn't even that, No, the worst was the alien creature standing in the very center of the terrace, and facing Darcy.

I could feel Loki's annoyance as he pulled at the collar on his neck. Then, before I could say a thing in favor or against anything, he jumped out of his hiding spot and rushed the creature, trying to tackle him down. It didn't work very well, while he certainly managed to distract the monster some, in the end it took hold of him, throwing him against a wall.

"LOKI!!!" I screamed, only half aware that it was the first time in a long time I could speak.

My heart and soul were both screaming for me to do something, even as my mind argued there was nothing I could possibly do.

Then, the thing turned back in Darcy's direction.

I had no idea how Darcy was holding on, was vaguely aware of Pepper screaming into her phone for Jarvis to call someone, anyone, that it was an emergency. Phil was trying to discreetly get to where his gun had slid to, Jane hadn't moved.

A memory came to me suddenly, just an instant, more like a photo, a moment in time, than an actual sequence of events. Still, it was quite clear. An accident that had happened in New Mexico, about two weeks before the madness in New York had taken place. It was what had forced us to declared that particular project as unviable. A number of people had ended up in the hospital during an explosion that took place when a wrong miscalculation in the energy required to activate a smaller version of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge caused a catastrophic failure. Darcy, Jane and I should have been among those in the worst conditions and yet, somehow, neither of us was hurt in the slightest. I had always had my suspicious about what had saved us; but so much had happened in such a short time…I had no proof of it, and even my memories were unclear.

In that moment, it was a trial by fire.

It was a snap decision, so sudden I don't think I actually made it consciously. Loki was trying to get on his feet, if only to call the monster's attention back upon himself, and I suddenly had a very bad feeling I knew exactly what that thing was…a Chitauri…Still, I didn't have time to contemplate that, it had to be stopped. So I didn't think, I just acted.

Right as the monster, the Chitauri, fired a shot from its strange weapon straight at the edge Darcy was hanging onto I ran to stand in between.

I vaguely heard several voices calling my name loudly, almost hysterically. I didn't pay attention to any of them. I followed instincts I didn't know I had, raising my right arm before me and drawing in the air a figure with great speed before holding my hand spread out. I had no idea if what I had in mind would work, and if it didn't it was my life on the line; and yet, if I did nothing it would be Darcy's life…I needed to have faith.

"Algiz!" I cried out with as much power as I could.

There was a loud bang, and I felt such a pressure upon my whole body I couldn't help but drop to one knee. For a fraction of a second I wondered if I had failed, if I was about to die…and then a full second passed, and another, and another.

I raised my head to see the Chitauri standing in front of a translucent whiteish shield that looked almost like a veil of some kind. It took me another few seconds to comprehend that I was creating that shield…and then it fell.

The Chitauri roared before throwing itself against us; however, before it could reach me, three loud bangs in quick succession were heard. As I looked around I could see Phil to one side, Happy by other, and Gwen Stacy in the sitting room, each had fired a gun at the Chitauri at the same time. It was dead before it hit the floor.

Right as I was about to let out a breath in relief, a new scream reminded me of Darcy's situation, and that it had just gotten even worse. Darcy could hold no more.

"Darcy!!!" we all screamed at the same time.

All but one. Phil had thrown himself to the ground, on the very edge of the tower, just in time to catch Darcy's arms with his. However, he would have ended up falling too, if Happy and Pepper hadn't rushed as well and kept him from toppling over.

"Jane needs help!" Gwen called right then.

Being the only one not currently busy or hurt I hurried to where Gwen was kneeling by Jane's side. Behind me I could hear Pepper was telling Jarvis to call the doctors, while Happy groaned at the effort to help Phil and Darcy up, Loki had gone to assist them too. I wasn't sure if the doctor Pepper was calling was supposed to help Darcy, Phil, Loki, Jane, or all, but just looking at the wound on Jane's side I knew with her at least a serious miracle was needed…and then I remembered I had the means to provide said miracle…

Ignoring everyone else's hysteria and rush to do something, anything to help, I tried to keep myself focused as I pulled a half-full, small crystal vial out of my bag.

"Gwen, listen to me." I told her. "When I tell you, I need you to pull that pipe out of Jane's side. Do you understand me?"

"You're talking!" The blonde exclaimed, briefly distracted. Then she processed what I'd said and blanched. "What?! Wait a second. But…but in this case isn't it better to let the object there? So she won't bleed to death?"

"Under normal circumstances the doctors would be the ones to do it, yes." I nodded. "But these aren't normal circumstances, not even in the slightest. There are no doctors in this tower capable of treating a wound like this, and she won't make it to a hospital." I sighed. "I have the means to treat her, but I need that thing out of the way to do it."

For a second it looked like Gwen might be too nervous to be of any help. But then she took a deep breath and steeled herself. I could almost see the shift in her eyes, and suddenly I saw in her the kind of woman Peter often spoke about; the one who'd received him when badly injured inside her own bedroom, who'd treated her wounds and looked after him as he got better; the one who'd hit the Lizard to distract him from pummeling Spiderman in the middle of the high-school; the one who'd sent all the personnel of Oscorp away when learning the Lizard was on the way, and instead of leaving herself stayed to finish a serum to help save the city; the one who, after losing her father in an act of heroism, who knowing she could die at any moment herself, still chose to be Spiderman's girlfriend, and associating with the rest of the Avengers. Yes, there was a reason she fit so well with the rest of us.

"Very well." She nodded, placing both hands on the pipe.

"Jane." I called the semi-conscious, wounded woman. "Listen to me. This is going to hurt like hell for a moment, but I need you to stay as still as you can. If you can do that I will be able to heal you right away."

"Hea…ling s…stone?" She asked broken.

"Yes." I agreed.

"Ok." She nodded, taking a gasping breath to try and steady herself.

"On my count." I told Gwen as I prepared to uncork the vial at the exact moment as she did her part. "One…two…three!"

It happened in a second, Gwen pulled sharply, aiming to take the pipe in one motion. A pain-filled wail escaped Jane's mouth, even as she fought against her own body to stay still. Blood began pulling beneath all three of us. And I ignored all three things as I focused on pouring the powder straight on the gaping wound.

For the first few seconds nothing happened. Then, right when both Gwen and I were about to get hysterical, there was a bright light and the wound began closing rapidly.

I let out a breath as I allowed myself to fall backwards from my crouch. However, I never actually touched the ground, as Loki was suddenly behind me, supporting me.

I could feel his emotions, and could almost hear his voice in my mind as he took turns praising my bravery in protecting Darcy as well as my cleverness in healing Jane, cursing my stupidity for almost getting killed, thanking the gods that I was alive, marveling that I had somehow managed to channel his magic…

We were still in the same position when abruptly we heard thunder rumbling in the sky. I felt Loki hold me tightly against his chest a second before Thor landed with a new clap of thunder a few feet away from us. Not even a second later Iron Man too landed on the terrace, foregoing the system that took off his armor.

"What the hell happened here?" He demanded as he looked around.

And really, we must have made quite the scene: with the rubble, the smashed window and broken equipment; Jane still laying on the glass stained with drying blood; Gwen, Loki and I sitting around her; Phil and Darcy besides the veranda, with her holding onto him as if her life still depended on it, Happy and Pepper standing close to them. And in the middle of it all: the corpse of an alien with three bullets.

"Jane!!" Thor exclaimed when he finally noticed her.

Soon he was kneeling next to her, helping her sit up. He looked her over, worried when seeing the blood, then not being able to find any wound.

"Silbhé healed me." Jane told him when noticing his look.

At that Thor turned instantly to look at me, to where I was still in Loki's arms. I didn't tell him anything, just signaling to the empty vial on the floor next to me. It was enough.

"You have my deepest gratitude, Lady Nightingale." He said with a bow of his head.

"What are sisters for?" I asked in return.

His eyes widened, obviously at noticing the fact I'd just gotten my voice back.

Tony was about to say something else, when the rest of the Avengers arrived in a hurry, stopping in shock at the sight that greeted them. Peter immediately hurried to his girlfriend, not liking the fact that she was on the ground, or with a gun by her side. Bruce looked over Jane, then me, and once he was sure we were unhurt, he went to look over Darcy, who still refused to let go of Phil. Clint, Natasha and Steve just stood there, in shock.

"Once again, what the hell went down here?!" Tony demanded strongly as he went to look over his fiancé with obvious worry.

"It was like we believed, a trap." Phil announced as he got on his feet, still with Darcy. "Only it wasn't for you, but for us. That monster attacked us. Jane went through the glass wall and fell onto one of Stark's machines, she was badly hurt but Silbhé helped her. Darcy almost fell of tower. The monster went to attack her, Loki tried to stop it and was thrown against a wall for his troubles. Then…well, I'm not quite sure what happened then…"

"Silbhé stepped in between that creature and Darcy…and stopped the attack." Pepper finished.

"What?!" The Avengers exclaimed shocked. "How?"

"I channeled Loki's magic." I answered after a while.

Once again there was surprise at my voice, but Thor chose to focus on something else.

"The collar on my brother's neck should stop any magic from leaving his body." He stated.

"It does." I agreed. "However, this magic came from my body, not his. I received it through our bonds. The collar cannot block that. If it could I would be dead."

"You had done that before, hadn't you?" Darcy asked quietly. "You knew you could do it now, because you'd done it before."

Once again, shock.

"I'd done it before, yes. Though that time it wasn't planned, just a survival instinct." I explained. "That explosion…I knew it was dangerous, I just wanted us to be safe…and we were. When you were in danger Darcy…I just had to do something. I did not know for sure that it would work. But I had faith…"

"You could have died…" Darcy whispered quietly.

"If I hadn't done something we all would have died anyway." I reminded her, and everyone. "Besides, in the end it wasn't I who took it down."

"Who then?" Steve wanted to know.

For all answer several of us signaled to the guns on Happy's and Phil's belts, as well as the one on the ground beside Gwen.

"You fired a gun?" Peter asked his girlfriend, not sure if he ought to be proud or scared.

"I had to." She answered quietly. "I'd just finished my work and was on my way to spend some time with the others as we waited for you when I heard Jarvis announce there was an emergency on the terrace and that Pepper was calling for help. I knew where Tony kept his emergency gun and…I didn't really think. I just saw that monster leaping at Silbhé and I reacted, I shot."

"Pretty good aim, I must say." Happy congratulated her.

"My father taught me." Gwen said quietly. "He said he rather I never have to shoot a gun. But it was better if I knew how to, just in case."

Peter just held her arm tightly, he knew how hard it was for her to talk about her father. It was odd really, how much I envied Gwen for the father she had, the kind of father I always wished I could have…and yet precisely because of how her dad was, she'd lost him. Me…well, you can never lose what you don't have.

"I don't like this." Steve muttered soberly, looking at the scene. "It was too well planned…that monster, whatever it was, whoever sent it, knew us too well for my liking…"

Loki sighed and I closed my eyes briefly. I couldn't believe no one else had noticed something that for us was so terribly obvious. And they weren't going to like it any more than we did. Also, since Loki couldn't talk, I had to be the one to deliver the bad news.

"Chitauri." I stated. "That 'thing' is actually a Chitauri."

I half heard Clint muttering something about thinking he could recognize the bastard, only to be interrupted by Natasha smacking him in the back of the head.

"Again?!" Tony, Steve and Phil called out at the same time.

"You…we all knew they would be coming back eventually." I reminded them quietly. "Loki and I warned you last year. As a matter of fact…I'm a bit surprised it's taken them this long, unless…" I broke off as I considered the possibilities.

"Unless?" Bruce prompted me to continue.

I didn't answer, I didn't dare say what was in my mind. Then, as I saw Phil from a corner of my mind move to speak, I wonder if he'd come to that very conclusion already, if that was why he'd mentioned a trap for us before…

"They were after one of us." Phil finished for me. "Or all of us. Either way, they arranged to have all of you gone, and then attacked the Tower. The place we were, and exactly when we were the most vulnerable. Though they obviously weren't expecting Silbhé to be able to channel Loki's magic." He shook his head. "If she hadn't done that…"

Yes, in the end we were all alive thanks to a miracle…not sure if that's reassuring or troubling.

"You mean to tell me the Chitauri are after one of our girls?!" Tony practically hissed.

The rest of the males didn't seem to react any better at that suggestion. Even those like Bruce and Steve, who didn't have a girlfriend, or Clint, who's own girlfriend (Natasha) had been with him all along reacted to the threat. Though, the most evident reaction, was on Loki, who's peach colored skin began darkening and taking a cobalt hue rather rapidly. It also became cold, and the very air around him grew chilled.

"Loki…" I called quietly, placing a hand on his cheek.

He looked down at me, a motion which also brought part of one of his own arms into his view. His reaction was immediately as he flinched. He took a quick look at everyone around us, who were watching him in quiet shock. Then, a second later I was alone, sitting on the stone floor and he was vanishing into the tower.

"Loki!" I cried out, scurrying onto my feet.

"Silbhé!" Jane, Thor and Tony called to me.

"Look, can we not do this now?" I asked them in a rush. "I know we need to talk about…a lot of things. Particularly what happened here today. But right now Loki needs me more than you do. Thanos is not going to attack now…"

"What makes you so sure?" Natasha inquired.

"The Chitauri waited to attack during a time that none of you were present. That means they're not ready to face you just yet." I told them my deduction. "They won't be attacking again any time soon…at the very least not today." I signaled to the fallen creature. "Maybe you could learn something about that. We can talk more later, or even better, tomorrow. Right now I have a husband to see to. See ya!"

**xXx**

In his current mood, it was definitely a good thing that Loki didn't have access to his magic, and that Jarvis liked me more than him, as Loki couldn't keep me out of our bedroom. I entered right as he punched the full-body mirror in a corner of the room, beside the bathroom door. Pieces of mirror fell to the floor, stained with his blood and all still reflecting the cobalt blue skin that could be seen beneath the dark jeans and gray polo shirt that my beloved was wearing. The muzzle was abandoned on a table and he was pulling at the stitches on his lips, as if trying to force himself to speak, most likely to curse.

"My love!" I cried out, hurrying to his side.

He spun around in my direction when he heard me, stepping away right as I would have reached him. He extended an arm forward, as if attempting to block me; the fact that it was the very hand that he'd cut nearly to ribbons on the mirror right as I was arriving, and it was still bleeding made me do anything but stop.

Saying not a word I moved past him and into the bathroom. Wetted a towel, and then returned outside where, ignoring his flinching, I wrapped it around his bleeding hand.

"Since your magic isn't supposed to leave your body but it's still in you, I hope that means you'll heal quickly enough." I told him quietly. "And while I understand that you lose your temper at times, I wish you wouldn't hurt yourself like this."

He raised his free hand and for one moment I was sure he was going to push me away, instead he placed two fingers on my temple and suddenly I could hear his voice clearly inside my mind:

*How can you stand there looking at me being like this…this monster I am. And not be disgusted?* He asked me in an almost broken tone.

There was a vulnerability in his mind voice, such as I had never heard, or even imagined I could hear, in his actual voice.

"I thought we had settled this matter over a year ago, when I first gave myself to you, and I told you I didn't care whether your skin was peach-colored, white or blue, whether you were human, Aesir or Jotun." I tried to make him understand. "It didn't matter when I was eleven, or nineteen, or now that I'm twenty-one. It will never matter."

I knew words would never be enough, but didn't know what else to do.

"If you, being as good as a god, or a Titan, whichever, can love a mortal girl like me, if you can love without caring what I am…why should I care?" I insisted.

*You're not a monster.* He insisted in my mind.

"Neither are you!" I yelled.

I didn't know what else to say, what else to do. He was driving me crazy with his self-loathing, and for a moment I had the very real fear that one day that very same hate for himself would drive us apart. I couldn't even think about that…so I did the first thing that came to mind: I dropped his hand, wound my own arms around his neck, burying my fingers in his dark locks, using the leverage to pull myself flush against his body, and claimed his mouth with mine…

It wasn't the kind of kiss we usually shared: all open mouths and tongues, love and desire and passion…we couldn't share that kind of kiss, not with his mouth sewn shut, but that didn't stop me from kissing him anyway. And after his lips I kissed his lips, his cheeks, his chin, every inch of his blue face I could reach…eventually I no longer felt cold. I knew he was a Jotun, and I could feel that his skin was at a lower temperature than mine, but it didn't bother me at all.

Eventually I began kissing the lobe of his ear. I saw it was pointy, like those of an elf in Tolkien's Lord of the Rings and I couldn't help myself…I couldn't exactly reach the top of his ear with my mouth, not with our difference in height, so instead I did so with my hand, rubbing it softly first and then harder with the pads of my fingers.

His reaction was immediate. Before I was fully aware of what was going on there was a hand on the small of my back and the other holding me under my butt, while my legs moved almost instinctively to hold onto his own narrow hips. I could feel him solidly beneath me, something that ignited my passion even more.

With the new leverage, I managed to reach the pointy tip of his ear, kissing it, sucking on it. I could feel Loki's hardness grow under me at my actions, which caused me to flush. He took hold of my hips then grounding me against him. In that moment I wanted more than anything to be able to feel his skin on mine, I wanted our clothes to be gone…and suddenly they were.

I truly wasn't expecting that to happen. Goosebumps raised on my skin, but they weren't caused by the cold, I was too hot due to our passion; no, it was just the desire and the contact between our bodies causing that reaction. It was one thing to channel Loki's magic to form a shield in the middle of chaos, to save a life…but an entirely different matter when I could suddenly just vanish our clothes in the midst of our passion.

Seconds later I was on my back on our bed, Loki kneeling in between my spread legs. He placed a hand on my thigh, softly kneading the skin at the same time he contemplated the difference in our skin tones. He didn't seem to like it.

*I shouldn't be touching you when I'm like this.* He insisted. *You shouldn't even have to look at me when I'm like this…*

"But I want to look at you, and for you to look at me, to touch me…" I told him softly.

I sat up in the bed, caressing his face with a smile before I took his free hand between both of mine; then, after taking a deep breath I, slowly but surely, guided that hand to the most intimate part of my body. I moaned at the contact.

"I want you to make love to me…" I told him with a sigh. "Like this. In your true skin. You have nothing to be ashamed of Loki, not with me, never with me. I love you, now and forever…"

It was as if some kind of switch had finally been flipped. As he, for the first time, fully and truly believed what I'd always told him. In seconds the whole length of his cool body was covering my overheated one, and when I felt similar coldness enter me, everything was perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering why Nightingale couldn't talk for weeks... the reason is unknown, and it doesn't really matter. Whether it was magic or psychological. It was just how things were for that time. 
> 
> Next chapter: Things with the Chitauri and Thanos come to a head. There's no way of knowing just how high the price for victory will be this time around. Next Song: Completely.


	9. Eight Song. Completely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come to wage war against Thanos and the remains of his Chitauri. The Titan is after Nightingale, and Loki is not about take a threat against his match lying down. Just what kind of price will have to be paid for victory to be attained?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I would like to say something: I got a comment regarding the last scene in last chapter, the exact words that were used I won't repeat them, though they can still be found in my comments. I'm not trying to be negative about it, or take offense, I just feel that maybe this person (and possible others) couldn't see what I was trying to express with that scene. 
> 
> Nightingale is a very passionate person, as has been shown before, she loves Loki, and she shows it. Also, some of their lovemaking sessions have had a deeper meaning behind them. The first one, when Loki felt that his whole existence was a lie, she accepted him, became his anchor; when he was so sure no one could love him, she did, and proved it to him, by giving all of her to him. The second time, right after their vows were made (that was their wedding, as far as either of them is concerned), it was the sealing of those vows, that promise of eternal love... This most recent time... it was about her accepting the other side of him. The Jotun. The part he is so ashamed of, and despises. By making love with him when he was a Jotun, she reaffirms that passionate love she has for Loki, for all of Loki. The mention of the temperature-play of sorts might have sounded kinky, and maybe it was, but for Nightingale and Loki it was about more than that. It was about the love, the devotion, the surrender and the acceptance... 
> 
> Hope no one was offended by the scene, or my explanation about it. And if the comment was made as a joke... well, I still thought it was a good idea to make this clarification, just in case. 
> 
> On other things. The song in this chapter is "Completely" by Jennifer Day.

**Eighth Song. Completely**

The Eight Song, the greatest vow, one that shall carry the legacy into eternity…

The next morning I opened my eyes to find a set of deep emeralds staring straight at me…no longer the bleeding rubies of the previous night, skin no longer the dark rough cobalt with darker tribal-like markings, but back to peach-colored smooth silk…as different as each of his looks might be, I loved both, because I loved him, all of him.

With slow, tender motions, Loki took hold of my hand, kissing each of my knuckles.

*You're truly the most amazing woman I have ever met, or even imagined meeting, my match, my Nightingale…* He whispered in my mind.

*No less special than you.* I managed to communicate in the same manner.

*I wish my fa…Odin, saw it that way.* Loki replied quietly.

*He will.* I made a snap decision in that moment, with no hesitance on my part. *I don't know how we'll manage it. But once this is all over, I promise you I'll find a way to make your father understand how good you are, how worthy…how wonderful.*

*He is not my father…* Loki replied.

*Oh but he is.* I retorted, still softly. *He is your father, even if not by blood, he's still the one who raised you, who was there for you through a millennia…even if he made mistakes. What parent doesn't? What being doesn't? Odin is still your father Loki, just like Frigg is still your mother, and Thor your brother…and I promise you one day I'll find a way to make them see the real you, the wonderful man that you are…*

It would be a nice legacy for me. Something to be remembered by once my time in this world, this life ended…I would never be a valiant warrior, or a great hero, or a god…I would always be just Silbhé, a human, Loki's Nightingale…and maybe that would be enough. It was high time I stopped complaining about the cards I was dealt and did the best I could with the life I got…

My words somehow seemed to be all the motivation he needed for us to lose ourselves in each other yet again. Before the previous night we hadn't made love since that last weekend we had to ourselves before the Chitauri invasion. Even when we got back together we had done nothing more than hand-holding and light caresses, what with me still recovering from the coma and Loki unable, or believing himself unable, to do much (at least we'd proven that theory wrong).

After a few more hours laying leisurely in bed, beginning to contemplate on how hungry I might be and whether my desire for food surpassed my desire for staying in bed with Loki; I was favoring the idea of staying in bed longer, despite the fact that it was around lunch time already, when suddenly I heard Jarvis in the intercom.

"Professor Salani, Mr. Hveðrungr." He said in his British voice. "Mr. Stark, Miss Lewis, Mr. Odinson, Dr. Foster and Agent Coulson request a meeting at your earliest convenience…"

*I very much doubt Stark said that.* Loki told me mentally.

"Out of curiosity Jarvis, what were his exact words?" I asked.

"Mr. Stark's intentions were to go directly into your room Professor." Jarvis replied honestly. "I thought you and Mr. Loki were entitled to your privacy and should be able to decide when you wanted to meet him and the rest."

"That's totally unfair!" I heard Tony yelling, right outside the door. "Jarvis you traitor! You should be on my aside, obeying my every order…not hers!"

There was some giggling, probably Darcy and Jane.

"I know what I'm going to do!" Tony announced loudly. "I'll reprogram you! Make sure you cannot favor anyone over me, your creator! Yes, that is exactly what I shall do…"

"You will do no such thing Tony!" I yelled back at him, then softened my voice as I did. "Why don't you all go wait in the sitting room? Loki and I shall be joining you shortly."

After taking a quick shower each we got dressed and went to join the others who were waiting in our sitting room. My hair was still damp, in a twist at the nape of my neck, while Loki's had a slightly wild look making it obvious he hadn't really taken the time to comb it. Upon entering the main area of our floor, Loki ignored those waiting for us as we helped me get a cold chocolate and some toast ready. It was my usual breakfast (I have never liked coffee, no matter what brand or mix, and chocolate was in fact an addiction of mine).

Once with the breakfast in hand Loki and I finally went to sit in one of the loveseats.

"I imagine he must be quite good in the sack if at nearly one in the afternoon you had yet to get out of the bedroom…" Tony commented flippantly.

"Really Tony," I interrupted. "Are you here for something important or to talk about my sex-life?" I didn't even know where I got the guts to talk like that, I just did. "Or what? Are you jealous?" My tone turned coy. "Is it Loki? Do you want him? Because if you do I'm afraid we're going to have a problem, this is my husband we're talking about…and I just do not share!"

Thor exploded in laughter, while Darcy almost fell off the chair in a giggling fit; Jane and Phil were obviously trying to contain smiles, and not doing a very good job; Loki himself was folded over in silent laughter; while Tony just sat there, eyes and mouth open wide. I smirked at him.

"Ok, ok, you win this one Salani." He conceded.

"It's Salani-Hveðrungr." I corrected saucily. "And I win every single one, Tony Stark. So unless you want there to be some serious trouble between us, this'll be the only time you will say, imply, or even so much as think, anything at all concerning my sex life. Understood?"

"You wouldn't have to necessarily find out…" He suggested.

"That's why I specifically said 'say, imply or think' instead of saying something like knowing you had said or done something…" I pointed out with a cheeky smile. "My husband being who he is, do you really think I wouldn't know my way around words?"

Tony grumbled something under his breath but he didn't actually say anything out loud, so I decided to let it pass this time.

"Now, what seems to be the emergency this morning or…afternoon, whatever?" I asked as I took one more sip of my chocolate.

For all answer Thor got on his feet and approached us. Loki turned to him, demanding answers with his eyes, and yet Thor did not say a word. Instead he swiftly removed Loki's muzzle and then…he placed his thumb on the corner of Loki's mouth, right where the black thread that sealed his mouth began.

"What the…?!" Loki began, only to shut his mouth once again with a snap when he realized he'd actually been able to open it and talk.

"Oh Spirits…" I gasped.

Our momentary shock gave Thor time for what he did next. He pressed his fingers on the back of Loki's neck, following a rhythm only known to him. Abruptly Loki shook, as if he'd been electrocuted, then the collar fell to the floor with a metallic clank.

The backlash of Loki's magic as it was released made Thor stagger backwards, while everyone else was pressed against the backs of their respective seats. Darcy, who was the closest to us, came close to actually falling off her chair, but Phil was fast and helped her regain her balance in the nick of time.

I couldn't help myself, I raised a hand, running my fingers across his lips, completely free for the first time in months, the best part was that there was not a scar on him, his skin was as unmarked as it had been before they'd put that awful muzzle on him for the first time, the morning Thor had escorted him back to Asgard for his trial. Loki for his part had both of his hands on his throat, feeling the bared skin there, even as the magic continued rippling through his whole body.

The moment Loki's raised his head in wonder our eyes met, and we couldn't hold ourselves back. In an instant I was on his laps, arms around his hair, fingers running through his hair, one of his arms was on the small of my back while the other caressed the middle of my back, briefly playing with some locks of my hair…and we were kissing, like we hadn't been able to kiss in so long…

We had to break the kiss eventually, if only so we could breath. Then, as we sat there, panting, we could both hear the whistles and catcalls of more than one person.

"Get a room!" As always, Tony's voice was louder than anyone else's.

"We would, but I've a feeling you would interrupt again." I drawled, looking over my shoulder.

Once again I'd left Tony speechless, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it gave Loki and I time to settle down once again next to each other so we could have a serious talk with Thor.

"Why?" Loki's question was simple enough, but it encompassed so much.

"I went to Asgard last evening." He informed us. "Reported everything that happened to Father and Mother, as well as the Council. After a long discussion it was agreed that if we had any hope of defeating this new upcoming invasion we all needed to be in top shape, and that included you, Loki. It was decided that you were to be returned to full power, as long as you do not become a threat to Midgard…which I believed would not be the case with Lady Nightingale here." He smiled at me. "Once this new enemy has been dealt with we are to return to Asgard, where you will face another trial. Whatever punishment is assigned to you will be unchangeable at that point…though, at the same time, whatever you do to help us all will be taken into consideration. So I'm asking you to consider how this new situation might be beneficial to you."

Loki nodded seriously. He understood the importance of what he was being told, the opportunity he had, which he wasn't about to waste.

"Will I be allowed to speak in my husband's favor at that point?" I asked Thor.

"Honestly, I do not know." Thor admitted seriously. "Your match hasn't yet been recognized by the Allfather. It will be hard to achieve that since you're not a citizen of Asgard."

"We'll find a way." Darcy hurried to reassure me.

"Even if not as Loki's wife, your opinion should still be heard, if only because of the relations our two worlds now have." Phil commented. "Asgard cannot expect us to always listen to their advice if they don't listen to what we have to say sometimes as well."

Thor nodded, apparently agreeing with what Phil had just said, I just hoped his father saw it that way as well, otherwise…I had no idea what I would do…

"What have you learnt of yesterday's attack?" Loki asked abruptly, wanting to change the topic.

I had told him before our most recent love making how the others would be seeing what they could find from the Chitauri Phil, Happy and Gwen had killed before we all got together today and talked about what was coming.

"Aside from nothing?" Tony asked sarcastically. "Nothing."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists are currently working on the corpse, trying to find any possible weakness in the Chitauri that we may be able to take advantage of in the upcoming battles." Phil explained. "They found a few metallic sheets on him, they looked like notes of sorts. However, none of our scholars have been able to read them. They don't seem to even be able to agree what language it might be written in!"

"May I take a look at it?" I asked. "Maybe I'll be able to see something they missed."

"How will history, literature or culture, help you?" Tony asked, confused.

"Because that's not all I'm good at." I replied easily. "S.H.I.E.L.D. may have hired me for my Masteries in Mythology, History and Literature; but I'm also certified in ten different languages. If those pseudo-notes are written in any language known to humans I may be able to identify it, and if it's in one of the ten I truly know I might even be able to translate it."

That was more than enough motivation. Tony instantly ordered Jarvis to access the file with the pictures of the pseudo-notes and project them in the huge flat-screen he'd just turned on.

The moment we laid our eyes on the images Loki's eyes narrowed while mine widened.

"Oh…I see." I nodded thoughtfully.

"What do you see?" Tony demanded, not liking not being in the know.

He was interrupted when the rest of the Avengers, as well as Pepper and Gwen made an entrance into the flat. Loki took the chance, as the group got each other up to speed with what was going on, to get his own cup of chocolate. He enjoyed the drink almost as much as I did; it was a vice I'd gotten into him during my early teenage years. Really, I'd had chocolate (either hot or cold, depending on the season) for breakfast every morning my whole life…

"There, now that we're all on the same page…" Tony stated before turning back to me. "What exactly did you see?"

"I understand why no one else has been able to translate this." I said, focusing more on Phil. "Why they cannot even agree on a language it might be in."

"And why is that?" Phil inquired, interested. "What language is it?"

"It's not one language, but several." I answered thoughtfully. "I imagine most of your translators do not know more than two, three, maybe even four languages?"

Phil nodded, I imagine probably wondering where it was all going.

"I know ten." I explained. "At least officially. In any case, back to this pseudo-note…the writing is mostly ancient Greek, with some runic highlights. However, and this is where things get complicated: the actual words seem to be a mixture of Ancient Greek and Norse, Old English and some Latin. An interesting combination if I do say so myself."

"You know all those dead languages?" Tony asked, shocked.

"I'm certified in English, Spanish, Greek, Gaelic, Norse, Italian, French, German, Portuguese and Latin." I enlisted proudly.

"Lord! You're even more of a nerd than I initially thought." He deadpanned.

I rolled my eyes. Really, he wasn't the first to call me a nerd, and it was unlikely he would be the last…I'd ceased seeing such words as insults a long time ago.

"What does it say then?" Clint asked, interested.

"The Grammar is atrocious, at least by modern standards…and because that many languages mixed together can only cause a mess…" I smirked. "Basically it seems to be a set of orders…"

I lost my breath as my mind fought to comprehend what I'd just read. I knew at least one person who was not going to be happy with what was written there, not at all.

"Nightingale…?" Loki asked slowly.

He knew, just seeing my eyes, that it was no good, yet that didn't stop me from having to say it.

"Phil was right in his suspicions that it was a trap." I said quietly. "Also in that it wasn't meant for the Avengers and yet…it wasn't meant for most of the inhabitants of the Tower either. It was only meant for one…"

"Who…?" Loki's question was really unnecessary, but he still wanted to hear me answer it.

"Me. They want me." I answered quietly.

"Because of me…" Loki muttered, horrified. "It's Thanos's way of punishing me…"

"Actually, it's a bit more complicated than that." I said grimly.

"What can possibly be more complicated than a Titan…or whatever, wanting to kill you because of your relationship with his…its former pseudo-ally?" Darcy asked sarcastically.

"That he believes I'm Death." I deadpanned.

"He thinks you're dead?" Steve, Clint and Tony asked at the same time.

"I think she said Death, not dead…" Natasha suggested.

"Death?" Thor asked in disbelief. "He thinks you're Death?"

"Death, as in, the Goddess of Death?" Jane inquired, confused.

I nodded with a sigh.

"But there is no goddess of Death." Thor stated. "Death is just a concept, and one too wide and subjective to be represented by any one being…it would be like there being a goddess of life, or light, a god of good or evil…"

"And yet you somehow keep calling Loki the god of something equally wide and subjective: lies!" I reminded him with a snort.

"That's not the point right now." Loki waved it off. "Thank you for your defense my Nightingale. But right now I'm more interested in Thanos believing you're Death…"

"What is so bad about him having that idea?" Pepper asked, not quite getting it.

"Thanos has always fancied himself in love with Death…as if she were an actual being…" Loki snorted at that. "The very reason why he planned an attack on Midgard in the first place was because he hoped that if he caused enough fatalities that would win him 'her' favor…"

"But if, hypothetically, he managed to kill a lot of people, that would just mean extra work for a deity of death, if indeed such existed." Bruce pointed out.

"And if he managed to kill everyone, there would be no more later in the future, completely defeating the purpose of there being someone in charge of death." Gwen added.

Darcy's mind, however, was running on a different frequency.

"He knew where she would be…" She muttered, mostly to herself.

"What?" Several turned to her in confusion.

"Thanos knew where Silbhé would be." Darcy clarified. "Which means he most likely has spied on her. So, following that line of thought, we can expect him to know already about her relationship with Loki, right?"

Both Loki and I nodded. It took me just half a second to realize where she was going with that line of reasoning, something that obviously Loki had already considered because suddenly our faces were mirror expressions of dread.

"How bad is it that Thanos thinks that the 'woman' he fancies himself in love with is in a relationship with the man he believes betrayed him and his cause?" Darcy questioned.

The question was more than enough to make the answer obvious.

"It would be beyond bad…" Thor muttered.

"He will want to kill me as painfully as possible and then seduce Nightingale to his side." Loki stated grimly. "Bastard might even believe my death will convince her of his worth…"

I couldn't contain my fury at the whole idea anymore.

"Idiocy!" I cried out. "I would rather die a thousand deaths than stand by his side."

"I truly, honestly hope such a thing will never happen." Loki said, looking me in the eyes. "You better not get any heroic, idiotic, suicidal ideas, my Nightingale."

I didn't answer him, didn't even dare meet his eyes. That was not something I could promise him because if it ever became a matter of him or me…of one having to die for the other to survive… it was going to be me. In the end, he couldn't die without me following, while the opposite was a possibility. Also, there was only one key to open the deamarkonian, and it was in my power…

"Nightingale…" He called me, trying to sound hard, yet he was obviously worried.

"You have never lied to me, my love, so I will not make you the disservice of lying to you." I told him seriously. "I love you. I have told you time and again that I refuse to live in a world where you do not exist. However, when you get to the bare basic facts, the truth is that you can exist without me, but I cannot do so without you. Not just in the metaphorical, emotional sense of things, but also in the strict sense of it…if I were to ever unlock the deamarkonian for whatever the reason, you would live, I would die…It's as simple as that."

"Then promise me you will never unlock those bracelets…" Loki told me solemnly. "If that's how things are going to be. I would rather it be both of us, or neither of us."

I was trying to think of how to answer to that when suddenly the alarm sounded. There was an emergency and the Avengers were needed.

"Avengers Assemble!" Steve called automatically.

"Not all of us." Peter reminded him, looking at his girlfriend. "Even if Loki has regained full use of his powers. I would still prefer if we took some precautions."

"Very well." Steve nodded. "We will split. Though we must also keep in consideration the possibility of the next Chitauri attack being a trap for us."

Everyone nodded.

So the group split, with Bruce and Peter staying in the Tower in case there was another attack while the rest went to handle the current emergency.

The rest of us looked for something to do to keep ourselves occupied in their absence. And yet, no one went to the Terrace this time. It was unlikely any of us would be going there any time soon, not after what had happened the last time we were there…

**xXx**

Things progressed in the following weeks. The Avengers took turns handling the minor 'villains' that believed they could cause trouble in New York and the surrounding area, always some of them staying in the Tower to protect those who were not warriors. An interesting turn from what had happened before the attack was Loki's attitude towards it all. He never accompanied the Avengers who went to fight, not even the two occasions where either Tony or Steve directly invited him. No, he simply refused to leave my side at all if he could help it.

Whenever the Avengers weren't in a fight, or having to do some unavoidable work (after all, most of them still had professions, or school, and they couldn't just ignore that) they spent their time in the specialized training floor Tony had arranged for all of them. Working on hand to hand combat, the use of various weapons as well as some strategies.

Even us girls learnt some self-defense. In my case Natasha taught me the basics of Jujitsu, a Japanese martial art that consisted basically on hits to the joints (where a person was especially vulnerable) quick evasions that sought to make an opponent overreach and lose their balance, and quick moves of reaching for a limb, twisting and pulling with the intention of sending someone to the ground and incapacitate them with the least effort possible. It wasn't exactly easy, but it was perfect for me, considering the disadvantage I was in with my small stature, slim built and less than average strength.

There hadn't been any further attacks from the Chitauri, but Loki and I knew it was just a matter of time, and really we weren't the only ones. Which was probably what prompted the strategic meeting Steve called all of us to, in the main floor of the Avenger Tower near the end of May. We were all there, not just the Avengers themselves, but every single person who had a personal interest in seeing the whole situation with the Chitauri solved as soon as possible (which included us girlfriends/fiancées/wives, as well as Darcy, Phil, Agent Hill and Director Fury).

"We cannot keep waiting for something to happen, for those monsters to come to us." Fury declared as a start to the 'strategy session. "So tell us Loki, what can we expect from this…Titan I believe you and the Professor have called him."

"Titan is a term she has chosen to use, and it's in fact pretty apt." Loki declared. "Its name is Thanos, and it does not have an actual gender, though he does seem to favor using male avatars. He also follows the belief that Death is an actual goddess he pretends to court, so maybe it sees itself as a male…in any case, that matters little."

"What do you mean when you say Silbhé chose to call him…it, a Titan?" Hill inquired. "What do Asgardians call those like…it, then?"

"Asgardians, up to this day, deny the existence of such beings." Loki answered sardonically. "The closest beings to Titans they acknowledge the existence of are the Jotuns…then again, with their last war against them it wouldn't be exactly possible to deny their existence."

"Why then do you call them Titans?" Natasha asked, turning to face me.

"As you all know, I don't only specialize in Norse mythology and the like, but also Greco-Roman and Celtic." I explained. "Through my studies I discovered some similarities between the various cultures and ideologies, as well as differences. During the time I've known Loki, in which he's taught me of Yggdrasil, the Nine Realms, the different races, I've come to realize that sometimes their realities are closer to a mythology other than the Norse one. A clear example is Alfheim, the realm inhabited by the elves…creatures that are more like the elves found in Tolkien's works, which, at the same time have some bases in Old English and Celtic mythology, than anything Scandinavian…the Titans are another such case." I took a deep breath, trying to put my thoughts in the right order to express myself as clearly as possible. "Like Loki said before, the closest to Titans the Norse have are the Jotuns, the Frost Giants. However, they have nothing that fits what we know of Thanos…the Greeks on the other hand, they have Titans. They are part of the creation of the world, as well as the progenitors of some of the most important gods, like Hades, Poseidon, Hera, and Zeus himself. According to Greek myth, Zeus defeated his father, Cronos, and then, after bringing his siblings back to life, all of them together sealed the Titans in the deepest part of the Earth, where they shall stay until the end of the world. If we try and transfer some of this myth to what we know of Yggdrasil, Asgard and the Aesir, we could theorize that instead of sealing them somewhere in one the realms, the Titans might have been thrown into the abyss, right off Yggdrasil itself, it was believed to be impossible to survive…"

"Which might be why no one in Asgard, or anywhere else so much as thought of them existing." Jane offered, beginning to understand.

"And yet, here I am." Loki pointed out. "I, who fell into the abyss, and survived."

"Exactly." I nodded, ignoring my own shiver at the awful memory. "So, following that idea. Thanos might as well be one of those 'fallen' Titans. One who now has Earth in its crosshairs… this won't be an easy battle at all." I shook my head. "Of course, this is all just theory."

"And yet it's the best we have, so we might as well consider it as truth." Steve declared.

"It's not like we have any better ideas." Natasha agreed.

"I'm worried about something." Peter said in a low, nervous voice. "These are incredibly powerful beings right? So much that those we humans have believed to be gods couldn't actually kill them, instead just throwing them into the abyss. Then they survived something that was supposed to be a sure death…How then are we supposed to destroy even one of them when the very gods couldn't do it?!"

That was certainly Not an encouraging thought…

"I'm curious…" Darcy said, turning to Loki. "You keep talking about how a fall of the abyss was supposed to be a death sentence. Yet you survived it…how was that exactly?"

For a few seconds there was no answer, and I could see Darcy grow very nervous, then, right as she was about to take back her question, Loki finally spoke.

"I fell…through the emptiness, the darkness, for what for me was a very long time…it seemed like an endless fall." Loki declared emotionlessly. "I half lost conscious of self. Then, it was like waking up, to a nightmare. I met Thanos and the Chitauri…it was not a nice meeting. I'm not going to go into detail, because it is irrelevant right not. One person knows what happened there, and if there was a way for me to release her from that burden, I would do it."

"Don't even joke about that." I told him sternly. "It may not have been by your will that I learnt about all that, but it might as well have been by mine. There is a reason I saw and felt all I did. We are connected tightly Loki, have been since even before we made our love vows to one another, we might as well have been bound together since we first met when I was eleven, because my life certainly was never the same after that day. I shall never regret anything I am or go through because of you for however long I may live."

Loki held me against his chest, kissing my hair lightly. It was a small gesture, but still significant enough, those around us just ignored it.

"You were tortured weren't you?" Tony asked quite bluntly.

"Tony!" Steve tried to chastise him.

"Afghanistan." The inventor said in a clipped tone. "I know that one does not talk about this kind of thing and why. I understand…and that's not something I get to say often…and certainly not something I wish I got to say even now. The point is, I get it. The question is, was it worth it?"

Loki's brow raised at that, wondering where Tony was going with that whole speech.

"I went through hell when I was in Afghanistan." Tony qualified in a monotone. "Even today no one knows everything I went through there. You're lucky enough to have Silbhé. But that's not the point here. The point is, that because I was there, because of what happened to me in that place, I became who I am today, to and beyond Iron Man. I became a hero, but more than that, I became a man I myself can be proud of. If only for that, all I may have suffered was worth it." He took a deep breath. "So my question here is, how worthy was your own experience for you?"

"It was worth everything the moment I got to see Nightingale again once I finally got to come back to Midgard." Loki chose to reply to Tony's honesty in kind. "It was worth it when I chose to fight to save this realm, in my own twisted way, because of her. She makes it all worth it."

I could feel Loki's hold on me tightening slightly, and could see Tony holding onto Pepper at the same time. Unlike me, she did not know everything about her beloved, she couldn't be there for him as absolutely as I could. And yet, in her own way, she was as much help for Tony as I was for Loki. That was all that mattered.

"Good." Tony nodded. "We're on the same page then."

No one made a comment at all on the exchange that had just taken place. It might have been that they respected both men too much, it might have just been that they didn't know what to say.

"Back to the matter of Thanos." Fury stated seriously. "What else can you tell us about him? Or about this Titans thing? How do the Greek myths connect to the very real threat we're facing?"

"Well, every Greek myth I've read talks about the Titans being kept sealed until the end of the world." I commented thoughtfully. "And were they ever to find a way to free themselves, the only ones who could ever hope to stop them would be the gods…"

Instantly they all turned to Thor and Loki.

"What about Asgard?" Jane inquired.

"Asgard will not want to get involved in this unless it becomes absolutely necessary for their own survival." Loki replied with a snort.

"What about our alliance with them?" Agent Hill exclaimed.

"The Allfather long ago made it law that we were not to interfere in Midgardian affairs." Thor told her seriously. "That doesn't change the fact that Loki and I are here, and we'll stay here. We both wish the best for this realm."

"So you two are our best chance…" Steve sentenced with a sigh.

"Actually, Loki is your best chance." I pointed out.

That had everyone's attention back on me.

"Going back to my somewhat crazy theories." I stated, to make them understand what I was saying was not absolute. "If we try and mix Greek and Norse mythology, and work under the assumption that the first Aesir and Jotun are each the children of certain Titans who adapted according to the realm they inhabited. That would make Thor and Loki second generation Aesir and Jotun respectively, or third generation Titans, depending how you look at it."

"Thus far all you have said points to them being the same." Tony quipped. "Except of course, for one being all peach-colored and the other blue, what else is there?"

"Loki's mother, birth-mother in fact." I said in a low voice.

Beside me Loki tensed. This was a topic we'd mentioned sporadically in the past, and certainly not one either of us enjoyed going on about. I had never fully presented to him the theory I was about to state to everyone. However, while it certainly was wild theory, I thought it might be important. And considering the delicate situation we, and the whole realm, were in, even my wildest theories needed to be considered."

"Our mother is…Mother…Frigg, Queen of Asgard." Thor stated uncomfortably.

"I know Thor, that's why I specified the birth-part." I told him with a hesitant smile. "I know this is not a topic either of you enjoy, so I'll do my best to be quick. Just bear with me please." I took a deep breath before diving straight into it. "Loki is Laufeyson, the youngest child of the former King of Jotunheim. He was forsaken by Laufey during the time they were at war with Asgard, because the King of Frost Giants didn't believe him to be able to fit with the rest, as he was much too small, not a giant at all. I believe there must be a reason for that. It has never been mentioned just who gave birth to Loki, if anyone knows, they've never said it. I believe it must not have been a Jotun, if it had been Loki wouldn't have been so small. Which means…"

"It might have been an Aesir…" Jane finished, being one of the few capable of following me.

"Or a Titan." Darcy proposed.

"What?!" Everyone reacted to that. "That's crazy."

"Not as much as you might imagine." I tried to regain control. "I admit this is pretty out there, and I have truly no proof at all but…what beings, aside from Loki, we know to have survived a fall from the Bifrost and into the abyss?"

There was no verbal answer, but I could see the understanding in every face.

"There are other minor details of course." I went on, gaining more confidence. "Loki's magic is greater than any other Asgardian's, including the Queen herself; then there are his shape-shifting abilities. And his child…"

"Child…?!" Half of those present practically squeaked at the same time.

"Yes, child, my only daughter Hel Lokisdottir." Loki declared seriously.

"You have a daughter…?" Tony repeated, not quite believing it.

"Yes, I do." Loki sighed. "Though I was never in an official relationship with Hel's mother, she's still my child. One I'm very proud of."

"Did you know this?" Peter asked me.

"Of course I knew." I answered with a snort. "I've known for a long time. Honestly, I would like to meet Hel some day, allow her to get to know me, see if she would accept me as her stepmom. It however, will be harder than getting to meet Loki's Asgardian family…"

"And why is that?" Pepper inquired.

"Because Hel does not live in Asgard." Loki replied, as if that should be obvious. "My daughter is Queen of Helheim…you humans would see it as her being the ruler of Hell, of the Land of the Dead…that sort of thing…"

"I thought you said there was no goddess of death…" Gwen said, confused.

"Hel is not the goddess of death." Loki clarified.

"In some myths Hel is called as such." I agreed. "Some also believe her to be a goddess of time. Which, we all must agree, it's another concept too wide and subjective to belong to one sole being, god or not. So really, Hel is not goddess of death, or even time. She is Queen of the Underworld, or the Otherworld…she rules over some of the dead, those who have died of sickness, age; pretty much anyone who did not die in battle or in the sea."

"And what connection does Hel have with your theory of Loki being half-titan?" Steve asked, confused at how they'd gotten so far from their original topic.

"The power Hel was, which allows her to receive the souls of the dead, to judge them, which allows her to rule over her own realm, no other Aesir or Jotun has such power."

"Maybe Odin gave her that power." Jane suggested.

"The Allfather is great indeed, but even he cannot grant that kind of power to any one being." Thor admitted thoughtfully. "You've raised an interesting point, sister mine. I admit that even those I was present when Father granted Hel her position as Queen of one of the Nine Realms, I did not stop to consider what her new position implied." He shook her head. "To be honest, I was never fair to her. Never the uncle, the family she deserved…I hope one day she will forgive me."

For a few seconds no one said a thing until, surprisingly, it was Loki who spoke.

"A wise person told me once everyone makes mistakes…" He pointed out with a rueful smile. "I myself wasn't the best father for her for many years. Not when she lived with her mother; not when she was taken to Asgard; not when the Aesir didn't seem to be able to look beyond her strange skin and disparate eyes; not when she decided she could not stay in Asgard and asked Odin… Odin of all people! for a different option…"

"At least you've managed to settle your differences." I reminded him softly.

"It was all thanks to you, my Nightingale." Loki assured, kissing my hair.

"How is that?" Pepper asked, curious.

"It was when she was fourteen and dying." Loki answered soberly. "I researched through all the libraries in Asgard for a way to save her; and when that failed, I went to see Hel. She could not help me directly, it wasn't in her power; but still, she was the one who convinced me of trying to create the deamarkonian when I could find no other possibility."

"I did not know that!" I exclaimed, turning to look at him.

"You never asked." He reminded me with a half smile.

"So Hel knows about me?" I inquired.

"She does." Loki nodded. "After the deamarkonian worked I went back to see her, to tell her what happened. She expressed her regret at being unable to meet you, though at the same time she was glad I still had you." He closed his eyes briefly. "You unknowingly brought us together, my Nightingale…you've given me so much…not only a perfect match, but thanks to you now I'm truly a father. Those are things I shall always be grateful for. Forever…"

I did not answer to that, there were no words I could say, so I just embraced him.

A calm, comfortable silence settled on us and the room, until eventually Fury broke it, reminding all of us the volatile situation we were involved in.

"So, if I understood this correctly." He said seriously. "We will have to be the ones to fight Thanos and its Chitauri. Asgard shall not interfere unless their own realm were to be threatened. And our best chance, due to the theory of his parentage, is Loki…"

"My theory is a possibility…but not the things you should focus on." I told him. "Because in the end, half-titan or not, the fact is that Loki is the most powerful Sorcerer in any and all realms, and the only being, aside from the Titans themselves, or at least Thanos, to be known to have survived the abyss…"

Fury nodded. It might not be what he wanted to hear, but the other possibility was having no way to defend the Earth at all…and that was just not an option he was willing to contemplate. The world must be protected, and when he'd become the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. he'd vowed to be at the head of those defenders, and that was exactly what he would do.

"If you are all willing to hear my recommendation." Maria Hill commented suddenly. "We have the basis of a plan. The Avengers going against the Chitauri, hopefully with Loki going against Thanos…unless we want this to become a repeat of the last New York invasion, or worse, we need to find a way to draw the enemy to where we want them to be."

"Fight the battle in our turf, with our rules." Steve nodded in understanding.

"I should be able to call Thanos's attention onto myself." Loki offered. "Previously he couldn't track me because my magic was concealed, which is why he probably didn't know I would be here the day of the attack…before my magic was sealed, and since recovering I've occluded myself as has always been my wont. I can allow him to locate me at a specific time…we all know he'll want to kill me, he also won't expect me to be alone, so he will come with all he has…"

"You'll be bait." Darcy said in shock.

I froze in place.

"My Nightingale…" He began softly.

"It's okay, I understand." I nodded stiffly. "I may not like it. But I know why it must be this way." I spun around in his arms to face me. "Though you listen to me, Loki Odinson, and you listen well, you will come back to me. You hear me? You will come back to me!"

"I promise." He nodded. "Always."

I nodded. I still didn't like it. More than that, I completely hated the whole thing. But it was necessary. We needed to stop Thanos and the Chitauri, we needed to protect Earth…and some sacrifices would need to be made to achieve those goals.

**xXx**

After that particularly intense strategy session, the Avengers seemed to silently decide to go each their own way for the rest of the afternoon. We all split, either in couples, or alone. And yet, somehow, we also all somehow found each other again in Stark's terrace in the end.

"After everything said today…I feel like we should be doing something." Steve commented.

"Like what Cap., you wish for some bonding time?" Tony inquired.

"Maybe." Steve shrugged. "Something we could do together."

"Well, there's one thing I would like to ask." Pepper said, turning to me. "Silbhé, I've heard from some of the others that you can sing, they say you're quite good…"

"She's more than good…" Loki whispered so no one but me, and maybe Thor, could hear him.

"The Lady Nightingale indeed does honor to her name." Thor declared.

"Would you sing something for us?" Pepper asked.

The request took me by surprise, it wasn't often that I sang with others present. In fact, while I was positive that the time I'd sang in that research facility in Norway, and then right there in the Tower, while Loki was being held prisoner, had been recorded and most likely watched by one or more of the others; the only time I'd consciously sung in front of others, was when Thor had helped Loki and I contact each other through Frigg's mirror.

"Do it my Nightingale…" Loki coaxed me softly. "Show everyone here why your voice can compare and surpass that of the most beautiful birds…"

I blushed, and yet there was no way I could turn him, or Pepper down, not after that. So I thought things a bit, and once I was sure what I wanted to sing and did so:

"I'll give my all or not at all

There's no in-between

I'll give my best, won't second guess

This feelin' deep in me…"

No, I might have had my doubts at first, of whether I deserved Loki or not; but then so had he. Self-worth had been a problem for both of us for quite a while. And yet, there we were, in that moment, standing together. And there was no doubt that was exactly where we belonged.

"You make me want to love you

With every breath I'll love you, (oh) endlessly

I'll give my heart, give my soul

I won't hold back, I'll give you everything

All of me, completely…"

That song was very special for me, it had taken a long time to be created. Some of the lines had been in my mind for a while, since I was fifteen and began to comprehend that what I felt for Loki was truly love, and that it was not likely to change any time soon. However, it hadn't been finished until recently, after we were reunited. But then I'd had no voice, and no reason to sing, until now…it was a song I enjoyed singing out loud. Because it was the history of my heart, and also a vow, the promise I lived by, to give everything, be everything, to and for Loki…forever…

"You fill me up with your love

Oh I just overflow

When we touch, can't get enough

And I want you to know…"

It was like my song caused some kind of effect in those that surround us. As I watched Tony, Clint and Peter pull their respective girlfriends against them. And even Phil was standing particularly close to Darcy (though I didn't actually stop to consider the possible implications of that). Bruce and Steve were silently looking at the distance, as if searching for their missing halves in the sky. Fury, Hill and Happy were the only ones missing from the group we'd been in earlier, though I didn't want to even begin to contemplate how they would react to my song!

"You make me want to love you

With every breath I'll love you, (oh) endlessly

I'll give my heart, give my soul

I won't hold back, I'll give you everything

All of me, completely…"

It was my promise, my vow, one of many I'd sworn, out-loud and in my mind: my absolute trust, loyalty, devotion and love to and for the one person I held above everyone and everything else. The one who made me who and what I am, who I knew without a doubt loved me as fiercely and completely as I did him…my amazing soul-mate…my gallant Aquarius…my dear Maverick… my match, my Loki…He was my all, as I was his. Now and Forever.

"You make me want to love you

With every breath I'll love you, (oh) endlessly

I'll give my heart, give my soul

I won't hold back, I'll give you everything

All of me, completely…"

"Thank you for that." Pepper whispered after a while, hesitant to break the peace that had settled over all of us. "You truly have a most gifted voice…"

"Thank you…" I whispered back with a grateful nod.

That was the last any of us spoke for that evening. Eventually we all split again, this time for our respective apartments; though something told me that the moments we'd shared in that Terrace, would never be forgotten.

**xXx**

On the 2nd of May, things came to a head. Careful arrangements had been made. In the middle of the night, when we were all supposed to be in the final preparations for the upcoming battle, Loki used his talent at traveling the Shadow Paths to take Pepper, Happy, Gwen, Jane, Darcy, Phil and myself to my manor, which no one except Darcy, Loki and I even knew the location of. Also, no one was to know we'd left New York except the Avengers and Fury. We were supposed to be safe there. Especially since it had been decided that the Avengers and the best S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents would be going to New Mexico (the desert was definitely a better location for an all-out battle than, say, the middle of New York!). Phil and Happy were supposed to be our 'guard detail', in case anything unexpected happened; Gwen too was carrying a gun, for emergencies, Darcy had an extra strong taser Tony had made especially for her, while I was able to refine my ability at channeling Loki's magic (not that I was planning on doing that unless it was a matter of life and death…not when Loki needed all his magic to survive himself).

It was supposed to be simple, our plan was supposed to be fool-proof…of course, no one considered any special powers being a Titan might give Thanos…

It's almost funny, we'd talked about all my theories concerning Titans, Hel, Loki, gods, concepts too big to be assigned to one being, we'd even touched on Thanos's obsession with 'Death'…yet we never stopped to contemplate what kind of powers exactly Thanos might have…

Thanos found us, it should have been impossible but he did. We managed to get out of the manor, and I instructed the others to run for the rose patch. With it being my favorite part of the garden Loki had placed a special set of wards there, even stronger than the ones on the house itself, meant to make sure nothing bad would ever happen to my roses…I hoped they might be able to protect us as well. At least long enough to call for help…

It didn't work. Most of us did manage to get to the rose-patch, except Gwen. Thanos got her. He offered to kill her for me, as some sort of sacrifice offering. It took all I had to keep calm. The last thing I wanted was to allow his delusion, but I could think of no other way to protect Gwen… so I acted. I pretended to be who he believed me to be, the goddess of death. I turned down his offer for a sacrifice, stating that it was not what I wanted. Then he offered me Loki…

I hated the idea, hated letting him run with it. But I thought that at least that way the others would be safe…I never expected what happened next. I was guiding Gwen to the rose-patch, making sure she was safe, then I was abruptly being pulled away…next thing I knew I was kneeling on sand instead of grass, and I knew then I was no longer in Maine.

I was so dizzy, whatever Thanos's mode of transportation it was very different from Loki's Shadow walking. It felt wrong…

"Nightingale!" A scream in a voice I knew painfully well brought me out of my stupor.

I stumbled as I got on my feet, having trouble to truly look at my surroundings with all the sand blowing around for whatever the reason. However, before I could even begin moving in the direction of the voice, I felt an arm pulling me backwards, towards another body: it was strong, but also too wide, too bulky, definitely not my beloved.

"Let her go Thanos!" I heard Loki scream.

"I told you that if you betrayed me I would make you regret it, little god." Thanos said in his dark, painful voice. "You betrayed me and my Chitauri, and then thought you had the right to claim Death? She's mine!"

The Avengers turned to look at me, obviously not understanding what was going on, why wasn't I denying being who Thanos claimed I was…

Most of the battle kept going around us, with the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents fighting the Chitauri with all they had. Some fell, but definitely more on their side than ours. However, aside from keeping himself alive and unharmed, Loki didn't move in the slightest, his eyes fixed straight on me, and on Thanos.

The battle went on for a while, until Loki was forced to get involved, lest one of his teammates get killed; and while I knew Loki might not call them friends, he wasn't about to let them die either. He moved to kill a few Chitauri before they could get some of the Avengers. Then actually deflected a spear before it ran Spiderman through.

It was at that point that Loki seemed to finally get distracted, more than he should have.

"I will destroy that little god-reject." Thanos told me with obvious glee. "Then I will claim you as mine forever, Lady Death…"

He raised a hand, a bolt of pure energy forming in his hand and prepared to throw it straight at Loki's unprotected back.

"No!" I screamed, pulling at his arm by the elbow. "Loki!"

My husband turned around in time to watch the bolt of energy be shot wide away from him, right as I went tumbling down.

I hurt my hand, and almost fell to the ground, only I didn't, because of Thanos. I couldn't help the cry that escaped my throat as the Titan used my hair to pull me back up.

"Stupid girl, you may be death but you cannot stop me from making him pay!" He told me with a snarl. "I will kill the so-called Loki of Asgard!"

"No, you won't!" I yelled back at him.

"That poor excuse for a god does not deserve you…" Thanos began. "Besides, it's not like he can kill me himself…not like he will risk hurting you to get to me."

It was true, I could see it clearly. The way Thanos was holding me, there was no way Loki, or any of the other Avengers still on their feet (which weren't many) could take a shot at him without hurting or even possibly killing me. It was a chance Loki would never be willing to take. And really, if that was the way Thanos treated someone he claimed to love…it explained so much! Not that it helped me any…

"I will kill Loki of Asgard…" Thanos said again, looking at me. "and thanks to you, he won't so much as move a finger to fight back…"

"No…" I gasped, shaking my head in denial.

Keeping a tight grip on my hair, in such a way I could barely move without risking falling and being pulled once again painfully, Thanos created another sphere of energy and shot it at Loki.

As expected, Loki didn't try to deflect it, didn't even try to evade it. I think he might be afraid of what Thanos would do next if he did…what none of us could have expected was when Iron Man interfered. He managed to mostly deflect the attack, though it was bad enough it sent him flying a considerable distance. He did not get back up again after that, and if it weren't for his groans of pain I might have feared he was killed.

"Idiot." Thanos scoffed. "It doesn't change anything in the end."

Then, as he raised his hand one more time to create his ball of energy, I made up my mind. In the end, the decision was so easy I can almost believe it had been made a long time ago…I just acted on it right then. And maybe that thought is about right. After all, I always knew that if there was one thing I would ever allow, it was for Loki to die for me…

"You won't kill him." I told Thanos strongly. "I won't let you."

"And what will you do?" He asked me sardonically. "Regardless of how great your power might be, my lady, you cannot stop me."

"I do not need to stop you." I told him with a grim smile. "I just need to make sure you cannot use me." I took a deep breath and acted. "I will not be a hostage, or a bargaining chip. I will not be used to destroy the love of my life! I would rather die!"

Thanos was so focused on trying to understand what I meant he never noticed it when I brought my hand farthest from him to my neck. I pulled on my necklace until I was able to get the piece of metal lodged behind the nightingale pendant. It had the secondary effect of making the pendant fall to the sandy ground, but I had to ignore that and focused on what was important.

The key of the deamarkonian was not actually a key in the standard sense of it, it did not look like the average keys. Instead it was a rune, or more like the inside of one. The demarkonian has several sets of runes engraved. But the most important set consisted of three runes: the first was the serpent coiled as an eternity representing Loki, another was a triquetra, to represent me; and in between the two of them was the Gibo, which symbolized both a gift and a partnership, the connection between the two of us. As that was the most important set of runes, they were engraved deeper than the others, it was actually carved out, with the part that was missing, which would fit in the space, being the actual key.

*I'm sorry my Aquarius…* I focused all my will in making sure he would hear me, straight in his mind, that he would sense my love, my devotion, and my choice…

"No!" Loki screamed, as he realized what I meant to do.

By the time Thanos realized I was doing something, it was too late, I pressed the key against the deamarkonian, fitting the rune on its carved spot. It disturbed the design, the spells, breaking the magic. And then the bracelet opened, falling with a quite clatter to the sand floor.

It was like being pressed from all sides at once, like drowning without water or…like being drained of all energy, only to then be forced to carry the greatest weight imaginable. My body arched for a moment in pain and I could hear a scream echoing all around, so terrible I could hardly believe it was coming from my own mouth. Then I couldn't hold myself anymore, I dropped to the sand like a puppet with its strings cut, even the pull of Thanos on my head wasn't enough to force me to try and get back on my feet.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Thanos demanded.

I raised my head with great effort forward. I could see Bruce, in his human form, kneeling beside Iron Man, seeing to him. Black Widow was holding Hawkeye up, apparently he'd been banged up quite a bit during the battle. There were a few more Agents on the side, including Hill and Fury themselves. Captain America and Thor were busy holding Loki, though I wasn't fully sure if they were holding him up or back. Spiderman stood beside him. And every single one of them was looking at me with expressions of absolute disbelief.

"I…will not be used…to d-destroy tha…that which I…I love a-above all else." I said in my strongest voice, still half broken with sickness and pain.

"You are not Death." Thanos practically snarled as he pulled on my hair tighter.

I was unable to stop a wince from his motions, but I did not cry out again, I even manage to direct my best smirk at him (what can I say, I learnt from the best).

"No. But you will soon be dead." I retorted. "For I am Nightingale, wife of Loki…and he will destroy you, utterly and absolutely."

"Not before I've destroyed him." Thanos hissed. "And you will make a good start."

Before I fully understood what he pretended, I was flying. I understood it then, he pretended to kill me, thinking that would break Loki. I was vaguely aware of my love screaming my name, his name for me at least. But once my motion stopped, it wasn't he who did it, but Spiderman.

"Peter…?" I asked, confused.

"It's alright Silbhé…you're safe now." Spiderman told me nervously. "I've got you."

"Lo…ki…?" I asked. Where was my husband?

"He's taking care of that bastard, with Thor's help." Spiderman told me. "They'll be here any second now. Then we'll all get back to New York and make sure you'll get better."

"No you won't…I won't…" I whispered to him, strangely calm.

"Wha…?" He seemed confused, even with that mask on I could tell.

"You cannot save me from this Peter…" I told him quietly. "No one can."

I wasn't fully aware when the battle finally ended. I wasn't conscious of much until I suddenly saw Loki'd emerald eyes boring on my own hazel ones. Peter moved carefully but swiftly, allowing Loki to hold me in his lap.

"Here…" Loki declared stiffly, holding the deamarkonian in one hand. "We need to get this back on you already…"

"It's too late." I told him as softly as I could.

"Don't say that." He almost snapped. "Just…don't. It's never too late."

"I'm sorry Loki." I whispered.

It took me all the energy I had, but I managed to raise my hand to caress his cheek.

"Why did you do that?" He asked in a soft, almost broken voice.

"I wasn't about to allow him to use me to destroy you." I told him in a low voice, begging him in my mind to understand. "I know you Loki. You would have let him kill you rather than risk killing me. And then where would the rest of the world be?"

"When are you going to understand that I never cared about the world, only about you?" He asked me in what probably should have been a demanding voice, he only sounded tired.

"I made my choice Loki, please accept it." I told him, trying my best to be strong.

"Maybe one day we'll see you again, in Valhala…" I heard Thor suggest from behind Loki…

"Oh Thor…" I shook my head slightly. "I'm sorry Thor, that just won't be possible. I am not going to Valhala…"

"How can you say that?" Natasha asked, chagrined. "If anyone deserves a heaven, Valhala, whatever, it is you! After what you just did!"

"Because regardless of whatever I might have done, I am not dying a warrior's death." I pointed out with a tired sigh. "Thanos did not kill me, nor did I die in battle. The Cancer is what's killing me. A sickness…so no, I'm not going to Valhala. I'm sorry…"

"How am I supposed to live without you?" Loki asked me suddenly, his eyes so full of pain it broke my heart a little more.

It was amazing, how in the middle of all that pain, of my death, he suddenly didn't seem to care if others saw and heard him express his feelings, saw him being vulnerable. It was like nothing truly mattered to him anymore…and that made me scared, not for me, but for him.

"Exactly how you would have had to do it eventually." I reminded him. "I was always going to die Loki. In the end, I am a mortal…that never changed…"

"I would have found a way…if you had only given me time…" He insisted.

"I'm sorry Loki." I said, the deepest sadness filling me. "I would have liked more time with you too, yet I regret nothing. This last ten years…they have been the most wonderful. In the end, I got to live seven more years than I would have without you, and I did so with you by my side. I also had the honor and pleasure of spending the last of those two years as your wife…I wouldn't ask for anything more of this life…well, one thing. Just one."

"What is it?" He asked. "I'll give you anything."

"One last kiss…" I whispered. 

I didn't even finish saying the words when I felt his lips on mine. It was the most tender, loving kiss I could remember, even with the trace of bitterness of the inevitable separation. And that was the last I knew, as I left my last breath in that kiss… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't Kill Me! 
> 
> I promise... I swear... there will be a happy ending...somehow. 
> 
> I know I took serious liberties with Loki's origins, but considering that Marvel had already made some changes for the movies... and this is fanfiction, so I decided I was in my right. Also, you must have already seen my reasons for the things I did. I considered it important. Hope you liked it, or at least don't mind it. 
> 
> Next Chapter: We get a look into Loki's head... hope we don't go crazy. Echoes...


	10. Ninth Song. Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world looks different, depending on the eyes through which you see it. What do the world, all worlds, look like through Loki's eyes? 
> 
> Revelations will be made about Nightingale's past, as her death brings certain people forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I am going out of town for my sister's graduation, so I chose to update right now. 
> 
> On a few details: To those wondering how Thanos found Nightingale, he tracked Loki's magic in the wards protecting Salani mansion (those two never contemplated that detail). 
> 
> The song this chapter is Jason Walker's "Echo". And the mechanics with it are a bit different than with every other song in this fic. You'll see as you read.
> 
> Now, for whatever the reason I decided this was a good place to explain a bit more about Nightingale's character, so here goes. She's a very intelligent, cunning, resourceful, passionate, loyal, caring young woman. However, she's also stubborn, selfless to the point of self-harm (as you've seen already). While she doesn't have self-esteem problems, she still doesn't believe she's good enough for a god at times (it's part of the reason why she made such a great effort in her studies, to be the best she possibly could). Her having Cancer made it so death is as normal to her as life, the problem is that, for that very same reason, Loki's immortality was more of an obstacle between them than it would have been usually. I chose to make Silbhé as she is, both emotionally, mentally and physically, because I'm trying to make her me, in a way. While no, I don't have cancer, I have a genetic condition called Ehler-Danlos which means my articulations are weak, I tire easily, cannot walk long distances or stay standing for a long while. I made her a Cancer patient so she would have the weakness, small stature, and to be able to add the whole deamarkonian situation. Also, like Nightingale I honestly believe that I could love someone truly, heart and soul (I honestly believe in One Love, Eternal and Absolute); I also believe that if I were to ever find it I would stand by that person no matter, what, or who, or where, or anything at all. It's not necessarily a good thing, I know. I mean, Nightingale knows Loki has done bad things, yet she still stands by him and believes the best of him. I truly believe that's how I would be (maybe one day I'll know for sure. Another revelation, I don't have a boyfriend, to be perfectly honest I have never been in a serious relationship in my whole life... I'm 26, maybe one day I'll find The One... someone as crazy as me!)

**Ninth Song. Echo**

The Ninth Song, a song that resonated through realms, through time, through life…

For centuries I've walked through the Nine Realms, traveled the Shadow Paths, visited the many inhabited corners from the roots to the highest branches of Yggdrasil. I've been known as many things: Aesir, Jotun, Sorcerer, almost Titan…been known by many names: Odinson, Laufeyson, Trickster, Silvertongue, Liesmith, God of Lies, God of Mischief, God of Chaos…I have been a son, a brother, a spellweaver, a prince, a King, a Betrayer…but through it all, through all time, nothing has given me greater pleasure than been Luka 'Loki' Hveðrungr, scholar, millionaire business, somehow an Avenger…but most importantly: husband to Professor Silbhé Salani, the Nightingale, my Nightingale, being her Aquarius, her Maverick…her match.

Who could have imagined, when I first saw that petite child with eyes the warmest shade of brown, with the lightest touch of vibrant green in the center and hair a mix of the earth, the sun and the slightest touch of fire, or maybe a red rose, like the ones surrounding her… Who could have imagined that that child could change my life so much? I was supposed to be the Lord of Chaos…yet that's exactly what she brought to my life: chaos. Now I cannot imagine existing without her in my life…

Which is why it was so important that she be kept safe. And also, by knowing my own feelings regarding my wife's safety, I knew the others Avengers would feel the same regarding their own girlfriends/fiancée. It had been actually Darcy's idea that they all be taken to the Salani Manor in Maine. Since no one except her, my Nightingale and I even knew where the place was located, not even S.H.I.E.L.D., it was the perfect hiding place.

And so, the day before we'd planned to do battle against Thanos and the Chitauri by calling their attention to the desert in New Mexico (near where Odin Allfather had first exiled Thor to, nearly two years ago…), we were taking my Nightingale, my brother's chosen match: Jane, Darcy, the Son of Coul, the Spider's mate and Tin Man's fiancée to the mansion; that's to say, I was taking them, with use of my Shadow Walking, since it was the most secret method of transportation that existed. My Nightingale was in fact the last person I got there, giving us a little longer to say our goodbyes…though she wasn't making the whole exchange easy in the slightest.

"I don't like this…" She whispered against my lips.

It felt so good being able to kiss her again. After months with that gods-forsaken muzzle, and even my mouth sewn shut; then, before that, the months I was forced to spend lost in the darkness. It actually wouldn't have been as terrible if I hadn't known what my own captivity was doing to my match, if I couldn't sense every day and every night how she kept withering…like a flower condemned to eternal night, to live without the sun, the fresh air, without true life…it was a miracle we hadn't both ended dead in those months. A miracle I owed, at least in part, to my brother, his girlfriend the scientist, and Darcy…

I still only liked Darcy, she was an interesting girl certainly, and had a little respect for the Son of Coul, as well as the Spider-boy and his girl. And really, only with that number, I had more positive contact with people than ever before in all my existence…and to think it was all a direct or indirect consequence of agreeing to befriend a certain young child who I one day found sitting among a rose-patch, watching birds flying around…

It always comes back to her, everything I have, everything I am, it is because of and for her. Because she saw me, Loki, and not all the titles, the family, the baggage. She accepted me. Even when she began researching so much of what humans knew of 'Norse gods' (and some of it is so incredible, and sometimes terrible…) she never stopped looking at me with the same expression of total acceptance with a hint of wonder in her eyes. A look that eventually shone brighter with love…the perfect look.

I saw my love, I saw her interactions with the father that was almost never there, and the aunt that had devoted so many years of her life to her, the lack of friends…and it made me yearn for something I thought I'd given up centuries before: my own family. I began yearning for the father who'd never seen me as worthy, the brother who saw me as less than him at every turn, the daughter I was too lost to love the way she should be loved before she left…all I had, all I'd always had was Mother, Queen Frigg. It was she who'd seen my potential as a Sorcerer, who'd begun my training, she who congratulated me on my achievements, who comforted me on my failures, who made sure I never give up…She was to me what I knew her aunt was to my Nightingale. But it was no longer enough…I wanted the rest of the family I was supposed to have, the family I knew I deserved…

Until I no longer did. At first things had gone well. Hel…she'd been wonderful. While she refused to give my Nightingale back to me after she'd died, explaining it just couldn't be done, it went against her duties; she was still the one who convinced me to attempt something that seemed just impossible. The creation of an object that existed only in literary fiction, in that book my love had been reading while sick in bed. I may be the creator of the true deamarkonian, but if it hadn't been for Hel, I would have never even tried. She gave me the support I should have been giving her since she was born. And with it she also gave me another chance, to be the father, the man, I was supposed to be, the one she needed me to be.

So after my Nightingale was safe, and after Hel and I truly became as daughter and father were supposed to be. I thought I could do the same with my brother and father, earn their respect, their acceptance, their regard, like I'd done with Hel's. Only to, years later, find out they weren't my brother or father…they were nothing of mine.

Learning that I was adopted explained so many things…and it also crushed me. Suddenly Mother wasn't enough. What was the point of anything when I was never going to get the family I wanted? I never wanted the throne, I just wanted others to believe I could be worthy of it! But no one did, not even Thor, or my so-called Father…

If it wasn't for my Nightingale, I'm quite sure I would have never recovered. The discoveries crushed me, and the fall off the Bifrost, through the abyss, and what I found there only made things worse…I truly owe my life, my sanity to my Nightingale…At the same time, I wonder what things would have been like if I'd had her, if she'd been there for me, right after I first found out about my heritage. When she found out she was so understanding, so accepting, so loving…what if she'd been able to do all that for me, before I went off the deep end? Before the Jotun's attempted assassination of Odin, before the Destroyer, before my fall…she could not have stopped Heimdall, Sif, or the Warriors 3 for turning against me, but still, having even just one person to support me, to stand by my side, might have made all the difference.

In the end, it's useless to think about such things. Regardless of how nice they might be, that kind of thoughts change nothing. We're still exactly on the same place: standing in the middle of my love's bedroom, in her family home in Maine, waiting for dawn before leading a group of Earth's defenders, "Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes" the Tin-Man called the team once, against a veritable Titan and the remnants of its own army. A total insanity, and certainly not something I would have willingly walked into under most circumstances except…except this was for Midgard, for my beloved's world, and I would do anything for her.

It was something I had long since accepted, though I hadn't yet recognized it verbally, to her or anyone else. The deamarkonian that bound our lives as if they were one, I wasn't willing to have it removed, ever. I knew, that my Nightingale was mortal, that even with all my magic, she would age, eventually life would run its course in her, she would die…and I would die with her. It was my choice, and there was no changing it.

Still, for the time being, I had to say goodbye. I had an interdimensional battle to fight, and I had to make sure my match would be safe meanwhile.

"I don't like this…" She complained, even as she pressed her lips against mine. "It's not fair…I thought I was supposed to be learning battle-magic so I could fight by your side…"

"No, no way." I shook my head empathically, even as I kissed behind her ear in apology.

"Loki…" She began, obviously affronted by my reply.

"It's nothing against you, my love." I assured her quietly, stopping her complaints with a finger to her lips. "I just would never be able to focus if you were there on the battlefield. It's the very reason why Thor, the Tin-Man and the Spider-boy have sent their matches with you here as well. The Eye of Hawk only has the Widow with her because it's quite obvious there would be hell to pay for him if he tried to keep her away…"

It was true, and my Nightingale knew it as well as I, regardless of how her loyalties might have changed through the years: Natalia Romanova was an assassin, a spy, a warrior, and she would always be. It was something her partner, the archer, had had to accept a long time ago if he wanted her to stay by his side.

"I know you wish to fight with me, and while it would give me great honor and pride, not this time my Nightingale…" I shook my head, trying to make her understand she meant just too much for me to risk her like that. "If anything were to happen to you in that battle. I would lose it. I honestly cannot account for what I would do."

"Very well." She agreed with a resigned sigh. "But know this, this is the last time you'll face anything, be it war, or anything else, without me by your side."

I looked at her, wondering if she realized what she was committing herself to. True, it wasn't the first time she vowed to be with me forever, yet that didn't change what she had told me that time, right after I explained to her what the words we'd exchanged before making love for the second time meant, when we'd bound ourselves to each other…I'd been sure that there would be denial, rejection, yet there was only acceptance, understanding, devotion, love…she loved me, wanted me, like no one had before. And yet, she still didn't understand the concept of forever, not for us:

" _I know how important the vows we took are, but I need you to listen to something I have to say, please Loki." There must have been something on my expression right then, because she hurried to reassure me. "It's nothing wrong, I promise. I'm not regretting anything either. It's just…well, you're a god, or the closest thing we know to one anyway. You're as good as immortal…and I am not. I need you to understand that Loki, to never forget it."_

" _I will never forget where you come from." I tried to reassure her._

" _It's about more than that." She insisted, absolutely serious. "It's just…I wish I could promise you forever Loki, but I have to be realistic and admit I cannot do that. I'm mortal, I'll die. It might be tomorrow, next year, next decade, or even in a century. The deamarkonian might be powerful enough to give me a full, prosperous lifetime, but it will still be just a human lifetime. I will still die one day. I need you to understand that now. Know that, if I could stay by your side till the end of time, I would, I truly believe I could love you forever…but I do not have that kind of time. So I'll do the next best thing: I will love you today, with all that I am, and do the same tomorrow as well, and all the tomorrows that are in my power to give you…can you accept that? Can you accept me like that?"_

" _Yes."_

There was so much more I wanted to tell her, but I didn't dare to. I knew she wouldn't like knowing that I had no plans of outliving her, that I had every intention of leaving this life at the very same time she did…she wouldn't like knowing that, for some reason I couldn't comprehend, she held this strange belief that I was important to the universe, that I was needed for the world to exist as it was meant to…what she didn't seem to realize was that I needed her if I was to exist like I was meant to. Without her I was just an empty shell, worth less than nothing.

"I promise." I said out-loud, forcing myself back to the current time and conversation. "Once this situation with Thanos is over, we will not be separated again."

"Hey! Maybe I can even become an Avenger…" She suggested playfully.

The possibility froze me. If she were to become an Avenger, she would be in so much more danger…I hated that idea. Well…hopefully, if she ever brought it up again I could convince her to be more like Darcy or the Son of Coul…

She was smiling at me when I focused on her again. She seemed to see something in my eyes, for all I know she might even realize what I was thinking. She was special like that, always picking up on things, even those I never said…

"I have to leave now…" I reminded her with a chaste kiss…for us anyway.

"Very well…" She muttered with a pout. "I don't like it. But if you must…"

"Well, we can always just disappear, just the two of us…" I suggested in a husky voice.

"That would be the same as letting the world go to hell…and where would we live then?" She asked with a raised brow, then shook her head. "No, I know this is how things must be. Though you better promise you will come back to me, as soon as possible and in one piece."

"I'll do my best." I assured her, it was the best I could promise her, and she knew it.

"I know Thanos is powerful, very much so. But you won't be alone this time, or vulnerable after falling through the abyss. I really don't want to ever have to see you again like I did that day when I returned from my graduation ceremony…"

I nodded, I had no idea how exactly I might have looked when she found me, but the fact that I remained unconscious all throughout the treatment of my wounds, and even several hours afterwards was telling enough of just how badly I was hurt. So no, I didn't want to be in that position again, but more importantly, I did not want her to worry over me like that again.

With one last long kiss and a caress on her cheek, I finally disappeared from there.

I appeared back in the Avengers' Tower, contemplated going to bed, but somehow it didn't feel right to sleep in a bed I would usually share with my match, and she not be there. So instead I ended up in the main terrace, where Thor, the Tin Man and the Captain were already sharing drinks. Stark offered me one the moment he saw me.

"What, finally paying the drink you owe me?" I quipped with a half smirk.

"Maybe." The Tin Man shrugged, handing me the glass. "I was beginning to wonder if you would be coming back tonight."

"As much as I may have liked to, I couldn't stay." I muttered, taking a long drink, then in a drawl, I added. "We need to be ready at dawn and if I had stayed I definitely wouldn't have been back before dawn…"

Tony spluttered, and even Thor's guffaw sounded funny to me, then there was the Cap's deep flush, it was quite obvious the man was still not used to how the times were now. Hey! If I couldn't spend the night with my wife I at least was going to have some fun.

"You know, the first time we met, in Sttutgart, I would have never imagined one day we would actually be comrades…" The Cap commented suddenly.

"Interesting, isn't it?" I asked with a lopsided grin.

Truly so much had changed since that day in Germany…it had been she who had changed it all, as decisively as when she'd been twelve and she'd stared at me and called me by my name; from that day on I was no longer alone…

"You know, you and Silbhé…I don't get it." Tin Man declared after a while.

"What do you not get?" I asked, brow raised.

"How did it happen?" The inventor inquired. "I mean, with your bro there and Dr. Foster I can see it. The way they met, the way they connected, it sounds logical. But you and her…even with her being a Professor on so many things that seem connected to you."

I couldn't help it, I chuckled.

"Have you truly missed the obvious?" I asked, not actually giving time for an answer. "I did not connect with her because of her studies; she took those studies because of me!"

"What?!" That seemed to surprise him.

"Did you miss the memo, the recording where we talked about all this?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "I met my Nightingale when she was eleven. In fact, it was I who gave her that name. She finished High School at fourteen, three majors at sixteen, and then her three master degrees at nineteen, which is when she began working for his" Thor's. "girl. Then a year later…"

"New York." Cap finished for me. "You know, you don't seem the kind to…connect in any way with an eleven-year-old. How did that happen? I did see that conversation, and you never went into detail about that."

"Because we never really think much about it." I told him. "If you really want to know…unlike Thor I've been visiting Earth fairly frequently for more than a century. Ever since I learnt to travel the Shadow Paths, a way of travel between realms more dangerous and more secret than the Bifrost; and was able to occlude myself from Heimdall…"

"Why would you do that?" Thor interrupted.

"I do not know if you're too blind to notice this Thor, but Heimdall does not like me. He's never liked me." I pointed out in an almost scathing tone. "Maybe he knew all along I was a Jotun and that made him think less of me, maybe he just didn't like me for my pranks, or whatever his reason might be. Truth is, half of what went wrong, of the disaster that my tenure as King became, was because of him. He wouldn't follow my orders, even when he was supposed to, as I was his King. He believed himself with the right to question me, and what's worse, he helped your friends go against my direct orders! How was I supposed to achieve anything as King when those who should have been the first to follow, the most loyal, were the first to betray me?!"

There was no answer, which suited me just fine, not sure what I would have said or done if Thor, or anyone, had tried to say or do anything in that moment.

"Anyway," I decided to go back to the original topic. "I like this realm, it's diversity is certainly entertaining, much more than Asgard at times…also, there were times I just grew tired of people there…and since no one knew me here…yeah." I shook my head, I wasn't about to whine about my life like a child with them, not to two humans and my brother of all people! "When I stepped off the shadows and into that garden…I didn't notice her at first. Her aura was so weak…I didn't pick up on it until I'd already stepped properly into the realm. The moment I saw her I used my magic to make myself look a few years older than her. I still expected her to be frightened when she finally noticed me, after all, I had come out of nowhere…and yet, there was no fear in her expression: only curiosity, and wonder…and it really should be no surprise that the next time we met she knew already who I was."

No, it should have been no surprise, except it was, and I could still remember it. Just like I could remember every single time she had surprised me: every time she knew something was wrong without me saying a thing; when she knew what to say, what to do, even before I myself knew; every time she showed just how well she knew me…

"Why Nightingale?" The Tin Man asked, in a tone that showed it had just occurred to him. "I mean, from all the names you could have given her, why that one?"

"The very first time I saw her, she was surrounded by rose bushes, entranced, watching small birds flying all around…then when we talked, she said that more than anything else she wanted to be a Nightingale…" I explained. "I left shortly after that. Wasn't actually planning on ever seeing her again. Until a few weeks later, I found myself in China, and I saw something that reminded me of her…it was a dizi flute…She wouldn't leave my mind after that. So I had the jade flute made for her and left it where I knew she would find it." I shook my head. "I thought that would be it, except it wasn't. I really couldn't forget her…so eventually I went back. I found her in the very same spot in the rose bushes, playing the flute, it was like she was pretending to be one of the birds flying around…it was then that I decided to cal her that. Nightingale. Ever since that moment, that's what she's been to me, my Nightingale, nothing else."

"Why did you save her?" The Cap asked me suddenly.

"What?" I wasn't expecting that question, none of us were.

"I mean, I know she was sick, dying even, but still, I don't understand why you would do it." He tried to explain. "I believe you said it even, who would place themselves in such a vulnerable, dependant position? You wonder how anyone else would do it, yet what I wonder is why you did it; particularly since you don't seem to care much for us humans…"

It was almost funny. So many people had seen us together, so many had thought a relationship between us wasn't possible, so many threw us disbelieving looks, negative comments. Then there were those few that seemed to support us, or at the very least accept us. Yet none of them, not even us, had thought to ask that question before:

"I don't…I care for her." I replied eventually. "I care for the eleven-year-old who delighted in playing with her new flute; for the fourteen-year old who had no fear of death even when it seemed unavoidable; the same fourteen-year-old who, after surviving that sickness, chose to devote her new life to things like History, Myths and Literature, because she'd so enjoyed when I told her things I knew…; the nineteen-year-old who saw beyond my blue skin, my red eyes, my 'issues' and a hell of a bad temper and loved me for me, for Loki; the twenty-year-old who gave up her job, and might as well have given up her life when she stood by me, even against all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s suspicions and accusations; the twenty-one-year-old who has promised, time and again to stand by me for the rest of her life…"

"You truly love her…" Thor whispered, voice still colored by disbelief.

"I do." I nodded, somehow not ashamed or self-conscious about admitting it. "More than my own life…no…she is my life…"

**xXx**

The plan was simple, Fury said it was to minimize mistakes. It was less likely for any fools to ruin something simple. Of course, it's also true that no battle plan survives contact with the enemy. Or maybe what this one did not survive was the absence of the enemy…

"Something is wrong…" I hissed.

We had left Avengers' Tower shortly after dawn. The main team in a quinjet modified by Stark personally. Fury, Hill and the rest of the Agents they had hand-picked would be traveling in two others jets. We made it to the New Mexico desert all right. Once there, while the Agents began preparing, I carefully disassembled all the layers occluding me and dampening my magic. When the last one fell I shivered slightly at the release of my own power, it had been so long since I'd been at 100% person, in or outside of Asgard.

"What was that?" The Cap asked, shivering slightly.

"Loki…" The human form of Hulk replied before turning to me. "That was your power right? The other guy felt it…"

"What did you do?" The Eye of Hawk wanted to know.

"I had to release the spells hiding me from those who may be watching, which tends to include Heimdall, Odin, and more importantly to us: Thanos." I explained easily. "I also released the dampeners on my magic. After all, if I am to fight a Titan I will need to be able to access all of my power without trouble."

"Dampeners?!" Spider-boy practically squeaked. "You mean you have even more power than what I can usually sense?"

It surprised me that he could actually feel my magic, but I nodded.

"How much had you sealed?" Widow inquired.

"Roughly fifty percent." I shrugged.

Really, it was no big thing. I'd gotten used to living with only half of my power available to me for a very, very long time. After all, people already feared some of the things I could do, and the easiness with which I could do them; what then would they say if they knew that wasn't even half of what I was actually capable of?

It took less time than I imagined it would for a tear to appear in the sky and chitauri to begin pouring out of it. Their numbers weren't really that great, particularly compared to the force that had invaded New York. Still, their numbers were enough to keep everyone busy for a while; though, that didn't stop me from noticing the problem almost right away.

"Fuck!" I cursed in English, and then in several other languages.

"What is it?" I heard the Tin Man's voice through the communication device I'd been given.

"Thanos isn't here." I answered with a hiss.

"What do you mean Thanos isn't here?!" Cap demanded.

"I think it's quite obvious what he meant Cap." Widow interfered.

"What I want to know is, how bad is this?" Eye of Hawk inquired.

"It rather depends on where exactly he is right now and what he's doing…" I muttered.

"You think he knows this is a trap?" Spider-boy asked nervously.

"I don't think so." I replied, even as I pondered things carefully. "He wouldn't have sent his chitauri if that were the case…even if he doesn't exactly care for his own army, they are all he has if he expects to conquer Midgard, unless…"

"Unless…?" Several voices asked at the same time.

"He's found another way to do it." I cursed yet again.

I didn't even have to wait long to find out what exactly his plan was; as well as where he'd been and what he'd been doing.

One second the battle was going on just fine, the next what looked like a sudden sand twister appeared in the very center of our chosen battlefield. It disappeared almost immediately afterwards, though we soon learnt what had happened. There, in the middle of what had been a twister, was the most horrible creature any mortal had probably seen in all their existence, a true monster, a titan: Thanos. What truly threw me was just who was with him:

"Nightingale!" I screamed, not even fully aware I was doing so. "Let her go Thanos!"

I could see her expression, she looked so lost, so confused; whatever had happened that ended with her there, she wasn't fully conscious of it.

"I told you that if you betrayed me I would make you regret it, little god." Thanos said in a dark, and almost challenging voice. "You betrayed me and my Chitauri, and then thought you had the right to claim Death? She's mine!"

The rest of the Avengers kept turning to look at my Nightingale and I in turn, as if waiting for one of us to tell them what to do. Truth is, neither of us had planned on what to do in case of hostages, particularly not in case one of our own girls ended up as hostages. It wasn't supposed to be possible, the very reason why we sent them away the previous night…

The battle went on for a long while, almost as if the world were mocking me by moving on while I could only stand there, looking at that horrible monster manhandling my wife…

My attention was kept straight ahead, on Thanos and my Nightingale; until I became aware, through the corner of my eye, of a Chitauri that was about to run Spider-boy through with a spear. I reacted instinctively, creating a relative small and localized pulse that not only deviated the spear, but actually made it vibrate enough that it broke into pieces seconds layer.

That was when I made a mistake. For a handful of seconds I focused so much on the Chitauri hat had almost killed the Spider-boy, I actually took my eyes off Thanos.

"No!" My match's scream brought me back to the matter at hand. "Loki!"

I turned in time to see a sphere of concentrated energy being shot by Thanos; however, before he could actually try and aim it at me my wife managed to pull on his elbow with enough strength to make the shot go wide. The pride I felt at her having the courage to stand up to the Titan to defend me was squashed by fear when I watched her almost fall, only to be pulled back up by the hair. It broke me when I heard her cry out.

"Stupid girl, you may be death but you cannot stop me from making him pay!" He snarled in my match's face. "I will kill the so-called Loki of Asgard!"

"No, you won't!" She yelled back at him.

Even in her situation, she was still so brave…I wanted more than anything else to get her back. But the way he was holding her made it so I couldn't attack without risking hurting her, nor could I try to teleport her out of his hold, for it was too tight.

"That poor excuse for a god does not deserve you…" Thanos was telling her. "Besides, it's not like he can kill me himself…not like he will risk hurting you to get to me. I will kill Loki of Asgard and thanks to you, he won't so much as move a finger to fight back…"

I could see her shake her head, ignoring Thanos's hold on her hair. She wanted to deny his words; and yet, she knew as well as I it was the truth. I would never do anything that might hurt her, not even if it meant my own life…not that, in our current situation it made that much of a difference. If one went, so did the other…

As expected, Thanos attacked me with a new sphere of energy. What none of us expected was when, suddenly, the Tin Man was standing in front of me; he received the attack into receptors built into the palms of his hands (if I remembered right, he had added them to the suit after a fight with Thor the year before, it was supposed to allow him to endure even one of his lightning attacks). The attack hit him fully, Tin Man managed to deflect a good part of it, but eventually it seemed to be too much. He went flying a great distance.

For a couple of seconds I did not move, I could just stand there, staring at the exact spot where the Tin Man had been when he'd intercepted the attack, unable to comprehend that someone had actually risked their own life to help me…it just didn't fit what I knew of my life…especially since this was the same man I'd fought against just a year before, a man I'd thrown out of his own window when he wouldn't shift allegiances to me! Why then now risk his life for mine?!

I was so lost in my musings concerning the Tin Man, I did not realize how drastically things had changed, or were about to change, until I heard the words being practically screamed by my wife, even as Thanos held her still…

"I will not be a hostage, or a bargaining chip." She was saying. "I will not be used to destroy the love of my life! I would rather die!"

It was so like my Nightingale, to offer of herself, all she has, all she is, with no care for her own life…so much like my Mother, and also so different. My mother was sweet, full of love and compassion and kindness and mercy…my love was all that, but she was also passionate and protective and courageous and caring…As much as I may love Mother, she's too used to following Od…Fa…whatever, 'His' every order; my Nightingale on the other hand is the kind of person who would question every single word until she was satisfied with it. I was sure that if Thor managed to get her to be allowed to speak at my trial she would tell them everything she'd been saying to me all these years, and nothing, not even the fact that they were supposed to be gods would stop her. Just like Thanos being a Titan didn't stop her any either…

*I'm sorry my Aquarius…*

It took me a second or two to realize what I had just heard, inside my mind…and along with those words, the deep sense of love, devotion, and…

"No!" She could not be planning what I thought she was planning…

She was, and there was nothing I could do, before I could try to do or say anything she was pressing his left hand on his right wrist, on the deamarkonian…I couldn't move. All I could do was watch, almost as if in slow motion, as the golden cuff engraved with runes fell onto the sand, at the same time I felt my own bracelet slip off my wrist.

There was a second that seemed to extend into eternity, during which I couldn't breathe and I'm almost sure my heart didn't beat either. For the last seven years a small fraction of my power had been siphoned regularly; it was the energy that kept my love alive. It was a minimum draining I'd grown used to feeling in the edge of my consciousness. I couldn't feel it anymore. For the first time in what seemed like forever I had all my energy to myself…I didn't like it.

In an instant I went from shocked still, past upset, furious, and even livid…what I was feeling, it had no comparison, not even after I'd learnt the truth of my heritage, tried to force peace between Jotunheim and Asgard, found myself betrayed when I should have been obeyed as King and then discovered my own father and brother did not believe in me…this was so far beyond that…

"What is the meaning of this?!" I heard Thanos demand.

He was going to hurt her, my Nightingale, I knew that for a fact, yet there was nothing I could do. I have no idea who it was exactly, but I was being held back. Maybe if I'd been better focused I would have been able to get rid of them, go straight at Thanos and fight to get my Nightingale back. As it was, all I could do was watch.

"I…will not be used…to d-destroy tha…that which I…I love a-above all else." I heard my love say, a deep strength in her broken voice.

I could feel myself breaking more with every word said…

"You are not Death." Thanos practically snarled at her.

He had been played, what exactly my match had done I did not know, it seemed like she'd let him believe she was truly Death…and once he found out the truth…

"No. But you will soon be dead." I could hear my wife speak, strongly and with pride. "For I am Nightingale, wife of Loki…and he will destroy you, utterly and absolutely."

Yes I would, if it was the last thing I did…

"Not before I've destroyed him." Thanos hissed. "And you will make a good start."

By the time I understood what he pretended it was already happening, my wife was flying through the air by no will of her own.

"It's alright Loki, I've got this." Spider-Man told me before I could even move.

I watched from the corner of my eyes as he used several nearby light-poles and rocky outcrops to swing himself and create a small spider-web at amazing speeds. In seconds he'd caught my Nightingale in the web and was making sure she was alright before helping her down. The instant I was sure she would be alright with the boy I moved against Thanos. I didn't even realize that the Avengers were no longer stopping me, didn't notice Thor until his hammer made impact against Thanos's arm for the first time, his move to protect his side giving me an opening to attack his collarbone with an ice blade conjured through my jotun heritage. It was enough to disable one of his arms, at least for a while; something both Thor and I took great advantage of. We fought against Thanos together, covering each other's weaknesses, taking advantage of one another's strengths; it was something we hadn't done in a very long time…

Before all the messes: the revelation of my origins, Thor's near coronation and exile, my ascension to the throne and the destruction of the Bifrost…before all that, Thor and I had been a wonderful team. Not even Thor's friends, the so-called 'Lady Sif and the Warriors Three' could understand, work with and compensate for Thor as well as I could. We were well matched: his brute strength and my magic, his courageousness and my cunning. It took a while, not sure how long but to me it seemed like forever, and at the same time like no time at all. Eventually all Chitauri were destroyed, and we had Thanos at our feet.

"There, brother." Thor told me in a deferential tone. "The killing strike is yours."

He could have done it in an instant, but he believed I deserved more to be the one to kill him. I was about to do so, and in the most painful way I could imagine, when I got a feeling of dread and them remembered what was truly important:

"You take it." I replied, vanishing my frozen blades. "I no longer care, as long as he dies, it's the same to me."

"Loki…" He called to me, confused.

"Nightingale needs me more than I need to destroy the bastard." I replied simply, already walking away from the fallen Titan.

I don't know what Thor did exactly, but considering how much he'd come to care for my wife, how he saw her as a little sister; I truly believe he put the fear of Asgard in the bastard before finally destroying him completely.

No, I did not see any of that, neither did I care to ask afterwards. In that moment my only focus was my match. So I collected the deamarkonian, along with the pendant that seemed to have fallen off her neck at some point, and rushed to her side. Spider-Man, who was holding her head and shoulders on his lap, surrender her to me immediately. He might have been looking at me with pity or compassion, or something entirely different…I do not know, I didn't even look at him, all I cared about was my Nightingale.

She looked so soft, so small…so terribly fragile. It reminded me painfully of that time, when she'd been in bed, hanging onto life by the tips of her fingers, only it looked like she no longer had the strength to do even that…it was a sight that broke something deep inside me, something I knew would never heal…

"Here…" I told her, holding the deamarkonian to her, fighting to keep my despair at bay. "We need to get this back on you already…"

"It's too late." She told me in the softest tone I'd ever heard from her.

"Don't say that." I couldn't help it, I snapped. "Just…don't. It's never too late."

"I'm sorry Loki."

Why? Why did she have to apologize when nothing was her fault? It was S.H.I.E.L.D.'s fault, for not protecting her better. It was my fault, for putting her in danger with Thanos. It was whoever-didn't-kill-the-fucking-Titan-before's fault, for allowing him to keep existing…It was my fault, for pulling her into this world of gods, and titans, of fights and magic and death…

I might have continued with my mental monologue, my self-loathing, if I hadn't been distracted by her soft, so breakable hand laying on my cheek. I pressed my own hand over hers, making sure it wouldn't slip off my face, I didn't want to stop feeling her, not right then, not ever…I never wanted to let go…

"Why did you do that?" I asked her quietly, trying to hold onto my emotionless attitude.

"I wasn't about to allow him to use me to destroy you." She told me in a tone that showed it was something obvious, at least for her. "I know you Loki. You would have let him kill you rather than risk killing me. And then where would the rest of the world be?"

She was right of course, but who cared?! I didn't. Well she cared, it seems impossible for her not to care about something, about everything…still, it shouldn't have to mean her life! Her life was worth so much more…more than the whole fucking world as far as I am concerned!

"When are you going to understand that I never cared about the world, only about you?" I asked him tiredly, though I wasn't actually expecting an answer.

"I made my choice Loki, please accept it." She told me.

"Maybe one day we'll see you again, in Valhala…" I heard Thor suggest from behind me.

It gave me a bright flash of hope, like the flicker of a candle in the middle of a storm…it was gone just as fast as it appeared.

"Oh Thor…" I saw her shake her head weakly. "I'm sorry Thor, that just won't be possible. I am not going to Valhala…"

"How can you say that?" The Widow obviously didn't like that answer. "If anyone deserves a heaven, Valhala, whatever, it is you! After what you just did!"

She was right, of course she was right; but my love had already taken that in consideration.

"Because regardless of whatever I might have done, I am not dying a warrior's death." She pointed out. "Thanos did not kill me, nor did I die in battle. The Cancer is what's killing me. A sickness…so no, I'm not going to Valhala. I'm sorry…"

"How am I supposed to live without you?" I asked abruptly.

For millennia I hated nothing more than appear weak in front of others, particularly those I did not trust. But in that moment, with a man who'd just risked his life to help me, one who'd taken risks to save my wife, the brother who'd fought by my side, putting all his trust in me, and all the others that had agreed to fight by my side even after my awful past…with the love of my life slowly fading in my lap…in that moment I couldn't care any less about appearances, or vulnerabilities, or anything at all.

"Exactly how you would have had to do it eventually." She told me softly. "I was always going to die Loki. In the end, I am a mortal…that never changed…"

She was probably trying to console me, but she wasn't doing a very good job, of course she had no idea of what my own plans had been when it came to her mortality…

"I would have found a way…if you had only given me time…" I lied, not wanting her to worry about what was truly going through my mind.

"I'm sorry Loki." She told me sadly. "I would have liked more time with you too, yet I regret nothing. This last ten years…they have been the most wonderful. In the end, I got to live seven more years than I would have without you, and I did so with you by my side. I also had the honor and pleasure of spending the last of those two years as your wife…I wouldn't ask for anything more of this life…well, one thing. Just one."

"What is it?" Anything she could ask was hers for the taking as far as I was concerned, anything at all. "I'll give you anything."

"One last kiss…" She whispered.

She needed to say no more. I was instantly kissing her, deeply, yet as tenderly as I had ever kissed her. There was still the pain born of our impending separation, of her leaving me, yet all I wanted was to focus on the love I still felt for her, the love I would always feel for her: till Ragnarok came and the worlds collapsed upon themselves…The kiss ended with her last breath, and I'm quite sure my life left me with hers…

**xXx**

I wasn't conscious of much for the next three days, though I'm quite sure one or more members of the team stayed with me at all times. They probably even thought I was going suicidal…not quite. Killing myself would bring shame to myself, and while I didn't care much for that, due to our bonds it would also bring shame to my Nightingale, and that was something I wasn't willing to allow. Even with her no longer part of the living. Besides, I wasn't even sure suicide was possible, not when it would mean working my own power against myself…

After three days, I was forced to face the truth on the funeral. Being as I was, legally the husband of Silbhé Salani-Hveðrungr I needed to be present, might even be expected to say a few words. Thankfully Darcy and Phil had taken charge of most of the arrangements.

At dawn my Nightingale's body was placed in a pyre a few miles away from Puente Antiguo, pretty close to where the battle had taken place. It was decided it was the best place to hold the ceremony without calling too much attention upon ourselves. We all stood there in our best clothes and not a word was said.

Once that was finished we all took the Quinjet to a private airstrip in Portland, where there were S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicles waiting to drive us to the Salani manor. There a wake was held. The first few hours we received either short visits or phone calls from a variety of people that had been either classmates or professors of my love, all wishing to offer their condolences. Darcy handled most of that, realizing I did not want to have to deal with any of them, really, I don't think I had as much as said a word since my love closed her eyes for the last time.

Of course, I couldn't really ignore the person that stood next to me later that day.

The woman was about 5 ft. 8 in. tall, certainly much taller than my love, as well as thirty or so years older, and yet, brunette, I could also see the resemblance. I knew who she was instantly.

"Mrs. Salani." I greeted her in a low voice, as respectful as possible.

"Call me Kathryn." She told me, offering her hand. "I believe you are my nephew-in-law? Luka Hveðrungr, right? Her friend since childhood."

"That is correct." I nodded.

"How sad that after a decade of you knowing my niece we have to meet in these circumstances." She shook her head. "I would say, my condolences, but you and I, better than anyone else in this room, know that such words are next to meaningless in the face of our loss. Still, I do feel for your loss, losing one's match is no easy thing…I saw it in my brother, he never recovered."

"That is true." I agreed. "As I feel for yours. Ni…Silbhé told me more than once how special you were for her, a second mother when her first couldn't be there for her."

"You may call her Nightingale, I know that was your name for her, just like she referred to you as her Maverick, I imagine you must be quite a rebel." Kathryn pointed out. "There was nothing I could do for Aislinn, that was Silbhé's mother. I wanted to do right by her."

I was about to say something else, when I saw the change in her stance.

"Is something the matter, Miss Kathryn?" I asked as respectful as I could.

"Yes, I would like to know how my niece truly died." She said sternly. "I don't care if the records say it was the Cancer…I'm not blind, I can see the people in this place…too many suits. Also, Tony Stark? Captain Rogers? And then the two Norse gods…"

I had nothing to say to that. How the hell did she know? She had never even met me before that day, and I was sure my wife had never told her anything about me beyond my cover story of being a friend from out-of-town she'd made online…

"Is something the matter?" A voice asked behind me.

"Hello Nick…" Kathryn said sarcastically.

"Adler…how?" For the first time ever, the man seemed truly surprised. "What are you doing here? You're connected to Salani?"

"She was my niece." Kathryn clarified. "Adler was my mother's name, I made it my own when I was drafted by MI5 to be an Agent. The last thing I wanted was for anyone to go after my little brother for something I did on the job…"

"We did not know there was a connection between the two of you." Nick admitted.

"Just like I did not know she had anything to do with S.H.I.E.L.D." She retorted. "Now tell me what I want to know. How did Silbhé really die?"

"I do not have the details." Nick admitted. "But our doctors all agreed it was a major organ failure caused by blood cancer."

"The Cancer did not kill her when she was fourteen! It shouldn't have killed her now!" She insisted strongly. "I deserve the truth Nicholas. By God that after everything I did, everything I sacrificed for both Britain and the United States I deserve at least that much. Now tell me!"

I do not know what moved me to interfere, except that the woman was someone my match had held in very high regard. She truly deserved the truth, even if it was already too late for her to do anything about it.

"The Cancer did kill her." I told her, trying to keep my emotions at bay. "Though probably not in the way you may imagine."

"How could it have killed her now when it didn't seven years ago?" She asked suspiciously. "Did you undo whatever it is you had done?"

I just stared at her, Really, it was something for my match to be able to know things about me, but for a woman I had never even meet in person before…

"I am not stupid." Kathryn declared strongly. "I worked as an Agent for fifteen years. I was part of the team that recovered the Tesseract, the same team that searched for Captain America all those years…of course you had to go and find him after I'd already retired…" she shook her head. "I do not think it to be a coincidence that after so long of my niece saying she has no idea what to do about college…she one day she decides to take on three majors, and all related to the Norse in one way or another…also, by that point she already knew the language…"

"You really found out just for that?" Nick asked, curious.

"That, and two more things." Kathryn declared. "First, the name: Luka Hveðrungr…Silbhé isn't the only one capable of searching online and then connecting the dots. Particularly after that same niece miraculously survived something that was supposed to be incurable." She shook her head. "I saw a lot while in service, I was one of a very small number of people who actually saw the Tesseract. Regardless of what we may have told the crew or the lesser-ranked Agents, I knew that thing was not normal, most likely not of this world. The God of Mischief existing wasn't really that much of a surprise after that."

"You did not say anything, to her or me." I pointed out.

"She seemed to want to keep the secret, for whatever the reason." Kathryn shrugged. "I was so grateful that she was still alive, so I decided not to complicate matters unnecessarily. I believed one of you would tell me eventually. Then I learnt you were married…and you told no one."

"To be honest, it wasn't our idea." I told her with a sigh. "By magic we were joined nearly two years ago. However, it was in no way legal. We never actually made plans for that, but I would like to think it would have happened eventually. Then…things happened a few months ago…"

"She was in a coma." Kathryn stated directly, then added. "I'm not totally excommunicated from the world. She was in the hospital for three months…however, I knew there was nothing I could do, so I allowed things to happen as they would."

"Yes." I nodded. "I had been away. Then when I returned, they wouldn't allow me to visit, because I was not family. It was a friend's idea to make me her husband, so the doctors wouldn't have any more complaints."

"You did right by her." She nodded at me. "I know you somehow are the reason why she had this last seven years…though it still does not explain why she died now?"

"Something happened three days ago…." I began.

"I am afraid that's classified." Fury interrupted.

"To hell with classified!" She snapped at him. "My niece is dead and I want to know why!"

"In few words, it's my fault." I deadpanned. "There was a battle three days ago. The leader of the enemy force tried to use her against us, against me, she refused to allow it. She undid the magic that kept the Cancer at bay. So, in a sense, it was the Cancer that killed her, the Cancer I could no longer protect her from."

"Did you win…?" She began, then shook her head. "What am I asking? Of course you won, something tells me I would know if you hadn't. Was it worth it?"

I did not answer that question, I could not; because, honestly, to me no life was worth hers, no thousand or even hundred of thousand lives were worth hers…

"We won, we saved the Earth, we might have saved all the realms." Nick said solemnly.

"As a former Agent, I understand that some sacrifices are necessary, that the world is worth more than any one life…as the aunt of the person whose life was lost, I cannot forgive whoever and whatever made that sacrifice necessary." She stated. "I know the kind of person Silbhé was. I know if she died she knew it was coming, and that it was most likely her own choice. Still, doesn't make losing her any easier…"

"Nothing ever does." Nick agreed.

"I honestly do not know how my brother is going to take this." She sighed sadly. "First Aislinn, then twice he came so close to losing Silbhé, and now that she's truly gone…"

"You know he cannot find out what you just learnt here." Nick stated. "As much as we, and I personally, think that Professor Salani-Hveðrungr deserves to be honored for her sacrifice… some things just cannot become public knowledge."

"Whichever reason is given for her death, it's not going to make things any easier for him." Kathryn stated forlornly.

"There is one thing I cannot understand." I told her thoughtfully. "You say your brother never recovered from losing his wife…I'm afraid I know very little of him. Practically nothing other than he never seemed to be around…"

"Sebastian Salani is a very particular man." Kathryn tried to explain to me. "You see, I am ten years older than him. Our parents were very busy people, they worked for the government back in Britain. I tried my best to be there for him during his first years of life. However, at eighteen I had to leave home when the government kept harassing me to enlist, he was still so young, and our parents were never around…I left in part for him, to help him, they promised me if I enlisted he would never have to…but he never saw it that way, he never knew where exactly I was during those years. A decade after I became an Agent I learnt he'd married his high-school sweetheart: Aislinn Kinross. I couldn't even be at the wedding, busy as I was with work… I didn't even learn he was getting married until after the fact. Three years later Silbhé was born, and two years after that Aislinn died…apparently she was never the same after the birth. " she shook her head sadly. "Sebastian was devastated, the love of his life was dead, he was twenty-three, just starting on his job as an Architect, and with an infant who couldn't understand where her mama was…It was then that I presented my resignation at my job. Sebastian wanted to leave Britain, leave the home where he'd lived with Aislinn…so we moved to the States. There I took care of Silbhé when he was working, while he was with her in the afternoons. Two years later, things went wrong again. Silbhé had been getting sick often, and it was becoming harder and harder for her to get better. We went to see a doctor…I will never forget Sebastian's face when the doctor told him his little girl, all he'd left of the love of his life, had leukemia…" A tear fell down her eye, she didn't bother to wipe it. "He broke after that. He just couldn't handle it. He'd barely managed to move on after Aislinn's death, learning that there was every possibility he would be losing his daughter sooner rather than later was more than he could handle."

"Nightingale never told me anything like this." I admitted quietly.

"She most likely didn't remember." Kathryn declared. "Those five years of treatments were hard on her, she was continuously sick, either from a fever, a cold, some virus or, most frequently, the chemotherapy. I've always known there was a lot from that time she did not remember. It was surprising enough that she didn't get behind in her studies, and instead pushed forward even faster than other students being home-schooled usually do."

"She wasn't sick when I met her." I remembered. "I didn't know anything about any illness until she was fourteen and nearly died…"

"True. When she was nine she went into remission. It was a miracle she survived that long, even more so that she went into remission. And yet…we always knew it wasn't going to last forever. Sooner or later the Cancer would come back, and it would be a fight all-over-again. When she was fourteen and it happened…we always knew it was going to be hard, not that it would be impossible…It'd been a relief for Sebastian when she got better, and yet he kept working. He always told me that if he worked hard enough he would be able to get some time off later on, and then he would spend a lot of time with Silbhé…that never happened of course. When the Cancer came back, and more importantly, when we learnt there was nothing that could be done. He fell into the most terrible depression. I was worried he might commit suicide. And then…a miracle!" She looked straight at me. "You saved more than one life then…I honestly believed that if Silbhé had died back then, Sebastian would have followed."

"What about now?" I asked.

"Things are different now." Kathryn answered with a sigh. "By the time he could finally get some time free, she was working like crazy to get her master's degrees. Then he met Fiore Rainier… or something. He remarried."

"He's not here." I pointed out.

"He won't come now, not when there's so many people around." She told me. "That's just not Sebastian's style. But I can assure you, he knows."

"Did you tell him?" I inquired.

"I did not have to." She shook her head. "He was still in the list of contacts with S.H.I.E.L.D., as was I…Sebastian may not have come, but his signals are still here." She signaled around, all the roses in vases, crowns and other such arrangements. "He sent all of those. Sebastian knew Silbhé, even if she did not know him. He knew how much she loved roses, and birds, and music…did you know Aislinn was a musician herself? Though her main instrument was the piano…"

"Nightingale knows how to play the piano as well…" I commented quietly.

"I know." She nodded, then she looked at me, an expression so deep, it hooked me. "I may not know you so well, but it's obvious you loved my niece so…Thank you. Not just for the seven additional years of life you gave her, but also for the two years you shared with her, as husband and wife. Even if I did not have as much contact with her as before, I know she was happy, and it was in no small part because of you."

**xXx**

It turned out that my Nightingale had a will, almost everything had been left to me, as her husband and next of kin. Except a few things that went to Darcy, Jane, Phil or S.H.I.E.L.D. in general (this last received an external hard-drive filled with everything she had on Asgard, Midgard, mythology, folklore, etc., that she believed might be useful to them).

I did not get to meet Sebastian Salani, though Kathryn forwarded me several albums with copies of pictures taken throughout my beloved's life. So I could have a record of her life with me, so I would never forget her…not like I actually could.

The Avengers had taken to practically force me to have dinner with them every day; it might not have been that bad an idea if one considers it was most of the time the only meal I had…doesn't mean I felt any gratefulness towards them at all. I just wanted to be left alone.

That particular night, we'd just finished dinner when a song began sounding. It was normal. I didn't know what the plan was but Stark had taken to playing random songs after dinner, as if waiting for me to do something. I did not care much of it, or for him…at least not until I actually began paying attention to the song sounding this time, and realized where I knew it from:

"Hello, hello

Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound

Alone, alone

I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now…"

I knew that song, I'd heard it before, I'd sung it before, even if no one knew that. It was called "Echo", it was sung by a man called Jason Walker. It was one of my Nightingale's favorite since it'd come out, back when she was fourteen…and I was almost sure the reason was somehow connected with how well it seemed to show my own feelings and thoughts…In that moment, not quite noticing what I was doing exactly, I couldn't help but whisper the words under my breath.

"I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name

Like a fool at the top of my lungs

Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright

But it's never enough…

Cause my echo, echo

Is the only voice coming back

Shadow, shadow

Is the only friend that I have…"

It was painful to remember that time, a time when I'd come so close to losing my Nightingale. She might not have been my wife back then, but she was already one of the most important and special people in my life…already someone I deeply cared for:

That first time, she'd been fourteen, slowly dying from the Cancer. I'd visited her as often as I could, while at the same time continuing my research for a way to stop the leukemia, to save her. There were quite a few times when I popped in to see her and she did not know it, she slept too deeply, then not quite wake up; sometimes that even though she was asleep, the sickness made it so she still did not remember them…she would never know…

"Listen, listen

I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give

But it isn't, is it?

You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head…"

_I appeared straight into her room with little care for concealment. I'd already taken mental note of the times during which her aunt went in to visit my Nightingale, so I knew how careful I needed to be. Still, there were times when she was meant to visit and I chose not to leave, instead using my magic to conceal myself from her eyes. It was how I learnt the most of the Nightingale's condition. So much she wouldn't tell me._

_That particular day I arrived to find her half-asleep on her window-seat, her radio was on and there was some song on it, one she seemed to enjoy, judging by the way she was swaying at the rhythm of the music and the happy smile on her lips as she did so._

" _Loki!" She exclaimed happily when seeing me. "Have you heard Jason Walker's new song?"_

" _I'm hearing it now." I told her._

" _It's called Echo." She told me, her voice drowsy. "And I love it. Because it's so you!"_

_She fell asleep right after that, and the next time she woke up she didn't remember any of it, so I didn't get the chance to ask her about it._

"I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name

Like a fool at the top of my lungs

Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright

But it's never enough…

Cause my echo, echo

Is the only voice coming back

Shadow, shadow

Is the only friend that I have…"

_The next time I happened to hear the song was five years later. Right after the mess with my brother, the Jotun, the Destroyer…after I had joined my life with my Nightingale's for good. It was one of those mornings, she was taking a shower, with the radio turned on so she could listen to music and sing along to some of the songs. I liked hearing her sing then as much as any other time. What I wasn't expecting was when that song began playing._

_This time I could understand every word, and the way they related to me. I remembered, literally screaming at my father about my past, how many years I spent pretending I was alright with no one recognizing my gifts, my achievements, with no one believe in me, but it wasn't true, and I hadn't accepted it until it had all gone to hell._

_Only, the song wasn't entirely true, because I no longer heard only my echo, I no longer had only my shadow. I had her, my Nightingale, thanks to her I was no longer alone._

"I don't wanna be an island

I just wanna feel alive and

Get to see your face again…

I don't wanna be an island

I just wanna feel alive and

Get to see your face again…"

_I can also remember the last time I heard it, when the world was still a good, beautiful place, turning in the right direction. It was when we decided on the plan to fight against Thanos and the Chitauri, when we knew she would have to stay behind, while I went with the Avengers to fight. The song happened to come up in the sound-system when we were on the balcony, trying to convince each other that we were alright with the plan, On hindsight, that time might have been Stark's doing as well. Still, it helped._

_Before we were fully conscious of what was going on, we were in each other's arms, swaying lightly to the rhythm of the song. And then, she was greatly surprised when I began whispering the lyrics of the song in her ear. Really, after the last time I couldn't help but memorize them. I actually decided I liked the song…and she decided she liked me whispering the lyrics in her ear._

"But 'til then

Just my echo

My shadow

You're my only friend and I'm…

Out on the edge and I'm screaming my name

Like a fool at the top of my lungs

Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright

But it's never enough…"

I didn't even notice when I fell to my knees, still in the middle of the main floor in the Avengers' tower. Everyone was looking at me, watching as I broke down, and I couldn't care in the slightest. Someone, or more than one someone touched me, repeatedly, I kept shrugging them off. I didn't care for their words, their useless platitudes, their ridiculous attempts at comfort. They did not know me, not at all, how can they hope to understand, to be able to help at all? No one could, no one could help, because there simply was no help that could be given.

It had hit me suddenly, the fact I'd been fighting so hard to avoid, to ignore: my Nightingale was dead…she was gone, and nothing and no one was bringing her back… After so many years, I was alone once again, with nothing but my echo…my shadow…All alone…

"Cause my echo, echo…

Oh my shadow, shadow…

Hello, hello

Anybody out there…?"

I screamed, truly at the top of my longs: my pain, my grief, my despair…my loss…

"Kill Me!" I screamed at anyone that may hear me. "KILL ME!"

"Brother!" Thor exclaimed, kneeling beside me, a hand on my arm.

No one else was talking, they wouldn't even come close, but I know they were watching.

"If you truly see me as your brother, kill me." I insisted, staring straight at his blue eyes.

"Whyever would I do that?" Thor demanded.

"To release me from the torment that is life without my Nightingale." I replied simply.

He didn't reply, and I was quite surprised when a blonde girl was suddenly kneeling in front of me. Once she was sure I was looking at her she bowed her head to me, even when she raised her head again, she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed in a terrified voice. "I'm so very, very sorry. It's all my fault!" She began babbling as she got more nervous. "When Thanos found us in the mansion, Silbhé tried to get us to safety, but I fell back. Thanos got to me, and to save me, she handed herself to him. She ended up in that position because she was protecting me! It was my fault she died!"

There must have been some sort of reaction in my aura, or my eyes, or something. Because suddenly Thor's hold on my arm was tighter, as if trying to stop me from something; and I could see Parker beside his own girlfriend, arms around her, as if readying himself to pull her at any moment. Still, I did not move.

"Was it her choice?" I asked eventually.

"What…?" Obviously no one was expecting that question.

"Nightingale's." I explained. "Was it her decision to offer herself in your place?"

"Yes…" She answered eventually in a very low voice.

"Then we must respect that decision." I declared, then thinking back on it, added. "Just, always remember that the life you have now, you have it because of her; you live, when she doesn't, and while that's in no way your fault, it is still a life, a precious gift you must never waste."

It took her a few seconds, but eventually she seemed to understand what I was saying, for she nodded solemnly. It was good. As long as she did something good of her life, it would be worth it… or at least that's what I was trying to convince myself of.

**xXx**

A couple of days later Thor and I finally returned to Asgard. There were guards waiting for us, I think they might have wanted to chain me and place a new muzzle on me, but Thor stopped them, I don't even know why. It's not like I would have cared about it in that moment, it's not like I cared about anything at that point.

I was placed in what a few people on Midgard would have called 'house arrest', though I suppose 'room arrest' would be more precise.

Two more days later my second trial began. I stayed silent through the whole two weeks of it. Listening as Heimdall, Sif, the Warrior's Three, Thor, and even the Avengers (through Mother's magic mirror) gave testimony of my actions in the last two years. Some of the things said helped me, others didn't. I just let the words pass through me, they did not matter. Eventually we came upon the most painful topic of all: my Nightingale, her part in my life, and her death…

I could see it in the eyes of all around me, they did not care, about her, her life, her actions, her sacrifice. They didn't care about any of it, for them she was nothing more than a human girl, one of many; even having been my wife meant little…in any case it might even be working against her, after all, it wasn't like any of them actually liked me.

On the last day of the trial I was given a chance to say a few words before Odin dictated sentence. I contemplated saying something among all the things I'd heard my match say through the years, all the speeches she'd pronounced in my defense, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized there was no point. What good would it do to defend myself? Even if, by some miracle, someone heard, someone actually cared…did I really care?

"Loki?" I heard Thor ask.

As my main defender he was standing beside me.

"Why don't you just stop this charade and execute me already?" I drawled.

"Loki!" I heard my name being called.

It was curious, how I could have almost sworn I was hearing three voices, but of all the people in the Throne Room that day, only Mother and Thor cared for me.

I'd been having a terrible day…a terrible month really. Having lost Nightingale, and yet my heart refused to let her go. After so many years feeling her as if she were a part of me, I just couldn't accept that she wasn't there anymore…to the point that sometimes I could almost make myself believe she was still there, that I could still feel her light, her love…

In the end, it was useless, I was useless. I cared not about the Avengers, Midgard, Asgard, or anything anymore, not even my own life…so why not take the out that was already there?

"It's quite simple." I said cynically. "Practically every single person in this room wants me dead already, and it's not like I care much in the end. So why not just give them what they want?" I sighed, shaking my head slightly, though my tone did not change. "Everything I've said and done in the last couple of years…in my whole life really. No one here really cares about my reasons, about my intentions. All they see is the so-called God of Lies, God of Mischief…if that's what I am, then my intentions can never be good, right? I'm evil incarnate, as far as practically every single person here in Asgard is concerned. No matter what I say or do, they will never see anything good in me. I've tried, time and time again, and it's useless. So what's the point now? Everyone will be happier if I'm just gone…"

I felt a huge pressure in my chest, but I had been feeling such crushing grief for a whole month, that it had simply become a part of me. Or so it seemed.

"Loki's words have been heard." Odin announced.

I could hear Mother sob beside him, and even Thor looked uncomfortable, but neither of them said anything to me, they just stood there.

"Before I make a final decision." Odin called authoritatively. "Is there anyone else in this room that would like to speak up?"

"I would like to speak, Odin Allfather…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only one thing to say. Next chapter: The Last Song (though not the last chapter...)


	11. The Last Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Last Song... but not the end... not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one very long chapter, but it's worth it... or so I hope. Enjoy! 
> 
> For this chapter the song is "Lion" from Rebecca St. James. If you can find it, do not play it until you are almost to the end of the chapter, where Nightingale sings it, so you can get into the mood...

**The Last Song.**

The Last Song…one of love, of dreams, realities and a veritable angel…

There was no time, no space…no darkness and no light…no death, no life…there was hardly even a sense of self. It was like that for an immeasurable while until, suddenly, everything changed yet again. Suddenly it was like being suspended in the middle of nowhere, with flashes running through me, there were fragments of a lifetime…

" _You would like to be a Nightingale?"_

" _More than anything else in the world!"_

_._

" _Would you play for me, my Lady Nightingale?"_

" _I shall, my Lord Loki…"_

_._

" _No! You are not going to die Nightingale! I shall not allow it!"_

_._

" _I'll find a solution…I'll make this right…I promise you my Nightingale…"_

_._

" _I choose to bind myself to you and save your life. I choose to remain bound to you for as long as is necessary for you to live a long, fulfilling, happy life. I choose to protect someone I care deeply for… Will you allow me these choices, Nightingale?"_

" _I will… I promise to you Loki, I shall forever be grateful and treasure this chance you're giving me. I owe you my life…and if someday in the future I find a way to pay you back, I will do whatever is necessary…"_

_._

"… _what angers me is that they never so much as considered the possibility that I might be as deserving of the throne as Thor. It's like… like I don't exist, maybe they think I shouldn't."_

" _Those who believe that are ignorant beings and you shouldn't bother with them Loki. If they cannot see your worth it's their loss. They're idiots."_

" _Wonder what they would think if a Midgardian ever told them that to their face."_

_._

" _So, you don't lie, just play with the truth! Yeah, that sounds right, I think."_

" _You can see through me so easily…It's truly a refreshing thought."_

_._

"… _I also trust you Loki…"_

_._

" _You cannot do this!"_

" _I can! I love you Loki!"_

" _You cannot love me! No one can love me!"_

" _I can! I do!"_

_._

" _Midgard is in terrible danger… Things will be happening in the following years…and unless extreme actions are taken, this world will be lost."_

" _Tell me what I must do."_

" _You need to understand my Nightingale, this will be no simple thing. On the contrary. We're talking about war, like none this world has seen in over a thousand years. Humans may believed that their so-called 'World Wars' are the worst they've been through; but that's because the true wars, those that trespassed realms and universes have long since been relegated to myth and fiction. That is the kind of war that is coming."_

" _Well, the way I see it, if I tried to help you I might die, and if we don't, Earth is screwed and we'll all die…or worse. So, once again, what shall I do?"_

_._

"… _from this day on, you will be my only one. I shall look at no other the way I look at you, I shall think of no other the way I think about you, I shall talk to no other the way I talk to you, I shall desire no other the way I desire you, and I shall lay with no other the way I lay with you. I shall be with no other for you are now and forever shall be my one and only; my friend, my lover, my partner, my match…"_

_._

" _My Nightingale…"_

" _Your Nightingale…My Maverick…"_

_._

" _I wish I could promise you forever Loki, but I have to be realistic and admit I cannot do that. I'm mortal, I'll die. It might be tomorrow, next year, next decade, or even in a century. The deamarkonian might be powerful enough to give me a full, prosperous lifetime, but it will still be just a human lifetime. I will still die one day. I need you to understand that now. Know that, if I could stay by your side till the end of time, I would, I truly believe I could love you forever…but I do not have that kind of time. So I'll do the next best thing: I will love you today, with all that I am, and so the same tomorrow as well, and all the tomorrows that are in my power to give you…can you accept that? Can you accept me like that?"_

_._

" _I won't die…because if I die so will you, I shall never let that happen."_

_._

" _After what you went through, with Thor and everything…you had an idea in your mind about Loki. If you had known the kind of bond I had with him. You would have never accepted it, never understood it. Truth is, you only know one side of the story."_

_._

" _I don't want tomorrow to come, because I don't want Thor to take you back to Asgard."_

" _You know I will always come back to you."_

" _It might not be up to you."_

" _Even if they decide to imprison me, the deamarkonian will keep working, I will not let you die because of me…"_

" _You know that's not what matters to me! My life's of little consequence. It's you I worry about!"_

" _Your life is always of consequence to me. I'll be alright."_

_._

" _We would like to hear your side of the story."_

" _Hmm… It's up to you. It's your story."_

" _Our story."_

_._

" _Maybe there is hope for this realm after all."_

" _Oh my Aquarius…there's more than hope."_

" _Aquarius? That's a new one. Isn't that something from your astrology or something?"_

" _Or something. …Aquarius is one of the Zodiac signs, my sign in fact. But it also has other meanings, one of them refers to a god in human form, sort of like an avatar…I thought it fit…"_

" _I like it. Though I like Maverick more…"_

" _Of course you do…my beloved rebel…"_

_._

" _Even if it were possible for me to survive, I still wouldn't unlock the deamarkonian. I told you I would stand by you, no matter what. I may not be able to physically stand by your side during the trial, but in spirit I'm still there. If they condemn you, they condemn me. It's as simple as that."_

_._

" _Never the last. In this world or the next, in this life or the next. I shall always sing songs for you my Maverick, my Aquarius…"_

_._

" _He's been sentenced to the Pit. It's the darkest cell, in the lowest dungeon here in Asgard. With no light, no energy, no life…he is to remain there for a yet undetermined amount of time…"_

_._

"… _when Loki arrived…the only way they would allow him into the room was if he was family as well. Even fiancé wouldn't have cut it. So Tony and I worked some hacking magic. You are, legally, Mrs. Silbhé Salani-Hveðrungr."_

_._

_+I miss your voice.+_

_._

" _Maybe it's due to your bond." She suggested. "Either something truly caused by it, or you have convinced yourself that if Loki cannot talk, neither should you, so your voice doesn't work."_

_._

" _Algiz!"_

_._

" _Silbhé healed me."_

" _You have my deepest gratitude, Lady Nightingale."_

" _What are sisters for?"_

_._

" _I channeled Loki's magic."_

_._

" _I want you to make love to me… Like this. In your true skin. You have nothing to be ashamed of Loki, not with me, never with me. I love you, now and forever…"_

_._

"… _It was decided that you were to be returned to full power, as long as you do not become a threat to Midgard…which I believed would not be the case with Lady Nightingale here. Once this new enemy has been dealt with we are to return to Asgard, where you will face another trial. Whatever punishment is assigned to you will be unchangeable at that point…though, at the same time, whatever you do to help us all will be taken into consideration. So I'm asking you to consider how this new situation might be beneficial to you."_

" _Will I be allowed to speak in my husband's favor at that point?"_

" _Honestly, I do not know. Your match hasn't yet been recognized by the Allfather. It will be hard to achieve that since you're not a citizen of Asgard."_

" _We'll find a way."_

_._

" _Phil was right in his suspicions that it was a trap. It wasn't meant for the Avengers and yet…it wasn't meant for most of the inhabitants of the Tower either. It was only meant for one…"_

" _Who…?"_

" _Me. They want me."_

_._

"… _he believes I'm Death."_

_._

" _How bad is it that Thanos thinks that the 'woman' he fancies himself in love with is in a relationship with the man he believes betrayed him and his cause?"_

_._

" _So my question here is, how worthy was your own experience for you?"_

" _It was worth everything the moment I got to see Nightingale again once I finally got to come back to Midgard. It was worth it when I chose to fight to save this realm, in my own twisted way, because of her. She makes it all worth it."_

_._

"… _you listen to me, Loki Odinson, and you listen well, you will come back to me. You hear me? You will come back to me!"_

" _I promise." He nodded. "Always."_

_._

"… _know this, this is the last time you'll face anything, be it war, or anything else, without me by your side."_

" _I promise. Once this situation with Thanos is over, we will not be separated again."_

Yes, I could remember now, my name was Silbhé Salani-Hveðrungr, professor, linguist and consultant for S.H.I.E.L.D.; but most importantly: Nightingale, match and wife of Loki. I remembered very well how we had said goodbye in that moment, though I still couldn't quite remember how I'd ended up where I was in that moment…I'd died, hadn't I?

More memories came to me abruptly.

_One minute I was standing by my window-seat, watching the garden outside…the plants had gone a little wild after months of irregular tending to, but it was still quite beautiful. It was still early, none of the others had yet left the bedrooms I'd assigned them last night, when suddenly I could feel a tremor. I had never seen or sensed Thanos, I couldn't have had the slightest idea of how to identify him; but in that moment, as the most violet shiver ever shook me inside I knew, without a doubt, that Thanos had found us._

_In seconds I had everyone gathered in the main floor, we were in the main sitting room, right between the lobby, and a smaller drawing room, which had access to the garden._

" _Listen to me very carefully, the enemy is here." I said in my most serious voice._

" _What?!" Pepper, Gwen and Jane shrieked almost at the same time._

" _Keep calm." Phil ordered strictly, before turning to me. "What do we do?"_

" _We need to get to the rose patch in the garden." I announced._

_That seemed to surprise him, surprise everyone. Of course they couldn't know that when Loki had built the wards that protected the estate, he'd built even more powerful ones on the rose-patch, as it was my favorite spot, my feelings increased the power of the protections; it was also meant to be a place for emergencies, in case all the other protections failed or weren't enough._

_It was a good plan, or at least it should have been…but like seemed to be happening with all plans we made concerning Thanos…it didn't work. Despite her willingness to help and her courage in hard situations, Gwen wasn't too well fit, physically speaking. She fell behind, and before any of us noticed what had happened, Thanos had her in his clutches._

_The scream the blonde let out was such that, under normal circumstances I would have worried about the neighbors listening and deciding to investigate. However, in that moment all I could think about was Gwen, and how to help her. And in no small part about what the hell was going on in New Mexico that Thanos had ended up with us instead of with them…_

" _Gwen!" Pepper and Jane screamed. "Let her go!"_

_It took Happy, Phil and Darcy to stop them before they went and put themselves in danger._

_Me, I had to focus, take a deep breath, and then went to stand on the very edge of the rose path, the edge of the wards, before speaking._

" _What do you want Thanos?" I asked him with the strongest voice I could find._

" _You." He stated in a hard, blood-freezing voice. "I want you…Death…"_

_I knew I had to decide, and quickly. Thanos was so insane he might think to kill Gwen as a method of 'courting' me if I did not do something. Even as I thought that I knew already what I was going to do, there really was only one option. I hoped my friends would realize what I was doing, if they were to distrust, or worse, ruin what I was trying…still, there was time to warn them. So I just straightened up to my full height (which wasn't much, but still). I was wearing a comfortable mid-calf length, short sleeved denim dress with knee high black-leather boots._

" _You claim to want me…" I said in what I hoped was a provocative voice. "But what have you done to deserve me?"_

_I could almost feel the eyes boring in my back, as clearly as I could see Gwen's own shock. I mentally prayed for someone to realize what I was doing._

" _I can offer you the life of this human." He told he, his hold on Gwen tightening._

" _Hmm…" I pretended to contemplate things. "I think not. She's not enough for me. Maybe someone more interesting…"_

" _I know just who…" He nodded._

_When he pushed Gwen away from him I caught her, pulling her by my side just slowly enough to get a message to her:_

" _Do not try to stop this." I whispered at her in a hurry. "I'm doing it for you, for all of you. Whatever happens, it is my choice. Do not leave the rose-patch."_

_It was all I managed to say and I hoped it would be enough. I then pushed Gwen past me with apparent carelessness, before stepping forward myself, crossing the limit of the wards._

" _If you're not interested in these mortals, Lady Death, it's time for us to be elsewhere." I heard Thanos said in a hard voice._

_I felt cold at his touch, much more than I ever did at Loki's, even when he was in his jotun form. I didn't like it, it was like being frozen inside and out at the same time, like awful bugs crawling beneath my skin. Never before had I felt such an awful thing._

_I felt terribly dizzy for a few seconds, and the next thing I knew, there was sand beneath me instead of grass._

That was how I'd ended in New Mexico, in the middle of a battle of Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents versus the remaining Chitauri. It still did not explain how I'd ended up dead…in the end, I only needed that thought to cross my mind to recall how exactly it had happened:

I unlocked the deamarkonian…it was for a good reason, as far as I'm concerned at least. I wanted to help everyone…still, that didn't change much, there was no changing the fact that I died. I could still remember the last moments of my life as clearly as if they were happening right then:

" _How am I supposed to live without you?" Loki asked me, his eyes so full of pain it broke my heart a little more._

_It was amazing, how in the middle of all that pain, of my death, he suddenly didn't seem to care if others saw and heard him express his feelings, saw him being vulnerable. It was like nothing truly mattered to him anymore…and that made me scared, not for me, but for him._

" _Exactly how you would have had to do it eventually." I reminded him. "I was always going to die Loki. In the end, I am a mortal…that never changed…"_

" _I would have found a way…if you had only given me time…" He insisted._

" _I'm sorry Loki." I said, the deepest sadness filling me. "I would have liked more time with you too, yet I regret nothing. This last ten years…they have been the most wonderful. In the end, I got to live seven more years than I would have without you, and I did so with you by my side. I also had the honor and pleasure of spending the last of those two years as your wife…I wouldn't ask for anything more of this life…well, one thing. Just one."_

" _What is it?" He asked. "I'll give you anything."_

" _One last kiss…" I whispered._

_I didn't even finish saying the words when I felt his lips on mine. It was the most tender, loving kiss I could remember, even with the trace of bitterness of the inevitable separation. And that was the last I knew, as I left my last breath in that kiss…_

Yes, I had left my breath in that kiss, I'd died…how did I have consciousness of self then? Where was I exactly?

The memories had finally stopped pretty much running over me. It was also in that moment that I slowly became aware of actual, physical surroundings. Can someone dead consider something, anything, as physical?

I blinked my eyes a few times to get used to my surroundings. I discovered I was laying on the ground, it looked like a mix of dark sand and small rocks, everything looked empty around, except for the somewhat thick fog, and the atmosphere felt heavy. I also noticed I was wearing nothing but a robe, simple, linen or some other similar material, in a style very much like some of the sheer nightgowns that I would wear when spending the night with Loki…well, when I happened to actually be wearing clothes, which wasn't that often.

"What is this place?" I asked out-loud to no one as I began turning to take in my surroundings.

"This is Helheim." I was surprised to actually get an answer.

I spun around to find the person talking to me. It was a woman, tall, much taller than me, I calculated she must be around my age, though I wasn't very good at telling someone's age, so I wasn't about to bet on it. She was wearing an elegant midnight blue dress, long to the floor, with long sleeves open on the outside, she also had a golden sash. The peach semi-translucent tone of her skin reminded me powerfully of someone, though I couldn't pinpoint just who, her hair was long and a shiny ashen black color, the eye fixed straight on me was a dark green so much like… Loki, she reminded me of Loki!

Before I could say a single word she fully turned to me and I could see the left side of her body. It gave me pause. Her skin looked dark, almost as if burnt, or rotting; the hair on that side of her head was brittle and gray, like that of an old woman; and her eye was a red pupil on a black sclera. Her appearance as a whole shocked me, yet I refused to utter a word, or show any negative reaction whatsoever. It's not like I was actually scared, she'd only caught me off-guard. And if Loki hadn't scared me when going Jotun, why should she?

"You must be Lady Hel…" I stated more than asked.

"You are a strange one." She said, not actually answering my not-question. "You don't seem to be scared, are neither staring nor looking away. Does my appearance not shock you?"

"A bit, though only because I'd never before seen one like you, my lady." I told her respectfully. "Your looks do not affect me negatively, though."

"That I see." She nodded. "Who are you?"

That question gave me pause. I remembered the way I would usually introduce myself, how I'd insisted that Director Fury call me by proper titles. Even when first recovering consciousness in Hel, I'd thought of myself with all my names, my titles…Yet I remembered something I'd seen in a novel once, about the difference in What one is, and Who…My titles, majors, certifications, all those were answers to the question of what I was, but the who… that answer was different.

"I am Nightingale." I said simply.

For a second she only blinked, then her eyes widened.

"Nightingale…?" She repeated in obvious shock. "You are L…Father's match?!"

"Yes, I am." I nodded proudly.

"You are my…my…"

It was strange, to see her so hesitant, after she'd been so authoritative, so strong. Suddenly I saw her as younger, I saw her as Loki's daughter and not just the ruler of a realm.

"I know I'm not much." I told her softly. "But I love Loki with all that I am. When he told me about you I knew I wanted to meet you, to get to know you. And if you agree to allow me into your life, I would be truly honored…"

"I would love that." She nodded, then a hint of nervousness appeared in her eyes again. "Do you truly not care about me being…like this?"

"It is part of who you are." I told her simply. "Just like your father's blue skin, or my hazel eyes. It may not be common, but still…"

"Father's skin is blue?" She asked, confused.

It took me a few second to understand what was wrong. The thing was, Loki hadn't found about his hidden heritage until right before the mess with Thor, Jotunheim, the Destroyer…and after that he'd fallen through the abyss, been involved in the Chitauri mess and then the Avengers…

"Right, you probably don't know that." I said apologetically. "I imagine you must not know much of what's been happening in the last two years…"

"I do not." Hel agreed. "Though something tells me I should know."

"I would be very happy to tell you everything." I assured her.

We took a walk through her realm as I spoke. I have no idea how long we talked. Though it was mainly I talking and she making comments and questions here and there. So much had happened in relatively little time, it was amazing. Still, time seemed to matter little in Helheim. Eventually, we came to an end.

"So, you took off the deamarkonian?" Hel asked me. "After he asked you not to…?"

"I did." I nodded. "I know you don't like it, and I'm quite sure he didn't either but…in a matter of him or me, I always knew I would do anything to ensure his survival…"

"Do you truly think he will want to live without you?" She demanded.

Really, that was the question I'd been dreading ever since I'd unlocked the deamarkonian. I knew how much he loved me, how could I not when I sensed it deep inside every day? And yet, I just could not let him die for me…did that make me selfless or selfish? I didn't know any longer.

"He may never forgive me for what I did, but I cannot promise you I would do things differently if given another chance." I admitted quietly. "I just hope our friends will be able to help."

"I didn't think you would." Hel told me calmly. "I won't ask if it was worth it, since we both know the answer to that question. You've already said yourself you would do it again. What I want to know is, what your opinion is over your own life."

"That's a hard question to answer." I admitted. "I would have liked to do so much more. For Loki, for my family, for the Avengers, for the world even…and yet, I know I lived every single day to the limit. I do not regret anything that I do, certainly nothing related to Loki. Would I still be by his side if I could? Without a doubt, but since that's no longer an option…"

Hel didn't say a word, but the way she was looking at me told me I was missing something. And then I remembered I had thought of very briefly upon first awakening there in Helheim.

"I have a doubt." I told her. "How am I here, like this? I mean, if this is the afterlife, shouldn't I have moved on or something like that? I really don't think most people who die get to meet you, or to have this much consciousness about the life they lead before coming to be here…"

"Why do you think that is?" She asked me.

The tone of her voice, it seemed to say that I knew the answer to her question and mine already, I just wasn't seeing the obvious. As I was pondering my eyes strayed to my hands. The first thing I noticed was the tattoo of the claddagh around the ring finger of my left hand. It was an instinctive motion as I touched the tattoo with my opposite hand, and as my eyes followed that motion I noticed something else: there were marking around my right wrist, like runic tattoos. They were where the deamarkonian had been, and I was almost sure they were the very same runes that had been engraved in the bracelet.

"What is happening?" I asked Hel.

"You are still anchored to the living." She told me seriously.

"But I am dead." I insisted.

"You are." Hel agreed. "But in your case, with the life you've lead. It's not that simple. You may have unlocked the deamarkonian, but the magic that bound the two of you together is still there. You can see the trace of it in your skin. Then there are all the bonds that have formed between the two of you since then, with every promise, every vow…"

With a wave of her hand I could see it clearly, the strands of magic that wound around me and extended of into the horizon, in the direction, I presumed, of Loki.

"So I am not dead?" I was confused.

"You are." Hel nodded. "Your mortal body failed under the pressures of the sickness that threatened you your whole life. But your soul refuses to move on fully, it's using all the bonds that tie you to Loki to hold on."

"Will this affect him?" I worried.

"Not really." She shook her head, took a deep breath and then explained. "But it does give you an option. A choice no one has had available before. You can go on. You can chose to accept that your life is over and step fully into my realm, into the afterlife you've earned. Or you can give up that rest, and return to your match."

"Is that possible?" I could hardly believe it.

"Before you get too excited, there are a few things you must understand." She told me seriously. "This is no simple decision. What you would be giving up…death, it's not just a fact of life, it's a gift in many ways. A Midgardian writer years ago called it 'the gift of men', it was an apt name. Humans, mortals, have a chance to go through life, and then earn a rest when that life is over. We immortals are meant to continue, to live on without stop, without rest, until Ragnarok comes and the worlds are no more. So really, from our point of view death is not a condemnation but a gift… One you would have to give up on if you chose to follow your match."

"I know." I nodded calmly. "I think I may have a better understanding of death than most people because of the leukemia. I learnt since age nine not to fear it, just to accept it as something as normal as life itself. I knew it would come one day, for me sooner than for most. I accepted it. When Loki came into my life…well, he gave me seven more years than I could have ever hoped for. I am thankful for that. I know what I would be sacrificing by choosing Loki, by giving up my mortality. And while I also know that many immortals may find their own existence tedious after a long time…I know I shan't. As long as I have Loki I will never regret anything."

"So you will do it then?" Hel inquired with a hint of a smile.

It was amazing how beautiful she looked when she smiled, it was like her black skin, her grey hair, her red eye no longer mattered. She was truly a very beautiful woman.

"Do you even have to ask?" I asked her in turn.

She did not reply, it really was that obvious. Then, because I just couldn't hold myself back anymore, I embraced her. It was the greatest feeling when she embraced me back.

**xXx**

I almost dropped to my knees the moment I stepped onto Asgard. Thankfully Hel was with me, she wound an arm around my waist and held me up.

"I'm sorry about that." I told her softly.

"No, it's my fault." She assured me. "I didn't consider how you would react to traveling the Shadow Paths to get here."

"I don't think that's it." I told her quietly. "I've traveled the Shadow Paths before, with Loki. I've never felt this dizzy, or weak…"

"Of course you haven't my dear." I heard a voice "Of course, you've never traveled to a realm of the living while being technically dead yourself. No one has ever done that before."

It took me some effort with the dizziness still affecting me, but I managed to turn around enough to face the newcomer. She was a woman that seemed to mix the beauty of youth with the maturity only found with age, she was in an elegant red dress with golden accents; her hair was curly and a honey brown color and her eyes were a light blue that reminded me very much of a certain Asgardian prince…

"Lady Frigg…" I bowed my head as I couldn't exactly curtsey in my condition.

"Grandmother." Hel greeted her respectfully.

"Hello Hel, and, you must be the Nightingale…" She looked me up and down. "You really are a special one, aren't you dear?"

I got a feeling it was a rhetorical question, so I didn't answer. Not like I would have been able to say much, a second later I was dropping to the ground, practically folding upon myself as I did my best to drown a moan of pain.

"I was wondering how she would react." I heard Frigg say above me.

"What do you mean?" Hel asked.

"Loki and Thor got here yesterday." Frigg stated. "Since then Loki hasn't left his room. Granted, he's supposed to stay in there, but he hasn't left the bed even. Servants say he's not eating, not even Thor has managed to get him to move. You know I'm a spellweaver myself, well, anytime I get close enough to him all I feel is…"

"Pain…" I gasped, fighting to move past my own. "Nothing but pain, and grief, and loss and the most terrible void…"

"So you're feeling it too." Frigg nodded, apparently she had expected that.

"It's worse than when he fell off the Rainbow Bridge…" I whispered, not even considering just who I was telling that.

"You know what my son went through when he fell into the abyss…" She gasped in disbelief.

"I do." I admitted after a moment gathering my wits. "I'm sorry Your Majesty, I shouldn't have said that. And I'll tell you already that I cannot divulge anything of what I do know, I promised him. I only know because of…well, our connections."

"Yes, your bonds, they shine brightly indeed." Frigg agreed.

She helped me up and I couldn't help but look away, ashamed. What a great first meeting of my mother-in-law! Really!

"Do not be ashamed my dear." Frigg told me, holding my chin and turning my face in her direction. "I told you your bonds with my Loki shine bright. As bright as any between two Asgardians. I know you may feel strange, in a word that is not the one you were born in. I also know the kind of sacrifice you had to make to be here now…"

"Your Majesty." I interrupted as respectfully as I could. "Please, don't. There was no sacrifice made. I made a vow to stand by Loki's side, because I love him. Fulfilling that vow will never be a sacrifice, it shall always be a pleasure."

"You truly are a wonderful girl." Frigg decided. "The best my youngest son could have ever found…I know it's been hard on him, since finding out he was adopted, and with everything that happened afterwards. Odin…well, he's not the most empathic man, and he didn't help matters any. The recent developments in Midgard haven't made things any easier either."

"I'm not her to judge anyone, my lady, I know very well it's not place to do so." I told her calmly. "However, I will tell you something. Loki is my match, and my husband. It is legal in Midgard, and I know magic confirms out bond. I promised I would stand by him, and I will do that, no matter what. I want to get a chance to speak in Loki's favor in his trial. I know doing so will have consequences, the least of which will probably be censure from the council, and anyone else who doesn't like Loki."

"Are you sure you can take it?" Frigg asked, curious.

"Thus far I've stood up for Loki against the Avengers, the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and a Titan… I believe I will be able to handle it." I said with a small smile.

"Excuse me…a Titan?" She asked, shocked.

"Yes…I thought O…the Allfather would know already." I was confused.

"I believe there's much Nightingale needs to tell you, grandmother." Hel interfered. "I'm sure you'll find her tale enlightening. I know I did."

**xXx**

I spent two weeks recovering from my 'resurrection' of sorts. I had to eat one of Iddun's golden apples every morning to strengthen me and reinforce my new immortality. Frigg also spent a couple of hours helping me with my magic, since my arrival to Asgard it had been a bit out of wack; I wasn't sure if I was more powerful than when I'd been just a human or if the change in the bonds between Loki and I had done something to me…She also took time to teach me everything I needed to know as a citizen of Asgard, and as a Royal.

I liked Frigg, a lot, though my step-daughter was certainly my favorite person in Asgard, aside from Loki. It was strange, seeing a woman that so obviously had centuries on me, as my daughter, yet it also felt right. Our relationship had jump-started rather abruptly. Hel had chosen to stay for a while as I got in better shape, she was the one with me most of the time (I'm quite sure no one but Frigg and I even knew she was in Asgard). One day she'd called me mor, which I knew was the Norse form of mom. She also told me she'd taken to calling Loki 'far' (dad) at times. It was a show of love. It humbled and delighted me equally.

I hated so much being in Asgard, yet not being able to see Loki. But his trial was taking place and I wasn't yet ready to face a crowd. Frigg had told me that, if everything worked out, I would be ready before the trial was over, then I would get my chance to stand up for my match. I knew it was not a possibility, it was the only way things could be. I wasn't leaving Loki alone.

Finally, two weeks after my secret arrival to Asgard, I was ready.

That morning Lady Frigg's handmaidens helped me get ready, they were the only ones aside from Frigg and Hel who knew I was there, though they did not know who I was; or if they did, they had never commented on it. Frigg had ordered a dress for me, it was in a style that, in my world, we would have called 'goddess style', a pleated lilac colored dress with a straight neckline that allowed only the barest hint of collarbone and shoulders to be seen, sleeveless and with a white sash marking my waist. Along with the dress I was wearing white strappy sandals.

The only jewelry on me was the pair of earrings that had belonged to my mother. I'd noticed the absence of my nightingale pendant back on the first days of my stay in Asgard, I missed it, along with the deamarkonian; after so many years with it I'd grown used to having it on me. However, on that front at least I still had the runic markings on my wrist, and then there was the claddagh ring tattooed on the base of my left ring finger.

The handmaidens brushed my hair until it shined with its bright auburn tone, though making sure it wouldn't lose its natural curls.

Lady Frigg was already in the Council Chambers, along with Lord Odin, Thor, Loki, and the Elder Council. This last trial was by far more private than the first one and the last session of it was about to begin at any moment. It was the last day and Loki's sentence would be dictated before the sun set. I was guided to the room with the handmaidens surrounding me, making it look almost like I was one of them.

We reached a side-room, where I was to wait until almost everyone else had entered the room, so my entrance could be inconspicuous. What I never expected was someone else to be there in the room, apparently waiting to enter as well. He was tall, probably about as tall as Loki, with blue eyes and short blonde hair, as well as a moustache and beard, wearing armor and boots. I hadn't the slightest doubt about who he was.

"Warrior Fandral…" I whispered, mostly to myself.

Sadly, I apparently was loud enough to call his attention.

"How is it that such a fair lady knows my name when I do not know hers?" He asked in what he probably believed was a very gallant tone as he approached.

The handmaidens stepped away almost immediately, trained as they were on not interfering with people of 'higher rank'. I, of course, cared little about such things and stood my ground. I could hear Fandral, could imagine the kind of response he was used to getting, but I was not a naïve valley-girl, or one of his admirers.

"I am Lady Nightingale." I introduced myself calmly yet with authority, just like Lady Frigg had taught me in the last few days.

"Lady Nightingale, I do not remember seeing you in court." He said, looking me up and down. "I'm quite sure I would remember one such as you. Then again, you are here with the Queen's handmaidens, yet it is quite obvious you're not one of them."

"This is my first day in court, and that's all I'm telling you about myself Warrior." I stated calmly. "I know your kind, you know?"

"My kind?" He asked, seemingly confused.

"Strong, with good looks, Casanovas, believing they deserve the world for whatever the reason." I deadpanned. "Let's make something perfectly clear. I'm not about to fall for your charms. I care little about your name, or your position, or whatever else you might have to offer. You simply have nothing of interest to me."

"You are very forceful for some no-name girl." He muttered, obviously trying to reign in his temper, he wasn't liking me, that much was obvious.

"Who says I'm a no-name?" I asked with a half smile. "I doubt very much you know every single woman in all Nine Realms…"

"So that's it, you're a visitor from another Realm!" He exclaimed, obviously very proud of himself at apparently being able to 'get something out of me'.

I did not answer.

"How are you here?" He asked, brows furrowing suspiciously. "The Bifrost hasn't been finished yet. Even with the help of the Tesseract, travel between realms hasn't been exactly easy the last couple of years. And I do not know of any royal visitors, and I practically live in this palace!"

"I doubt very much you're entitled to know everything that happens in Asgard, Warrior." I stated unconcerned. "Besides, the Bifrost is not the only way to travel through the Realms."

"The Shadow Paths?" He practically hissed. "That is dark magic."

"It's hard magic, which isn't the same." I corrected. "In any case, it matters little. Lady Frigg knows I'm here, she went to receive me herself when I arrived."

"You're here because of Loki…" The Warrior stated more than asked.

"I am here to speak up for him, yes." I admitted without hesitation.

"How can anyone want to speak up for that fucking traitor…" He began in a hiss.

He came too close to me, well, it either was that, or simply his insult against Loki. In any case, I finally lost my temper. I had gotten a lot better even with just two weeks training with Frigg. For any mayor spells I still needed to draw runes on the air and call on them, but there were some more simple things that I could do with just my will and minor motions. With that in mind I extended my arm, palm splayed open in Fandral's direction; with our height difference it would have touched his stomach, except I never actually did, because he went flying.

It wasn't that strong a spell really, he didn't even touch the wall, instead managing to right himself mid-flight and land on one knee on the floor, only slightly out of balance.

"You're an enchantress!" He exclaimed as he straightened up.

"I am." I answered proudly. "I am but an apprentice, of course. But my primary master is the most powerful magical user in all Nine Realms."

"You have such talent, and chose to help Loki?" He asked, obviously not getting it.

I couldn't help but giggle. It was just like Loki had said in the past: Fandral was an idiot.

He couldn't insist on the matter anymore, because right then the missing members of the group known as "Lady Sif and the Warriors Three" made an entrance.

"Fandral!" The black haired woman that was obviously Lady Sif called. "We have to hurry. The last session of the trial is about to be called to order."

"Very well." The blonde nodded in her direction before turning briefly back to me. "I imagine we will be seeing each other again inside."

"We will." I nodded, then added mischievously. "I'm sure it'll make for a quite interesting second meeting." Then, I thought better of it and added one more thing. "Just remember one thing Warrior: things are never as easy as they might seem at first glance."

"Right…" He obviously had no idea what I meant. "Could I persuade you to have a drink with me after our dull obligations of this day or done?"

"You still don't get it, do you?" I asked, though I did not expect an answer. "I am not going to be one of your Conquests, Warrior. I am just not that kind of woman. Besides, I'm spoken for…"

That seemed to take him aback, though I could see in his eyes he had yet to make the obvious connection between everything I had said and done already. I couldn't understand how anyone could be that thick. Really, not even Thor (before-Jane-Thor) was that bad!

I just shook my head as I watched him and his companions step into the Throne Room. Sif turned back to look at me briefly, a calculating expression in his eyes, I wondered if she could begin to imagine who I might be…Thor had told me once that Loki had mentioned me a number of time in the years we had known each other, but none except the blonde prince seemed to ever take much interest in just who 'the Nightingale' might be.

**xXx**

We entered the room while some spokesman was busy recounting for those present what had happened in the last thirteen sessions. This was to be the last one, and while Odin was expected to be the one to dictate sentence to Loki, any of the others present could contest it if they had a good enough reason. They could only know that if they had paid enough attention every day. I may not have been there, but Hel and Frigg had both kept me appraised, also, in the end I didn't really care about what might have been said already. I only cared about what I myself would be saying, and after that, being able to stand beside my match. I would be with him, come what may. Whether he was pardoned or condemned, I wasn't leaving his side again. Never again after that day was over.

I heard attentively as everything was summarized: from the very beginning, or what they believed to be the beginning: Thor's near coronation, to the most recent battle against the Chitauri and Thanos, though I could see not much was said about him being a Titan…did they still not believe that or maybe they just thought it wasn't important…?

I observed attentively from the circle of handmaidens keeping me somewhat concealed on one side of the room. At the very front in a slight curve sat the members of the Elder Council. Beside them, in elegant throne-like chairs, beginning to form a sort of semi-circle, sat Odin and Frigg, and there was an empty chair I guessed must have been there for Thor. However, he was standing a few feet away, beside Loki who, I was horrified to discovered, was chained to a column. Sif and the warriors were across the room from the royals, finishing the half-circle of those judging Loki. The handmaidens and I, for our part, were close to a corner of the room, on the same side as the Warriors (and if anyone noticed how curious it was that Frigg's handmaidens were present, yet practically half a room away from her no one commented on it). Hel, I knew without actually looking, was standing diagonally behind Thor, watching everything silently from the other corner of the room, half concealed by the huge drapes.

Eventually the spokesman was done. An old man I believed might be Odin's main advisor, or something along those lines, began speaking. All the reasons why Loki should be condemned, and with the harshest sentence possible… Then went Thor, who seemed to be Loki's main defender, trying to convince everyone present, but mainly his father, why his brother wasn't the monster the other man was trying to portray him as, how he deserved a chance to prove who he truly was inside…

The whole thing kinda reminded me of closing arguments during the trials I'd seen in some TV shows like "Law and Order" (in any of its versions) or any other such shows. They weren't exactly my favorite, but Darcy seemed to enjoy them so…

"The two sides of these events have been heard already in the last fortnight, a recount of the main points given today." Odin announced, still not standing from his throne. "We also must remember that while another trial took place before, it is to have no weight on the decisions being made here, today. Now, I would like to hear what Loki himself has to say about matters."

For a few seconds he didn't say a thing; then, when he finally opened his mouth, the words that came out were certainly not the ones I was expecting.

"Why don't you just stop this charade and execute me already?" He asked, almost mockingly.

"Loki!" I couldn't hold my cry, even as Frigg and Thor drowned my own voice.

Hel was the only one not to say a word, but I could see in her eyes how those words hurt her. If I'd thought it wouldn't disrupt the proceedings I might have tried to communicate telepathically with her to offer her some comfort, however minor.

Though, in the end, how was I supposed to offer comfort to anyone when I felt as bad as I did? I understood why my love was saying the things he did, at least to a point. I could feel the same darkness he did, pulling at my heart, my soul, ripping me apart from the inside. At the same time I felt a great delight at the knowledge he loved me that much, I felt terrible knowing I was the reason he was giving up. No…he had already given up, he was just waiting for someone to put him out of his misery. I couldn't allow that!

"It's quite simple." He said with all the cynicism he was capable of. "Practically every single person in this room wants me dead already, and it's not like I care much in the end. So why not just give them what they want?" He let out the lowest of sighs, but didn't stop. "Everything I've said and done in the last couple of years…in my whole life really. No one here really cares about my reasons, about my intentions. All they see is the so-called God of Lies, God of Mischief…if that's what I am, then my intentions can never be good, right? I'm evil incarnate, as far as practically every single person here in Asgard is concerned. No matter what I say or do, they will never see anything good in me. I've tried, time and time again, and it's useless. So what's the point now? Everyone will be happier if I'm just gone…"

No, no, nonononono…That's not true…Oh spirits…That's not true at all. What would I do without him? He's the whole reason I breathe, I live, the only reason I exist…

"Loki's words have been heard." Odin announced, still in a monotone.

Did he not care for his son at all?!

I could hear Frigg sobbing softly, hiding her face behind the curtain of her hair; Thor was fidgeting uncomfortably; and Hel could barely keep herself in place. It was obvious all three of them disagreed with everything Loki had just said, yet either they didn't know what to say to change things, or they didn't believe it would make a difference. Thankfully such fears weren't about to stop me.

My opportunity to do something about it came right then:

"Before I make a final decision." Odin called authoritatively. "Is there anyone else in this room who would like to speak up?"

I took a deep breath, straightened to my full height (which, granted, wasn't much, but still) and prepared to give it my all, as I'd vowed to always do.

"I would like to speak, Odin Allfather…" I called strongly yet calmly.

I stepped forward, past the loose but concealing circle of handmaidens until I stood almost at the very center of the room, just a handful of feet away from Loki…

Loki and Thor both turned to look at me in absolute shock, so much that neither of them seemed capable of saying a word, or even moving for that matter. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it gave me the chance to put my plan (or what I had that resembled a plan) in motion.

"I do not remember seeing you before, young lady." Odin commented as he looked me up and down. "State your name, origin and interest here."

"My name is Silbhé Salani-Hveðrungr and I am Midgardian, Honorable Allfather." I stated formally with a curtsey. "However, my interest here is harder to explain. While Silbhé might be my name among the humans, I am also known as the Nightingale, I am Loki's wife and match."

That caused an immediate and quite predictable reaction: denial.

I just sighed quietly as many voices rose to either try and deny or insult my statements. I didn't answer to their provocation, instead turning sideways a bit, just enough to look at Loki. He was watching me attentively, and I knew he wasn't yet fully sure I wasn't some sort of hallucination. I smiled at him, hoping to be able to find a way to convince him of my presence.

"We've been lead to believe you were deceased, Lady Nightingale." The spokesman called strongly once everyone else finally shut up.

"You weren't deceived, sirs." I assured them with false calmness. "I did die, about a month ago, give or take. I am here by virtue of Lady Hel's mercy and the bonds that tie me to my match."

"Ignorant girl, you shouldn't claim connections you know nothing of!" One of the councilmen hissed at me derisively.

"Really?" I tried my best to control my temper, but I wasn't just going to take his insults either. "You've known me, what? Two minutes, haven't even learnt anything about me except my name and the fact that I'm as good as dead, and somehow you believe you can impart judgment on me. I did not come here to be judged, by you, or anyone else, councilman. I came here to speak up for the man I love." I took a deep breath. "And before we allow the misunderstanding to continue, I know perfectly well what I speak of, Loki is my match."

"No such union has been sanctioned in Asgard." A councilwoman spoke in a tone much more calm than her counterpart, yet just as judging and negative.

"True." I agreed. "And while I'm quite sure you have no interest in recognizing a union just because it has been sanctioned in another realm, I'll tell you this. It has been approved, and blessed, by powers higher than any of those in this room."

That caused yet another round of yells and insults.

"How dare you claim there is any higher power than those in this room, any greater power than Odin Allfather?" The first councilman demanded.

"With all due respect." I said softly, looking briefly at the Royals. "Gods you may have been considered by the Norse of old, I still hold to my belief of a higher power. Higher than anything in any of the realms." I shook my head. "But really, this is not a talk about religion. I'm here to speak in Loki's favor, but since it doesn't seem I'll be allowed that until I've cleared a few things up. Let's do it. Really, I've always believed that actions speak much higher than words."

With that I spun in place before walking to Loki, whispering a word under my breath even as I moved my fingers to discreetly trace a particular rune.

"I hope you know what you're doing…" Thor whispered urgently to me as I stood by them.

"I hope so too." I agreed, then I moved to touch the shackles holding Loki captive and spoke in my most commanding voice: "Uruz."

The shackles released Loki at my command without the need for any key. I was half aware of the yelling beginning yet again, and Thor moving to protect us in case anyone decided to attack after my rather rash actions. Still, I was going to prove my point.

With my right arm I held onto Loki's own, holding him high on his arm. I only half noticed the marking on his own wrist, where the deamarkonian had once been, and made sure that his markings came in contact with mine. Then I raised my left hand in front of me, showing the tattoo of my claddagh to him.

"Mo Anam Chara…" I told him simply.

There was no hesitation on his part, as he tightened the hold of his right arm on mine, before entwining his left hand with mine, twisting it so his own tattooed claddagh faced me.

"Mo Anam Chara…" He answered in turn.

The result was instantaneous, as about a dozen or so different colored magic strands swirled in the air, entwining around each other, and then around the two of us. They looked even clearer, brighter, stronger, than when Hel had showed them to me in Helheim.

"The ancient sacred bonds…" The councilwoman whispered in awe.

"But that's impossible." Another insisted.

Loki and I just rolled our eyes in unison. Really, one had to be either retarded or just plain stupid to see something and still deny it.

"You're here…" Loki whispered to me, marveled and shocked. "You're alive."

"I'm here." I agreed, smiling lovingly at him. "Though I believe I already explained that I am not, in fact, alive…"

"Hel saved you…" Loki whispered, in awe yet again.

"One can argue that our bonds saved me, sort of." I qualified. "I am dead, yet they allow me to keep existing in a plane usually reserved for the living. But yes, Hel definitely played an important part in it all. Our daughter is a most wonderful woman, you know?"

"I do know." He agreed, then did a double-take. "Did you just call her 'our daughter'?"

"I did." I nodded with a smile. "She has accepted me."

"I'm glad." He smiled back at me.

Eventually the light show ended, I was left panting, though I thought it was more because of how breathless the visual testimony of our love, our bonds had left me than because of any tiredness on my part.

With a sigh Loki stepped out of the chains binding his ankles as if they weren't there, as if they had never been. That gesture, more than any other he had or might have done before, showing just how powerful he was; the fact that he was only there because he wanted to be. He placed my arm on his and we went to stand before his parents, where we bowed to them respectfully.

In the meanwhile, I half noticed when Thor went to take his seat at his father's right.

"I present before you Lady Nightingale, formerly of Midgard, my match." Loki introduced me formally. "I bring her now before you in the hopes that you will look upon her with good eyes and bless our union."

It looked like Odin was about to say something, probably a doubt or a complaint, judging by the hard expression on his face, but before he could, Frigg interfered in our favor.

"I see the two of you, and I have seen the bonds that bind you." She said in a formal, yet still very loving tone. "You have my blessing."

"And mine." Thor added from Odin's other side.

"And mine." Hel decided to let her presence be known.

Everyone turned to look at her in shock briefly before looking away again. Only Frigg, Loki and I smiled at her; though there was a curious expression on Thor's face, as if he were seeing his niece for the very first time…I hoped that would turn out to be a good thing.

"I declare your match as sanctioned, by me and by all of Asgard." Odin sentenced finally.

Loki and I bowed once again, unable to keep the smiles off our faces.

Well, we had managed a miracle already, maybe I could get working on the second one?

"Time to fulfill another promise…" I told Loki quietly.

That caught him off-guard, he looked at me questioningly.

"Well, this is still your trial, and I asked to be allowed to speak for you, I haven't done that yet." I pointed out. "And if you remember, I did promise you, more than once, that I would do it if I ever got the chance…"

"I remember." He admitted.

Yes he did, he just, like me, never imagined I would ever actually get the chance. Well, it was before me in that moment and I wasn't about to let it pass me by.

"Just trust me." I said kissing the corner of his mouth briefly.

"Always." He assured me, corresponding to my gesture.

After taking a deep breath I let go of his arms and went to stand in front of the Councilors again. I nodded respectfully at them but I did not bow. With my marriage to Loki sanctioned by Odin I was technically part of the Royal family; I was to bow to no one except the King and Queen, and possibly the Princes when it was necessary.

"I know the recent facts might be shocking to some." I said respectfully. "But I believe we're all here for a reason: Loki's trial. I've asked for the opportunity to speak for him and been allowed to do it. Now, having confirmed my identity and my right to be here and to speak for my match. Let us get on with this." I began pacing slightly as I spoke in my most calm and strong voice. "I know my story, or most of it, has been told before, but because in the end it is my story, I believe I should be allowed to tell it myself. So here it goes. I was born Silbhé Salani, in Midgard, twenty one years, four months and a few days ago. I worked a year for S.H.I.E.L.D., mainly assisting Dr. Jane Foster, the woman working on building a new Rainbow Bridge. Though I also worked as a consultant and lecturer, mainly on the topic of Mythology. My professional title is Professor Silbhé Salani-Hveðrungr, I am a recognized scholar in areas like European History, Literature, Mythology and Folklore. I have also knowledge of ten different languages. The last few months before my death I worked with the Avengers team as they and Loki prepared to fight the Chitauri for a second time and, mainly: Thanos."

"First you addressed yourself as Salani, then as Salani-Hveðrungr." A second councilwoman interrupted me, curious. "What is the difference?"

"Salani is my family name." I told them calmly. "I guess if I'd been born here in Asgard it would have been Sebastiandottir. In any case, I am legally married on Earth. My marriage certificate shows my husband's name to be Luka Hveðrungr. I'm sure everyone in this room can connect the dots. And if there's some kind of doubt, yes, that is Loki's alias on Midgard. While S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers know very well who he is, for the rest of the world he is Luka, a scholar from Europe and my husband."

I let the silence hold for a few seconds as everyone processed the implications of Loki having an actual alias. The fact that he had been on Earth more than any of them could have expected.

"I was always a weak child, sickly and easily tired." I went back to my story. "At age five I was diagnosed with a pretty serious sickness in my world: leukemia, Cancer in the blood. It's incurable and always, eventually, lethal. When I was nine I went into what's known as remission; I wasn't exactly healed, you could say the sickness was dormant. It was because of all that, that I was home-schooled by my aunt instead of attending a school like most kids my age. Still, it worked in my favor since I advanced faster than most my age do. So that's basically who I was when I first met Loki, at age eleven."

"Eleven…" The councilor began muttering. "She was a child…that might explain it…we must add another charge to the list…child corruption…"

"I wasn't corrupted!" I yelled, briefly losing my composure, before I took a deep breath. "I am not a baby, nor an idiot, I am my own person. I was already my own person at eleven…"

"No one is their own person at eleven…" Someone muttered.

"I see…" And suddenly I did. "You're trying to judge us Midgardians like you judge any Asgardians, and then you decide we don't measure up. That's simply ridiculous. We're nothing like you. How can we be? You live for millennia, we are lucky if we get to seventy! You live such long lives, that time means little to you, you're never in a hurry, never worrying about not finishing something, and a moment comes when you begin stagnating. We…we have such short lives, never actually knowing when they might end, always afraid we won't have enough time to do all we wish to. So we live in a hurry, and while that might not always be a good thing, it allows us to live with an intensity I'm not sure you could comprehend. We become the people we will be for the rest of our lives when we're still young, most on our twenties, but sometimes even earlier than that. Then there are those of us that come to believe we will live even shorter lives than most people get to; that forces us to live with even more intensity, as we try our best not to have any regrets. By the time I was nine I was convinced I wouldn't live to see twenty, most people with my sickness don't. So yes, trust me when I say I certainly was already my own person at eleven!"

I took a deep breath as I gathered my wits, I couldn't allow the councilors to make me lose my temper. Not if I wanted to be taken seriously.

"When Loki and I first met I'm quite sure he never meant for it to go past that one meeting." I said wistfully. "I do not know what made him change his mind, nor can I point out what exactly made me trust him. The first time we met he appeared like a thirteen-or-so year old, said his name was Luka Hveðrungr and didn't actually say that much before I was distracted and then he was gone. It so happens that I am a curious person, have always been, his surname intrigued me so I researched it, and then I came up with the theory of him being the God Loki. It turned out to be true. We became friends after that." I smiled. "We met every so often whenever he happened to visit Midgard. And after a while we began to actually trust each other with facts of our lives. Then, when I was fourteen, things changed abruptly." I had to take another deep breath before going into the next part. "The leukemia came back, stronger than before, I was given three months at most to live. Loki happened to drop in for a visit right as I went back home after rejecting the more aggressive treatment the doctors had offered, as it wasn't likely to give me much more time, and I would have felt like hell all through it. He refused to just accept that I was going to die, and that was more or less how the deamarkonian came to be."

"Much we have heard about those trinkets, but we have yet to be able to confirm any of it." The first councilwoman declared pompously.

"Trinkets." I repeated with a snort. "Those, trinkets as you choose to refer to them ma'am are the only reason I ever reached twenty-one rather than dying seven years ago. So I hope you'll excuse me if I refuse to call them trinkets!"

Thor, Hel and even Loki snickered lightly at that.

"The deamarkonian gave me seven additional years of life." I stated. "A time I took advantage of as I finished my professional students and went to work in helping as much as I could. At first I was hired by S.H.I.E.L.D. Senior Agent Phil Coulson to work with Dr. Jane Foster and her team. As her main project consisted on creating a working Einstein-Rosen bridge, an equivalent of the Bifrost, the Agency wanted to have an idea what could come from there, what they needed to be ready for. Since I'm the top specialist in European Mythology they called me in. I was able to lecture on such, while focusing on the things I knew, thanks to Loki, to be true. Of course, they didn't know that. And I assure you, I revealed no secrets."

I heard more than one snort at that.

"So now we're supposed to blindly trust the match of the God of Lies?" The first Councilman asked with an obvious sneer.

"Tell me sir…" I fought with myself to keep control of my temper, but it was becoming so very hard… "Have you ever lied? No, don't answer, it was actually a rhetorical question. Because here's a fact: everyone lies! Whether by omission, by lack of detail, or by directly saying something untrue; some lies may be meant to help, others to hurt, while others come to be simply because we don't want to reveal something. Not all lies are bad, just like not all truths are good. But the point of the matter is: if everyone lies, why must you always judge Loki with that? Because he's a better liar than most? Trust me sir, I've known many liars in my life, Loki is not the only one, nor will he be the last. Lying is just a part of life. Another fact of life, or my life at least, is that my match has never lied to me…"

"That, right there, has to be a lie!" The councilman insisted.

"Why?" I demanded. "Because you say so? Where is your proof?"

"That traitor spouts nothing but lies!" He practically yelled at me.

The next thing I knew I was in Loki's arms, my back to where the Elders sat and I could feel the ripple of magic going through me, making me shiver. It was only as I got my breathing and my heart-rate back under control after the sudden change that I finally processed what I'd last seen before Loki had me in his arms: the main Councilwoman had been livid for some reason, probably something I said, he got on her feet, said something and then made a harsh motion in our direction. It clicked suddenly: a magic attack! At us! At Loki!

"Loki…!" I half screamed as I spun around.

I moved so fast, right as he let me go to allow the motion, that I slipped slightly and almost fell. His reaction was instantaneous as he moved to hold me, I heard several gasps all around but couldn't understand the reason. Not until I finally managed to stand right again and immediately reached for his face: it was blue, and cold. Loki was in Jotun form.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

"Perfect." I answered honestly. "And you? The spell hit you?"

"It was a revealing spell, nothing harmful." He told me with a dismissive shrug.

I'm sure that the smile that appeared on my face right then must have been blinding, I was exceedingly happy. It was the first time I'd seen Loki go into Jotun form and not think it was something bad, or something to be ashamed about. It seemed to me like he might finally be accepting himself…it'd only taken convincing him to make love to me while in that form! (And it's not like the act itself was exactly a sacrifice…)

"What exactly did you hope to achieve with that?" I asked the councilwoman as I stepped around Loki to face her, and everyone else again.

The woman just stared at me, apparently she wasn't expecting me not to so much as bat an eyelash at Loki's change in appearance.

"Really, if you wanted Loki in jotun visage for whatever the reason I'm sure you could have asked him." I said with fake cheerfulness. "It's not like it would have been the first time he changes forms at will."

"You had seen him before." The second councilwoman said the obvious.

"The jotun's touch doesn't burn you…" Another commented quietly.

"But of course." Didn't they know that already? "And no, his touch doesn't burn me, never has. I've known the truth of Loki's heritage almost as long as he himself has. Since a month or so after he found out to be precise."

"Why did it take so long to tell you?" Another asked.

For a moment there was nothing but silence, it was obvious that the man was either a complete bastard or simply ignorant.

"Because that was the first time I saw him since he left me two days before what was supposed to be Thor's coronation." I told him in the coldest tone I could muster. "After he spent a week trying to play a part he never wanted, trying to get everyone's approval when no one so much as cared. Then he fell through the abyss and he spent time with those frigging Chitauri and the Titan and… none of you care!"

"Many tales are greatly exaggerated, especially when told by people heavily biased towards the accused." The first councilman said in a snobbish tone.

Suddenly it was all more than I could take. I tried, truly, I did. I tried very hard to keep my temper in check, to ignore the insults, the jabs, the sarcasm directed at both my love and myself. I even managed not to react when they forced him into a form that until a few weeks before was my match's greatest shame. And then they had the gall to call me biased?

"Alright, that's enough." I said in a dead cold voice.

I am a very particular person. You see, I am quite easygoing, what some define as passive. I let most insults slide, ignoring bullies and most people who might bother me. That tends to make people believe they can get away with pretty much anything. However, when someone dares hurt someone I care for, someone I love…all bets are off. Also, I have two kinds of 'mad': most of the time I tend to be a bit dramatic, yelling and exaggerating things a bit. Those are also the times when things are quite simple. However, when someone truly makes me mad, for something I consider unforgivable, I do not yell, I do not dramatize; no, at that point my anger manifests in an entirely different way.

Loki knew all that, and I hoped he was letting his family in on those quirks of mine, because the fireworks were about to go off.

"How dare you?" I asked the councilman in a freezing tone. "How dare you call me biased? How dare you so much as insinuate that I'm spinning tales to benefit Loki?" Before he could say a word I shut him. "No, I don't care about your words. I've had enough about you talking. This time I'm going to talk, really talk, and you better listen."

I took a deep breath, focusing myself. I was about to do the very thing I'd been wanting to do ever since I first saw Loki after someone in Asgard insulted him and hurt him. Now was my chance, and I wasn't about to let it pass me by.

"I honestly do not know what the hell makes you think you have the right to belittle someone who's spent the better part of the last half a millennia, at the very least, trying to be worthy of a name, a position, that should have always been, undoubtedly, his." I stated in the same tone. "I do not care if you try to shield yourself behind things like: 'He's not Asgardian', 'He's adopted', and whichever. The fact is, he was, indeed, adopted by Lord Odin and Lady Frigg, and that in itself is enough to make him an Odinson. Blood and race matter little. They may not be all family by birth, but they're family by choice, and they ought to be respected as such. Loki deserves the same respect as Thor." I raised my hand sharply before they could say a word in complaint. "You call me biased, yet you're doing the exact same thing, worse even , you've been doing it for decades! Maybe even centuries! Judging Loki as the 'God of Lies', of Mischief, and any other demeaning title you can possibly think of. And I know you have no intention whatsoever of paying attention to a single word I'm saying. Whether that is because I was born a human or because I am Loki's match, I do not know, nor do I care; I will still say my piece, and you will bare it. And if you think you can intimidate me into leaving you alone you're very wrong, if I could stand up to a Titan I can certainly stand up to you all!"

"That's not the first time you've mentioned a Titan." Sif commented, curious.

"Another lie." The first councilwoman hissed. "Titans are nothing but a myth, as the 'lady' should know if she's as knowledgeable of our histories and stories as she claims. The closest thing to exist are giants, such as the jotun. But then again, she seems to care little about the fact that the one standing beside her is one, nothing but a murderous monster…"

"You do not get to use Loki's jotun heritage against him in my presence, I shall not allow it." I interrupted, my magic beginning to create an aura around me, though I managed to suppress it just in time. "With all due respect to the Allfather and his Lady, I think you've been allowed too many liberties if you believe yourselves with the right to insult someone who's your better, and not just because he's a prince, but because he's a warrior, and a sorcerer of the highest caliber!"

"Please…" I heard Fandral snort to a side. "That bastard is no warrior."

That time I wasn't the first to take offense, though I was the first to act. Even as Thor began speaking I snapped my fingers, Fandral went flying, like he had earlier, only this time he did hit something: another column.

"Be careful how you refer to my brother Fandral." Thor hissed at his friend, completely ignoring my actions. "I will not tolerate insults from my friends to him, or to my sister."

"Loki is your main master!" Fandral exclaimed, as if only then understanding my words.

"You say he is not a warrior, but tell me, Warrior Fandral, how many times has Loki saved your life?" I asked sarcastically. "To make it easier on you, tell me a number just from the last century alone. That might make it easier."

There was no answer, but I wasn't actually waiting for one.

"You think you can just bad talk my match and that there will be no consequences." I went on. "The time when that might have been true is over. No longer will you get to insult him, no longer will you get to belittle him, or take him for granted. I know for a fact that Loki has saved your life, and those of your friends, over a hundred times. Whether it was through the use of his words or his magic. And what? Because he chose to use other, more subtle, talents rather than weapons or brute force he's less of a warrior than you are? That's stupid."

Fandral spluttered, but thankfully Sif and the others stopped him from speaking again. It was a good thing, since I wasn't quite sure what I would have done if he had continued.

"You claim to be a warrior…" I said, quietly once again. "Yet I did not see you standing there, just last month, facing an army of Chitauri and a creature who claims to want to court death…"

That, finally, seemed to call Odin's attention, I could feel it the moment his eyes fixed on me.

"Is that the Titan you mentioned before?" Frigg asked me, noticing her husband's reaction too.

"Yes." I nodded. "He calls himself Thanos, he inhabited the abyss, was the leader of the Chitauri. The one who manipulated Loki into attacking New York, and who my match and the rest of the Avengers had to fight in New Mexico just a few weeks ago to keep Midgard, and all the Realms, safe. Regarding my claim of him being a Titan…I will admit it's nothing more than a theory. One I came up with mixing Greek and Norse mythology as well as the facts I got from Loki." I shook my head. "In the end, whether a Titan, or another creature entirely, it doesn't change the fact that Thanos was an extremely powerful warrior, the leader of the Chitauri. And Loki and Thor fought him, and destroyed him, together."

"Who delivered the killing blow?" Odin wanted to know.

"I did." Thor admitted. "It was Loki's right, and he was in position to do so. But in the end he told me to do it while he tried to save Nightingale."

"You seem to know this…creature, very well…" The second councilwoman commented.

"Yes well, one could say Thanos took a bit of an unhealthy interest in me." I admitted with a small shrug. "Somehow, his insane mind believed me to be Death, the goddess, or the avatar, or whatever. He wanted to destroy Loki and claim me. I didn't like either idea."

"A bit of an unhealthy interest?" Thor repeated with disbelief. "Sister! He's the reason you're dead! The reason we all had to watch you die that day!"

That brought all the attention back to me once again.

"He wanted to use me, both as bait and as a human shield." I elaborated for those listening. "I refused to allow it. Since I'm not a warrior myself, and what magic I could use wasn't enough to get me out of the situation, I decided to use the only card I had left to play. He couldn't use me if I wasn't there to be used…I unlocked the deamarkonian."

"You killed yourself so you couldn't be used?" Most of those present couldn't believe it.

"I'm not saying it was my best plan, but it was the only one I had at the time." I admitted.

"Did you know you would come to be here?" Another member of the council wanted to know.

"No, not at all." I answered honestly. "I didn't even imagine such a thin was possible until I gained consciousness in Helheim."

"What if you hadn't been able to…be revived, so to speak?" Sif asked in a low voice. "Or if you hadn't been able to get out of Helheim afterwards?"

"Considering that, like I said, I didn't even know this was possible when I sacrificed myself, I can safely say I wouldn't do anything differently." I answered directly. "I cannot say I wouldn't regret having to leave my match, because I would have, I did even as I was dying. But still, I knew then, as I know now, as I've always known, Loki's worth any and every sacrifice…"

"Yes, yes, it's all very interesting and…heart-warming." The head councilman said in what he probably believed was a very self-important tone. "None of it changes the matter that has brought us here on this day, though. A sentence to the traitor, Loki, must be dictated."

"You just don't get it, do you?" I asked with a tired sigh, then shook my head and corrected myself. "No, you just don't care. All you want is someone to blame for the things that have gone wrong, someone to punish. You use Loki's jotun heritage as an excuse right now, but tell me, what was your excuse a century ago? Or a decade? Or even just three years ago? Before you knew he was not Asgardian. What was your excuse then to hate him? Because it's quite obvious to me you have always hated him, I just don't understand why. You throw around words like sentence, traitor, etc. But you weren't the one affected by any of Loki's actions, so you have no right to condemn him about anything. Still, it makes you feel powerful, like you have a rank, an authority, you do not actually possess." I shook my head. "Tell me, if you're so quick to blame, what about the others who committed crimes during that same time? What about those who betrayed the King of Asgard?"

"No one has betrayed the Allfather." The first councilwoman stated, very sure of herself.

"Ah, but he wasn't the King then, was he?" I said. "Loki was. He was the rightful King of Asgard while Odin Allfather was in the Odinsleep and Thor was in exile. So, what about the punishment to those who betrayed him?"

"Since Loki is a traitor you cannot expect us to punish those who fought for what was right against him." The woman told me in the most condescending tone ever.

"Oh, but I can, and let me tell you why." I had waited so long to be able to say all these things! "Lady Sif and the Warriors Three went against their King's specific orders by going to Midgard when it was forbidden, and with every intention of getting Thor back, even when they had no permission to do such a thing. Even if you decide to ignore the fact that they betrayed their King, how do you justify them going against King Odin? Because, in the end, he was the one who exiled Thord, and by getting him back they were going against an order that, while Loki may have reinforced it, he wasn't the one to give it first."

That certainly seemed to put a few of them to think.

"And it wasn't even just them." I went on. "Then we have Heimdall. The one who let them go to Midgard against orders, and who then challenged who was his rightful King at the time, because he believed he knew better…He didn't even have all the facts! And those he had he couldn't possibly begin to understand! But, once again, let's push aside for one second his betrayal to Loki. He too went against the Allafather's ruling concerning Thor's exile; and even before that, when he allowed all of them into Jotunheim, then too he went against the orders that no one was to go to the realm of the Jotun! So much could have been prevented if that trip had never been made! So much suffering, so much chaos…"

For the longest time there was no answer, really, I suppose they either had finally run out of excuses, or they just weren't prepared to argue my statements.

I just sighed. I was tired, mentally and emotionally. It had been a hard day, and it wasn't even lunch time yet! It wasn't over, not by a long shot, I knew, but that didn't change that I was so absolutely exhausted…and I couldn't let it show. Not after everything I had said, not when I was trying so hard to defend Loki, when I seemed to be the only one willing to do anything and everything necessary, without a care who I might offend in the process. Even Thor, with all his love, and his forgiveness and acceptance, there were just some things he didn't dare say… either that or even he had been too blind to see them before. I just hoped it would change now.

"Are those your last words Lady Nightingale?" Odin asked formally.

"Just one more thing." I said with a deep breath. "I know that regardless of all the words I've said, or any I may say yet; you will still judge and condemn Loki. I know I cannot stop that. Still, I want to leave something very clear: he's my match. I vowed to stand by his side, no matter what. So whatever punishment you deal out to him, I'll stand with him as you do."

A few gasps could be heard at those words, and I could sense even Loki didn't fully like the implications of what I'd just said. Still, my mind was made up, and he knew I was too stubborn to allow anyone to make me change it even in the slightest.

"Very well." Odin stated as he stood up.

We all knew what it meant, he was going to dictate sentence.

"My mind was mostly made up already before you asked for a chance to speak, young lady." He admitted with no hesitation. "However, after everything you've said I decided to offer a bit of leniency in the punishment I'd originally decided. In the end it will be up to Loki…and you now I guess." He took a deep breath. "Loki Odinson…"

I could barely hold back a smile, just those words already showed a change, however small it might be. Ever since the trial had begun everyone had referred to Loki as 'Loki of Asgard' ignoring completely that he was Odinson, as if he'd lost that right at some point. Odin giving him that name back said a lot about his own thoughts on the matter. Loki was an Odinson, and no matter what punishment was dealt out, he would never stop being that.

Loki entwined our hands as he made it so we were both standing straight right in front of Odin, heads lowered in respect.

"I stand before you…father." Loki answered in the most caring tone I'd heard from him when referring to his father.

Yes, we were making progress, however small it might be, I just hoped the upcoming punishment wouldn't ruin things all over again.

"While your match has raised up a few interesting points." Odin stated solemnly. "It still remains that you allowed Jotun into our realm and let them get dangerously close, as far as the weapon's vault, in an attempt to disturb Thor's coronation. Then you did the same a second time, a plan that ended up with the death of Laufey. Whatever your intentions might have been, you still put everyone in Asgard in danger by allowing them inside our kingdom. However, the gravest crime of all is that you believed yourself with the right to destroy an entire realm through the Bifrost. No one has that kind of authority, not even I. Your murderous actions forced your brother to stop you the only way he could: by destroying the Rainbow Bridge, something that has had a number of consequences since, the least of which is our less than satisfactory communications with the other Realms we're allied with."

Neither Loki nor I said a thing, we just stood there and waited.

"As it is, there was very little loss of life, and I understand the intentions you had on the first two matters, and the duress you were in when the last actions took place." Odin went on, he actually sounded somewhat understanding, though no less authoritative. "Still, a punishment must be dealt, but you will be allowed to have a say in what it will be. I will make one thing very clear first, though: execution is not an option. It never was. I'm not about to allow, or worse even, order, the death of any son of mine unless he has done something truly unforgivable and I have no other choice."

I actually let out a breath at that. While I wasn't exactly expecting him to condemn Loki to death, it did me good to know that even if I hadn't been able to be there he still wouldn't have done it. Even with all the mistakes the 'god' might have committed in the past, he still saw Loki as his son, still loved him. That made me extremely happy.

"As I was saying, you will be allowed a say in the punishment you will be enduring as payment for the crimes committed." Odin went on. "The first option, and the one most favored by the Council, at least until yesterday, is for you to spend an as-of-yet undetermined amount of time in the Pit. To allow you the time to reflect on your crimes and the ways to make amendments."

I couldn't help the rush of fear that went through me, closely followed by resignation.

"No!" Loki cried out immediately, surprising everyone.

"Loki…?" Thor began, not wanting him to provoke anyone's anger.

"Don't interrupt me Thor. You better than most must remember what happened the last time I was sent there." Loki practically snapped at his brother before turning back to his father. "I will not subject Nightingale to that kind of torture."

"What do you mean, what happened the last time?" A councilwoman asked. "How could anything have happened to her?"

"We are bonded, like I believe we've proven already." I pointed out emotionlessly. "I reacted negatively to his stay in the Pit. It began with nightmares and dark moods; later on I needed to sleep and eat more, as the bonds began pulling on me to compensate the lack of sustenance Loki was going through. Eventually I couldn't keep up with it, I went to sleep one night and simply didn't wake up again. From what I've been told I was in a coma for several weeks. Even after I woke up it took some time before I was back to normal."

"The Pit might not be the first option then, but…" Frigg didn't finish her sentence.

I knew what she meant anyway, the Pit might not be the best option, but who knew how bad the other one might be?

"The second option, would be dealt in two parts." Odin went on. "The longest part would be palace arrest for the next six months and no inter-dimensional travel without a guard for the next three years. The harshest part would be a whipping, to be administered immediately: 45 lashes, fifteen for each crime you're being sentenced for."

I gasped. I'd read about whippings, about people dying from them. Odin wasn't even talking about applying the lashes in separate days, it was to be all in one go. While I knew Loki was strong and was unlikely to die from it; I still didn't like the idea of him being in that much pain.

For a second I could only think about what the reason could possibly be for such a harsh whipping. But then my mind reminded me the little detail that had marveled me just a few minutes before: Odin calling Loki Odinson…If Loki had stayed just 'Loki of Asgard' his crimes would have been considered as attacks against Asgard simply, with exile as the most likely punishment. However, by reiterating his position as Odinson, his crimes took a whole different connotation, they became acts of treason…the Allfather couldn't be too merciful, least he set a bad precedence on such crimes.

"I will take it." Loki's strong announcement brought me abruptly back to the present.

I could only turn to look at him in silent shock.

"I will take the lashing, and the palace arrest." He reiterated. "But it will be just me."

"Loki…" I whispered, not wanting to show any weakness, or make him show any, but I couldn't help the horror and fear I felt.

"I know you want to stand by my side through it all." He told me softly. "And while I hate the idea of you bearing witness to any of it, I will not ask you to leave, and I know the months limited to the palace will be much more bearable with you by my side. Still, I'm not about to allow someone to lay a single finger on you to cause you any pain. It was bad enough that I couldn't protect you from Thanos, that you felt it was necessary to unlock the deamarkonian and surrender your life. Still, I can protect you now, and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

I considering arguing with him, but in the end decided not to. I would still be there for him and that was all that mattered for the time being.

"Of course I do not wish for my new daughter to be in any way hurt." Odin agreed. "You must understand Loki, I take no pleasure in you being hurt, but there must be a punishment for your crimes. And the ones I've enlisted are the most lenient the Council could agree on."

Loki nodded without hesitation.

"Shall we get this over with, then?" He asked.

I shivered but nodded, holding his hand tighter.

Preparations were soon underway. Only those already in the room were to bear witness to the punishment, which I supposed was the best I could expect. Hogun was tasked with delivering the lashes. The Council actually tried to get Thor to do it, but he refused to even consider the possibility, and then both of us turned down the suggestion of Fandral instantly, after the attitude he'd shown thus far, neither of us trusted him with Loki.

Silently I helped Loki take off his jacket, tunic and inner tunic, leaving him bare from the waist up. Then I watched as Thor and Sif placed the shackles back on Loki, this time chaining him to two close enough columns, spread for his punishment. Saying not a word and fighting all my protective instincts to keep my match safe I barely managed to keep my magic under control.

There were gasps all around as Loki turned his back to the room. I knew what they were seeing, the dozens of scars that crisscrossed his back, marring his light skin. I knew those scars perfectly, had seen them and felt them enough times for them to be burnt inside my mind. They were the hardest reminder of the torture my love had endured with Thanos and the Chitauri. Scars I was unable to erase when I treated him, both because I hadn't been able to see them at first, and because I'd used too much healing stone in treating the rest of his wounds. It was too late now, those scars, while they may fade a bit with time, would never fully disappear.

Once the preparations were done I handed Hel Loki's clothes, choosing to go and stand in front of him instead.

"Look at me." I told him in a whisper. "Whatever happens, just focus on me. I'm here, I'll always be here for you."

"I know." He told me with a soft smile.

I looked over his shoulder briefly, Hogun met my eyes before lowering his head in respect as he raised the whip for the first time. I returned my attention to my match, whose eyes were focused straight on me, just like I told him.

In the fraction of a second that it took for the whip to cut the air and reach my love's back for the first time I couldn't help but wonder if any of them had considered, truly considered the consequences of the punishment they'd chosen. Not just to Loki, but to me? As a sensation akin to fire, only flameless, flashed across my back, from shoulder to opposite hip, I knew none of them had thought of it, not even Loki.

Time and time again mention had been made of us being bonded, bound, of the connection that existed between us. And yet everyone kept forgetting about it. I had even told them about what I'd known of Loki's time in the abyss…but even that hadn't been enough. In his rush to get things over with, even Loki hadn't thought things through…

Well no, I wasn't about to blame him. I knew my love had been a wreck since the day of my death, he still wasn't fully recovered, so it was quite normal for him not to think of everything. His focus was still simply on the fact that I was back…

Then there were the other facts: back when I'd felt Thanos's torture on Loki, we hadn't been a match yet; becoming so had added several strands to our bond. It was part of that which allowed me to use magic now. Then, I'd discovered that my bond with Loki, where it came to feeling things, worked on two levels. Most of the time I would just get an echo, what I usually called phantom pains; it allowed me to know what was going on with him, and allowed me to let him know I was there, always, but not much more. However, when fully active, the connection would allow me to actually take part of the hurt, the pain onto myself. The injuries would not manifest on my own skin, but I would still feel them…it also meant that Loki wouldn't have to feel all the pain; that was enough to make my mind.

It was hard, harder than I imagined it would be, but then again, I'd never been whipped, with my father never around, and my aunt wasn't much of a believer of corporal punishment. Then again, considering how I seemed to be perpetually sick, maybe she thought I was in enough pain most of the time already. And most of the mischief I got into back in the day, she was never aware of (it included Loki, most of the time it was pretty much him).

By the time the tenth lash came I had to make use of everything I'd learnt from Loki, and dealing with difficult people during my life to keep my face smooth, not allowing the pain burning my back to show. By the twentieth one I was forced to lock my legs in place, lest I fall onto my knees, making way too obvious the situation I was in.

I couldn't even begin to understand the pain Loki must be in, what I was feeling was, at most, a quarter of what he was, and still it was so bad…yet nothing was going to stop me from doing as I was, from trying my best to help him.

The first sound to leave his mouth marked the thirtieth lash. Hogun was administering them in cycles of fifteen. And this gave Loki the chance to pull himself together before the time came for the last cycle. I didn't say a word, just wound my arms against my middle, embracing myself tightly in the way I wanted yet knew couldn't touch Loki. His eyes reflected my face, and I knew he could see I was about to cry, and he believed it was only because of what I was feeling…it only reinforced my decision of not telling him anything until it was all over.

Eventually it was, the last lash came and I swallowed the relief I could feel. The pain on my back was so bad, I almost expected it to be completely torn up, with no skin whatsoever left, only raw muscle, sinew and bone. I didn't even want to think how Loki must be feeling then.

"He's bleeding a lot." Hel whispered, the pain clear to anyone listening.

With snap of her fingers, the chains released Loki, Thor hurried to catch him, though he soon needed to lowered him down, as Loki was too tall and at the moment unable to hold himself up. I didn't even think about it, I just dropped to my knees beside them, ignoring the way my legs had almost violently trembled and how I needed to place an arm to a side to stop from ending completely splayed out on the marble floor.

"We need to stop his bleeding." I said softly. "If he bleeds too much…"

I refused to lay my eyes on the mess that must be his back, focusing on his face, on the pain he tried and failed to keep from his expression…

It didn't help matters any when I noticed the pool of blood beginning to form beneath us. It took all I had not to scream.

"Mor…" Hel called quietly, probably wishing to offer me some form of comfort.

As she laid a hand on my back I couldn't help it, I arched sharply, a pained moan escaping my lips before I could stop it.

Everyone seemed to freeze instantly.

"Oh Lord…" Thor seemed, surprisingly enough, to be the first to comprehend the truth. "Did you…do you feel that?"

I did not answer, it was obvious enough.

I heard several gasps, I imagined, Frigg, maybe Hel, and who knows who else?

Somehow my eyes ended up back on Loki, he was showing absolute horror.

"Loki…" I began, confused.

It took me a handful of seconds to understand it, the horror wasn't because of his punishment, not because of his pain, but because of mine. It was exactly why I hadn't wanted him to know! However, before he could say a thing, it was like his eyes rolled into the back of his head, he was suddenly completely limp on Thor's arms.

"Oh Spirits!" I cried out, horrified myself. "Nonononono…Loki wake up, please wake up… Please, please, please…" I turned to the others around me. "Someone do something!"

"We cannot…" Sif said quietly at my side.

I instantly turned to pierce her with my best glare.

"I'm sorry." She said, and truly seemed to mean it. "It's the law. No healing stones, no healers. Loki must heal from this himself. It's part of the punishment." She cringed at my glare. "I'm truly sorry. There's nothing any of us can do about it."

"What about me?" I demanded.

"As you are his match you can bypass the law." Thor told me. "But I honestly don't know what difference it will make. You still cannot use healing stones or any magical medicines. And we know you're not a healer yourself."

"But the magic I can channel…" I whisper, trying to find some sort of solution.

While there were no actual healing runes, there was one, maybe two, which's interpretation I could twist slightly to suit my needs, I think. Surely I should be able to work something?

"Oh dear…" I suddenly could hear and sense Frigg behind me. "Magic doesn't really work like that. I've told you before. You drawing and calling on runes is a crutch you require since you're calling on magic you weren't born with. But healing magic…it's another thing entirely. Even here in Asgard true magical healers, those that do not require special medicine, are extremely rare. I myself only know one, my dear friend and head of our Healing Wing: Eir."

I could hear the words she was saying, but I couldn't understand them, or maybe I just didn't want to. I didn't want to hear someone tell me about the things I couldn't do, because that wouldn't let me help Loki, and I needed a way to help my match.

I did not care about limits, did not care about how they said magic was supposed to work. I only cared about Loki…

I was so lost in my need to do something I couldn't actually recall any of the runes in that moment, but I did not care. If the runes were just a crutch I didn't need them. I could do it, no matter that they called it impossible. I could help Loki.

That was my focal point. It wasn't specifically about healing, or about undoing something, it wasn't even about the pain, it was about saving my love, because he was bleeding so much, and it didn't seem like anyone would be doing something any time soon…

I was only half conscious as I pulled myself to kneel beside Loki. Hel too was kneeling, with her father's head sideways on her lap. Thor was sitting on the floor, opposite from me and holding Loki so as little of his body as possible touched the floor. The clothes of all three of us were being stained by the blood still flowing from Loki's open wounds, but none of us said a thing. Meanwhile, Frigg, Odin, Sif and Hogun stood by Loki's feet, watching us without saying a thing. I had no idea, nor did I care, about the rest.

"Nightingale…?" I heard more than one person calling.

I did not respond, I thought of nothing but Loki, my love for him, and my desire to help him. Then, without being fully conscious of what I was doing exactly, I extended my hands, holding them in the air, about half an inch above Loki's lashed back.

It began as a tingle on my fingers, it grew into a warmth. It was as if all the love, all the feeling in my heart were becoming pure energy.

I still did not open my eyes (which I wasn't sure when exactly I closed them) and I barely breathed. I did not react at all to anything until I heard a rather loud gasp echo all around me. My eyes snapped open instantly, and I had to make use of all my concentration not to break whatever magic it was that was flowing through me. Because there was magic, I knew it, I could feel it, and once with my eyes open I could see it as well: it was a whiteish gold, similar to the color of white gold, it enveloped my arms like gloves made of light, and from there it extended to Loki. His blood seemed to be glowing as well, and while I could not see much beneath the magic itself, I could see it inside my mind, how muscles knit back together, and sinew and finally skin.

It wasn't a perfect healing, far from it in fact. There would be scars left, and a good number of them too. This was, in some ways, even worse than what Thanos and the Chitauri had done to him. But I consoled myself with the fact that this time he wasn't alone, and what's more, I was there to help him. I was doing exactly that, in that very moment…I was doing something that was said to be impossible…

I could hear whispers all around. Some idiots seemed to be demanding that I stop what I was doing. Whatever made them think anything they said or did would stop me from helping my love?! Someone else told them no, I really wasn't breaking the law, they had never said I couldn't help Loki…of course, when the concessions were made they had not known I could heal, neither had I so…But the most important part, at least to some like Frigg and Hel, was the fact that I was, indeed, using healing magic, and since my powers was actually Loki's, which I channeled through our bonds, that meant he had the potential for healing magic. The one so many of those present despised and belittled, saw as nothing but a villain, a monster, had the potential for the most incredible and sacred magic in all the realms…that was certainly an eye opener!

Eventually I heard someone telling me to stop. I knew the magic wasn't done yet, there was still more to heal, but there was nothing more I could do. If I pushed myself too far it would be bad, not just for me, but for Loki as well. The bond would begin to demand retribution from him, to allow me to subsist, and he was in a delicate condition already. So, even though I didn't really want to, I commanded my magic to stop.

A wave of dizziness hit me so suddenly I couldn't help but begin falling backwards. Sif and Hel managed to stop me before I could actually touch the ground, being extremely careful of holding me by the arms so as not to cause me pain. Even with no actual manifestation of wounds, and Loki being much, much better than he'd been earlier, my back still felt quite tender.

"N…Nightingale…?" I heard someone call.

My reaction was instinctive, like it always was when I heard that voice, I turned to face the speaker. It was Loki. He was awake, and while I could still see remnants of pain hidden in the corner of his eyes, there were other emotions that were stronger: wonder, confusion and love.

"You truly are a most incredible miracle, child." Frigg said in a whisper.

Loki's eyes narrowed in my direction, obviously wondering what exactly was going on. But really, neither him nor I had enough strength to do much.

"Sleep, rest." I told him in a whisper. "We will talk when you wake up…" I shook my head as my eyes began closing. "When we both wake up."

"We should take them to their chambers." Sif declared.

I imagine everyone must have agreed, I wouldn't know, since I lost my battle with consciousness right about then.

**xXx**

I slept for 24 hours straight. Apparently it's a bad idea to use so much of a completely new magic while heavily stressed out, and it didn't help matters any that I was still in the process of getting back in shape after my death. Loki too spent most of that time sleeping, I was told he didn't even try to fight it, just made sure I was there and would fall asleep again.

When we finally were both awake Frigg's handmaidens helped me bathe before giving me an off-white long skirt and a lilac blouse with off-white accents. Lunch was brought to our quarters and we were given very strict orders to rest for at least three days. Once again, Loki didn't fight those orders, and neither did I. We were together, safe, healthy, and with a wonderful future ahead of us, what else could we have asked for?

We didn't leave Loki's…well, our chambers, for three days. Then, we found ourselves invited to dinner. It was to be a simple affair: only family and a few close friends. I just hoped the Council wouldn't be there, I could barely stand the lot of them.

In the end it was Odin, Frigg, Thor, Sif, Hogun, Volstagg, Fandral, Hel, Loki and myself who dined together. It was a good meal, and there was small talk most of the time, at least until desert arrive and people stopped focusing so much on the actual food and began getting more interested in talking with everyone else.

"I've been meaning to ask you something, my dear." Frigg called in my direction. "What you did that day…well…had you ever healed before?"

"Never." I answered honestly. "You need to know, everyone here needs to understand, I am no enchantress, at least not for any merit of my own. What I do is channel Loki's own magic. I've been doing it for more than a year now. The first time it was an accident. Back when I was working in New Mexico. There was a problem with some piece of equipment and it caused a serious explosion. I did not know what I was doing, I didn't even know I could do anything! I just…I didn't want my friends to be hurt…we were the only ones to come out of that unscathed even though, with our location, we should have been some of the most hurt."

"Jane…" Thor asked, voice thick with worry.

"She was there with me, as was Darcy." I nodded. "I'm just thankful I was able to do something."

"They were indeed lucky to have you there." Thor agreed.

I had an idea what he was thinking. If I hadn't been there, if Jane and Darcy had been caught by that explosion…would Jane have died? Would she have died before he ever got the chance to truly try and have a real relationship with her?

"When was the next time you used the magic?" Sif wanted to know.

"Oh, that was more than a year later." I told her. "A Chitauri attacked the Avengers' Tower while the team was out handling some villain. Loki tried to stop it, but his magic was blocked at the time. Jane was badly hurt, Darcy was hanging off the edge of the terrace, Phil was trying to reach his gun but taking too long and Pepper kept screaming on her cell for help but no one was going to get there fast enough. I remembered what had happened with that explosion and…well…I kinda just hoped it would work?"

"Kinda hoped?" Fandral asked, eyebrow raised.

"She means she went, stood in between a Chitauri and his prey, raised her hands and pretty much prayed it would work." Loki deadpanned.

"What?!" It was obvious no one was expecting that.

"You're suicidal girl." Volstagg told me.

"Absolute insanity." Fandral agreed.

"Who takes that kind of risks?" Sif inquired.

"Well, someone had to do something!" I practically hissed at them. "Otherwise Darcy was going to die, and Jane, and then the rest of us!"

"You are a girl of amazing faith…" Frigg told me thoughtfully.

"I learnt to be, with my sickness." I told her quietly.

"I thought people in Midgard no longer believed in anything." Odin pointed out.

"It's not that simple." I told him as respectfully as I could. "People in Earth…there are dozens of different belief systems, different ideologies, religions. Many of them have some things in common; like the existence of a higher power, an afterlife, being like angels, or saints or spirits that can give us their blessing, their aid in time of need. Their names change from one culture to another, their specifications, the details, but many times the basis is the same. When I was sick, I was sent to a doctor that explained to me what death was about. It's something that they do with all the patients they've declared don't have long to live. They teach us not to fear death, not to try and fight against it, but to accept it as something normal, natural, as part of life. With people like I, who actually have a religion, they remind us things of there. Me…well, I wouldn't claim to be part of a specific religion, not after everything I've done and learnt. But I still believe in the basics, like the higher power, the afterlife, and such…I still have faith. It was that faith that made me trust I could protect Darcy if I truly believed I could." I could see their doubts and I sighed. "I know there were no guarantees, I know I could have died…but that's pretty much what faith is about: believing something with all your heart, even without any proof, even when you have danger and horrible possibilities staring straight as you. So I had faith, and it worked. It worked back then, and once again just a few days ago."

"Indeed." Frigg seemed to agree wholeheartedly with me. "Faith is such a wonderful thing…"

"Son," Odin called right then. "It is your mother's and my intention to hold a feast here in the palace, to celebrate your match to Lady Nightingale."

"Would that even be a good idea?" Loki asked, eyes narrowed. "I imagine most of Asgard still hates me for the things I've done."

"Most of Asgard does not know." Odin stated.

That caught both Loki and I by surprise.

"You must remember your first trial too was quite private." Odin pointed out. "From the very beginning no one except those of us here right now, the Council of Elders, Heimdall and a handful of servants, have known much about anything that happened in the last few years."

"It's become known that you held the throne for a short while for example, and that you ended up falling off the Bifrost." Frigg pointed out. "But no one knows why you fell, or the circumstances through which you became King. Likewise, no one outside this palace has any knowledge of what happened in Midgard last year, or last month. We will probably be releasing some information in a controlled manner, considering our alliance with Midgard. But I'm sure that even they, with the team having worked with you, will accept if we chose to exclude your participation with the Chitauri."

"I think you should tell them." I surprised everyone by that.

"What?" Sif was the one to voice the obvious question.

"Make the truth public, but I mean the whole truth." I elaborated. "Yes, let Asgard know that Loki lead the Chitauri in the New York invasion. But explain to them why he did it, how he was doing his best to make sure S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers had the odds in their favor when the time came to fight. Make them see the kind of things Loki did to help. Maybe if people learn to see beneath his apparently negative actions, they won't be so quick to judge next time something, anything, happens."

"You really think something else will happen?" Thor asked, with a half-smirk.

"With our track record, who knows?" I quipped. "I mean, I'm hardly twenty-one and I've already gone through more than my aunt ever did, and she worked for the government for fifteen years!"

True, I did not know exactly what my aunt might have gone through, since a good deal of the work she did back then was classified and all that. But while working with S.H.I.E.L.D. I had come across her a few times, in files related to the Tesseract and the search for Captain America and the ship he was piloting back in the forties. That seemed to be the most she was ever involved with anything supernatural.

"What about my heritage?" Loki asked, looking at both Odin and I in turn.

"You know it doesn't bother me in the slightest." I shrugged. "You are Loki, whether Aesir or Jotun, so I'll leave that decision to you."

"It's become public knowledge that you're adopted, and there are rumors that you're not Asgardian, though we haven't neither clarified nor corrected those, nor have we specified just what race you are." Frigg explained.

"I am no longer ashamed of what I am." Loki stated after a few seconds of silence. "Still, I do not think it would be a good idea. Not right now. For Asgardians, the Jotun are monsters, the very monsters their children nightmares were made of." He shook his head, that had been the root of so much of his trouble concerning his heritage. "If something happens and I'm forced to reveal what I am…well, maybe then the conditions will be right for Asgard to see me as something more than a monster, But right now I don't think they're ready to change their minds on that matter. Not without a good reason. The prejudice runs too deep."

Odin nodded. He knew he was in part to blame for that. After the war…he had let those kind of stories grow out of control, to the point that even his children believed that all Jotun were nothing more than evil monsters. Maybe if he'd been more careful with such things Loki wouldn't have taken the revelation of his true nature as badly as he did. He just hoped things would be better in the future, for them, and for all of Asgard.

"You know what I just noticed." I commented after a while.

"What is it?" Loki asked me.

"Have you noticed the date yet?" I asked with an impish smile.

Loki shook his head, he hadn't been keeping up with the dates for a while.

"It's June." Sif pointed out helpfully. "The tenth, I think."

"Exactly!" I nodded brightly, before turning back to Loki. "Do you remember?"

It took him about two or three seconds, but soon enough the broad smile on his face showed we were on the same page.

"What?" Thor and Hel demanded at once.

"What is it with that date?" Sif asked, curious.

"It's our anniversary, in three days." I announced brightly. "Two years together."

"Anniversary." Frigg repeated, a smile appearing on her own face. "I think three days is more than enough time to arrange for that feast."

**xXx**

So it was. More than enough, in fact. That was how on the night of the 13th of June, a number of Asgardians found themselves invited to a feast in the palace, to celebrate the match of Loki Odinson, God of Chaos (I was going to get people to stop calling him god of lies! Though Mischief could stay, he liked it too much) and the Lady Nightingale. Only those who had been present at the dinner knew it was actually our second anniversary, but those were just minor details. Our match was being publicly recognized, and we were celebrating being together, that was more than enough no matter how one looked at it. (Particularly since I never got to celebrate my first anniversary, what with Loki being condemned to the Pit and all that…)

Since we were the guests of honor, Loki and I were the last ones to enter the ballroom that day, arm in arm. He was wearing his formal attire of green, gold and dark leather. While I was wearing a dress identical to the one I had the last day of Loki's trial. It was a style and color I'd loved, and decided it would be my formal attire. Just like Loki and Thor had their own. For that particular night I'd added a pearly-white scarf that I'd pretty much wrapped loosely behind my back and around my arms.

The feast began well. After our introduction Loki and I were lead to seat at Odin's right hand, leaving Thor to occupy the seat at his mother's left hand (she was at Odin's left), which was usually Loki's. After him sat the Warriors Three, while after me sat Hel and Sif. There were a number of other tables around the room, occupied by Council members, nobles, warriors, etc.

The food was good, even if I'd never tried at least half the dishes. Once it was over, Odin called attention to himself.

"I would like for everyone to share in a toast, for my youngest son: Loki, and his match: Lady Nightingale." He said formally, wine glass held high. "May their love be as strong as the stones beneath our feet and as constant as the stars that light the skies. May their union and the happiness they find in it be everlasting!"

"May it be so!" Everyone cheered.

I couldn't help the quiet giggle as I took a sip of my own wine.

*What is so funny my Nightingale?* I heard Loki's voice in my mind. *Will you share the joke with me, or is it a secret?*

For a second I could only blink. I had completely forgotten we could communicate telepathically, since I hadn't done it in a while, and the last time I'd done it under extreme duress, and it was in fact a time I'd rather not remember in too much detail…

*It is not a secret my love.* I assured him. *I just found Asgard's connection to yet another culture's mythology…or more like its folklore…*

*Do tell.* He incited.

*The words the Allfather used for our toast, he was pretty much paraphrasing an old Celtic hand-fasting ritual.* I explained. *It's their equivalent of a wedding.*

*Do you remember the right words?* He was very curious.

I did remember, how could I not? The hand-fasting was one of my favorite things of Celtic culture, along with the claddagh I had.

*The ceremony is quite long, but the part Odin paraphrased went something like this.* I focused as I remembered everything and quoted: *Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time doth pass, remember... Like a stone should your love be firm like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly. Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened give you unease, for God is with you always…* I closed my eyes briefly in remembrance. *That's all I can remember.*

*Sounds like a wonderful ritual.* My match declared.

*Maybe. Though I believe the one that bound us together was even more wonderful.*

It was, if only because it was ours, that was enough.

Loki smiled, raising my hand to his lips to kiss my knuckles.

"Will my lady honor me with a dance?" He asked me with a gallant smile.

"I would be delighted." I assured him, smiling back.

We got one song for ourselves, before other couples took to the floor. We also took turns dancing with other people. I liked dancing with Thor, even if he was even taller than Loki, making me feel almost like a child beside him; Odin made me nervous, Hogun was nice if quiet, and Fandral didn't seem to want to say a single word to me.

"You intimidate him." Sif confided while we were taking a break.

"What do you mean?" I didn't understood how I was supposed to be intimidating him.

"Fandral is…" She didn't seem to be too sure how to put it. "He's Fandral. He's a womanizer, a charmer, he's used to women falling at his feet. Except I, but since I'm a warrior, it's like, to him, I'm another of the 'guys', he doesn't really see me as a woman. Then you arrive, you turn down his every advance, then defend Loki. Then it turns out you're actually married to Loki, one person Fandral always believed himself superior to."

I snorted at that, the mere idea seemed absolutely ridiculous to me.

"Yes, I know it's stupid." Sif agreed. "But you must know by now how Warriors tend to think. The fact that magic is pretty much a womanly art here in Asgard doesn't really help matters any. Fandral has always believed himself over Loki, regardless of any birthrate, or the dozens of times that Loki saved all of our lives…"

"I think your society is more than a little biased Sif." I told her as gently as I could. "Well, I guess it's our society now. But the point is, you are a Warrior, yet it seems like you're being more or less forced to give up your feminity, your status as a woman to be able to be a Warrior. In my world it's not like that. I mean, there's Black Widow, she's an Avenger, a warrior, and she's also in a serious relationship with Hawkeye, sometimes we all have a girls' night out and such. Then there are others, like Gwen, and Pepper, and Jane, and even myself; we may not be warriors, but we've chosen to make careers, sometimes in areas usually dominated by men. Still, that doesn't stop us. And we're no less women for it."

"Yes, I realized when Thor came back from his exile, with all his stories about Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis, and all the other people he saw in Midgard." Sif agreed. "We Aesir consider ourselves superior to humans. Yet they…you, have surpassed us in some ways."

"I'm not saying it's perfect, because it certainly is not." I admitted. "There are some pockets of society that are still quite patriarchal, even misogynistic at times. But we're getting better."

"True." Sif nodded, then turned to me. "There's just one thing I don't agree with you on."

"What is it?" I asked, confused.

"You claim not to be a warrior, but if Loki is one, so should you." She explained. "You can use his magic to do things like what you did when you sent Fandral flying, or the shield you used to protect your friend from the Chitauri…you can even do something not even Loki can, even though it's his magic: heal!"

It was true, we had discovered it in the last few days. Even though it was Loki's magic, and the potential for healing was there in him (it allowed him to heal faster than even most Aesir), he just didn't have what one could call a healer's disposition. He just did not have the instincts to heal. Still, he seemed quite proud that I could do it with his magic. Something that made me special. Even if I needed his magic to do it, the fact that I did and he didn't made me special on my own.

Thus far no one except those who had been on the council chambers that day, and Lady Eir, the palace healer, even knew I had such a talent. They thought it was better if we kept it as something private unless there was some kind of emergency and I needed to use it openly. I agreed. As long as no one tried to stop me from helping those I cared for I wouldn't anything to make matters any more complicated than they had to be.

Sif and I were walking together, looking for my husband and step-daughter, when we caught part of a conversation between a few 'ladies'.

"I really do not understand what he sees in her." One of the women was saying. "I mean, she's not exactly a looker or anything…"

"And she's so small, almost like a child!" Another giggled. "Hey! Maybe the prince is into that kind of stuff!"

"Please, she looks younger than his own daughter." One more said.

"Who's his daughter again?" A fourth inquired.

"Lady Hel, of Helheim." The first one reminded her.

There was a general shiver and I couldn't help but grind my teeth together. It was because of people like her that just three weeks after our arrival to Asgard, and Hel was already making preparations for her to return to Helheim. And I knew that while she may use the excuse that her realm needed her and what not, it was more that she just did not feel comfortable with so many people looking at her like she didn't fit in.

"Anyway, I still want to know who this Lady Nightingale is." The second woman stated in a very pompous manner. "Where did she even come from? Had any of you ever heard about a Lady Nightingale before tonight?"

"No, never." Another replied. "She doesn't seem like anything special…wonder why Prince Loki even married her…"

"Maybe he couldn't find anything better." One more suggested with a giggle.

"Maybe we should slip inside his chambers one day and make him an offer." The first one said with a vicious tone. "Any of us is certainly better than a no-name child. I'm sure we can get him to give us a chance, show him what a real woman is like…"

I was truly about to explode at that point, I probably would have if it wasn't because I felt someone pulling me right at that very moment. I let out a gasp, which undoubtedly called the attention of the women I'd been eavesdropping on. However, before I could say a single word I was completely silenced, and in such a way I simply had no objections about it! Loki had his arms around me, and he was kissing me (devouring my mouth more like it) in such a way it was almost too improper for company.

He had to pull back when we ran out of air and as he blew slightly on my ear I couldn't help the slight broken moan that left my throat. It wasn't too loud, but certainly enough for the bunch of harpies who were now spying on us, to hear.

"Feeling better love?" He asked in my ear.

I could have laughed out loud then, he'd done it on purpose! He probably could feel my anger at the things those pseudo-ladies were saying; he probably even heard at least some of their last comments. And he decided to teach them a little lesson…well, I wasn't about to complain!

"Much better…" I purred, just loud enough for them to hear me. "Come."

"Here?" He asked in a falsely scandalized tone while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Loki!" I practically squealed. "Not that!" I lowered my voice to a husky tone as I added. "Not here love…your parents wouldn't approve." I giggled slightly. "No, I arranged for something before the night ends. I need to find our daughter."

"You're going to sing?" He asked, obvious delight in his eyes.

"And play." I added. "Your mother arranged for us to use a piano and a violin. I will be playing the first, Hel the second."

"Sounds interesting." Loki said with delight. "I've never heard you play with any background other than a piano, and even that only rarely."

I nodded, it was true. But then I only knew how to play the piano and the flute; and I couldn't exactly play the flute and sing at the same time. Thankfully Hel knew how to play the violin. It had been her idea to join me and ask Frigg for the instruments after I first suggested the possibility of singing during the feast. I thought it was a good way of showing people why exactly I was called Nightingale…

In less than a minute we crossed the room and arrived to a small dais where a piano and a violin were waiting for us. Hel was already there too. There were no music sheets, but we did not need them. The song was my creation and Hel and I had practiced it for days until we had it all perfectly memorized (we could have probably done it in our sleep now).

Once we were settled in our places, with instruments ready, Loki decided it was time to call everyone's attention to us. With a loud noise-spell everyone was instantly quiet and turning around to find the origin of the noise.

"My apologies for startling everyone." He said, with not an ounce of remorse. "Ladies and gentlemen. I know many questions concerning my match have arisen this night. She and our daughter have decided on a plan to lay at least one of them to rest. You see, the Lady Nightingale, my bride, that was not the name she was born with. That name is un-important in the grand-scheme of things. It was I who gave her the name Nightingale, and with some help from the Lady Hel, she has chosen to show you why."

"I sing, and I play, music is part of my life, has been since I was a child." I said out loud, looking at everyone present, and not saying my age so as not to cause even more murmurs. "The song Hel and I will be performing tonight is one of my own creation. Dedicated to the man that means everything to me." I turned to him. "I love you Loki, more than my own life, on this day, and till the end of time. Mo Anam Chara."

"Mo Anam Chara." He responded.

The melody began with me playing the piano for a few seconds; then as the melody changed and rose slightly, Hel joined the melody with the violin. On the next change, I finally began singing:

"Mysterious, that's what I call you

I'm curious about you

I'm scared and not sure that you are safe

But your eyes seem to say that you are good…"

Those words brought to my mind so clearly those first meetings, back when I'd been nothing more than a child. When my curiosity had lead me to discover that the child Luka who'd appeared in my garden out of nowhere was in fact a Norse God called Loki. And it was true, I had been scared, not of him, but of the idea of him being a stranger, like any child who's been taught not to talk with strangers; yet his eyes, his bright green eyes, they brought all my defenses down. I got lost in them, and I've yet to get out…I simply don't want to get out.

"This is not a dream that I'm living

This is just a world of your own

You took me from all that I knew

Showed me how it feels to hope…

With you with me, facing tomorrow together

I can learn to fly

Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth

But the lion is…an angel…"

I threw myself completely into the song, putting all the feelings I had in it. I wondered if those listening realized who was the lion, the angel…it seemed quite obvious to me, and I had dedicated the song to him. But of course, it'd been proven, repeatedly, how blind, oblivious, and downright stupid some people could be. Still, I had some hope. Some hope for them to listen, truly listen, and understand. Maybe the song would help them give Loki another chance.

"Wise eyes, you see the core of me

Your gentleness melts me

And now I know that words cannot describe

The power that I feel when I'm with you…"

Yes, his power, a power that goes beyond anything magical, beyond anything supernatural. I'm quite sure that even if that first time we met he'd been a normal boy and not a god I would have still been fascinated by him. I'm very sure that if I'd somehow managed to live past fourteen without the deamarkonian, and he'd been there, I would have still fallen in love with him, would have still married him…probably not at nineteen and in a surge of passion. But, without a doubt, I would have married him, would have spent the rest of my life by his side. Still, maybe things were better this way: we love each other, we are together, and we will be forever…

"This is not a dream that I'm living

This is just a world of your own

You took me from all that I knew

Showed me how it feels to hope

With you with me, facing tomorrow together

I can learn to fly

Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth

But the lion is…"

I didn't fully realize it when I began to spin magic into the song, into the music Hel and I were playing and the voice as I sang, but I could sense Loki's reaction to it. It was like suddenly the people were not only hearing the song, they were feeling it…they knew what I meant, with every single word, they knew…it was everything I could have dreamt of, and more…

"Peace and power, love forever

Who am I to stand before you?

I am speechless but in my weakness

You are here and all is well…"

Forever, we were forever…I still had a hard time wrapping my head around the concept, the idea of eternity and all that. Granted, I didn't actually think Asgardians were exactly immortal, just very long lived (like a life measured in millennia instead of decades). Still, I was beginning to accept it, the fact that I was with Loki for longer than what I would have considered a lifetime back when I was still just a human. I would be with him until time ended…which really, in the end was as good as forever.

I wasn't expecting it but suddenly Frigg was sitting beside me on the piano bench, she placed her hands over mine and began taking over me. I turned to look at her, and she simply signaled with her head in Loki's direction. He was standing on the other side of the piano, just watching me. With a small smile and a sigh I left Frigg to the piano, she'd watched Hel and I practice enough to continue the song. I went to my match and continued singing right beside him. I would allow there to be no doubt in anyone present of just who was my lion, my angel, my love…

"You took me from all that I knew

Showed me how it feels to hope

With you with me, facing tomorrow together

I can learn to fly

Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth

But the lion is…an angel…"

Loki and I began dancing, or more like swaying in the limited space left in the dais. Hel seemed to have moved to the other side, standing beside the piano bench as she kept going on the violin. She and Frigg, their music complimented the song beautifully, and I knew that their helping me was approval, more approval and blessing than I could have ever expected. They knew me, they accepted me: as Loki's match, as a family to each of them: a daughter, a mother. I finally had a family of my own, what else could I ever ask of life, of existence…? Everything was perfect.

"This is not a dream that I'm living

This is just a world of your own

You took me from all that I knew

Showed me how it feels to hope…

With you with me, facing tomorrow together

I can learn to fly

Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth

But the lion is…an angel

Is an angel…"

The song ended. I think some of the people clapped. I think Odin liked it. I think someone, maybe Fandral or Volstagg might have even whistled. I think, but I do not know, because I was too busy kissing Loki to pay much attention.

Really, in that moment, everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you readers have liked this story thus far. It isn't over just yet (despite the title), we have an Encore to go. However, that won't be coming just yet. 
> 
> Next week: The first of four chapters of "The Return" a side-story to "Nightingale", focusing on one of my favorite pairings in this whole thing, and to which I didn't pay as much attention as I might have wanted: Peter and Gwen. Summary is as follows: 
> 
> A boy with a the powers of a genetically enhanced spider and a wish to use that power for good things; a girl with a genius intellect and bravery and the desire to use those things to aid the boy; an enemy willing to use the bond between them to destroy them both, and the return that saved them all. 
> 
> The fic is four chapters long. Hope you'll read it and like it. After the four chapters (on the fifth week from now) I shall come back and post the Encore here. (The reason for the juggling is that the Encore will include a different point of view to some scenes in The Return, however, it would be better if you read that first from other points of view). Anyway, I'll be seeing you around, I hope. 
> 
> Please don't forget to leave your comments!


	12. Encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightingale has a new life, in a whole new world, doesn't mean she forgets her old one though. She just has to find her spot in life, and the way to reunite with her friends.

**Encore.**

Even when the concert seems to be over, sometimes the music in the background goes on…

The winter hadn't yet begun but it was late afternoon already and even Asgard wasn't immune to the cold. I was still wearing a variation of my usual attire only with long transparent sleeves and a dark plum colored hooded cloak with a white-gold clasp in the form of a nightingale mid-flight. The cloak had been personally ordered by Lady Frigg, though the clasp had been a gift from my father-in-law who had it made by the best crafters in the realm and laced with deep protection magic. Even with the power I got from my bonds with Loki and the basic knowledge of jujitsu I still wasn't really a Warrior myself. Sif was working with me on learning to throw knives and use short daggers in case I ever needed to fight for whatever reason. Not something that was likely to happen considering I was rarely without at least Loki. In fact, that was one such moment.

I jumped off my horse, an ivory-colored mare with silvery-white mane I'd name Mithril. I was very close to the edge of the Rainbow Bridge, where Heimdall stood guard.

"Hello Heimdall." I greeted him with a smile.

"Good evening princess." He nodded at me.

I rolled my eyes. It was next to impossible to get some people to stop calling me princess once it became official. Still, I knew it could be worse.

I didn't say a word, just took out a small bag of chocolate covered fruit: strawberries and grapes this time; it was my favorite treat. I bit into a strawberry, while turning my eyes to the abyss off the bridge, silently extending the bag to Heimdall.

Heimdall didn't say a word, but after a few seconds took a grape, popping it into his mouth.

We stayed like that in silence for a while, just eating chocolate-covered fruit and watching the horizon. Of course I couldn't possibly see into other realms the way he could, still, I just liked the view, it was peaceful…

"I still find a bit odd that you choose to visit me for no reason at all, princess." Heimdall said after a while, turning to me.

"I think loneliness is a very sad thing." I said, answering his question in a roundabout way. "Sure, some people may enjoy moments of solitude now and again, but loneliness…that's sad. No one should be left truly alone, someone with your power and position least of all…"

"I know you don't like me…" Heimdall began.

"It's more complicated than that." I told him. "I think you gave my husband much unnecessary grief. But I can also admit to not being the most objective person when it comes to him. In the end, he's my love and I will always be on his side, no matter how crazy that might seem to some. I long ago convinced myself it was alright if I ended up pretending to overlook certain details because, in the end, he has no one else; and to be fully on his side I would always have to overlook something." I shook my head. "The point is, I know you're not the devil I may have portrayed you as at some point Heimdall. I still think you have a bit too much power and are a tad too quick to judge because of it. But then again, that's neither an unforgivable fault, nor one that cannot be corrected."

"It's why you visit." He stated more than asked.

"I like to believe that frequent visits, contact with the here and now might stop you from losing yourself to what's out there." I admitted. "Maybe if you have a tight enough hold onto reality you will be able to know people for them and not just judge them on what you get to see."

I might admit he wasn't as bad as I had in the past accused him of being, but that didn't mean he was perfect, not by a long shot. He still made mistakes…then again, we all did.

"You were right." He told me abruptly.

"What?" I wasn't expecting that.

"I knew about Loki's origins from the very beginning, and I judged him by that knowledge." He admitted solemnly. "For me he was a Jotun long before he even knew it. I just couldn't imagine a member of such race being…good…"

"How could he ever be like a Jotun when he wasn't raised as such?" I asked, while I'd suspected as much, I still didn't understand. "For centuries Loki truly believed himself to be Aesir."

"But he wasn't. He wasn't Aesir, and he wasn't Jotun either. He didn't belong to either place, to either race, and I saw that as being worse. Then when he developed his magic, so strong… the day when I realized he could occlude himself from me I fully stopped trusting him."

"Most of the time he wasn't hurting anyone, you know? He visited Earth…Midgard a lot, said he liked the variety he found there. And also, the way things changed, there was always something new for him to discover."

"I guess some people would find the seemingly never-changing nature of Asgard more than a bit trying…Loki was always a very curious young man."

"And that's all him. Nothing to do with being Jotun or Aesir…that's just because he is Loki."

"You find Asgard trying as well…"

"Not yet, but then again I wasn't born here. I've barely been here for six months or so."

"The palace-arrest will end soon."

"It will indeed. Loki, Thor, Sif and even the Warriors Three are all making all kinds of plans of the places they think I should see. I'm sure that shall be enough to keep me busy and interested at least for a few months, if not years…"

"And it should keep Loki out of trouble."

"That I make no promises of. While I will keep saying he's good until the world ends, I won't deny his love for mischief and even chaos every now and then." I chuckled. "That's probably another reason he likes Earth so much, the chaos."

"Midgard…a realm I don't think I shall ever understand. Everything moves so fast and so… erratically there. There's so much darkness…yet there is also light."

"I read somewhere that it's because of the darkness that we see and truly value the light… I know there's a lot of bad in my former realm, but it's what makes the good so good…"

Heimdall chuckled slightly and I counted it as a private victory; whoever said that the Guardian of the Bifrost did not have a sense of humor simply hadn't tried hard enough. I was sure Loki would love it when I told him about the whole thing. He was one of the few aware of my regular trips to the Rainbow Bridge and the time I spent talking to Heimdall, mostly about nothing in particular, and sometimes not even talking at all, just standing there quietly.

I turned to get back on my horse. It was evening already and the last thing I wanted was to be late for dinner or something. It was nothing serious, but still, people tended to ask questions whenever someone was late. (Really, Earth or Asgard, gossip was the same).

"You know princess, ever since you first came to see me I keep waiting for the day when you'll ask me after one of your loved ones." Heimdall's words stopped me mid-step. "Thor always does, mostly about his Jane Foster, but lately also about Erik Selvig, Darcy Lewis and those heroes from your realm: the Avengers. Yet you never have, and it is known that aside from those same people Thor cherishes, you have family as well."

"I do." I admitted quietly, my back to him. "I have a father and an aunt, and friends…but I am dead, and that's something I need to accept sooner rather than later."

"I'm sure if you asked they would allow you a visit to Midgard." Heimdall told me in an unexpectedly warm tone of voice.

"Oh, I'm sure there are already plans for it." I assured him, finally looking over my shoulder. "And while I might be able to reconnect with the Avengers, and people like Jane and Darcy without affecting things much…it's not the same with my family. My father has nothing to do with the government, any government, and while my aunt is a former MI5; she was never as deep as I, and I'm not about to drag her in. So, as painful as it might be, it's better if things go on, if they move on, as if my death were as permanent as it's supposed to be."

"You truly understand more of your new existence than most think." The Guardian commented.

"I knew when I unlocked the deamarkonian what I was giving up, I knew when I took this chance the limits it would have." I answered honestly. "I know also that if it weren't for Thor's commitment to the protection of Earth through the Avengers it's likely I wouldn't be allowed even that much. Not now, not ever."

I thought that was it, once more I made a move to get back on my mount; however, Heimdall's next words made me miss the mark and I stumbled and had to hold onto Mithril so as not to fall to the multicolored ground.

"One of the women of science…the Spider's mate." Heimdall elaborated.

Gwen! My mind began screaming instantly, as I spun around, ignoring the skirt of my dress and the cloak as it tangled in my legs a bit.

"On a bridge's tower, a villain is holding her and a dozen children for ransom against your hero friend." The Guardian went on, ignoring my obviously highly emotional state. "She has already made her choice, to die herself rather than let anything happen to the children, a choice her mate will have to uphold…"

"But that will destroy him!" My voice broke at the end.

"Your name was mentioned, my lady…" Heimdall pointed out.

That was a bucket of ice-cold water. Gwen was using me as an example to follow?! It dawned on me then: With Thanos it had been her or me, and because it was Thanos, and his anger for Loki, I decided it was my place, my life to risk and sacrifice, not hers; this time, with whichever villain that Spider-Man was having to face, she had decided it would be her…

"Can anything be done? Can anyone help her, them?" I asked, losing my composure completely. "Where are the Avengers?"

"I'm afraid the group of heroes has long since disbanded, princess." The Guardian told me in a low tone. "The Spider-Man is alone."

My breath caught. Alone…Spider-Man, Peter was alone…By the Spirits! Wasn't the whole point of the Avengers, and particularly someone as young as him joining them, so they would never have to be alone?!

"Can anything be done?" I asked again.

The implications of this question had changed, and Heimdall knew it as well as I.

"You know the limits imposed by your own punishment, princess." He reminded me. "And you know that if I see anything suspicious I will have to report it."

"I know." I nodded seriously.

Yes, I knew. The whole point was in him seeing…he didn't have to see…

"Good day Heimdall…" I told him absently as I finally jumped on my horse.

"Have a good evening princess." He replied formally.

**xXx**

It took me almost no time to make my way to the palace, and then to Loki's and my suite: it consisted of a main sitting room with a wall made purely of glass, including a door that gave way to a balcony with a couple of chairs, a smaller sitting room to a side, an office, a bathroom, as well as the master bedroom with an ensuite bathroom and its own balcony and two smaller bedrooms. It was the usual for the living suits in the Royal wing of the palace. Other wings had smaller suites, with just one sitting room, two bedrooms, that kind of thing.

Loki was in our bedroom already, lacing up his boots, it was obvious he'd taken a bath recently, probably after being in the training room with Thor. It seemed the time confined to the palace had brought a new understanding between those two as they managed to finally put aside all the mistakes, bad choices and actions that had separated them for years. It was a problem that had begun long before the Chitauri, before New Mexico, and even before Odin's decision to crown Thor as King during his absence. Still, what was important was that the matter was finally being solved. Loki and Thor were finally going back to being the brothers they were always supposed to be; and I believed their relationship was stronger precisely because of all the hardship.

"Nightingale, you're back." He smiled at me, then looked me up and down, noticing my attire. "Why are you still wearing your cloak?"

It was the truth, I should have taken it off when entering the palace, but I'd been so focused on getting to our chambers as fast as possible that I'd completely forgotten to take the cloak off.

"There's a problem Loki." I told him, ignoring my attire completely. "A serious problem."

"How serious?" He knew, of course, it had to be bad or I would be so affected.

"Someone is going to die unless we do something, kind of serious." I deadpanned.

"Very serious then." He nodded, obviously already beginning to consider options. "Who? Why? Where? And what can we do about it?"

"Gwen, because of a psychotic villain wanting to hurt Spider-Man, on a bridge in New York, and I don't actually have an answer to the last one yet."

"How long do we have?" Loki inquired.

"I don't know, I got the idea that some things haven't happened yet, but enough has, and the rest is already in motion." I said, beginning to get even more nervous.

Loki's eyes widened.

"What about the Avengers?" He inquired. "Shouldn't they be helping if Spider-Man is in over his head or someone is about to die?"

"Gone, they disbanded or something like that, I don't even know when." The whole thing was making me angry with them. "Spider-Man is alone, and unless something is done Gwen is going to die before the night is over."

"We cannot do anything from here…" Loki muttered, beginning to make serious plans.

"We're still under palace arrest, for another two weeks." I reminded him, almost whined.

"I am the one under palace-arrest… But anyway, like you said, Gwen doesn't have that kind of time." He replied. "Which means we have to do something now, the question is, what?"

The answer was obvious, and we both knew it.

"How far as you willing to go for your friend?" He asked me, dead-serious.

"You know how far, and they're our friends." I pointed out. "However, I'm not willing to do something that might end up hurting you somehow. As much as I may care for Gwen and Peter, you will always be far more important."

"Well, I have to admit to getting kind of bored, and I'm sure people will begin to worry if I don't get into some kind of mischief sooner rather than later." He directed a lopsided grin at me.

"We cannot be seen." I remembered what Heimdall had said.

"Oh…I'm sure I can work something out…" He smiled at me.

We left the bedroom through a secret passage, soon arriving to our private gardens. Technically they were my private garden, a gift Loki and Frigg had arranged, a space just for myself, filled with roses just like the one in the rose-patch, back at the garden in Salani mansion, and a huge lavender tree rising to one side.

The garden had wards, similar to the ones of the rose-patch back at my old home. Even being in Asgard and living in a palace, Loki had thought it was a good precaution, safety measures in case of an emergency. In that place only one magic could be done: ours. And so we used it, without a word we stepped onto a shadow (caused thanks to the light or the rising moon) and we were gone, travelling the Shadow Paths.

**xXx**

We emerged from the shadow of the Queensboro Tower, a few feet away from two teenagers who seemed completely fixated on what was happening at the top; we began to understand the reason when we heard the heart-wrenching scream coming from above.

"Gwen!" It was Spiderman's voice.

"Oh Spirits…" I gasped, holding onto Loki's arm in shock.

His expression was grim as we took in the psycho in the green metallic armor and mask standing at the very top of the tower, on one hand he held a tension cable from which a tram with around half a dozen or so young children were sobbing and crying for help; the other she held off the edge of the tower, and he was holding Gwen Stacy around the neck. While the children were crying and sobbing she wasn't saying a word, or crying, or trying anything, at all; in fact she seemed quite calm for someone hanging off the edge of a tower, so many feet off any possible ground, it was like she knew she was going to die and accepted it completely.

*Definitely reminds me of you…* I heard the whisper in the back of my mind.

I wasn't sure if it was supposed to be a compliment or not, if I was supposed to have even heard the comment; in any case, neither of us liked much remembering what had happened that day, how close we'd come to never being with each other again.

"This is your doing!" The villain began yelling at Spider-Man. "You could have been my ally, instead you chose to be my enemy. You caused this! This is the life you have chosen! So what will it be Spider-Man. Let die the woman you love…or suffer the little children. Make your choice, Spider-Man, and see how a hero is rewarded!"

I closed my eyes briefly. I'd always been painfully aware of how young Peter was, and already a superhero. And it wasn't just his youth: Steve was a soldier, Clint and Natasha had been Agents, Tony had his experiences as both a weapon's manufacturer and a captive in Afghanistan and Bruce…well, the Hulk was another thing entirely, and Thor of course who had been a Warrior for centuries. Each of them had had their own past, their own experiences, which helped them be who they were. Peter…he was young, not even nineteen years old when I'd last seen him. Gwen the same. Yes, I knew the kind of things they'd already been through, that had pushed them into leading that life…still, as traumatic as it could be to lose a father or a father-figure, how much worse would it be for one of them to lose the other? How bad would it be if Peter were to lose Gwen? While I didn't know for sure, I knew one thing: it was unlikely that Peter would survive it, and even if he did, he would be irremediably changed.

"Choose!" The crazed psycho yelled.

And then they were falling. On one side of the bridge the tram full of children, on the other Gwen; and while the children screamed and cried, Gwen didn't make a sound.

Loki waited just a second, to make sure Peter was doing as we expected and moving to get the children, then he was gone from my side.

It was in that very moment that I noticed the webline spider-Man had shot in the last moment in Gwen's direction, probably hoping to stop her fall. But it was dangerous! If Gwen's fall was forcibly stopped, and at the speed she was already falling… I didn't stop to consider it, just raised my hand, pointing my finger at the biocable as I focused my power.

"Brannen!"

Fire turned at least half of the webline to ash, stopping it from reaching Gwen.

Right in that moment Loki appeared in mid-air, right beside the blonde. He fell with her for a couple of seconds that seemed to last forever, before the two disappeared from there. It took me a couple of seconds more before I could sense Loki again, he was on a balcony, several levels above me. I had to make plans before I could teleport to him, I still had trouble teleporting anywhere I couldn't see, and I didn't have the control of the power necessary to travel de Shadow Paths on my own (which was why I'd gone to him in the first place with the situation Heimdall had told me about, even though I knew we both would be in trouble).

In the end I teleported to a beam right above me, though many feet up. It was a pretty precarious position though, thankfully, I didn't have to stay there for long; as I caught sight of Loki on the highest balcony of the Tower and immediately teleported to his side.

Gwen was laying on the cold stone floor, unconscious. There was some serious bruising on her neck, and she looked a bit too pale, but aside from that she seemed just fine. I nodded at my husband, who was standing on the other side of her before kneeling next to her and, after taking a calming breath, laying a hand softly on her neck, above the bruising.

Part of my healing ability is that I first sense what exactly is wrong, because really, I need to know so I can actually picture the healing taking place. Like, I have to know there is a broken bone so I can visualize it knitting back together again, same with muscles, ligaments, etc.; same with the blood flow, burns (where I prompt skin cells to reproduce faster). My magic does not undo the damage, instead it pushes the body's cells to heal and mend faster than usual, using the energy I provide.

I cringed when I was able to sense the worst part of the injury, realizing how close Gwen had come to dying, and before she ever fell off the tower too. It also served as a reminder of just how bad things would have been if Spider-Man's biocable had actually reached her.

It took a while, but eventually the white-tinted light that signaled my healing dimmed, showing I was mostly done. Gwen would have to endure a sore neck for a few days, but she wasn't in danger of dying anymore.

"Is she alright?" Loki asked me.

"Yes." I answered softly, closing my eyes briefly. "The injury on her neck was pretty bad. The way that villain was holding her…if even a bit more force had been applied, or if he'd held her as he was any longer…he would have snapped her neck." I sighed. "She was also lucky I deviated Spider-Man's webline when he tried to catch her. If he'd stopped her fall that suddenly, at the speed she was falling…that would have killed her."

"So all in all both her and the Spiderboy are very lucky we got here in time." Loki's satisfaction at our actions was quite obvious.

"They are." I nodded.

"Oh, and don't think I bought the 'deviate' comment, I know very well you burnt half of that biocable." He pointed out with a knowing smirk.

I just shrugged. The only reason I did not acknowledge my actual actions right out was because the elemental side of my magic was still a bit unstable. My natural elements were the same as Loki: air and water, and from there ice. Which meant that fire and earth were the hardest (actually, my ability over earth was nonexistent so…). And yet, for some reason even I couldn't comprehend, in the fraction of a second I took to decide on what to do about the webline Spider-Man had shot at Gwen, the first idea that came to my mind consisted on the very element I'd the most tenuous control over! Still, at least it had worked.

"The others are coming." Loki's statement broke my musings abruptly.

I didn't get the chance to say a thing, as he took hold of my hand and we disappeared.

It happened just in time, as right then a redheaded girl and an auburn haired boy reached the balcony; judging by their reaction to seeing Gwen there it was quite obvious they knew her. I took it as a good sign. And then we all heard glass shatter on the other side of the Tower. From our position inside the actual Shadow Paths, Loki and I had no trouble seeing the villain in a strange wind-skateboard kind of thing flying into the Tower, after Spider-Man, who had apparently just crashed through the window.

For a few minutes we watched everything from the shadows: Spider-Man fighting the villain, whom at some point we learnt was called the Green Goblin. The two teenagers we also found out were called Mary Jane Watson and Harry Osborn, they'd been to Midtown like Peter and Gwen, though only MJ knew the blonde; they were also dating.

When Gwen woke up she came very close to yelling Peter's name at the top of her lungs, though in the end she screamed Spider-Man's instead. It was amazing how even half-unconscious and traumatized by her near-death, she was still protecting her boyfriend's secret.

From the shadows we could watch everything at the same time. The ongoing battle, Gwen's rush to break into the tower, to find her boyfriend, MJ's and Harry's confusion even as they rushed after her. And then, when the hero was laying face down on the ground, about to be destroyed by the enemy. Gwen's blood-curling scream:

"PETER!"

It was like a miracle, or like a switch had been flipped. Suddenly Spider-Man was rolling away from an attack, jumping onto his feet and shooting webs so fast it was hard to follow his every move. In the end the Green Goblin was completely immobilized, most of his mask covered as well. And then Gwen was rushing to Peter, not caring at all for any possible danger, and the two were embracing, and whispering, and crying…

In that moment I decided that whatever possible consequences Loki's and my actions may have, I wouldn't regret them. Just seeing those two together in that moment, after having survived what was nearly sure death, not just to Gwen, but to both…that scene, that reunion, made any possible consequence worth it. A look from Loki told me he agreed completely.

The sweet moment was interrupted by the Goblin tearing off the mask covering his face, after failing to take off the web covering it, he had already torn the biocable holding him in place. Loki had no reaction at all to the face that was revealed, however I did a double take.

"Norman Osborn…" I whispered in shock.

"You know him?" Loki inquired, confused by my reaction.

"Only by word of mouth." I answered. "He's rich, kind of like Tony Stark, billionaire, with his own company and all that. Except his company specializes more in biochemistry, genetics, that sort of stuff, rather than engineering. Last I heard about him he was said to be sick, rumors were that he was on his deathbed and his staff was trying to keep that a secret so as not to affect the company's stock, or something like that."

"Peter…" We both heard the newly revealed Mr. Osborn call.

"OsCorp is where Gwen was interning before Stark Industries, where Peter was bitten by the spider that gave him his powers." I added.

"And apparently the man knows Spider-Man's true identity." Loki pointed out.

"Can't be…" Spider-Man's whisper sounded almost too loud. "You're a monster…"

"Please, Peter, don't let it take me back." The man/villain/whatever's voice was weak as he dropped to his knees. "I need your help. I'm not a monster."

"You killed those people on the balcony." Spider-Man said, in a disbelieving tone. "You could have killed your son…"

"Oh Spirits…" I gasped in shock.

It was so twisted, I couldn't believe I hadn't made the connected beforehand. Harry Osborn… Norman Osborn's son…and the boy was there, watching first hand the truth about his father, how he was a psychotic villain and murderer…

Loki had no reaction whatsoever to the revelation; but then again, considering his situation (the still strained relationship he had with his adopted father, and the fact that he'd been the one to kill his birth-father, Laufey…well…), maybe no reaction was better.

"Loki, is there anything you can…" I didn't even get to finish my phrase, we were on the move already, stepping out of the shadows.

We appeared on a corner of the tower; Loki took a moment to place an invisibility spell on me.

"We are already in enough trouble without making things worse by revealing you still exist after your death, particularly since I haven't yet gotten the Allfather's permission for that." He explained to me quietly.

I just nodded. Then, taking advantage of the fact that no one but him could see me, because it was his spell, and we were still bonded, I followed him to where the Green Goblin/Mr. Osborn was beginning to stand up.

Loki was acting before I could so much as ask what the plan was. He placed a hand at the base of Mr. Osborn's head, where it connected with his neck, the man stiffened in a second. Because I was still touching Loki, the basis of my healing powers worked automatically through him, I could sense the fight going on inside his own body, it kind of reminded me to the way Bruce and Tony had described Loki's magic and the cancerous cells of my body continuously fighting inside my veins…the constant battle for my life. However, in this battle, the foreign force wasn't benefitting Norman, it was acting against him in fact, and Norman was losing the battle.

I pulled my hand back, horrified by my discovery, and also for the fact that there was nothing I could do to stop it. It was a sad thought, but one I knew I had to accept; even with the incredible powers I had developed in the last few months, I couldn't save everyone.

"Dad!" Harry's yell brought me back to the present.

I turned to see Norman Osborn was on the ground, seizing. Loki had done something, though I had no idea what exactly. Still, I fully believed he wasn't trying to torture the man…it just wasn't his style, that and Loki didn't even know Norman.

"Let me go Spider-Man!" Harry's demand called my attention. "I need to get to my dad!"

He and his girlfriend had managed to get down from the landing he and MJ had been standing on until then. I could also see at least Harry had tried to get to the fallen Mr. Osborn, but Spider-Man and Gwen stopped him. It looked like Harry was about to raise hell, but the shock he got when Spider-Man removed his mask, revealing Peter Parker beneath, was enough to stop him. I was shocked myself, I wasn't expecting Peter to reveal himself in front of his two unknowing friends; even if the rest of the events of that night had already put his secret in high risk.

"Harry, Harry listen to me, it's me, Peter. I need you to listen." The hero said slowly, obviously trying to calm his friend. "I know you're worried about your dad. But you cannot just rush in. We don't know what he might do…"

"That man is hurting him!" Harry yelled in response, pointing at my husband. "I have to help him! If you're truly Peter, help us!"

I couldn't help but wonder if he had in that moment forgotten everything his father had done, the fact that he was a murderer…then again, maybe in that moment it didn't really matter. Goblin or not, Norman was still Harry's father.

"We do not know that for sure." Gwen offered her two cents. "And I very much doubt it."

"I promise you, I am Peter." The hero insisted. "And like Gwen, I doubt he's here to hurt your dad. I'm quite sure he's here to help us, already has in fact. I'm right, aren't I, Loki?"

I smiled, glad to see Peter still had such faith in my beloved.

Things got tense for a few seconds when Harry snapped and tried to punch Peter straight on the face. The heightened awareness and reflects saved him however, and Peter caught Harry's fist in the nick of time.

"Harry…" Peter's voice was suddenly hard and full of authority, the voice he'd learnt with the Avengers. "Harry, calm down, focus. Yes, I know Loki. I promise you he's not an enemy, neither am I. Truly…" he turned to look at my love (and the invisible me). "Loki, can you please tell Harry that you're not here to murder his father?"

"I should…" Loki told him disdainfully. "After all the mess he's caused…" He shook his head. "But no, I'm not here to kill him. It's not my call, and in the end, he's dying already anyway. No matter what you, any of you, or I, or anyone really does, he'll be dead in a few hours at most."

I just rolled my eyes, trust my love to want to make sure no one forgot just who was in charge at any moment…I also realized how much he cared for Peter and Gwen, that he truly saw those two as friends. After all, we didn't know the Green Goblin, yet we were both taking offense to his actions, and it was because of them.

"Are you sure something cannot be done to stop it Loki?" Gwen asked him.

"Not even an Asgardian healer would be able to heal what's wrong with him." Loki stated, directing a quick, discreet look in my direction. "It's been there for too long."

"What exactly is wrong?" Peter asked.

"Is this connected to the serum?" Gwen inquired at the same time.

Serum? Just what exactly had happened in the last few months?

"The super-soldier serum." She clarified. "I may not have worked in OsCorp for over a year now, but it was already in the works when I was there. And even then some of us knew how insane the mere idea was. Really, yet another attempt to recreate the serum that turned Steve Rogers into Captain America? As if we don't know what happened to the last man who tried that? Or the dozen that came before him."

True, I'd heard the guys talking about such things in the Tower more than once. Steve had been the only success of the super-soldier serum. The serum itself had been lost the same day Erskine was assassinated, back in the 40s. And yet people just kept trying to replicate it since, not caring for all the lives being lost or ruined in the process. The Hulk being just the best case; really, no matter what Bruce said sometimes, the Hulk was probably the only reason he'd even survived!

Loki seemed to ponder the thought for a second or two before deciding on an answer. Really, it had to be the serum, the foreign agent attacking him…it was the only logical thing.

"Yes, it's connected to the serum." Loki nodded. "You must know by now that what happened to Spider-Man, mutating, and not during the formation in the womb but after one is already grown; doing such a thing and surviving is a feat in and of itself; being able to also retain full mental capacities and a perfect moral compass…it's next to impossible. Really, thus far I don't know of anyone other than you Spidey, the Hulk and the Capsicle than can lay claim to such a thing. And even then we all know things aren't perfect."

Yes, the Hulk was obvious enough; then there was Steve…while most people focused on the fact that he'd survived being frozen, a few of us realized that he'd actually lost, and lost a lot because of that. Peter…well, we'd seen it a few times, how instinctual his reactions could be at times, you couldn't try to surprise him because it might trigger a fighting response; and he was still fairly new to his power, who knows what else might come up in time?

Life was really the main worry with all three. On one side, most spiders, with one or two exceptions, did not live more than two years; did that mean Peter would die young? On the other, I didn't actually know how that worked on the genetically altered spiders, were they short lived too or not? If the spider that had bitten Peter had existed since his father, Richard, Parker, was working on the project, it either had the lifespan of one of two kinds of spiders… or the enhancement had affected that too. It was a serious concern, just like it was with the Hulk and the Captain; though in the first, we knew he was pretty much invulnerable and un-aging, he was likely to be immortal; with Steve we just didn't know for sure yet, he was afraid to find out.

"The serum has been killing this man ever since he first used it on himself." Loki's statement helped me focus once again on the here and now. "Also, the amounts he used on himself…it's a miracle in and of itself that's he's even alive, and especially that he's in any way coherent, and even recognizing people."

"The insanity…" Gwen began, but didn't dare finish.

"Isn't there anything you can do for him?" Peter asked instead.

"I've just done all that could be done." Loki declared. "I stopped the deterioration to the areas of his brain that allow him to be coherent, to think as a man, as a father. Still, that won't stop the fact that his body is failing already." He shook his head. "I may have no love lost for the man, but I know how much you hate for anyone to die Spidey. Trust me, if something could be done, I would have done it."

"I trust you." Peter agreed.

I placed a hand on Loki's back, knowing how much those words truly meant to him.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded, obviously not trusting at all.

"Loki Odinson, of Asgard." He introduced himself simply.

"Loki, thank you." Gwen called to him with a smile and a bow in obvious gratitude.

Loki just raised a brow. I placed my free hand on my mouth to stop from giggling. Did he really think she wouldn't realize what he'd done?

"It was you who saved me, wasn't it?" She asked calmly. "It's because of you that I'm alive."

"I wasn't alone." He admitted, not giving anything away. "And no thanks are necessary. I owed a debt to your match, I chose to pay it this way."

"You owed me nothing Loki." Peter told him with a shake of his head and a small smile. "But still, you have my thanks." He wound an arm around his girlfriend's waist. "I don't know what I would do without Gwen."

"I know exactly what you mean…" He whispered quietly.

I embraced him from behind, standing on the tips of my feet to get a high up as I could and managed to deposit a kiss on the back of his neck. And while he couldn't respond to the gesture, as I wasn't supposed to be there, and no one but him could even see me, I could feel him relax considerably at my actions.

Our attention was pulled to the side when Mr. Osborn apparently recovered enough use of his senses to speak again:

"Ha-Harry…? Son?" He called hesitantly.

In an instant Harry was kneeling by his prone father's side.

"Dad…" The boy whispered, obviously holding back tears. "I'm here…"

"My son…" The man muttered, moving his hand to hold his son's arm. "My son…"

Harry began crying then, and in an instant his friends were with him, offering support while Mr. Osborn did his best to say and do all he had to before his time was up. Loki and I mostly just stood there, eyes averted to try and give the teenagers and the sick man some privacy without actually leaving them alone. Who knew if they would end up needing our help again? We stayed like that for a while, until Mr. Osborn called to my husband.

"I have you to thank for that Mr. Odinson." He said, referring to his last chance to make things right. "I have heard of you, you know? You are said to have been connected to the Avengers."

"You're confusing me with my brother." Loki snorted. "Thor is the one actually affiliated to the group, which has proven to be good-for-next-to-nothing with what happened today."

Really…Just where the hell were they? Spider-Man had needed them, Gwen had needed them, and we had yet to see any sign of them!

"Still, I know the name Loki Odinson." Norman insisted.

"You should say what you need to now, Mr. Osborn." Loki interrupted him. "Your time is coming to an end and it is not in my power to stop death."

I saw a shadow pass through Peter's and Gwen's eyes, I had seen it before, a few times. I hadn't stopped to consider the possible reason behind it until then: it was sadness, and grief, and pain… Over what? Loki? Me? Us? Loki had mentioned death a few times, lost time…maybe they felt bad for my death, and because they believed Loki to be alone now…too bad we couldn't correct their assumptions. But things were going to be bad enough when we got back to Asgard, Spirits know how they would get if we ended revealing the fact that I still existed.

A few more minutes passed and Mr. Osborn kept talking, trying to say in a few words everything he hadn't in over a decade…and while I tried my best to just ignore what was being said, I couldn't help but hear some things like:

"Harry…" Norman turned his attention back to his son after saying some things to Peter, Gwen and even MJ. "Oh Harry…How I wish I had the time to tell you how proud I am of you, enough times to erase all the damage I know I caused by not saying those words before. Or even better, how I wish I could actually go back in time and undo all the mistakes I've done. But since I can do neither I can only tell you now I truly am proud of you, have always been, and always will be. You are a remarkable man son…"

I couldn't help the way my throat closed right then, how many times had I dreamt hearing such words from my own dad? My aunt had told me he loved me time and time again, that he just had a hard time expressing himself; but after so many years with only vague memories of him patting me in the head before leaving for work, or on a trip, or something like that, and then his back as he walked away…I didn't know what to believe. And it's not like having thoughts on the matter would change anything. I was technically dead, it's not like I would ever get to talk to my dad ever again…it just wasn't possible.

Loki reacted to the feelings almost overwhelming me and immediately turned to look at me; ignoring how strange it would seem to the others if they were to look at him right then.

*My Nightingale?* He asked me mentally. *Is everything alright?*

*Yes…No…I just…* I sighed, giving up on trying to hide anything from him, it wasn't like I actually wanted to do it anyway. *I was just thinking about my dad…*

*Sebastian Salani.* Loki nodded.

I frowned. While I wasn't exactly surprised that he would know my father's name, even when I never actually told it to him; there was something in the way he said it…

*We've told you before there was a funeral.* He reminded me. *I got to meet your Aunt Kathryn… did you know she knows Fury? Called him Nicholas and everything.*

I was actually in shock at that.

*She told me about your dad.* Loki went on in a low mind-voice. *Things she thinks you don't remember…I'm sure you don't. If you want I will show you the memory when we get back to Asgard…I think you should know those things. I cannot believe I didn't remember anything of that conversation until now.*

I could believe it. I knew the kind of pain he'd been while believing me dead. Granted, not in those exact days, since I'd been half lost in Helheim; but still. And once we met again in Asgard all we cared about was being together…it was normal to forget things.

*We'll talk more about this once back in Asgard.* I agreed.

We really didn't have the time to continue the conversation right then, not with Norman calling my love's attention once again.

"There's just one question I still have left." Norman said, turning to Loki. "Why help me? It's obvious you know Peter and his girl, and you hate what I did to them. Why then help me?"

"Because I know what it is like to feel your sanity slipping away…" Loki admitted quietly.

I knew how much it cost Loki to say that, and it hit me then just how much he truly cared about Peter and Gwen. Loki didn't reveal things about himself, particularly not weaknesses, to just anyone, and he was doing it with them.

From the corner of my eye I could see Gwen, the fight inside her, wanting yet not daring to hug Loki, to offer him some form of comfort. I knew it was risky, since I was still invisible; but still, I knew it was worth it. So I walked around my love, standing in front of him, and embraced him as tightly as I could. Considering how much smaller than him I was, it wasn't a lot, but still, it was proof that I was there, and I always would be.

We waited until Norman finished with his goodbyes, and then until his eyes finally closed and his heart stopped beating. Then plans had to be made. In the end it was decided that my love would teleport Osborn Sr. to his own penthouse, to his bed, so someone from his staff could find him dead in the morning; he made sure no one would be able to find out the true causes of Norman's death or the kind of thing he had been involved with in the end. No, as far as the doctors would know, Norman Osborn's body finally gave out after years being terribly sick…

Mary Jane, Peter and Gwen refused to leave Harry alone, so Loki ended up teleporting all of them except Peter to the boys' apartment in Manhattan. Spider-Man left the bridge swinging, very much like he had arrived, and announcing by his mere presence that the villain had been defeated. People cheered him as he passed.

After that Loki went back for me and we stepped together into the Shadow Paths, ready to return to Asgard. The absence of the Avengers still bothered both of us, but we had other things we needed to focus on, like the people waiting for us in my private garden. They knew we had left. And they obviously weren't happy.

**xXx**

"Do you understand the chaos you have caused?!" Odin's voice echoed loudly throughout the sitting room where we were.

*Well, I am the God of Mischief and Chaos…* Loki whispered into my mind.

It took all my focus not to chuckle, or at least snort at that. He did have a point, though.

It actually surprised me that Loki and I were being chastised in one of the private sitting rooms rather than the Council Room, or even the Throne Room.

"We saved the life of a friend." I stated, simply and calmly. "What can possibly be so wrong with that? Should we have ignored it instead?"

"When it's the natural order of things, yes!" Odin answered promptly.

That made me narrow my eyes. I might be small, and he might be the King of Asgard, but I was stubborn and not about to back down from something I believed in.

"How can it be natural to be murdered by a villain?" I asked, trying my best not to lose my temper. "It's not like I healed some incurable disease or anything. We just stopped her from getting killed after being thrown off a bridge!"

"If that was the way things were meant to be…" Odin insisted. "You might have messed up the order of life and death, of time, irremediably."

"It's not much of an order if it can be messed up by me saving one life." I said simply. "If she was really meant to die there would have been nothing we could do."

I could hear the disapproving murmurs from the Warriors Three but I ignored them. I was having an epiphany…as I considered the order of life and death, of time, as Odin had named it…I suddenly felt dizzy, my breath began coming in pants, I was hyperventilating…

"Nightingale!" Loki called, alarmed, as he shook me slightly. "My love are you alright?"

"Oh Spirits…" I gasped when he finally made me react. "It's all my fault…"

His eyes widened, and he looked absolutely shocked.

"No…" He began, in complete denial.

"It is!" I interrupted him. "It's all my fault. Loki, think about it. What Gwen said when she took Mary Jane's place…she cited me! She placed herself in that danger because of me! Who are we to say it wasn't MJ's time to die? Or that Peter wouldn't have found the way to save them all? Or whatever other possible conclusion the situation could have had if Gwen hadn't been there and done what she did?"

"Nightingale…" Loki began quietly.

"Think about it Loki." I insisted. "Gwen said it herself, she told Spider-Man to think about me when he made his choice, she was doing the same when she made hers." I sobbed slightly. "I should have died when I was fourteen…if I had never been there, who knows what would have happened in that tower?"

"Things might have ended exactly the same way." My love pointed out.

"And they might have turned out entirely different." I retorted.

"All mights, the truth is that we'll never know." He reminded me calmly. "Our reality is what it is, what we've made of it. You did live past your fourteenth birthday. You ended up becoming an example of sorts when you offered yourself in Gwen's place in the Salani mansion and then in New Mexico. Gwen did choose to take Miss Watson's place at the top of that tower. And we chose to be there and save her. Things are what they are." He turned to his father. "We know we broke the rules of our punishment when we went to Midgard to save Gwen Stacy. And in our defense, no one knows Nightingale is alive, they only saw me. Still, we do not regret what we did. We had the chance to save a young woman's life, and we did. Period."

"I agree with my brother on this." Thor spoke for the first time since the argument has begun. "Peter Parker, the one called Spider-Man, is a warrior, and a friend, and his match, the Lady Gwen, is a woman of science and a friend as well. Saving her saves them both, and it was the right call. I would have done the same in their place…of course, I don't know if I would have had the means to do it, not like Loki and Nightingale did."

"Time isn't written in stone, the future in particular isn't." Lady Frigg declared, looking first at us, then at her husband. "We have raised our sons teaching them about moral, and values. The value of life is one I know Warriors don't view in the same manner others do."

I knew what she meant. For Warriors death was only important in the sense that they preferred to meet it in 'glorious battle'. They lived for war, and waged it until death came. For that very same reason the death of others didn't have much importance to them. It was something I had never liked, even if I'd had to accept it. Apparently the Lady Frigg shared my opinions on the matter.

"The life of this young woman was very valuable, and at least I hold in high regards the son who decided to take a risk and save that life, even if no one else seems to appreciate his actions and those of his match." Lady Frigg finished.

Loki and I bowed our heads in gratitude. It was nice to see at least one person was on our side.

"Who says this isn't how it was meant to be?" I asked suddenly, not thinking much on it before saying the words.

This called everyone's attention to me.

"What do you mean?" Sif asked after a while.

"If my past theory that Gwen being in that position was my fault, who says I wasn't then meant to save her?" I elaborated. "I put her there, I had to get her out…or Loki in this case. That would fit as well. After all, it's because of him that I lived as long as I did, and now he saved Gwen."

"The theory is sound." Thor offered his opinion.

"It seems that way." Odin admitted. "It might even be true. Doesn't change one thing, though. You changed the path of that young woman's life. What she does now with that life will be on you, as much s what you did with the last seven years of your own life was on Loki."

"It's been on her for months now." Loki pointed out. "I told Gwen herself as much after the funeral, when she confessed to me that my Nightingale had turned herself in to Thanos to get her and the others to safety."

"Maybe this is truly the way things are supposed to be…" Odin murmured thoughtfully.

No one said anything to that.

"Still, your punishment will have to be reconsidered after your breach of it." The Allfather went on. "To be truthful, I always knew you could have left at any moment, I also trusted you not to do it. Not after how hard it was to get the Council to accept a minor punishment for the kind of crimes you were being judged for…"

"We do not regret it." I stated as strongly as Loki had.

"I know." Odin nodded. "I will get back to you."

Most of us were about to leave already, when Odin called to me, to us, to me, one last time.

"How did you know the young lady was in danger?" He asked us.

I noticed Loki looking at me from the corner of his eyes, though he wasn't actually turning in my direction, so as not to reveal the fact that I was the one with the answer to that question. As I realized in that moment, I'd never actually told him how I knew what I knew. I just gave him the information and we acted. Simple as that. And even as I felt Odin's, and everyone else's stare on the back of my head, I still didn't say a word. As far as I was concerned, Heimdall had done me a huge favor, giving me that information, I wasn't about to betray him; regardless of whatever he may have done in the past.

"Very well, you may go then." Odin nodded.

And we did, without looking back.

Loki didn't ask me, not then, not ever. I never told a soul who exactly had told me that Gwen Stacy was going to die. Odin might have found out some other way, Heimdall himself might have chosen to confess the truth eventually; I don't know, nor do I care, all I care is that I did not say anything. I did not betray anyone's trust.

**xXx**

For almost two weeks things continued more or less the same way. Odin hadn't said anything else regarding the punishment, though the 'palace arrest' was being thoroughly enforced. We hadn't gone anywhere farther than my personal garden, or one of the more private training grounds, and even those were technically part of the palace.

Then, one particular day, it was the early afternoon and we were enjoying the nice cool weather in the rose garden, when suddenly we heard thunder in the distance.

"We have to get inside." Loki announced.

It began raining hard seconds after he rushed under roof.

"What is going on?" I asked, confused. "I had never seen a storm such as this."

"That's because this isn't a natural storm, it's a magik storm." Loki told me as he began striding fast down a hallway.

"Magik storm?" I repeated, I'd never heard of those.

"It's bad." He said simply.

"How bad?" I wasn't sure I actually wanted to know the answer.

"A magik storm happens when someone uses a lot of magic, strong, possibly even dark magic, without balancing it out." He explained. "The real danger is that, since the storm is caused by magik, it won't stop until its run out of energy, or been balanced."

"Can't you stop it, using your own magic?" I asked, confused still why it was such a big deal.

"No, if I interfere I might just end up making it worse." He admitted. "A storm like that would feed on my magic unless I can work out the exact kind and quantity of magic used and then were capable of balancing it out. It's almost impossible to do something like that. Thor cannot stop it either, if that was going to be your next question. No, the best thing to do right now is wait it out, and then deal with the consequences."

That was the part that worried me the most, the consequences. Right then there was what sounded almost like a huge explosion, I stumbled as I felt the ground tremble slightly under my feet.

"That was bad…" I whisper under my breath.

"You have no idea." He said.

The next thing I knew we were rushing through the doors to the Throne Room. We'd either been very close to them already, or Loki had teleported us, or we both had teleported; I didn't actually notice. We just needed to get there. Odin, Frigg, Thor, Sif, the Warriors Three and the Elders were all reunited already.

"How bad is it?" Loki asked the moment we got in.

"The lightning hit the East district." One of the Elders stated in an impassive voice.

"The East district?" Sif repeated, completely ignoring the chiding look from several of the Elders. "But that's where the school is located!"

"School?!" I asked, horrified.

"The area seems to be on fire, my lords and ladies." A soldier informed everyone.

"What are we going to do to stop this?" I asked immediately.

"Foolish girl." A councilor said in a derisive tone. "This is no normal storm, it's a storm of magic. You cannot just stop it. We cannot even contain it by normal means. The normal elements won't do anything to it."

"So you will just let a school, possibly a whole district of this real, burn?" I asked in disbelief.

Really, who chose to stand there and so nothing while their people suffered rather than at the very least trying something.

"Something must be done!" I insisted.

"Nightingale…" Loki called, extending a hand to me.

I understood what the gesture meant, what he meant, just a second later, and so did almost everyone else in the room.

"You cannot do anything!" A councilwoman yelled. "You cannot leave the palace. You're still under palace arrest!"

"You're under enough trouble already for your little escape to Midgard." Another added.

"So you would rather we stay here instead of try and help?" I asked, going from disbelieving to furious in a second. "Those are your people in the East district too!" I shook my head before firmly taking Loki's hand in mine. "You honestly are that cold-hearted…monsters, all of you. Well, we are not."

It was I who stepped onto the closest shadow, followed by Loki, we disappeared into it before anyone could so much as yell at us.

It took a few seconds but soon enough we emerged on the right place. The fire was a blaze already consuming at least half of a building I presumed must be the school. I could hear children and teenage-looking boys and girls rushing around us, looking for a safe place to be. Some were crying, others seemed lost. It was truly a sad sight to contemplate. After a few seconds I noticed something else: it was no longer raining. No, the only problem anymore was the fire, and it was bad enough. Unless we found some way to stop, or at least contain it…who knows what would happen, who might end up getting hurt?

"Can you go help the women with the children?" He asked me in a low tone. "I will see what I can do about the fire. You are right, we need to find a way to contain it before it gets worse."

I nodded and with that we split.

I approached a group of women trying to help the children. They were all wearing heavy cloaks, probably because of the rain that had been until then. None of them seemed to think much of me being there, probably because of how tense the situation was already.

I helped herd all the children together, making sure the older ones helped look over the younger ones, and that there was no one hurt.

"Who are you?" One of the women suddenly asked me.

Until then no one seemed to have noticed me at all, but right then most of the women turned my way. It suddenly seemed quite obvious that my clothes were dry while theirs were wet. Also, my cloak was of a different cloth than theirs, sturdier, and more elegant, then there was the clasp. I was about to answer when I became aware of a sudden tension taking hold of my beloved.

I ignored the women still calling to me, turning to where the fire was, I walked a few feet closer to it, still ignoring as the women told me to stay away, that it was dangerous. I was focused on finding Loki with my eyes.

I did, after almost a full minute. He was standing by the entrance of the burning school. And as I followed the angle of his head I could see what had him so tense, I nearly became hysterical. On the top floor of the building: there were innocents!

"Oh Spirits!" I gasped.

There was a small explosion to our left, and some debris flew up and away. Loki raised a hand almost absently, throwing waves of wind and water that mixed forming ice, it created a barrier sturdy enough to block most of the debris and protect a group of Warriors trying to create a containment barrier. It melted soon after though.

"Magic…" A few of the women whispered behind me.

"He's a Sorcerer." One of the older ones said.

"Is he going to hurt us?" One of the younger ones inquired.

"Oh please…" I rolled my eyes, looking over my shoulder. "Can't you see he's just trying to help you? Help us all?"

Right then, another explosion, and this time the debris flew high and wide enough that it was going to reach us. My reaction was instinctive as I called on my magic:

"Algiz!" I raised both of my hands and focused.

A dome materialized over our heads, wide as I concentrated on protecting all the women and children, as well as the few men close to us. It didn't last long, and it didn't extinguish the flames in the debris like Loki's magic had. But at least it protected us temporarily.

*Ehm…love?* I called him mentally. *A hand, please.*

Through my mind he could see what the situation was with me, he raised a hand behind himself, throwing a wave of ice that turned the pieces of debris into frozen pieces of debris. There was also some additional wind that pushed them past the shield, allowing me to drop it without having some of it hit someone.

I looked over my shoulder once more, to notice the shock in everyone looking at me, at us.

"Before you ask, yes, I can use magic as well." I told them with a shrug.

I could hear the murmuring beginning again but I ignored it, choosing to focus on my love.

*We cannot continue just like this.* I told Loki. *If these explosions continue things are gonna get even more dangerous, and then there are those innocents still in the building.*

*Even mixing powerful elemental magic isn't gonna cut it.* Loki informed me. *A powerful Sorcerer I may be, but even I cannot do this on my own.*

*Could Lady Frigg help?* I inquired.

*She will never get here in time.* He shook his head. *Besides, you saw the attitude the Elders took back at the palace. It's not the first time a magik storm happens, they always react the same way. They just don't care enough… no one does.* He sighed. *No, it's not really that. I think it's just that they've spent so much time so thoroughly convinced that nothing can be do with a magik fire except wait it out, that they don't even try.*

*Then we must show them how it must be done.* I decided.

*Asgard doesn't do well with change.*

*Earth mostly doesn't either. We talk a lot about adapting and all that, but we're not very good at it either. It doesn't stop it from being necessary.*

*What do you propose then?*

*You say your magic isn't enough to cancel the fire. What about your ice? Not the one you're using now, I mean…well…*

*My power as Jotun. You want me to turn into a Jotun.*

*Yes, well, we had talked about this, right? We haven't told anyone you are a Frost Giant, but that's because of how everyone in this realm is predisposed against Jotunheim and its inhabitants. We always talked about revealing the truth in the right time, when we could show them how not all Jotun are bad, and how much good you yourself can do. This is that time! Show them what Loki Odinson is truly made of.*

I expected denial, fear of rejection, even outright refusal. Which is why I was so surprised when he simply nodded his acceptance.

*Will you be showing them what you are made of my Nightingale?* He asked with a half-smile.

*I have to, I have to be at my very best to be worthy of you, my love.* I replied sending all my love to him through our bonds.

I could hear Loki laughing out-loud. I smiled, even as his skin turned blue. No one seemed to notice at first, not until he began shooting waves of ice, even more powerful than what he'd been producing before. It could even freeze the fire.

I looked down at my cloak, deciding it was doing more harm than good at the moment, and then walked to the nearest group of children. The women watched me with distrust, yet not daring to say a single word as I went to one of the young girls who was watching me full of curiosity.

"Hey." I called with a gentle smile. "What's your name?"

"Zira, what is yours?" She asked animatedly.

"They call me Nightingale." I answered, for the first time happy I wasn't tall, the girl wasn't too far below my level.

"You can do magic." Zira stated more than asked.

"Yes I can." I nodded. "And now I need to do some magic to help the people still trapped in the building." I fingered my cloak. "Think you can take care of this for me while I do that?"

She nodded fervently.

With a smile I unclasped my cloak, placing it over the girl. It was a bit big on her, though not too much. I'd always known I was small, particularly when compared with Asgardians.

Once I had the cloak off I took a moment more to get my hair in a quick twist, since whenever I wasn't in a formal event (which would require a more elaborate hairdo) I kept it down. Then I began walking to the building on fire.

*Sure you want to do this part?* I heard Loki in my head, he knew my plan.

*I have to do something. * I pointed out. *And you're working on the fire already.*

I focused on the spot where the innocents were. Loki had managed to freeze a good deal of the fire, but he couldn't send it too close to the people or he might end up freezing them, and that wouldn't be good. So I had to do my part. It wasn't something that Loki couldn't do, for he definitely could, but since he was already working with the ice, and I wanted to help…

I took a deep breath and teleported. In an instant I was standing over a sheet of ice, next to the group of children and two adult women who still looked pretty scared.

"Hello, I'm Lady Nightingale." I informed them, being as soothing and reassuring as I could. "I'm here to help you."

"Is that a Jotun down there?" One of the women asked.

"He's freezing the fire." The other added with obvious awe.

"It's awesome!" At least three children exclaimed at once.

I smiled at them.

"Yes, he's a Jotun." I nodded. "He's here to help, we both are. Now if you give me your hand, one by one, I can get you out of here."

"You're an enchantress…" The oldest of the women said suspiciously.

She was obviously biased against magic users. I wondered if that was because of Loki, or maybe it was someone, or even something else entirely. There was also the storm. According to what Loki had told me, it was caused by someone using unbalanced magic, so a magic user had caused the storm…maybe it wasn't wrong for her to have doubts.

"I'm here to help." I insisted.

"Here" The younger woman passed me one of the youngest children, a boy. "This is Ferio. Please be careful, the smoke is getting to him."

"He'll be alright." I assured her. "You all will be. I promise."

With that I held the child tightly to me, turned to take a look at the ground, right where I'd been standing before, and teleported again.

I continued the same pattern as, one by one, I got all of them off the building. Then I did the same with two other, smaller, clusters of survivors trapped in different places.

*There, all yours Loki.* I informed him.

In a second he took off his own blocks, allowing his full magic to emerge. He would never be as tall as the Jotun I'd heard about, but I was certain he must be, at least, as powerful.

While my beloved tackled the fire, I turned to another matter: the first child I'd gotten down, the boy, Ferio, he was coughing, badly.

"Lady, Lady!" Zira began calling loudly to me. "Please! Help Ferio! He's feeling bad!"

I rushed to where they were. The young woman who'd chosen to trust me, who'd told me her name was Araibel, was sitting on the ground, with the small Ferio in her arms. Zira beside them, still in my cloak, both females looking quite alarmed as the boy kept coughing, each minute getting hoarser and hoarser.

"What's wrong with him?" The older woman asked.

"He must have breathed too much smoke." Another commented.

"What if his lungs are burning from the inside?" One more asked in the back.

That caused several of the kids to shriek in horror. I rolled my eyes, really, to say such a thing with children around…Still, I'd heard about such a phenomenon back on Earth. It wasn't impossible, and if it was truly happening to the kid.

I took a deep breath, knowing I was about to reveal yet another secret, then I walked to where they were, kneeling beside the boy.

"Lady?" Zira and Araibel asked at the same time.

"It's okay," I told them softly. "I'll make this right."

With that I placed my hands gingerly over Ferio's chest and began concentrating. Soon enough there was the white-gold glow I'd grown used to. I could sense the damage the smoke had done to Ferio's lungs. It was bad, but not as bad as it would be if the child had been human instead of Aesir. So I concentrated on healing the lungs. In seconds the change became evident as Ferio stopped coughing and began breathing deeply and easily.

When I opened my eyes again (closing them when doing an in depth healing had become usual, though I never actually noticed when I did it), I could see the awe in everyone around me.

"You're a natural healer…" The oldest woman said in shock.

"Actually, all I do is channel my match's magic." I admitted with a slightly embarrassed smile. "Our bonds allow me to do so."

"So your match is a healer…" The woman said, even more shocked.

Yeah, if a man being a sorcerer was surprising, I had a feeling one that could heal was even stranger. Those just weren't manly arts in Asgard…

"Actually, he doesn't have a healer's disposition, at all." I couldn't help but giggle slightly. "Still, it is his power that I wield."

"Of course he doesn't…" Some began muttering.

"He's a Jotun!" At least two yelled from the back. "He's a monster!"

I bristled and was about to yell or rant, or something in my beloved's defense when, surprisingly, someone else did it instead, someone I wasn't expecting it.

"He's not a monster!" It was the child still wearing my cloak. "He's helping us!"

"All Frost Giants are monsters!" Several of the adults insisted.

"He's not a monster!" This time Ferio and some other children joined Zira in the yell.

I could only smile. The joy and peace I felt in that moment, even as my beloved continued doing his best to get the fire under control; it was great.

With that same smile in my head I began moving around, working on healing everyone who might need it. It took a while, and some energy, especially considering what I'd already expended in all the teleporting I did to get the people trapped in the fire, out.

I have no idea how long it was, but eventually things got quieter. I'd just finished healing who I believed was the last person who need help, when I heard the hooves of several horses, and someone yelling my name loudly:

"Nightingale!" It was Thor. "Sister! Brother! Where are you?"

I couldn't help the sigh as I got on my feet and walked to the nearest street.

"Over here Thor." I called back to him.

I could sense the shock in some of the people behind me, but I ignored them as I reached the newcomers. Thor was riding his horse, behind him came Sif and Hogun, they had been going slower, since besides their own horse they were also guiding two other mounts: Loki's and mine. It would be helpful, since I didn't think either Loki or I would have enough magic left to shadow walk back to the palace once all was said and done.

"Where is my brother?" Thor asked me, still in his loud voice.

"Over there, taking care of the fire." I told him with a gesture.

"Are you saying that Loki can actually take out a fire caused by a magik storm?" Thor was quite obviously shocked at that.

"If you don't believe me, just look over there." I signaled vaguely at the mostly frozen building.

Thor moved past me, but Sif went to me instead, the moment she touched my hand, she pulled back, looking alarmed.

"Nightingale, you're freezing!" She said in shock.

I blinked, I honestly hadn't noticed. It took me a few seconds to contemplate the possible reasons for that. I furrowed my brow at the likeliest one.

"Loki…" I whispered. "He's sending energy to me, and since he's in Jotun form right now…" I switched to mental speak. *Loki! Stop it! If you keep giving me energy you're the one who's going to collapse!*

*I will be alright.* He insisted, ignoring my instruction.

"Stupid, self-sacrificing husband-of-mine…" I muttered under my breath.

"I take it you are right." Sif actually chuckled.

"Of course I'm right." I rolled my eyes. "And if we both end up in a coma, again, I'm holding that fool personally responsible."

Sif just laughed out loud again.

Turned out that Loki was finishing with the fire just then. He had to banish the core of it since it couldn't be frozen or extinguished unlike the rest. So instead he sent it to Midgard, deep under the sea. With the water and with no magic to consume the fire would end soon enough. Still, that ended up being almost too much energy and he nearly collapsed onto Thor right as the blonde reached his side.

I couldn't exactly run, exhaustion was beginning to settle inside me. But Sif was able to help me discreetly as we approached the two brothers.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I looked my husband over, running my fingers over him, looking for any possible injury.

"Peachy." He replied with a hint of sarcasm. "Just tired. I feel like I could sleep for a week."

"I told you to stop passing me energy." I told him softly.

"If I hadn't you would be unconscious already." He pointed out with a half-smile. "You need to begin keeping a better eye over your energy levels when you heal, my love. Otherwise one day you're truly going to drop."

"Too many people needed help." I said as way of an answer.

He just nodded.

From the corner of my eye I noticed the looks Thor was giving me, it took me a second, as I followed his eyes exactly to the spot he was looking at, to understand what was going on. He was still surprised by the fact that I could touch Loki when he was in Jotun form. The blonde himself held his brother through the cape, making sure not to touch skin.

"We need to get back to the palace." Thor declared. "Mother and Father are worried about you."

"I will have to go like this." Loki said, signaling to himself. "I have no energy right now, not even to call on my Aesir form."

"It will be alright brother." Thor assured him.

Loki didn't answer, he just looked over my head, at those still murmuring about him, about all of us really. It seemed like they couldn't agree on whether Loki was supposed to be a monster or a hero, and they hadn't the slightest idea who I was supposed to be. I found it funny that even with all the gossip that seemed to be going around the palace it wasn't yet fully public knowledge that my love had taken a wife…or maybe the thing was that they didn't yet know the Jotun in question was Prince Loki…yes, that might be it.

Well, that didn't last long in any case.

"It's Prince Loki!" Someone yelled right then.

The silence that followed that exclamation was almost deafening. It seemed like truly no one had realized the truth about my love before that moment.

I heard the murmurs beginning about me then, they were wondering about me.

I just smiled, deciding on the best way to quiet the murmurs…or make them worse, depending on how they all ended up reacting. I let go of Sif, approaching Zira.

"Hey, Zira." I smiled at her, this time actually kneeling in front of her. "You've been a wonderful girl, but I have to leave now, and I will need my cloak."

"Ok." She nodded, taking it off and giving it to me. "It's a nice cloak."

"It is, isn't it?" I smiled as I arranged the cloak over me, the hood falling over my head.

"Are you really a princess?" The little girl asked me suddenly.

"What makes you think that?" I inquired.

"Well, they're saying that the man who saved us with the ice, the Frost Hero is Prince Loki…" The girl furrowed her nose slightly. "I didn't know he was a Jotun."

"Do you think there's something wrong with that?" I asked, her waging her reaction.

"Well, was it a secret?" The girl asked in turn. "I don't understand. The ice is so cool!"

I laughed. The young girl was absolutely delightful as far as I was concerned.

I stopped laughing when I felt my husband standing right behind me, I could see the way the young girl's eyes widened as she noticed him there too.

Loki just smiled at her, waving a hand. Zira squealed in delight as an ice flower appeared right in front of her, she cradled it in her hands immediately. I placed a finger on the edge of the flower, adding a quick spell to make it last longer without melting.

"This is so cool!" The girl exclaimed.

She began running to show off to her friends, fascinated. Araibel received her, examining the ice blossom with as much awe as the child.

"Hey Zira." I called to her as I began standing. "I am a princess."

As I finished my words I pushed back the hood of my cloak and undid the twist of my hair, shaking it a little until it settled the way I liked over my shoulders and down my back. That move also allowed the white-gold circlets with the design of a delicate and elegant vine filled with blossoms that ran across my forehead to be seen.

"I am Nightingale, wife of Loki." I finished my introduction.

Loki just smiled at me as he wound an arm around my waist.

We must have painted quite a picture right then. The usually fair looking prince of Asgard, blue in his Jotun form, and still in his usual green and dark leather with golden accents, and then there was I…so small that I barely reached his chest, but in what were clearly Asgardian clothes, and a tiara…Quite a picture indeed.

When the children, and ever so slowly the adults, began cheering for us, Loki just laid his head over mine quietly, I could sense his smile. Everything was perfect in that moment.

**xXx**

We did end up sleeping for a while after that afternoon. Not as much as other times when we'd overexerted ourselves, both at the same time. But still. The great surprise came when the gifts began arriving. Most of them were simple things: drawings obviously made by little children, wild flowers, small trinkets; others were more elaborate: small but beautiful pieces of jewelry, scarves, even a couple of cloaks. They were gifts from the people in the East district, the children, the women, their families. They were all sending their thanks for the help given during the fire; and they weren't thanking the palace, or the Royal family…no, they were thanking Loki and I. My love couldn't believe it.

It was especially endearing when I caught him totally lost in a big drawing, made obviously by several children with more artistic talent than most. It showed all the kids standing around what probably was Loki and I. My telling detail was the auburn of my hair, and the lilac dress; but with Loki…they'd painted his skin blue. They'd drawn him as a Jotun…

Asgard had finally found out that one of its princes was in fact a Frost Giant, and while some of the older inhabitants obviously had their reservations, most seemed to actually be accepting the truth with open minds. It wasn't perfect, not at all; but it was certainly a lot better than we could have ever hoped.

The Council of Elders seemed to be in even more disbelief of the whole thing than even Loki. I think it was just the fact that they couldn't complain about what Loki and I had done when so many people were thanking us. Also, the hateful woman who'd tried to make me turn against my own husband because of his Jotun heritage wouldn't be able to do something like that ever again, not with it becoming public knowledge already.

In the end, the events of that afternoon had a huge influence on Odin declaring the first half of our punishment over and done for. We were no longer under palace arrest. Though there was still the half that concerned to us not traveling to any realm without supervision. Thor and Loki were also still working on getting Odin to allow us, and especially me, a trip to Midgard; they thought that if we promised to limit the people who knew about me to the Avengers and their families it would be alright. After all, they already knew about the supernatural.

One particular morning we were having breakfast all together, when we received a great surprise. Hel had arrived for a visit.

Loki and I were very surprised by her presence in Asgard, particularly considering how quickly she'd wanted to leave the last time; but that didn't stop us from getting up and rushing to embrace her in welcome.

"Mor! Far!" Hel smiled as she embraced us each in turn.

"What brings you to Asgard?" Loki asked, confused.

"Mor…" Hel turned to me, her expression growing somber. "It's about your dad…"

I blinked at that, not expecting those words at all.

"I'm not quite sure what happened exactly, I haven't dropped by Midgard or anything to find out…" she began murmuring, before stopping herself and going to the point abruptly. "He's there. In Helheim. He arrived just an hour ago or so."

My father was in Hel's realm…in Helheim…my father was dead!

**xXx**

After my death. After I made my decision to stay in Asgard, with Loki; I knew I would never see my family again. I thought the most I could expect was to find out about it when they died, if Hel happened to notice them passing by. Recently, after Loki shared with me the memories of the talk he'd had with Aunt Kathryn during my funeral, when I learnt things about my dad I couldn't remember, it had made a part of me wish I could talk to him one more time. But I knew it was impossible, and that I had to accept that.

I never expected my dad to die so soon, or for Hel to tell me like that. And I certainly didn't expect her to tell me that he had yet to move on. My stepdaughter had made my father waitt before he could fully go into the afterlife meant for him, wanting to give me, give us, the chance to say our goodbyes.

Loki, Thor and even Frigg immediately convinced Odin to allow it. And since I wouldn't be altering any universal order, Odin didn't oppose. It was decided that Loki and I would both go. Since it was only Helheim, we weren't sent with an escort, though we had to go back before the day was over. It wasn't like we had any other plans.

We arrived to Hel's Hall easily enough, from there she directed us to a private room where my dad was waiting. She was about to take her leave, but I stopped her.

"Please stay." I told her quietly, a hand on her white arm. "I would like to introduce my dad to my family…even, especially if this is the only chance I will get."

The moment we stepped into the room, my father turned to look at me. He looked exactly as I remembered him. With a tall, strong built, sea-green eyes, his short curly hair a chocolate brown that was beginning to gray on the sides, and a receding hairline. He was wearing kaki pants, a pale blue button up shirt, brown leather shoes, and a brown leather jacket; something told me those were the clothes he was wearing when he'd died. Though I still hadn't the slightest idea of how that had happened exactly.

"Silbhé?!" He exclaimed, obviously shocked at my presence.

I couldn't hold back in that moment. For a few seconds all I could think of was the memory Loki had shown me, his talk with my aunt, the things I'd learnt about my dad and my early childhood. I suddenly felt like I was again the five-year-old who had spent weeks sick in bed before one of the doctors finally gave the most feared answer to my family's endless questions: Cancer.

"Daddy…" I practically whimpered as I embraced him as tightly as I could.

I had never stopped feeling like a small child when in his arms.

"My beautiful daughter…" My dad whispered against my head.

For a while we just held each other. Eventually we sat down on couches. I was curled up against my dad's side, while Loki and Hel were in smaller sofas across from us.

"You are dead…" My dad said out of the blue. "And now I'm dead too, I guess…" He looked at the room we were in. "Is this the afterlife then?"

"It's a little bit more complicated than that, dad." I told him with a sigh. "This is the World of the Dead, yes. But this is just the beginning, and not really where the dead stay after they've passed. Usually those that die never see this part, just continue to the afterlife they've earned."

"Then why are we here?" He asked, confused. "How? You died over seven months ago…"

"You are here as a favor to me, dad." I told him softly. "And I…I never moved on."

"What does that mean?" He looked lost.

"Things happened dad, during my life, that made it so when I died I got to choose." I told him honestly. "I had to decide whether to move on into the afterlife, or follow my husband to the realm he belonged in."

"Husband?" That truly took him by surprise.

"You probably remember Luka." I commented, trying to ease him into things.

"Yes, your foreign friend you were always communicating with but who never visited us." My dad nodded. "Kathryn told me about him. He gave you that flute you loved."

"He did." I nodded.

"What does he have to do with anything?" My dad asked, worried. "He didn't die too, did he?"

"No." I took a deep breath before signaling to my love. "Dad, this is Luka. Though his real name is in fact Loki Odinson, and he's my husband."

"Husband?" He straightened away from me abruptly. "What kind of game are you playing here Silbhé? What is really going on?

"No game dad." I told him seriously. "The world…the universe, is a lot more complicated than you ever knew while alive. For my part…I have known a lot of it since I was eleven, and keep learning every day since."

"You say he's your husband." My father apparently chose to focus on that detail, possibly the least alarming or strange of them all.

"We got married nearly two years before I died, right after my graduation, in fact." I told him honestly. "We followed magical rites, which aren't exactly legal on Earth. While he had an alias there, we weren't sure how tight the papers might be, so we chose not to take the risk it would mean to try and get married officially. We considered it especially dangerous since, back then Loki was dealing with some very dangerous individuals, aliens, intent on attacking Earth."

My dad's disbelief just grew at that.

"Maybe you should start from the beginning mor." Hel suggested.

That brought my dad's attention to her. He was startled by her appearance, but one of my hands pressing on his shoulder managed to calm him down.

"My name is Hel Lokidottir." She introduced herself. "I am the Queen of Helheim, the World of the Dead. It was I who made it possible for you to stay here instead of moving on. I thought it was only fair for mom to get the chance to say goodbye." When noticing his widened eyes she added. "Loki is my father, so your daughter is my stepmom. It's made me very happy to have one." She smiled shyly at him. "I hope that's alright."

My dad looked completely won over by those words. I imagined it was the realization that, for all intents and purposes, he had a granddaughter.

"Welcome to the family, Hel, my dear." My father smiled at her.

Like Hel said. We started from the beginning. We told my dad everything that had happened from the very first time Loki and I met each other to that very day, when Hel had gone looking for us, telling us he was there in Helheim.

For our part, we learnt that he had drowned. He, his wife and a few other friends of theirs had been on a big yacht in the Mediterranean. There had been an unexpected storm that had caused serious trouble. The owner of the ship had tried and failed to get them all back to land, they'd sunk. While most had either managed to get on a lifeboat, or been rescued by the Coast Guard; two or three people had died, my father included.

We spent hours talking, until the evening. Loki and Hel even convinced me to play some music for my dad, something I never did when we were both living. I hated that we had to say goodbye, but it wasn't a good idea for him to remain 'stranded' for so long. And besides, he had earned his rest, after all, death was still the 'gift of men'.

"Do not cry, my girl." My dad told me when the time came for us to say goodbye. "You know this is how things must be. I need to move on, and you need to go back to your new life, with your husband, and your daughter. I too wish we had more time, but at least we had this chance to see each other again. To say our goodbyes. It's more than I could have ever asked." He sighed. "Besides, you don't need me anymore, I'm not sure you ever did."

"Oh daddy…" I embraced him once more, tightly. "I did need you, I will always need you."

"And a part of me will always be with you." He assured me. "Just like a part of your mummy has always been with us, and will always be with you. Who knows? Maybe this afterlife will allow me to see Aislinn again…"

"If you do, can you tell her I love and miss her very much?" I asked softly, holding back a sob.

"I will make sure to tell her dear." He nodded. "Now go. Live your life as you're meant to. I know you will be a far better parent for your child than I ever was to you."

"You were a fine dad." I assured him, though we both knew that wasn't true.

No, he hadn't been the best of fathers, far from it in fact; but he wasn't a bad person and I still loved him, I would always love him, because he was my dad. It was as simple as that.

"I love you dad…" I told him quietly, kissing his cheek.

"I love you my darling daughter." He replied, placing a long kiss on my forehead.

We didn't actually say goodbye. 'I love you' just seemed better. My dad took a moment to wish Loki the best and remind him to take good care of us, and any child we might ever have together. He embraced Hel and kissed her on the forehead too, once more welcoming to the family.

Then, the time simply came, and he left. Then I broke down and cried. It actually surprised me. I was quite sure if I'd been to a funeral for my dad back on Earth I wouldn't have cried. Yet now I did. A part of me knew, though, I wasn't crying for the man that had died that very day in an accident in the Mediterranean. No, I was crying for the dad I lost so long ago I couldn't truly remember him, beyond Aunt Kathryn's memories, and the words we'd shared in the course of one day. I was crying for the dad I never got the chance to have…

Loki and I didn't stay for long. We said our goodbyes to Hel, who wouldn't stop throwing worried looks at me. We went back to Asgard, where we made our way straight to our chambers, our bedroom even. It was until we were there that I actually spoke again.

"I'm not actually crying because he died, you know?" I commented sadly. "I'm crying because I lost him…but I lost him so long ago…it doesn't even make sense for me to cry now."

"It makes a lot of sense." Loki said as he caressed my back soothingly. "Today you got a glimpse at what you could have had. It made the loss of him all the more real."

I realized then that he was right. So right…it still made me cry.

I cried for a good part of the night, but that was it. I didn't cry again the next day, or in the next week, or ever again really. I didn't mourn him even. No, I just kept the memory of that day with me in the brightest corner of my mind, and moved on. And when Loki and I finally had a child of our own, I reminded myself of the kind of parent I always dreamed of, and focused on giving my baby exactly that. Both Loki and I did, and even Hel, as the big sister she was.

**xXx**

A few days passed, and things were getting better. With our 'palace arrest' over Loki was beginning to show me around Asgard; a plan Thor, Sif and even the Warriors Three seemed to want to be a part of. Asgard was so beautiful.

We also discovered that the story of what had happened in the East district during the fire had spread, most of Asgard knew that Loki was a Jotun, and that I was a healer. While some of the adults looked at my match with distrust for his race, and sometimes even me as well, because of our connection; the younger ones thought it was very cool. Then there were the ones who seemed to see my healing ability as a sign, a sort of blessing, so they accepted us both.

It went on like that for a short while. Then, one day, Loki wasn't around. A handmaiden told me he'd left early, that his father needed him. Ever since the first part of the punishment had ended, Loki had been going back more and more to his royal duties. It was well known by now that he would never be King, the position of heir was Thor's; but Loki was being trained as a Main Advisor, a second in command, who could take charge of things if it became necessary. It was a position that kept everyone involved satisfied, and proud.

I didn't think much of my husband's absence during the day. However, when evening came and he didn't join us for dinner, I began to grow worried. The worst part was when I heard one of the servants gossiping:

"Did you hear?" The girl told another close to her. "They say Prince Loki has gone to Jotunheim to try and make a treaty for peace."

"Really?" Her friend asked, interested. "But isn't that dangerous?"

"Maybe." The first girl seemed to shrug at that point. "But since the prince is a Frost Giant himself, the Elders think he should be able to handle it…"

Those words were more than I could take. I stepped around the corner from where I was listening to them, completely ignoring the startled and embarrassed expressions and mumbled apologies as I strode past them as fast as my small legs could take me. When I reached the Council Room I didn't stop, with a flick of my wrist the doors opened hard and fast enough they actually banged against the walls.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Several Councilmen demanded, startled by my entrance.

"Did you really just send my husband to Jotunheim? Alone?!" I demanded, ignoring them completely, I was just so furious.

"Lady Nightingale…" One of them began, in what to me sounded like a conceited tone.

"Answer the question!" I snapped. "Did you honestly just send my husband to Jotunheim on his own? Do you have any idea what they'll do to him?! He killed Laufey!"

"Loki agreed to go." Odin pointed out calmly. "The Council may have suggested it, but he was the one who agreed to go. You know he was the only one who could do it, the Bifrost isn't ready yet. And the longer we stay without contacting the other realms, the more ideas they get. We must reinforce our position as the Realm Eternal."

"And you just decided Jotunheim had to be the first Realm you visited?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm, then I sighed. "I know this isn't your fault, my Lord. But honestly, we all know my husband would do anything to make you proud. Even go into what we all know is a potentially suicidal situation." I turned back to the Council, voice cold yet soft, I was beyond furious. "And you knew that. You knew he would accept just to make his father proud, and that he would allow Loki to make his own choices, even if they were dangerous. This is not the first time you've acted in detriment of my husband, but it will be the last."

"You will not threaten us girl…" The Heads Councilman began.

"It is not a threat councilman, it's a promise." I interrupted him. "The next time you attempt anything against my match, or against anyone I have laid claim to, I will not stand idle. I may have been born a human, but I'm an Enchantress now. And you do not scare me…"

I directed one look and a short bow to Odin, really, my problem wasn't with him, not this time. Loki was an adult, and Odin had chosen to allow him to decide whether to do something or not. No, my problem was with the bastards who even suggested such a mission, knowing how dangerous it would be, and that my love wouldn't refuse.

With that I spun around, the skirt of my dress flying around my legs before I left the room.

**xXx**

I spent most of the night awake, sitting near the edge of the balcony in my bedroom, looking for any sign of my love. It was only the fact that I could still feel him through our bonds, that I knew he was alright, unharmed, though tired and stressed out, that I stayed as calm as I did. I ended falling asleep sometime before dawn, waking midmorning, to one of my handmaidens looking worriedly at me.

"He still hasn't come back." It wasn't a question but a statement.

Thor wasn't around either. He was on Midgard, working on something with S.H.I.E.L.D. and Jane, as they were working on both realms to get the Bifrost up and working once again, and as fast as possible.

I ate the breakfast that had been laid out for me on one of the tables. And then, as I took a look at the broken Bifrost through the balcony window, I made a plan.

In a short time I was dressed in a long sleeved dark violet riding dress with a steel-gray high-necked tunic underneath, steel-gray thick leggings, knee-high reinforced leather boots and equally dark leather gloves. Armor had been made for me, at the same time as my knives (both my throwing ones and the two daggers for close combat). I put the chain of mail on, beneath the riding, dress, so as not to be too obvious, same with the armguards. I arranged my long hair on a braid, twisted at the base of my neck. Then I finished my attire with my plum colored cloak, among all its enchantments was one for warmth, which I knew would be very useful in the extreme cold of Jotunheim.

I managed to stay out of sight until I got to the barn. I'd told a handmaiden to have someone ready Mithril for me. Of course, they were under the belief that I was going for a ride to take my mind off the absence of my husband, not that I was actually going after him. Of course that might also be because they didn't know I was capable of going after him.

I pushed Mithril as fast as she could take me, all the way to the edge of the Bifrost. Heimdall just observed me quietly for a while.

"You know I cannot help you with what you're planning princess." The Gatekeeper pointed out. "Even if it were my wish, there is no Bifrost to open."

"I know." I nodded, taking a deep breath. "What I need is for you to show me the way, so I can get there myself. And to look after Mithril until I come back."

"You're so sure you'll be successful." He noticed.

"I cannot think otherwise." I said simply.

"You have never traveled the Shadow Paths on your own princess." He reminded me.

"There is a first time for everything." I said, trying to play it down, though I knew how important it was. "Please Heimdall. I need to get to Loki."

"You should leave this to the King and the others, princess." He tried to convince me.

"It's their fault all this is happening in the first place!" I practically snapped. "The Council suggested the mission, knowing Loki would take it, and knowing the danger he would be in if he did. And Odin let him go!"

Yes, I knew it wasn't truly Odin's fault. But, like I'd told Heimdall before, I'm not exactly objective when it comes to my love. I've never been…at least I admit to it now.

"I will help you." Heimdall nodded after a while.

Placing a hand on my temple, what he placed in my mind went beyond images or thoughts. It was like a sort of map, a dimensional map. I wasn't sure how it worked, I only knew it had to.

"When Odin asks." Because he would, at some point. "Tell him that just like Loki made his choice, so have I. And it's the same as it's always been."

He signaled to the floor in front of him, his own shadow. Loki and I almost never transported using a living being's shadow, since it seemed to make them a bit nervous. But it's not like there were many shadows on the bridge to choose from. So I took his offer. Focusing hard on what Heimdall had shown me of how to get to Jotunheim, I called on my power, stepped forward onto his shadow, and allowed myself to fall into it.

It was the strangest thing. To feel like I was falling yet not. Everything around me was darkness and I wasn't sure I was even moving at all. Still, I did my best to retain my focus, picturing the image of Jotunheim Heimdall had given me, aided by some from memories Loki had shown me. I'm not sure how long it took, but eventually when I looked up I saw a dark (but not as dark as my surroundings) stormy sky. I willed myself to go to it. A few seconds later I felt my cloak flapping against my legs, moved by the freezing winds around me. I had made it. I was in Jotunheim. All that was left was to find my love.

I could sense deep inside the moment our bonds strengthened thanks to the fact that we were both in the same realm. Still, I was very careful to make sure my love wouldn't realize it, not until it was too late for him to do anything about it.

I weaved a small notice-me-not spell on myself to try and go unnoticed; nothing too big since I didn't know if the Jotun could sense magic, and the idea was not to be seen until I had some sort of plan, or something.

I walked through labyrinthic halls following the pull of my bonds, until I reached what I guessed was the Throne Room. The place was huge. Much bigger than Asgard's; and I also noticed the reason almost right away: the Frost Giants made honor to their name, they truly were gigantic! I'd never imagined there existing a being so huge!

There were seven or eight Jotun in all, aside from my love that is. There was one sitting on something that could be called a throne, at the front of the room. On each of his sides were other Jotun, two or three on each side; I wasn't quite sure as their skin was such a dark blue it seemed to become one with the frozen rock around them. Then there was another, standing slightly behind the throne-like construction. He/She was smaller than the others, though not by much. And finally, in the middle of the room, in a cage made of black stone, was my love. It took all my force of will to hold back the scream. He was in worse condition than I'd expected, with clothes torn, there were scattered burns on his fair skin; because for some reason I couldn't comprehend he was there as an Aesir!

"Not so powerful now, are you, traitor?" The Jotun King hissed at Loki.

"I am no betrayer." Loki hissed back.

"You betrayed Jotunheim!" the King insisted.

"I am not from Jotunheim therefore I did not betray it." Loki insisted.

"You are Jotun, and you betrayed us." The King retorted. "You are a betrayer, and a kinslayer!"

I had to cover my mouth to drown the gasp. Really, the only things worse than a traitor was a kinslayer. There was simply no worse crime in the universe. And they were accusing Loki of it! I knew why, they knew Loki had killed Laufey… Also, the fact that the King was calling Loki on such a crime, meant that he was kin as well, for only one such individual could make that kind of accusation. That meant the King was a Laufeyson, and Loki's brother, or at least half-brother.

"I am Loki Odinson, and I have not betrayed my kin!" Loki stated proudly.

I knew what was going to happen a fraction of a second before it did. Really, with how much the king was insisting on accusing Loki, him claiming to be the son of Odin rather than Laufey could only make things worse. I didn't have a plan, not even something resembling one in the slightest; and yet, I couldn't just stand there. I watched the beginning of an ice wave being thrown at my love at the same time I called on my magic and teleported.

I heard a gasp behind me, as well as several expressions of either confusion or ire all around, it was quite obvious no one in the room was particularly happy with my presence there, especially since no one had noticed I so much as was in Jotunheim until that very moment.

I took a moment also to feel the pride in myself, as for the first time in my life I'd been able to call on some significant magic without drawing a rune in the air, or at least calling its name out loud. Still, the shield that had formed around Loki and I was strong enough to withstand the ice. Something that didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

*Nightingale?!* Loki screamed into our bonds.

*Hey love.* I replied flippantly. *Fancy seeing you here.*

*What are you doing here?* He demanded, his stress and nervousness quite obvious.

*Getting you back home…I hope.* I replied, trying my best to hide my self-doubt from him.

"Who are you?!" The King demanded right then.

With a flourish I pushed the hood of my cloak back, then pushed a stray lock of auburn hair behind my ear, calling attention to the white-gold tiara on my forehead.

"I am the Lady Nightingale." I introduced myself standing as tall as I could. "Wife of Loki."

That seemed to stop everyone in their tracks.

"A wife?!" the King suddenly roared. "An Asgardian wife?! Even in this you're a traitor."

"I am not Asgardian." I interrupted him, ignoring the piercing look he sent my way. "Actually, I'm Midgardian…or I was. Anyway, the point is, I'm not Aesir."

"Midgardian?" That too caught him off guard. "Asgard has truly become an odd place if a mere human is now allowed to marry one of their Princes…even if it's a blood-traitor such as Loki."

"I do not see why you call him blood-traitor." I stated, my eyes narrowing.

I could almost hear Loki face-palming, at least mentally, behind me. He knew that whatever the King said next I was going to fight his every word. Just like I did with the Elder Council; it is just in my nature apparently.

"He was born a Laufeyson, he should have been on our side." The King stated somberly. "He should have been one of us. Instead he chose the Aesir. The bastard's responsible for bringing our realm to utter ruin!"

"To address your concerns in order." I told him, ignoring his tone completely. "It does not matter who or what Loki was born as. Laufey abandoned him and Odin took him in, adopted him. He became an Odinson, and he's been that since. Laufey lost any and all right to be Loki's father when he decided the child wasn't good enough because he was small. Laufey could have had the strongest Sorcerer in all the realms as his right hand; instead he would have seen him dead. Odin took mercy of an innocent child left to die, and it turned out this way. So, it was Laufey who lost, and it was because he wanted. You all lost, because you thought Loki wasn't as good as you, why? Because he isn't as big? Look at me! I'm small even for a human, yet I'm standing here! It was not easy to get to this point, not at all. But I did it, because I wanted to do it! I made the choice, what will your choice be?" I narrowed my eyes as I allowed my magical aura to become visible, a statement all in itself. "Will you be as blind as your father, judging someone by size? Will you put your realm in that kind of danger? Because let's be honest here, you're keeping a Prince of Asgard prisoner, and hurting him. What do you think Crown Prince Thor will do when he returns to Asgard from Midgard and learns what's going on with his brother? Because, trust me, the only reason he isn't here yet, is because he hasn't been told, he hadn't returned to Asgard yet when I left. But he will be returning there soon. And he will learn of what's going on. Tell me, do you know what he will do?"

No one seemed too keen on answering that question, though it was obvious they all knew it.

"He will declare war." The King answered after what seemed like forever.

"Right." I nodded. "Not exactly my preferred option, to tell you the truth. I hate the idea of war. I hate the idea of anyone being hurt, or dying, for stupid reasons. I would hate for my new home, Asgard, to be ravaged by war. But I know it will happen if this matter isn't dealt with right here, right now, by us. Also, more to the point, can your world handle a war at this point?"

"Human…" He began.

"Nightingale." I corrected. "That's what I'm called. I don't mean to be offensive. What I mean is this. Laufey was a terrible King. Truly, he was there when the last war between Jotunheim and Asgard happened, and he didn't learn anything from it! A thousand years later he was still trying to kill Odin. He didn't care about Loki, don't try to convince anyone, even yourself, of the opposite. Truth is, he didn't care anymore about the older, powerful Loki than he'd cared about the small baby he left abandoned at the end of the war. Still, he made the mistake of underestimating him, his schemes, and his loyalties. That cost him his life, and if Odin hadn't been the peace-seeking man he is now, it could very well have cost your whole realm a lot more." I shook my head. "Odin may have chosen to forget past grievances when Laufey died, in the end Asgard wasn't too affected. Do you think he will make the same choice now, in this situation?" I sighed. "So I will ask again. Will you be like Laufey, put your pride ahead of your people? Or will you truly be the kind of King your realm needs? Will you bring about a new dawn for Jotunheim, or be the cause of its absolute destruction? It's rather simple, really. What will your choice be, your Majesty?"

I finished my speech with an elaborate curtsey. Showing just enough respect for someone of his station; particularly since I myself was a princess.

**xXx**

Loki and I stepped off the Shadow Paths and onto the Rainbrow Bridge silently. Only to find ourselves face to face with Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three, all of them in battle attire and carrying enough weapons to wage a war.

"Wow…who are you waging war against?" Loki asked cheekily.

"Jotunheim!" Fandral announced.

"And why is that?" Loki asked, mischievousness dancing in his eyes.

"To rescue you!" Volstagg declared loudly.

Loki and I couldn't help it anymore, we laughed.

"I don't think there's much need for a rescue." I informed them once I calmed.

"No, Nightingale's got that covered." Loki quipped. "My hero…"

"Talking about that." Sif stepped in, turning to me. "Just what the hell were you thinking?! Going off to Jotunheim on your own?"

"Well, I wanted to know what the hell the Elders were thinking sending my husband on his own, but I was told it was his choice. Very well, I made mine." I stated in a tone that allowed for no reply, and certainly no complaint.

"You could have died." Sif said in a strained tone.

"Thank you for worrying about me Sif, you're a wonderful friend." I told her with a sincere smile. "But this was something I needed to do." I turned to Thor. "Do not blame yourself. Even if you had been here. I would have still gone. And in the end, I was the only one who could."

"Not anymore." He shook his head. "Jane finished the prototype for her Bridge. It's still a tad unstable, but we can travel now. Didn't you wonder how I managed to get back here with you and Loki in Jotunheim?"

"I imagined you'd found a way." I shrugged.

"So what happened then?" Sif inquired.

"Well, Helblindi…that's the name of the new King of Jotunheim by the way, decided to agree on a truce with Asgard, with potential for a future peace treaty; same offer made for Midgard." I announced with pride. "I think he has hope that if things go well Odin will consider returning the casket of Ancient Winters to them."

"I'm not sure how possible that might be." Thor admitted, he seemed to be having a hard time processing everything I had just said. "We must talk to Father."

He turned to lead the way back but both Loki and I ignored him as we looked behind me, to the rather small form clutching at my cloak tightly.

"It's ok my dear, you're safe here." I told him softly. "We're home."

"Home?" He asked, softly.

He was a small child, no more than three years old. With skin a dark cobalt-blue and tribal-like markings, his eyes black on red. He was a Jotun.

"Who is he?" Sif asked.

She, and almost everyone, looked confused though, thankfully enough, not disgusted, or any other negative emotion.

"Brother, Sif, Heimdall, Warriors Three." Loki called in a formal voice. "Meet my youngest nephew, and from this day on Nightingale's and my son: Hákon."

"Son?!" Everyone but Heimdall cried out at once.

Hákon flinched back at the yelling and I reacted instinctively, scooping him on my arms and pressing him against my chest protectively. He burrowed his face in my hair.

"It's alright Hákon, sweetheart." I whispered softly to him. "They are just surprised." I nudged him to turn and look at them. "The young woman is one of my dearest friends, a great Warrior: her name is Sif. The three behind her are Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral, known by some as the Warriors Three. They are some of the best fighters in all the realm. The tall man in the back is Heimdall, he's the Guardian of the Bifrost and of the realms. Then, the blonde here in front of us is your uncle Thor, he's very strong and the Crown Prince of the Aesir…"

"Does he think I'm a monster?" Hákon asked quietly.

That made Thor react immediately.

"Of course not!" He cried out, horrified. "I may not have always known the things I do now. But I do not think you're a monster. You're my nephew."

It was obvious he, and everyone really, were still confused about how Hákon had come to be with us. But they decided to leave the questions for later. In that moment just choosing to welcome the new member of our family.

Everyone's acceptance seemed to work as some form of trigger, as suddenly Hákon's skin lightened until it was a light cream color, very much like mine; his short hair was raven-black, like Loki's, but with my curls, and his eyes turned a baby blue color that reminded me a bit of my father, even though it wasn't the exact shade. He was simply beautiful. And he was mine from that day on. My baby, my son…

Odin and Frigg were as surprised as any of the others when they saw us arrive to the palace with the child in my arms, I had him bundled up in my cloak, as he didn't have any clothes, and while I'd healed Loki before our return, his magic was still low.

The explanation was complicated and lengthy. By the time we were done Hákon was asleep in my arms. My arms felt tired, but I didn't want to put him down. He'd only been with me for a few hours, but already I loved him so much. He was my son, no matter if he was from another race, another realm, no matter the color of his hair, eyes, skin. He was mine.

"So you managed in a matter of a few hours to do what we couldn't do in a thousand years." Thor commented with shocked laughter.

"My Nightingale just refuses to take no for an answer." Loki said proudly.

"No meant you would be hurt, and we risked there being war." I pointed out my reasoning. "War would mean many being hurt, not only the Warriors, but also innocent, women and children, like those in the East district. War brings death and pain and suffering…therefore it's not an option." I shrugged. "So no, I wasn't about to take no for an answer."

"The list of people you stand up to with no fear keeps growing longer, little sister." Thor commented with a laughing smile.

"Oh, and who says I was unafraid?" I asked him, shaking my head. "I was terrified. But I knew giving up was not an option. Neither was losing. I needed to win, for Loki, and for everyone else. Anything else was simply unacceptable."

Everyone smiled at me.

"I still don't like that you would leave like that my dear." Frigg declared. "With no help and…"

"She made her choice Frigg." Odin told her in a strong voice. "We should allow her that."

So Heimdall had passed on my message!

"What about the child?" Frigg asked, turning to Loki. "You say he's your nephew and now your son. But how did this come to be?"

"Hákon is Helblindi's youngest." Loki explained. "He's a runt…like me. Unlike what Laufey did to me, Helblindi didn't abandon his son, he kept him, made sure he was taken care of when he couldn't handle it himself. But that doesn't mean the boy fits in. He's much too small. Most runts don't survive long, not in such a hard place as Jotunheim. Don't take me wrong, I would not say that Helblindi loves the boy, but at least he doesn't hate him. He just sees him as a boy. Still, the King knew that if Hákon were to stay, his chances of living long were quite small. So he offered him to us. He said that if my Nightingale's attitude before him was a sign, she would be just what he needed for a mother. He also trusted that I would make sure he was raised right and, since Asgard now knows my true nature, he had a better chance of being accepted without having to hide his true self all the time."

"You certainly seem quite attached to him already." Frigg commented, looking at me.

I turned to look at Loki briefly, and I knew that the pain that shadowed our eyes must have been visible to everyone.

"No one knows this but…I was pregnant once." I said quietly. "It was shortly after we were married. The summer before I actually took the job with Jane in New Mexico. We spent the summer traveling through Europe. The excuse was that I was working on a few articles, we mostly saw it as a honeymoon. I didn't realize I was pregnant until we were back in the States and I got to New Mexico." I swallowed heavily, fighting the tears. "At first I couldn't believe it. I mean, I was nineteen, no matter how far I may have gotten in my studies already. Then, when the news finally sunk in, I was thrilled. I was going to have a child. Loki's child… I began making all sorts of plans. To find a place where to live that was child friendly. Even considered quitting my job, but decided there was nothing wrong with being a mom and working at the same time. I was also planning on how to tell the news to Loki." I shook my head. "I never got to. Just two weeks later I woke up feeling awful. I called in sick to work and decided to stay in bed for the most part. Then, hours later I just knew something was wrong, so I called an ambulance. I was waiting for it when I began bleeding…heavily. By the time they got me to the hospital it was too late. My baby was gone…" I sobbed. "I must have been seven or eight weeks at the time, I'm not sure. The doctors said my body couldn't support a pregnancy, because of the blood cancer. It should have been impossible for me to ever get pregnant even." My voice broke slightly as I sobbed more. "I never even knew if it was a girl or a boy."

By the time I finished speaking Frigg was beside me, hugging me tightly to her, while I held Hákon against my chest. He was my baby, my second chance to be a mom. Hel was a wonderful daughter, but she was an adult already, she didn't truly need me. Hákon on the other hand…

It was our greatest secret, our deepest grief, the baby we lost before we ever had him/her. And the worst part: we didn't know if we would ever be able to have children. Even after I'd died and technically become immortal. We had no idea if my body had changed enough to allow for a pregnancy to happen. And what if I got pregnant and then lost the baby again? I wasn't sure if I could survive another miscarriage. It was truly my greatest fear.

Papers were drawn that very day, to register Hákon as Loki's and my son. He became Prince Hákon Lokison.

Hel also dropped for a visit a couple of days later, looking to meet her new little brother. It was the sweetest thing when the child raised his arms for her to carry him, and then he kissed each of her cheeks in turn, not caring at all that one side of her face was dark, and then he called her 'big sis'. Hel almost cried in joy. She had a full, loving family.

My happiest moment was when, later that day, Hákon called me mamma for the first time…

**xXx**

Somehow, I do not know the details, Loki and Thor managed to convince Odin to allow me to resume contact with my friends on Earth. I could contact the Avengers, and anyone related to S.H.I.E.L.D. I, however, could not contact my aunt Kathryn unless she somehow ended up connected to the organization as well. The Allfather had decided that with the alliance between the two realms, it was alright for them to know a few things about Asgard, including my own rather bizarre situation.

Loki took charge of the situation mostly. He sent invitations to all our friends, and the Avengers, to wherever they were at the time. They were enchanted to teleport them all to the Salani mansion around lunchtime on the 2nd of February; we had decided to make it a birthday party, my birthday party. Though, like Sif pointed out, can I keep having birthdays when I'm technically dead already? It's not like I'm actually aging anymore… Still, it was a good excuse.

During the days preceding the party I couldn't help but wonder how they all would react when they saw me. After all, as far as they knew, I was dead, had been for nine months as far as they were concerned. Would they accept how complicated my situation actually was? Would they think I'd lied to them? Would they accept me back? Loki and I didn't even know yet what we were going to do after the party. It's not like I could reclaim my life, all records indicated I was dead, and that was that.

Finally, Sunday came. Loki and I were dressed in our formal Asgardian attire, only with no armor. Hákon was with us, of course. He had his own formal attire now, which was very much like Loki's, except it was a sea-blue, with gold highlights in honor of his dad. We had even managed to convince Hel to take a day off from Helheim and accompany us, she too was in her usual dark blue clothes, only she'd chosen to use a simple glamour to cover her 'dark side', making her look completely normal. All three of us had tried to convince her it wasn't necessary, but she said she just wasn't comfortable. So we conceded.

Thor knew that Loki planned on making a game out of the whole thing, surprising everyone with the true reason for the party, and my presence. He insisted on telling Jane before that, claiming that his lady would never forgive him if he didn't give her some sort of heads-up. I decided that if we were allowing that for her, I wanted Darcy to know too. She was my best-friend on Earth, and Loki's too. My husband immediately agreed, and I knew it was for the same reasons.

So Darcy and Jane arrived about a half hour or so before the others were expected to. I was with my little family in the music room at the back corner of the mansion. One wall was made almost completely of glass, and it could slide open to gain access directly to the gardens, it also had the best view of the rose-patch aside from the window-seat in my own bedroom and was mostly protected from the sun by the huge lavender tree planted not too far from it.

We could all hear Thor outside, trying to ease the two women into the bizarre situation.

"Just what is going on Thor?" Jane demanded.

And really, my brother-in-law just wasn't going to the point.

"Do you remember what is celebrated this day?" He finally asked them.

I could hear their gasps. They remembered.

"You cannot celebrate the birthday of someone who's dead Thor." Jane almost hissed at him.

"No, you cannot." Thor admitted.

It seemed like Jane may have wanted to say something else, but Darcy robbed her of the chance, moving past Thor (who was standing right in front of the door to the music room already) and straight into the room. Her eyes looked over everyone in the room, before finally settling on me, not a word was said.

"Hey Darce…" I I finally broke the silence, smiling at her, then past her. "Jane…"

"You're alive…" Darcy gasped, seemingly breathless.

"This is impossible." Jane added, looking lost.

"Not quite." I declared as I got on my feet and began approaching them. "And that goes to both of your comments, by the way."

"What…?" They had no idea what was going on.

"It's not exactly impossible, I mean, I'm right here." I clarified, signaling to myself. "But I'm not quite alive, to be honest." I sighed. "I did die that day, Darcy, Jane. I died, like any mortal human must eventually. However, the bonds I share with Loki, kept my spirit anchored, making it harder, not quite impossible, but certainly harder, for me to move on."

"You unlocked the deamarkonian." Darcy reminded me.

"I know." I nodded. "But that was just one of many bonds I had with Loki. Bonds that had been formed over the years, with each vow of love, each promise of loyalty, devotion, of forever. You cannot see it because you're not magical, and we're not in Asgard, but there are at least a dozen magical threads tying us together." I smiled. "It's what allowed me to regain consciousness in Hel's hall before actually moving into the afterlife. There I talked to her, she helped me understand the situation I found myself in. It wasn't easy, but in the end I chose my path, I chose to sacrifice my mortality to be by Loki's side."

"Shouldn't immortality be a gift rather than a sacrifice?" Jane asked, confused.

"No." I shook my head, trying to find a way to explain it right. "There is a reason Tolkien called death the 'gift of men'. It's the opportunity to let go of this world, to get the rest you earned throughout your life. To get true peace. Immortals never get that. They're meant to keep living, until the end of all worlds." I closed my eyes, thinking of the decision that I had, in so many ways, made long before Hel told me there was a decision to make. "I had earned my rest. I lived my life, I died, I earned my rest. And I chose to give it up, to give up any chance for that peace, for that 'gift of men' to be with my match." I smiled. "It's not a decision I regret. I cannot imagine it's one I shall ever regret. Because it allowed me to be with him, to have my love by my side, and a family…"

It took a few seconds, and I noticed the looks Jane was directing to Jane, probably wondering if such a thing was possible for her.

"Say, when you mentioned a Hel, is that…?" Darcy didn't know how to actually ask the question.

"Yes, Hel Lokidottir, my match's daughter…" I smiled as I answered. "My daughter…"

I extended a hand behind me, motioning for Hel to join us. She did without hesitation. It was a bit strange to call her my daughter when she was taller than me, almost as tall as her dad in fact! Also, we looked as if we were around the same age, even if we definitely weren't. In the end, it didn't really matter that much, she was my daughter and that was that.

"And who's the little one?" Darcy asked right then.

I imagine Jane was still trying to come to terms with the fact that someone could have died and still be standing right in front of her at the same time; and just how she might be able to do something like that. What she did not know was that there were already magical threads connecting her and Thor; Loki, Hel and I could all see them. They were few, and still quite thin, probably not enough to achieve what mine had; but still, she was already on the way of managing it, she just did not know it yet. I just hoped she wouldn't make the same mistakes I did, I had unknowingly weakened my bonds, even as they formed; by reminding both Loki and myself of my mortality every time. Even as I vowed to be with him, I also reminded him it couldn't be forever, and that kept the threads weak. It was only when the last promise was made, the night before the battle against Thanos, when I promised him forever…I do not know why, but it never occurred to me in that moment that such a thing might not be possible. And so it became more than possible, it became a fact. And yet, it came so close to never happening… Turns out my awareness of my own mortality was as much a gift as it was a curse; while it allowed me to make the hard decisions, to do what I wanted, take things to the limit, never wanting to have regrets; it also nearly cost Loki and myself the chance for our forever…

Loki's hand on my shoulder brought me back to the present. He knew what I was thinking, and that no matter how many times he told me it was alright, that things had worked out just fine, I would never stop remembering how close I came to ruining everything. Still, at least it had, indeed, worked out and we were together.

My love had brought our little one with him, the very one Darcy had asked about; though he seemed to be completely focused on hiding behind my skirts, even as Loki tried to push him forward. Hel just giggled at her little brother's antics. But the boy was shy!

With a small sigh I picked Hákon up, holding him so Darcy and Jane could see him.

"This is Hákon, he's our son." I announced proudly.

I knew Jane and Darcy would have no problem realizing he was adopted. Even if I'd been pregnant upon death, and somehow been able to have the baby after all the mess that had been becoming somewhat-living again, it was quite obvious Hákon was no newborn. Still, blood or no blood, Hákon was my son, and Loki's, and they realized that as well.

"Hello Hákon, sweety." Darcy offered her hand to him. "My name is Darcy, I'm a good friend of your parents." He turned to us. "I'm still a good friend, right?"

Loki actually chuckled at that. I could feel his disbelief; and it was just that he'd spent so long with no friends of his own…it was great that he now had them. We would never forget Darcy's words from that day:

" _Oh, and Loki, it is a pleasure to meet you."_

Yes, Darcy was certainly a wonderful friend. As was Jane, when she finally stopped trying to fit everything in her scientific idea of what was real and possible and what-not.

We spent a short time talking just us. Turned out the girls knew already my dad had died. My aunt Kathryn was actually working with S.H.I.E.L.D., which nearly gave me an attack, she was the official liaison between the Agency and the British government. After the mess that had been the two battles against the Chitauri, and the fact that the Avengers seemed to not like taking orders from the World Council ever since they'd sent a nuke to Manhattan, it was decided that at least some of the governments needed to be informed on what was going on in the universe. It was still a disaster, but they hoped things would calm down eventually.

On other news: Darcy was now an actual S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, and Agent Coulson's assistant. The two acted as liaisons between S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers, since the group of heroes refused to be soldiers under their orders, particularly since they didn't like them (or the ones given by the World Council) most of the time.

From Jane I'd already known she and Erik had finally gotten their Einstein-Rosen bridge to work. They were just waiting for Tony Stark to reply to their e-mails to begin working a more stable model, now that a prototype existed; something that might allow safe travel between the realms.

Hákon ended up liking Darcy, a lot. Once the more serious talk was over Darcy had offered to show him around the gardens (we hadn't had the chance to do it yet as we were getting everything ready for the party). Hákon was delighted and immediately went with her, Hel chose to tag along as well. It had been a while since she'd visited Midgard, and she liked my garden, especially the lilies and orchids.

We were still in that room when the flaring of Loki's magic and the slight but constant draining of energies I began feeling announced that the rest of the invitations were activating. Our friends were arriving for the party.

"Time to have some fun!" Loki announced with a slightly maniacal giggle as he clapped his hands together excitedly.

Jane eyed him a bit worried about what he might be planning. Thor and I just rolled our eyes in unison, we knew Loki had spent too long without pranking anyone; I was quite sure that what was coming would be memorable in more than one way.

After almost a full minute the magic ripples stopped. Everyone meant to be in the party had arrived already, and I knew what that meant.

"Well, I must go take my place." I announced to the other two, before teleporting.

I appeared beside the lavender tree, and once there made sure I was out of sight of the main door to the gardens, the one our friends were going to go through any moment. I took a moment to relax right then. It was a fairly good weather, considering the season, it wasn't even raining, which made a party in the gardens possible at all. Still, there were enough flowers all around, which I wasn't sure was due to my care of the plants, or something caused by my magic. I knew the lavender could flower even during winter, but still. I especially enjoyed watching the small blossoms flutter to the ground in the cool breeze.

I finally turned to look discreetly around the tree when I heard my husband begin his speech. He was standing just outside the mansion, with a small tent with a table filled with my favorite foods and beverages to one side; showing our friends the way.

"Welcome!" He called brightly. "This way please everyone."

I could see Tony with Pepper, Happy behind them, then Bruce, Steve, Clint and Natasha, Phil, Peter with Gwen by his side, closely followed by their friends: Harry and MJ. They were all looking around, those who had never been at my home, wondering where they were, those who had, wondering why they were there.

"Just what kind of party is this?" Tony asked loudly right then. "And who decided it was a good idea for the Trickster to organize it?"

"I was personally asked to do so." Loki answered with a mischievous tone. "And about what kind of party it is. It's a birthday party!"

The gasp was general as a number of people froze on their spots, I wondered if they had just forgotten me already…or maybe it had something to do with the fact that even the previous year, when we were all together, no one but Loki, Jane and Darcy knew the exact date of my birthday. The others only found out about it after it had passed.

At least no one accused my love of making some kind of bad joke, they knew him well enough to realize he would never do that kind of thing, at least not concerning a loved one. Still, that didn't really help them understand what was going on. I was sure none of them had the slightest idea; they would never consider the possibility of what had actually happened to be true. Yet they were about to see it first hand.

Thor and Jane joined the group right then, stepping into the garden through the glass doors in the music room; managing not to look in my direction at all. I knew Darcy couldn't join them, as she was behind me, her shape lost among the slightly overgrown roses, with Hákon and Hel. If she moved she would be calling attention in her direction, and mine. So all three of them stayed put.

"You really shouldn't enjoy torturing this much Loki." Jane commented off-handedly right then.

"Ah…but I was told this was the only moment I would have to make fun of them all day, so I had to make the most of it." Loki commented flippantly, before laughing.

It was true, I had known he would want to make a huge deal about my presence there, arrange for some big entrance for me. It was all part of his mischief. So, in return for helping him make that work, I made him promise to lay off the pranks during the rest of the party. The last thing we needed was for something to ruin our reunion. Because I knew it wasn't just me reuniting with the rest of those present; it was all of them, most who hadn't seen the others in the group for almost nine months already…almost since I died.

I noticed Harry making a quiet question to Peter and Gwen; I imagined the boy didn't understand what was so important about a birthday party that particular birthday. Whatever he and his girlfriend were told, it was obvious something about me had been said beforehand, for it took them almost no time at all to understand, at least in part, the situation.

I could see the others growing restless and decided it was time to stop the prank, before someone got to tense and the whole thing got out of our hands.

*Loki.* I called to him mentally. *Why don't you just introduce me already? You can play some more of your mind tricks another time. You've tortured our friends enough for today?*

I could almost see his pout in my mind, it took all I had not to giggle at the image.

"Very well, ruin my fun then." Loki said out-loud, purposefully, to confuse everyone even more.

I shook my head slightly but didn't call him on it. Really, it had been so long since he'd done any actual pranks, and he so loved them…I wasn't about to complain when they made him happy, and it wasn't like anyone was being hurt.

I watched Loki make an exaggerated motion with his hands, as if he were one of those magicians on TV about to do some cheap trick. It was my cue, and so I took a deep breath, and stepped around the tree, and straight into view of every single guest of the party.

For a handful of seconds there was nothing but silence, I could see in everyone's eyes how they fought to reconcile the fact that I was standing there before them, with what had happened the previous May. I knew it was hard, so I didn't interrupt, I didn't say a word. I just stood there and waited until, finally, there was a response.

"Silbhé!"

Everyone wanted to know how I could be there, why I'd waited so long to tell them I was alright, etc. We weren't about to go into detail concerning Loki's trial, or the punishment that had been dealt. So we just gave them the bare essentials: basically I did die, but my bonds with Loki allowed me to exist in a plane of living again, though it was still hard at first. We hadn't visited before because we were under 'palace arrest' (though they all realized Loki was the one actually being punished) and the Bifrost was still under work (which wasn't really a reason, since we didn't use the Bifrost anyway, but still).

After that, and since we wanted to get all the surprises over and done with as quick as possible, Loki and I introduced our children to the group. Tony didn't seem to be able to hold back on his comments about me looking too young to be Hel's mother, or anyone's mother really, to which I just rolled my eyes and ignored him. Aside from general surprise, there wasn't really much reaction, though all the women present thought Hákon was absolutely adorable; my boy was left having to endure the attention, he was still too shy to actually enjoy it, but at least he wasn't running to hide behind my skirts anymore. Even when Clint accidentally gave him a scare at some point and Hákon ended up shooting ice from a hand a sleeve of his shirt and part of his hair, no one batted an eyelash (except Tony, and it was only to congratulate him on his cool powers, and of course Natasha laughing her head off at someone being able to get the drop on him, particularly a kid who was pretty much still an infant, and when Clint surprised him first).

Hákon looked absolutely ashamed for a few seconds, until he was convinced that no one was angry at him, and the adults around found everything either cool or funny. Then he relaxed. By the end of the day he had a whole bunch of aunts and uncles.

"It was you!" Gwen cried out abruptly at some point.

"What…?" Everyone turned to look at her.

"That night." The blonde half-clarified, before turning to my love. "You said you weren't there on your own…" She turned to me. "You were with him. The two of you saved me!"

With that she threw herself in my arms, hugging me tightly, repeating 'thank you' over and over again as she cried a bit.

I didn't point out that I knew I was, at least in part, the reason why she'd put herself in such danger. I didn't want to embarrass her or sound egocentric. Anyway, at least she was alright.

"Excuse me, what?" Tony asked, shocked. "What do you mean those two saved you? When? Why? What happened?"

"That's pretty much what we would like to know." I remarked, pointing to my husband and I. "How is it that Spider-Man has to face a crazy villain, so insane he places Gwen and twelve innocent children in danger, and none of you were there to help? I though the idea of the Avengers was for there to be a team, to offer support to each other."

"That was the point, yes." Phil nodded.

"Then, by Valhalla, where were you?!"

That was the most important question; and after seeing the way they all began looking away I began to imagine I would never actually get an answer, until Steve of all people, gave one.

"I cannot speak for anyone else, but I can tell you what was going through my head." He stated. "I've lost a considerable number of people in my life, even if most of them was due to being nearly seven decades lost in the ice. Still, there have been some people I've actually been there to lose and mourn. One was Bucky, though since we were at war at the time, I didn't have much time to spend mourning, we had a war to win, and so I kept fighting, for him, and for everyone else in the team. Peggy and the others…well, suffice it to say that once I was released from S.H.I.E.L.D. custody I found myself a cheap apartment in Brooklyn and didn't come out much for a long while. The Avengers changed things, brought me out my funk. I had a new team, and it was a damn good one. Everyone present here right now is a part of that team, not just those who actually have powers, or assassins'' training, or some fancy techno-suit. We were all a team…" He sighed. "We came so close to losing Phil right at the beginning, but thankfully we didn't. A thanks we owe to you." His eyes fixed straight on me. "You became part of the team at that point. And even if you hadn't, with everything both you and Loki did in your own ways to help during the following year would have been more than enough to make you part of this team." He took a deep breath, before finally getting to the point. "You were part of the team…and then you died. Right in front of our eyes, and there was nothing we could do. For all our powers, our weapons, our training, nothing we could do was enough to change a thing. And I at least could also see we weren't just losing you, but Loki as well. Two members of our team were gone, and there was nothing we could do to stop it…" He sighed again. "Like I said, I cannot speak for everyone else, but at least on my end, I just couldn't deal with it. I held on for as long as I could, but eventually it became too much. After the funeral I just couldn't stay here anymore. Look at all the same places, looking so different without you there, knowing this would never go back to being the same. It became too much. So I used the first excuse that came to mind, and left."

For a few seconds not a single sound was uttered, until.

"I second all that." Tony declared, raising his hand.

"Me as well." Bruce agreed.

Clint, Natasha and Phil just raised their hands in silent acquiescence. And after them, everyone else followed suit.

"Guys…" It took me a second to find the right words. "As happy as I might be that I mean that much to you…you cannot just give up because you lose one person. As tragic as a loss, any loss might be. It's worse if you end up losing each other as well." I sighed. "If I had truly died, I would have hoped you would continue fighting, being there for each other, having each other's backs, since I could no longer do it."

They all nodded. I wondered if it had truly never occurred to them, how they were only making things worse by separating. How would they have handled it if Gwen or Peter, or even both of them, had died that night at that bridge tower, just because they had no back-up?

A look from Loki told me he had thought the exact same thing. Neither of us had an answer. And we really didn't want to have one, the last thing we needed was to spend too much time thinking such dark matters.

"We won't be making that same mistake again." Steve declared confidently.

Everyone nodded in acquiesce.

"Does that mean everyone's moving back to the Tower?" Tony asked, curious. "Because if so I really need Jarvis to hire a team of cleaners to make sure the place is spotless before you all arrive." She turned to my little family. "And that includes all of you."

My husband and I turned to look at each other briefly.

"We actually don't know how that's going to work for us." Loki informed him. "No plans were made beyond this party."

"True." I put in my two cents. "Besides, as far as the world knows, I'm dead. I cannot exactly reappear and say 'hey, guess what? I'm back!'."

"It would be hilarious if you did." Tony assured me. "But you don't have to. Really, it's quite easy nowadays to get you some fake papers…"

"Is this something I should be hearing?" Phil asked in jest.

"Oh, I'm quite sure S.H.I.E.L.D. does it all the time." Tony waved the comment off.

What Tony suggested actually appealed to me. It didn't matter if I couldn't go back to my old life, as long as I had one. A new name would allow Loki and I to marry, and to raise our family on Earth. And since I most likely would end up working either for S.H.I.E.L.D. or maybe Stark Industries it wasn't like I needed to worry much about credentials. Yeah, I officially liked Tony's idea, and I could sense Loki did as well.

The rest of the afternoon went by easily. It was almost like the group had never split. Even Harry and MJ, Peter's friends, managed to fit in the group smoothly. I soon saw Tony talking quietly to Harry, I hoped Stark would be able to help the boy get over the mess with his father. Really, if someone understood the situation Harry was in, it was Tony. Howard might not have turned into a psychotic villain before the end, but he was still quite far from being the model father according to what I gathered from things said by Pepper, Steve, Happy, Phil, Jarvis, or Tony himself.

Mary Jane and Harry were very excited, listening to each person in the room tell stories about their lives. Things like the first time Jane and Darcy had met Thor, or how Steve was all small and gangly and no one believed he deserved to be a soldier, how Bruce had been talking to the Hulk recently and decided the two of them were not that different and it was actually possible to work together, or the day Peter saved a kid from falling into the water in his car and discovered there was more to his new power than chasing after man responsible for his uncle's death. And then, of course, was Iron Man's last mess back in L.A. with Extremis (I hadn't heard anything about that before, most of the others had seen the basics in the news). So many stories to tell, so many experiences lived, so many lessons either learnt or taught.

Then of course came the moment when Peter and Gwen announced their engagement. Everyone congratulated them effusively, delighted by the fact that those two would be marrying. Then at some point we all heard Pepper warn Tony that if those two got married before they (Tony and her) did, she would never forgive him. Really, as far as most of us girls were concerned, Pepper had been beyond patient with him, the two had been engaged for a while already! No one knew why they hadn't tied the knot yet. Not that Tony would allow Pepper to act on her threat; they would be getting married before the summer (which was when Peter and Gwen were tentatively planning their own wedding).

Near the end of the evening, Darcy called an unexpected request.

"Sing for us Nightingale!" She said with a bright smile. "We've really missed your singing."

Everyone seemed to agree that they had and after hearing the approval I decided on a song. I considered one about family or friendship, or something along those lines, but nothing came to mind. In the end, I will be the first to admit that most of my songs revolve around one topic, and one person: my love, my match, my Loki… So, once again, that's what I sung about:

"The whispers in the morning

Of lovers sleeping tight

Are rolling by like thunder now

As I look in your eyes…

I hold on to your body

And feel each move you make

Your voice is warm and tender

A love that I could not forsake…"

"'Cause I am your lady

And you are my man

Whenever you reach for me

I'll do all that I can…"

The couples began getting comfortable with one another, friends doing something similar, though not quite as much; I noticed from the corner of my eye how close Darcy and Phil actually were.

"Lost is how I'm feeling

Lying in your arms

When the world outside's too much to take

That all ends when I'm with you…

Even though there may be times

It seems I'm far away

Never wonder where I am

'Cause I am always by your side…"

"'Cause I am your lady

And you are my man

Whenever you reach for me

I'll do all that I can…

We're heading for something

Somewhere I've never been

Sometimes I am frightened

But I'm ready to learn

Of the power of love…"

I quite enjoyed that new song, had been planning to sing it for my love in our next anniversary. While I didn't expect there to be a feast like the one the previous summer, I decided it still merited a celebration…at the very least a private one, for the two of us…

"The sound of your heart beating

Made it clear suddenly

The feeling that I can't go on

Is light years away…"

"'Cause I am your lady

And you are my man

Whenever you reach for me

I'll do all that I can…

We're heading for something

Somewhere I've never been

Sometimes I am frightened

But I'm ready to learn

Of the power of love…"

Two years and a half later came a day that surpassed any and every happy day Loki and I might have lived up to that point, a thousand times over. Because on that day, near the end of the summer, our daughter: Rose, was born. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The fic is done! I truly hope you've enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would love it if everyone (even those who've never reviewed before) could do so now, tell me what you liked most, what you didn't like, what you would have liked to see... This last part is especially important, as I have plans... Two weeks from now I'll begin posting short stories, alternate universes to Nightingale. Meaning, the way some things could have gone if some key decision had been changed. They will be short stories, three to five chapters each, rewriting a part of Nightingale, but not all of it, just enough to appreciate the difference. 
> 
> First up (coming in two weeks): When Loki is forced to begin the move against Earth and SHIELD isn’t prepared to handle what’s coming, Nightingale decides to stand by his side and make sure the forces are ready. The heroes may see her just as one more victim, but she’s more…much more. These two are no fools, there was always a Plan B. 
> 
> See ya! Don't forget to leave comments please!


	13. Sequel Announcement

Hello!

I know I'm not supposed to do this, and I shall take this announcement out eventually. I'm only posting it to make sure all you wonderful readers who stood by me all throughout Nightingale, and who might be interested in a sequel (even if you weren't in the AUs) will know it's finally out! I just posted it earlier. And you can get a taste of it right here:

Nexus

(Sequel to Nightingale)

_"When one lives in a world where magic and science exist side by side, where individuals with extraordinary abilities walk the streets every day, the lines between myth and reality can become blurry. When the points align, the Veil will be lifted, and the Universe will never be the same again..."_

The fic will be five chapters long and include a rewrite of T:tDW to fit my Nightingale-verse and a taste of Agents of SHIELD.

Main pairings remain: Loki/Nightingale, Thor/Jane, Odin/Frigg, Phil/Darcy. And others, like Tony/Pepper, Bruce/Betty, Steve/(surprise character), Clint/Natasha, Peter/Gwen, Harry/MJ.

Suggestions and requests are accepted for any MCU character I haven't mentioned.

Well, that's it for now. Hope you'll enjoy "Nexus".

**Author's Note:**

> Fic is updated every week. 
> 
> You can find the poster and some wallpapers in my deviantart account. (I'm under Princess-Lalaith there.


End file.
